Lady of Fortune
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: Growing up isn't easy, as friendships are strained and cracking under the burden of everyone's secrets. Spira's past hasn't finished haunting them and the destiny of Spira rests on the edge of a gil. Rikku is working against time before everything could explode. The fate of the world shouldn't be resting in the hands of the Fate of the World. Post Last Mission. Rikku/Gippal
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey all, it's been a very, very long time since I posted anything to . Things have really changed for me in the last decade. I'm mostly working on original stuff now and I've even self-published two novels. (okay, not that exciting versus trad published but hey, I'm happy.) Word of warning, this isn't really me jumping back into fandom. I finished this story and wanted to share. So, yes, you're getting all of it at once.

This story addresses (I hope) a lot of the issues I've had with Final Fantasy X/2 and Last Mission. I've had the idea bouncing around in my head for the last decade and in a recent bout of exhaustion wrote it out in about 2 weeks. There aren't going to be any in depth explanations of the back story here. If you don't remember what happened in X or X-2, go bone up. I tried to make it as canon compliant as I could.

Now, in the past, I've been accused of character bashing when I've used beloved canon characters acting canonically to whatever version I was writing having conflicts with other beloved canon characters. In this story, Rikku, Yuna and Paine are at odds with each other. This isn't character bashing. This is old fashioned girlfriends getting into conflicts due to miscommunication, misunderstandings and older than dirt jealousy. Life is messy. If you don't like that type of thing, then this story isn't for you.

Otherwise, this story is completely self-indulgent writing for me. I do have other stories that I'm working on outside of my original novels. They're more Narnia and X-Men related. If I ever finish them, (eyes Narnia that keeps spawning AUs, I may have bit off more than I could chew there,) I'll be back to share. Once again, probably all at once.

PS: I posted a bunch of art to Deviant Art for this story. Check it out under my username prettygothgirl.

Old School Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X/X-2/Last Mission. It is the property of Square Enix and all other copyright holders. This is a transformative work and I, prettygothgirl, am making no money off of it.

Lady of Fortune

Prologue

Listening to the mournful calls of the pyreflies, Rikku walked through the Farplane Glen. Purple flowers brushed her knees, bobbing their heads as she pushed the aside with her feet. Her hands clutched to her chest, in them, a simple child's toy. The metal couldn't creak under the pressure but if she had the strength she would have deformed the metal shaft that held the circular formed blade with three bent blades coming from the middle. A string dangled between her fingers, one pull and the blade would be away.

One last promise, one last thing and she'd be done.

Rikku peered into the mist. "Toorop!" She called, trying to form the image of him in her mind. It was difficult. She kept trying to merge the little boy she'd known one thousand years ago with the boy who she knew by association now. "Toorop!" Almost as difficult as it had been not to run forward and hug him whenever he appeared nearby. Tears clogged her eyes and her throat almost closed. "Toorop." She whispered and sank to her knees.

"I know you."

Rikku's head jerked up. "Toorop."

The pyreflies continued their moaning. He stood in front of her, dark of skin, dressed in blues and purples. His dark purple hood covered half of his face and was trimmed in gold. "I know that name."

She smiled at him, tears drying on her cheeks. "It's yours." She reached up and pushed the hood back. "I gave it to you, a long, long time ago, my Toorop."

The aeon form blinked bright green eyes that hadn't looked out from under the hood for a thousand years. Swirled green eyes full of confusion. "I don't understand."

Rikku looked down at the toy still clutched in her hand. "I know." She inhaled and looked back up at him. "I know I don't look the same or have the same voice. It's been one thousand years, but I'm still your mother and I still love you."

Bahamut, no Toorop took a step back. "You talk nonsense."

She sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

"Shiva's gone, the Magus Sister's are gone. They are all gone and I remain. I don't understand."

"Shiva's not gone. Shiva," Rikku sighed and brushed her hand across her face wiping away the tear tracks. "I'm doing this all wrong."

"I was supposed to fade away. I want to rest!"

She reached out and grabbed him, her hand changed between one distance and another, from a golden tan to a pure pale gold, she grew taller, her hair became lighter and mixed with greens and purples in large braids down her back. "Toorop!"

He stared at her, his eyes wider than the gil she wore on her person. He stuttered. "Who- who are you?"

Magenta eyes softened. "I'm Luck and I'm your mother."

Toorop tugged on his arm trying to get away. "My mother was Al Bhed."

"I was and I am."

"Let me go!"

She didn't dare, for fear he'd disappear. "You haven't faded because you're my son Toorop. It's not your fate to fade and I won't change it."

He bit his lip. "But-"

"One thousand years ago, I was born into a mortal body of an Al Bhed woman. That body grew up, fell in love, married and had many children and you were one of them. I thought- I thought I knew your fates, even though the war had broken out and Sin had come. I knew that all of you would survive and all of you would be happy." Luck ducked her head. "I was wrong and you, my son, paid the price."

She stared at his bare toes and tried not to smile, even as more tears threatened, how like her son. He hated shoes of any sort.

Her voice shook and she continued. "I tried. We all tried to get you back. We almost died in the trying and they took you from our reach, twisted you, manipulated you, told you lies until you believed them to be truth and then-" She looked up and stared at him. "When you were full grown, they did this to you. They killed you all for the sake of the undead city, all so Yu Yevon could continue to summon on and on for eternity. By the time I died and could change your fate, there was nothing I could do. It was too late and you had a long hard road to travel alone until I could return and set you free like I promised."

Toorop stopped trying to run. His eyes narrowed. "You promised? And what of Shiva?"

"Shiva," Luck inhaled. "Shiva is Death. She tried to end it sooner, became an Aeon and got caught herself. She tried to help me set us all free from the path that fate had set for us."

"You're Fate."

"Yes. No. At times." Luck sighed and held his hand loosely. "I try not to get too involved in that portion of self. If you change things too much, circumstances have a way of coming back and," she shrugged. "Bad things happen."

Toorop didn't move. "Why now?"

She looked up. "Because you had to be ready to go. You had to stop believing the lies that they fed you. You had to become stronger than those who had taken you." She looked down at the toy, now cradled loosely in her other hand. "You were always Al Bhed underneath. They couldn't change that."

Toorop hung his head and smiled. "No. I am Al Bhed, now and forever. I knew deep down that someone had loved me and was proud of me and that someone was Al Bhed."

Luck smiled. "The Al Bhed have always been my favored children." She squeezed his hand. "You have a choice now." She held out the toy. "Your fate is in your hands."

He took the toy and for a moment, what looked like a glowing string flared to life and then faded away again. "Why?"

Luck reached out and ran her fingers through his close-cropped blond curls. "I love you. Things weren't supposed to be like this. You now have the power to make that decision."

"Because of you."

"No, because you are an Aeon." She cupped his face.

"The others?"

"Gone, they gave up their essences as Aeons to bring Tidus back. So that Yuna may be happy. Now, it's your turn to decide what will make you happy." Except Shiva, Death, she had returned to the world and was carrying out her long neglected duties. But now, she was free from any influence that say, someone like Shuyin would try to put onto her because she had been an Aeon.

Toorop looked at the toy and pulled the string. The circular blade rose into what passed as the Farplane sky. "Mega Flare." He whispered.

Luck watched it go up and come back down. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's up to you now, baby."

"Mama?"

"Yes."

"Will I see you again?"

"I'll be around," she blinked. "Everywhere." The golden glow faded and Rikku knelt in front of him. "I just can't help it, I'm popular."

Toorop replaced the blade on the toy. "Thank you." He whispered and faded away.

A tear fell from Rikku's eye and she wiped it away. "You're welcome." She whispered back. She surged to her feet in a rolling motion. Looking around one last time, she walked out of the Glen and back towards the pathways that would take her home. Her promises kept, she could move on with her life.

Rikku jumped onto the path and frowned a little. Not that she had anything important to do with said life. She sighed and started walking upwards. "I guess it's time I found a husband."

* * *

In the dark of the night, a golden glow sat on top of the Celsius under a dome of stars. Luck reached out a yellow hand and stared at the gil in the palm of it. It was the moment of truth. She put a spark of power in the coin, set it on its edge on the decking and started it spinning.

Round and round it went, she counted the turns, hope flaring as the numbers increased.

The gil stopped.

Wobbled.

And fell over.

Luck slapped a hand over it. "No." She whispered. Her eyes turning wet. "No!" She'd done everything! Everything she knew she had to do to save Spira. What did the powers expect from her!

But Spira was still doomed.

It was longer. She'd pushed it further away. Before, there had only been a handful of turns before the coin fell. She'd been rushing against a deadline where the end result was certain doom and death and it'd been rushing towards her quickly.

Now, she had time.

She still had to save the world.

Too bad she didn't know where she was supposed to start.

But she was Luck, Fortune, Fate and Destiny. If she was to have any part in saving Spira, no doubt she would be set upon the right path when she least expected it.


	2. Chapter 1

Lady of Fortune

Chapter One

 _A year later_

A scream strangled itself in Rikku's throat. She stared up at the sky, the setting sun painting it with yellows and oranges. Wind whistled in her ears. She fell and fell. And she didn't have a handy aeon to save her.

That thing about life flashing before one's eyes before they died. Rikku decided it wasn't true. Maybe it wasn't her nature. All she had were thoughts, sarcastic, cynical thoughts. 'Let's get together and explore this tower for old time's sake. It'll be fun. We can use the dress spheres.'

"It's all fun and games until someone pushes you off the tower!" Rikku tried to shout and the wind pulled the words away from her making them weak.

One hundred floors, each floor over ten foot tall, over one thousand feet to fall was a long way down with nothing but the sky to look at it.

She knew what was above her. She didn't need to see it. She needed to know what was below her. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt somebody." She muttered and flipped over.

Her eyes widened. There was roof below her and coming up faster than she thought possible. "Shit, shit, shit," She swore in Al Bhed. She relaxed every muscle she could in her body, there was no such thing as bracing for impact in a situation like this. She hit the tower with jarring force and rolled, yelping as she rolled towards the edge and over the curve. She had too much momentum. She grabbed her daggers and dug them into the stone.

Her shoulders about wrenched out of their sockets as she stopped, dangling over the edge of the curved roof.

Rikku blew out and it ruffled her bangs.

"Rikku!" Anikki screeched through the radio system. "Rikku! Answer me!"

Rikku winced. "Little busy!" She shouted, for the hundredth time it felt like. He always was so demanding at bad times. "Trying not to fall here."

"You're alive!" Anikki shouted, actually sounding happy.

"I'm not going to be if you don't crid ib!" Rikku shouted. She shifted her hands on the handles trying to get a better grip and pulled herself up using her arms. "Good thing I haven't taken a year off." She muttered. "Or else I would be dead." She huffed, sweat standing out on her forehead. "Now, how bad is my luck today?" She said and tucked her feet up to brace herself against the wall.

It took most the weight off her shoulders. Instant relief. She rolled them and looked down. She appeared to have caught herself on a molding or decorative carving. The building wall was out of her sight. But maybe, maybe there would be a window. She grunted and let her feet slip.

The texture changed. She could feel it through the thin soles of her boots. It was slippery rather than rough like the stone.

"Please be glass," she murmured. She shoved away from it and tried to use all her weight to give force to her heels.

There was nothing there.

She yelped again as momentum pulled the daggers out of the rock and she flung her body into a room.

It wasn't so far down this time. She hit it on her back. "Owie," she whined. Then remembered, she didn't have to pretend to be quite that young at the moment. "Ow." She added with a groan.

She heard a rustle over her head. Something slithered nearby. And the top of her head felt warm.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," she whispered and rolled away just as a huge red drake, she didn't care which type of drake it was, spewed a huge blast of fire over her prone body.

She arched her back and vaulted to her feet. She glanced around. Her heart leapt. There was a door!

The huge stone door was ajar and the other side had debris piled up in front of it. That's probably why they hadn't explored this room and explained why there were fiends in here. Rikku dove towards it, slashing out with her daggers at a large green tentacle of a Malboro as she did.

A spike whizzed past her ear and Rikku threw herself backwards. Her eyes darted back and forth. The door was booby trapped.

"Great, just great." She muttered.

"Rikku!" Anikki shouted again through the radio.

"I'm just great!" She shouted. "Now crid ib." One of these days, she was going to muzzle him.

"Rikku!" She heard Yuna shout.

Rikku glanced up and jumped to the side dodging the claws of a giant arachnid class monster. This brought her closer to the Malboro. She made a slash at its many eyes. The Malboro recoiled, tentacles waving.

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted again, this time at the door.

"Stay outside!" Rikku shouted.

"We can help you!" Yuna said and scrambled up the debris.

Paine followed her.

"Stay put. It's booby trapped!" Rikku shouted and punched the arachnid's claws.

The drake jumped forward looking to ram her.

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed.

Rikku rolled to the side and got a hand on the drake's 'horns.' She swung her body up on his back. The drake took a deep breath, turning his head.

Rikku slammed her daggers into the top of his head and down through his tongue to the bottom of his jaw, locking his mouth closed. The drake blew out anyways and the fire couldn't go anywhere but inwards.

Rikku jumped upwards as he exploded into pyreflies. One of her daggers clattered to the ground. She swung one dagger around and flung it at the charging malboro. It hit it right in the eyes and it slumped. She flung a petrify grenade at the arachnid, hitting it on the head. It exploded. The arachnid turned to stone and fell to the ground. Rikku landed l lightly on her toes, bending her knees. She scooped up her dagger, stood and rapped the statue of the arachnid with the round handle.

It fell into pieces.

Rikku straightened and murmured. "All right."

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted.

Rikku spun and held up a hand. "I said stay put!"

Yuna slid back.

"The whole door area is booby trapped." Rikku repeated. "Just, stay there."

Paine crossed her arms and shifted her weight to be even on the downed pillar she was standing on. "I don't know." She said. "I don't see anything."

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked. "Do you need me to heal you?"

"I'm fine as can be expected after being pushed off a tower." Rikku snapped and pushed her pony tail behind her back. She went over and picked up her other dagger that had fallen to the ground after the malboro had turned into pyreflies.

"It was an accident." Paine said and waved her hand.

Rikku knelt down and put her hand on the floor. There were designs set into it in metal. She ran her fingers along them. Her mind scrambled. She'd seen something like this before. It distracted her from Paine for a moment before Paine's dismissive tone registered. Rikku made a slight face. She wished she believed Paine. "Respect points, Paine," she said lightly.

Paine snorted.

Rikku looked up at the ceiling. There were holes in it, beautiful designs set with glass.

Yuna frowned and sat down. "How did you get in?"

"The window," Rikku said absentmindedly and looked back down at the design, tracing the pattern more with her fingers and following it. It looked like to be part of a large circle.

Yuna's brow furrowed. "How? They're all closed."

"And none are broken," Paine felt the need to point out.

"It must have opened and closed." Rikku said, still distracted. She shrugged. The smaller design led to a larger design in another circle. Rikku's eyes widened and she pulled out a notebook and pencil from her pouch. She sketched the design and made notes about its direction. Her heart sped up and she scrambled over to the next larger design.

"Can they even open?" Yuna asked.

"Can't tell from here," Paine replied.

Rikku stood up and backed up to the center of the room, where she'd fallen when she entered. Her excitement rose. "I think this is a lock! An alchemical lock! I just can't see all of it. I'm too short."

Yuna and Paine looked at each other. Paine skeptical. Yuna confused.

Yuna clasped her hands together. "Rikku, what are you talking about?"

"I have to see it. I have to be able to see all of it." Rikku murmured. She touched her radio. "Dachi?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Anikki's pacing the floor looking ready to chew a hole through it if you don't tell him he can talk again."

Served him right. "Dachi, I need you to go over to the sphere station and lock in Maw for me."

"Maw? What did you run into that needs that guy?"

"This floor has a lock in it. I need to be able to see it all to decode it." Rikku fiddled with her pencil.

"I'm not pinging any sphere waves." Dachi said.

"Unless you're bringing me a ladder," Rikku's temper spiked.

"Locking in Maw. Got it." Dachi replied.

Rikku went back to drawing the individual designs set in the eight cardinal points of the floor.

Dachi's voice rang out. "Maw locked."

"Thanks." Rikku said off handedly and spun the spheres in her garment grid. She let the transformation take her, it felt like a hundred butterflies flapping against her skin, but she was used to it by now. She settled into her Alchemist sphere, the one she felt most comfortable in after Thief. Then spun the spheres again.

The floor shook, dust fell from the ceiling as Maw flipped down out of nowhere and settled onto the floor. The lizard like machina shoved his nose into Rikku's chest.

"Hey buddy. I need your height." She said, patted him on the top of the head and scrambled up into the cockpit, then stepped onto his head. "Stay still." She told it. She took out her notebook and turned slowly, sketching the entire design onto two pages. She looked up and decided to sketch the roof too.

As she did, she let her brain go idle. It was how she did her best thinking, letting her brain and fingers make connections as she sketched and observed what was going on.

"So, did you find something?" Dachi asked. "Anikki's going to give me a bruise if he keeps poking me."

"Be quiet. I'm thinking." Rikku told him.

Paine snorted again.

"It is a pretty room." Yuna said.

"It's more than a pretty room. It's a coded key to open something. It uses the time of day as part of the mechanism. If you know the key, you know what to use and what order to use them." Rikku said. "And that will unlock whatever there is to unlock."

Yuna raised an eyebrow and looked at Paine.

Paine rolled her eyes.

"I'm losing the light," Rikku murmured. She flipped back and forth between all the pages she'd drawn and looked around the room. "Ah hah! Got it." She said and scribbled down more on the paper before tucking the notebook away.

"You solved it that fast."

"Don't you need spheres?" Paine asked.

Rikku jumped off Maw's head. She patted his nose. "Thank you, buddy. Sorry there's nothing to blow up this time."

The Maw actually wagged his tail and butted her again. She flipped the spheres again and he faded away. Rikku dug into her pouch. She blew out.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Yuna asked, biting her lip.

"Are you sure it's not going to kill us all if you get it wrong?" Paine's voice was as dry as ever.

Rikku ignored them and with a final glance at the ceiling, she went to three sections of the circle and placed her items in them. Nothing happened until she moved back to the center.

The items went off, ice spiked upwards in one portion, lightning crackled in a glowing ball and fire spouted.

Light glowed in the lines between the areas, racing in white, yellow and orange to meet each other and spark out in green, red, blue and purple. When all the lines filled, metal ground on metal, the ring around where Rikku stood dilated open to leave a foot of open space and a platform under Rikku's feet.

"Oh, it's an elevator." Rikku said. "Huh." She looked over at Paine and Yuna. "I'll be back."

"We should come with you."

"No. The booby traps are too dangerous." Rikku said.

The platform descended.

"Besides," She added in a mutter, "This is only big enough for one person anyways."

The platform descended to another room below. The metal aperture above Rikku shut with more grinding of metal.

Rikku's eyes widened as she slowly spun on her toe as the platform lowered to where another aperture waited for it. It stopped and the metal closed around it.

Rikku stepped off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She breathed out.

The edges of the round room were supported by huge statues. There were eight of them, four men and four women. If she could describe them, the women looked similar to Yuna's Aeon Shiva. The men had squarer faces and were built like blitzers. They had long hair twisted into thick ropes bound with thongs. They wore very little. Each had a theme, an elemental theme.

She knew all of them. The women, Fire, Water, Wood and Wind. The men, Ice, Lightning, Metal and Earth.

The humans, the most ardent followers of Yevon weren't ready to see this. For in between the statues were tall thin glass windows with representations of their elements worked into them. Those on the side of the wall had bas relief carvings. There was no door. In front of the statue were bowls for offerings and thick slabs of stone.

Rikku slowly walked over to the representation of Fire in a daze. The slab had writing all over it. Writing that wasn't Al Bhed and it wasn't Yevonite. It looked more like Al Bhed than Yevonite did. But Rikku knew it wasn't the same. She ran her fingers over the carvings. She couldn't read them anymore.

Being bound to human form, there were things as Luck she couldn't do. Having been born and lived and died so many times, there were things she couldn't hold onto and remember. She'd had to choose and she'd chosen to remember her mission, to free Toorop. To free her little boy from the bondage of Yevon. The past, the history of Spira in ways was just as much a mystery to her as it was to everyone else. She'd had to forget it.

She wouldn't remember unless she assumed the full form of Luck and took upon all her powers. In order to do that, she'd have to give up this mortal form and leave the mortal plane for good.

That she wasn't ready to do.

"What happened? Why did everyone forget you?" She whispered, staring at the slab.

She blinked and realized it had grown darker. "Damn it." She muttered. She was certain there was a floor under this one.

She turned around and jogged over to the carved lock and examined. She let out a sigh. It was similar to the one above and the key was the same. Whoever had created it had only created it to keep those without alchemical knowledge from entering and desecrating this place, this temple to the essences.

Rikku set the items again, poison gas oozed, a representation of death with a scythe formed and laughed, sleep powder created a small cloud. Lights raced to meet each other.

Metal grated again and the platform lowered.

Rikku swayed. "No." She breathed. "No. No. No."

More statues. These ones more powerful than the ones above and in one part of the room, her face, Luck, Fortune, Fate, Destiny whatever one wanted to call her.

Rikku stepped off the platform in a daze. There was Time and his love, Space. There was Life and the newly freed Death. There was Knowledge or Intellect or even Reason, her face stern and impassive, and Primal, his face set in a snarl. There was Light, what the Yevonites considered Holy, and Darkness. And one she didn't know, a man.

"What is this place?" Rikku asked and put her hands to her temples. She shut her eyes. "We aren't gods. We weren't to be worshipped. Why is this here?"

Nothing answered her. None of the statues came to life to guide her.

"You're gone. You left this world centuries ago. Your people died or you lost enough power and were unable to return." Rikku spun around. "How did our faces come to be here?"

"Rikku!" Dachi snapped.

Rikku jerked to a stop and blinked rapidly. She had to remember who she was, Rikku, Al Bhed, daughter of Elder Cid, Guardian of High Summoner Yuna, Gullwing, sphere hunter. "Sorry about that Dachi. I'm here."

"What did you find?"

"Just some statues." Rikku hugged herself. "Nothing interesting."

"All right, it's getting dark out. Better get back to the ship." Dachi said. "And tell Anikki he can speak before he makes me deranged."

"He makes you deranged when he talks too." Rikku reminded him. "I release him from his silence."

There was a large gasp. "Rikku!" Anikki said and then babbled in Al Bhed. Not much of it was clear, mostly about never putting him through that again with dire threats to her health and wellbeing and possibly killing her himself after raising her from the dead.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I don't want to fall off towers either!" She stepped back onto the platform. It hummed and as she looked up, both apertures dilated open above her. It seemed when one was done, the platform took the person automatically back to the top floor.

The floor closed around her once she reached the top.

"Anything interesting?" Paine asked.

"Nope, dust and statues." Rikku shrugged. She walked over towards the door.

"Rikku! The traps!" Yuna held a hand out.

Rikku ignored her. She'd already figured out the traps location. The real trick was going to be getting up to the top of the debris. She took a running start, jumped onto a thick stone on the floor to inside of the door and somersaulted into the air.

Spikes whizzed by underneath her. She hit the door frame feet first and shoved off, twisting in midair, daggers close to her chest.

Two more spikes hit the daggers and ricocheted away. Rikku flung her hands out throwing the daggers. They hit the outside of the door and she grabbed them once she got close enough, swinging upwards so her feet were in the air. More spikes whizzed past underneath her.

She grunted, swung down, tucking her body in. Her feet hit the door flat and she shoved off again, pulling the daggers out, doing a flip and landing on her feet. She spun the daggers around and placed them back at her hips.

Yuna and Paine stared at her.

"I'm hungry." She said and reached up to her radio. "Hey, Anikki, looks like we're near the 75th floor. If you meet us on the 80th you should be able to swing the Celsius in close."

"On our way," Anikki said.

Yuna scrambled down the debris and hurried after her. Paine jumped down, shaking her head.

* * *

A/N:

Apparently, Square Enix couldn't decide what to name this tower. There are three names for it, one Japanese, one English and one International. They all mean the same thing and all the words were translated into Al Bhed. For the ease of everyone, I'm just going to call it the tower rather than try to figure out what name Square Enix really meant to use!

Yes, and I also know it has 80 floors rather than 100. I think 100 is a better more well rounded figure and am sticking to my guns on it. 100 floors in this tower. (But it does make it more amusing that Rikku told Anikki to come pick them up on the 80th floor.)


	3. Chapter 2

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Two

Rikku toweled off her long blonde hair and sat on the edge of her bed. "So much for old times," she grumbled. They'd dropped Yuna off at Besaid to make Tidus a belated dinner and Paine had wanted to go to Bevelle to check on Baralai. Since, apparently, neither Baralai nor Nooj could talk without Paine's presence. Rikku wasn't sure what they'd done the two years Paine had been sphere hunting with her and Yuna. But now, Nooj and Baralai were dependent on Paine, at least in Paine's opinion.

Rikku shut her eyes and sighed. Paine had deliberately pushed her off the top of the tower. Rikku was sure of it. And true to form, Paine hadn't apologized. She was more than ready to pass it off as an accident. Yuna had babbled incessantly about it being an accident and being glad that Rikku was okay.

Dachi rapped on the door. After Yuna and Paine had left for good when Vegnagun was destroyed, they'd built a wall in on the top of the cabin. So Rikku had a room of her own with a wall for privacy and the best view out the windows. Not that it kept Dachi and Anikki from barging in whenever they felt like it. So, she didn't bother shutting the door most of the time. Dachi stuck his head in the open door. "You okay?"

"Paine knocked me off a 100 story tower, I fell 25 stories and landed on a stone roof, fought three huge monsters after a long day of minor monster killing in a group and then had to do a feat in gymnastics to get out while iron spikes shot at me from the walls. Paine never apologized." Rikku fell backwards. "I'm pinky."

"Peachy."

"Pinky and wrinkly." Rikku groaned. "Don't try the shower for an hour or two. I used all the hot water."

Dachi came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry. I know you had higher hopes."

Rikku waved a hand. "Yuna's happy being a Yevonite housewife and Paine is far too busy being the Youth League's and New Yevon's emissary and courier. I'm the one stuck in the past and still 'just' a sphere hunter. Tidus is back. There are no huge machines or corrupted Aeons to destroy. The world is safe and happy despite the fact Macalania Woods is still dying, the Farplane viewer is still broke, the temples are spewing pyreflies faster than the summoners who, oh right, aren't sending them, so aren't bothering to cope with them. And I'm the only one outside of Tromell Guado that cares!"

"It might seem a bit petty compared to Vegnagun and Sin." Dachi said lightly.

"I can't rest on my laurels," Rikku rolled her eyes.

"You did try and bring it up."

"I did. 'Oh, the Guado can handle it, Rikku.' 'Things are changing, Rikku.' 'There are more pressing concerns, Rikku.' 'You need to grow up, Rikku.'"

Dachi winced. "Surely they didn't say the last one."

"They didn't have to. It's been hanging in air since Tidus came back and Vidina was born." Rikku grimaced and half sat up, rotating her shoulders.

"I've had a call from Rin on Shinra's sphere network."

"You'd think the little guy would go around and pick those up instead of letting us spy on everything everywhere." She patted her hair and pulled the towel off.

"Nah, makes it easier on them when they want a favor." Dachi stretched.

Rikku sighed. "What is it this time?"

Dachi shrugged a shoulder. "The usual. Rin's got a caravan headed towards the Calm Lands and he wants you to talk to Dario about letting them pass through the Moonflow unmolested."

Rikku grimaced. "And Rin can't do this?"

"You have a way with Dario, Rin says." Dachi smirked.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" She whined. It was late. She was exhausted.

"Yep."

"Good. Because I'm going to sleep, like a log or a rock." She laid back down. "And you can't stop me."

Dachi got up. "You sure you didn't find anything."

"It was amazing. It was the find of the century. It will change the way we think about our entire history." Rikku said.

"That boring."

"It was just some statues, Dachi." Rikku yawned.

He shook his head. "Get some sleep."

"I plan on it. If someone would stop yapping at me." Rikku wiggled around and put her head on her pillow, wrapping her blankets around her instead of working her body underneath them.

Dachi grinned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rikku stared into the darkness. "Just some statues," she murmured.

* * *

Maybe the best thing in Rikku's opinion about having an entire room to herself was she got a vanity and she didn't have to share it with anyone. And no one would complain about how long it took her to get ready in the morning.

She'd always had too much hair and she liked the look of it when it was long. It was just a pain to do every morning. That and changing between weapon systems made it even more difficult. Because when Rikku had stopped using the dress sphere garment grids, she'd changed her hair and dress style.

That and Gippal had called her a chocobo in public one too many times for her comfort. It'd been time to retire that ponytail.

Not that the new one was any less complicated.

She braided a thick but loose pony tail on the top of her head. It was high like Anikki's Mohawk. Then on the sides, she created different braids that came "out" of it and curved towards the base of the ponytail, the hair underneath pulled tight to the back of her head in keeping with the Mohawk effect. Then in the pony tail itself, she had more braids decorated with copper and grey gunmetal and carved bone beads, leather thongs and pieces of gil and ended with feathers. Two long braids in front of her ears fell down over her breasts.

To keep her bangs from flying all over the place, she wore a studded metal circlet.

Her earrings matched the braid decorations, gil, beads, feathers off of leather thongs.

Her main class was still the same from the dress sphere system though, thief. And even though the system used different outfits that had different weapons and skills, she didn't call it the dress sphere system. Her system was the weapon spheres. It was similar enough to the dress spheres she supposed. But she also thought it was better. She shuddered as she dressed.

Nothing like what had happened with how Lenne's memories took over Yuna and caused her to dance would happen with Rikku's system. There weren't memories of other people involved in her system. The whole idea made Rikku's skin crawl anymore. Shinra had compared the memories in the dress spheres to an aeon once in her hearing and after that, she'd worked feverishly to create her own system.

Gone was the bright yellow bikini and tan miniskirt.

She'd upgraded to a dress. It was more 'adult' in the eyes of the Al Bhed, even though it was still as short as her old miniskirt. The dress had a deep square neckline and was in her favorite color of orange and had a rich dark bronze brown leather for contrast. She'd accented it all with a dusky pink. It was an odd color for her probably but she'd always liked it in small doses. She'd used lacing instead of zippers or belts for better maneuverability.

And because she couldn't give it up entirely, a pair of armor like shoulder pads had on the back two long scarves to her ankles of cream fabric. The shoulder pads had a standing collar and was held together in the front and draped across the top of her back under a thin yoke with a 'necklace' to match her other jewelry. Sewn from the scarves and draping to the base of her bare back was another swag of cream fabric. And as a nod to practicality, she had three pouches belted around her hips and the biggest was also tied down on her thigh.

She'd had to train in it from the ground up, but it'd been worth it.

Her spheres were created by alchemy. They were infused with basic item abilities and the core, well, the core was the imprint of the user's memories that couldn't be unlocked or used by anyone else. So, all of her weapon spheres when activated, would give her Al Bhed flavored armor and weapons. If someone like Yuna used it, then she'd have armor and weapons that reflected Yuna's fashion likes and dislikes and probably more Yevonite oriented.

Rikku had found though, that some weapons spheres were just too difficult to start with. She'd had to arrange them on a grid of her own devising, creating weapon and ability trees in order to use them all. Thief was the basis for jobs like assassin and ninja. Warrior was the basis for knight, lancer and samurai. Mages had their own tree that crossed over with every other branch. For instance, she hadn't been able to learn the spell blade of the mystic knight until she'd learned the basics of black magic. She hadn't been able to figure out the death magic of the Assassin until she'd learned white magic. There were others too. The fighter class held Monk, and Bard. The Ranger class was blitzer, gunner and gambler. Alchemist was the most difficult being a cross class of three other types. There were 15 weapon spheres all together. The only weapons sphere she didn't have was Summoner.

Not that there was anything to Summon in Spira and that she'd be of the right temperament to Summon even if there were!

She didn't know if it was really a better system than the dress spheres. She knew she liked it better. They were all on one grid. If she needed one of their abilities, it was right there for the using.

Rikku used her teeth to tighten the laces of the special bracers on her arms. She'd had to make those as well using alchemy. Ever since going out on her own, she couldn't afford to be susceptible to status effects and vulnerable to elemental damage. So between the bracers (upper and lower), her circlet (that changed with every weapons sphere) and her earrings. She had every status effect and elemental damage she knew of countered. She strapped the metalwork glove that had a spring loaded claw built into it on her dominant hand and slipped a set of lock picks into her hair. They looked like hair pins. No one usually noticed them.

Lastly, she strapped into thigh high boots.

"Rikku!" Anikki shouted from downstairs.

Rikku checked her face in the mirror and applied pink lip gloss. "I'm ready. I'm ready!" She shouted and headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" Anikki whined.

"Why do boys never put in any effort?" Rikku countered.

Dachi snorted into his coffee.

Barkeep slid a mug of coffee across the bar to her. She'd already ate. She sipped at it and stopped when she saw Dachi eyeing her up and down.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feeling more yourself?" Dachi asked.

She took a sip of the coffee and decided not to comment. Yesterday hadn't been her idea. It'd been Paine's.

"We're on course for the Moonflow." Anikki said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Rikku nodded.

Anikki looked at the floor.

Rikku sipped on her coffee and watched. Her brother was thinking. It was somewhat scary to see.

Anikki's head snapped up. "You be careful around Dario."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine. I've done this plenty of times since Rin started that Al Bhed town out in the Calm Lands."

"I don't like him." Anikki frowned. "I don't trust him."

"Dario is good about staying bought." Rikku finished her coffee and set it down on the table. "Thanks, Barkeep."

"You're welcome." The blue hypello bobbed up and down and smiled at her.

Anikki grumbled.

"No one seems to be willing to do anything." Rikku crossed her own arms. "I'm one person Anikki. If Gippal or vydran or Rin want to do their part or even Lucil and her new Chocobo Knights, then great, I'll help drag Dario and his merry band of misfits in to face their just punishment for stealing. Until then, I bargain with them, reclaim lost and sentimental goods from them and bribe when necessary." She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to recruit a force and handle the problem."

"No." Anikki spat out. "That's too much like making a play for leadership. I won't have it. It's vydran's problem. Let vydran deal with it."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "All right, then I'll go down and bribe Dario, again."

A bell chimed.

"And look, we're here." Rikku murmured.

Anikki sighed. "I'll bring her down." He grumbled and jogged off towards the lift.

"You will be careful." Dachi said.

"We have this conversation every time." Rikku cocked her hips. "Most of them are old enough to be my uncle. The rest are former yevonites who wouldn't touch an Al Bhed girl and Dario _likes_ me. I'll be fine."

"And careful," Dachi said.

Rikku stepped forward and before Dachi could blink she had the flat of the back of her fist, the blades popped out of the glove and pressing against his throat. There was no way to hurt him, they were for slashing and puncturing damage. "I'm always careful."

Dachi set his coffee down and raised his hands. "Yesterday scared us."

"I wasn't expecting an old friend to pretend accidentally shove me off a tower." Rikku snapped and clenched her fist, sheathing the little blades. "And Yuna was too busy acting like it was an accident for me to pin Paine to a wall."

Dachi snorted.

Rikku tossed her hair. "Look, I'm going to talk to Tromell after Dario. You two stay up in the air and hone in on any sphere signals. I'll contact you when I need you."

"Right." Dachi nodded.

Rikku fiddled with the glove, decided Dachi was being serious enough and felt the Celsius settling on the ground. She nodded and headed towards the lift. It took her down to the engine room and Anikki opened the ramp for her.

The hot heavy and humid air of the Moonflow rolled up the ramp and against her skin. She grimaced and stalked off towards the bandit's camp, dodging through brush and around trees.

She heard the engines of the Celsius spin back up and wind blew as it took back into the air.

Anikki had placed his landing well. Far enough away that they might be able to see the Celsius landing but close enough that they wouldn't have anything to do about it before she arrived.

Rikku strode into the bandit camp.

It was a camp in the crudest sense of the word. Ropes strung between trees had sheets over them to serve as tents. Boxes were piled up as a mixture of storage and seating. They kept a few chickens for eggs. But most of them slept on the ground on bed rolls and ate out of cans.

"Morning Kai," Rikku nodded at one of the Al Bhed men hunched over a mug of what might be sludge tasting coffee.

He started and stood. "Lady Rikku," he said and nodded. "Morning."

"Grier, still abed I see." Rikku said and nudged another Al Bhed with her boot.

"Too early," He said and then sat straight up. "Lady Rikku," he rubbed his eyes.

Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Tiernan, working hard or hardly working?" Rikku asked as she flicked his ear.

"Neither, Lady Rikku," he said and bowed his head.

"Peatah," Rikku said and held out a hand. "Easy now, cousin." She steadied the teetering Al Bhed.

He smiled at her and abruptly sat down.

She frowned and shoved his goggles up, checking his eyes. The swirls were mismatched. She reached into her pouch. "Concussion or hang over?" She asked.

"That leather clad wench hit him over the head with her sword. He ain't been properly right since." A young man drawled.

"Concussion then," Rikku murmured. She popped the cork off a potion. "Drink it down, Peatah." She handed it to him.

Peatah tossed it back.

Rikku checked Peatah over and otherwise he seemed all right. "Morning, Dario."

The young man, another Al Bhed, bowed low. "Morning my lovely Lady Rikku."

Rikku nodded as Peatah cradled his head and breathed Al Bhed curses.

"After she knocked him over the head, he decided alcohol was the best remedy for a bruised ego." Dario added.

"So a concussion and a hangover." Rikku made sympathy noises. "That will teach you to mess with Paine."

Peatah whimpered. "I already knew I didn't like pain."

"Leather clad woman, that's Paine, P-A-I-N-E." Rikku said and ruffled the hair on top of his head. "You'll live." She turned to Dario and smiled. "For another day I suppose."

Dario leaned against a stack of boxes. "So, what brings you here on this fine morning?"

Rikku found another stack of boxes nearby, she sat down and crossed her legs. "I have a request from one Lord Rin."

Dario curled his lip. "What does that old trafficker want? A cut of my business."

"You don't have a business. You're a bandit." Rikku reminded him. "You steal things from others and keep it for yourself. That's not a business. That's straight up thievery."

"Beats working."

"Yes, I can see how hard you work to avoid work." Rikku looked around and curled her lip. She met his eyes. "Rin has a caravan coming through. He'd like you to leave it alone. What is it going to take, Dario?"

Dario rubbed his chin. "As you can see, my lady, we're pretty stocked up here. We don't really need to be pouncing on Lord Rin's little caravan. Unless we wanted to for sport." He kicked at the ground. "But I suppose since you're asking." His green eyes gleamed. "A kiss."

Rikku blinked. "A kiss?" That wasn't what she'd expected. Usually he wanted money or food.

"Yes, one kiss and I'll leave Rin's caravan alone."

Rikku hopped off the boxes. "All right, deal."

It was Dario's turn to blink.

Rikku smirked at him, strutted over and placed her hands on his chest.

The camp went silent.

Rikku went up on her tiptoes and Dario leaned down. Her lips met his and she applied pressure. Dario grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. His lips parted. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and teased his.

He groaned.

Rikku eased her tongue out of his mouth, his followed and plunged into hers. She sucked on it and when he returned it to his mouth, she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling away.

With a shimmy of her hips, she broke his grip. "Pleasure doing business with you, Dario." She purred.

She smirked at him and strutted out of the camp, headed for the road towards the Moonflow.

The camp wasn't too far away from the road. It couldn't be, not and have them haul back their goods in a reasonable amount of time, especially if they were heavy. Rikku jumped down from the cliff onto the road and pulled out a hand mirror and her lip gloss. She leaned against the cliff and applied the lip gloss quickly, pressing her lips together and rolling them.

She shut the compact with a snap.

Baralai, Paine and Gippal stared at her.

"Morning," she smiled and slipped the compact away.

"If it isn't Cid's girl," Gippal smirked at her.

She raised her chin. "If it isn't Illiam's boy." She retorted.

Gippal made a face.

She smiled at him and pushed away from the cliff wall. She looked up the path towards the Moonflow the way they'd come. "Headed to Djose?"

"Mushroom Rock Road," Paine said flatly. "There's a big meeting today."

"Oh, that is today." Rikku cracked her neck. "Sounds so incredibly interesting. Oh well. I've got other plans. Have fun." She started up the road.

"Rikku!" Dario shouted and jumped off the cliff near where she had.

Rikku spun around. "Yes, Dario?"

He shook his fist at her. "You stole from me! You picked my pockets!"

She grinned at him. "Oh, Dario, I'm a _thief._ " She reminded him and then blew him a kiss. She spun about and strutted up the road away from them all.

Dario stared after her. As soon as she was out of sight, he collapsed against the cliff. "Oh, what a woman. I must have her." He moaned in Al Bhed.

Gippal's eye narrowed. "Have her?" He growled at Dario in Al Bhed. "Have her!"

Dario smirked. "Feeling jealous. You may have some competition."

Gippal leaned back and crossed his arms. "You? Competition for Cid's girl?"

"Yes. She comes to me quite often you know. And she's an amazing kisser." Dario put a hand over his heart.

Paine's brow furrowed and she looked between Gippal and Dario.

"Kiss?" Gippal growled. He and Rikku were going to have a discussion. "You aren't even in the same league as Cid's girl. You don't deserve to be around her." Gippal pointed at the other man. "You're nothing compared to a girl like her. You've nothing to offer."

"I'm a leader. True, I can't just jaunt off to Luca like you and buy her baubles." Dario examined his hands. "But then again, so many baubles just happen to come to me."

Gippal felt his temper flare. He flung his hand out. "Yeah. You could jaunt off to Luca and do something useful with yourself. Get a job. Work for your living instead of mooching off everyone else like a loser."

"Work for who, you? Cid? Rin?" Dario sneered. "I don't think so."

"How about for yourself? Open your own damn business. You could even go to Kilika or Besaid. We've got towns there now too." Gippal snarled. "Do something like that and maybe you'd have a chance with Rikku. Not that it will do you any good."

"I don't need to do anything like that to 'deserve' or 'have a chance' with her." Dario said. "That isn't my goal. My goal is to win her heart." Dario nailed Gippal with a hard gaze. "Or have you forgotten about that or are you to busy being _political._ "

Gippal put a hand on his hip. "I never forget things like that."

"Neglect her heart and you'll lose it." Dario warned and then smiled. "May the best man win and I'm going to be sure that's me." He touched his forehead with a finger. _"Lord Gippal._ " He said and jumped, grabbed the cliff edge, pulled himself up and over the edge and was gone.

Gippal glowered at the empty road where Dario had been.

Baralai rubbed his forehead. "Maybe I should learn Al Bhed. Did you get any of that Paine?"

"They were measuring dick lengths." Paine said. "Can we go now?"

Baralai flushed.

Gippal turned and stalked off, grumbling.

Dario's voice floated on the breeze towards them. "And buy a new shirt!"

Gippal grabbed his gun, spun and pointed it towards the cliff.

Paine darted forward and put a hand on his, pushing the gun down. "Easy, he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Yeah, and we used to be such good friends." Gippal gritted out.

Paine stepped back and shook her head. "Are you serious? Over Rikku?"

Gippal holstered the weapon. "Let's just go." He walked away.

Paine started after him. "Do we need to talk about this?"

"Since when do you talk?" Gippal kicked at the grass. "Oh right, you're fine with everyone else talking as long as you don't have to. It's the journalist in you." He picked up his pace. "Hurry up or we're going to be late."

Paine scowled. "We wouldn't be late if you hadn't stopped to have an argument with a known criminal." She muttered.

Baralai still looked confused.

* * *

A/N:

About Weapon Spheres:

The Weapon Sphere system is a slightly different take on the dress sphere system from X-2. (Rikku thinks it is a major improvement.) The weapon spheres are created with alchemy using different items (potions, antidotes, eye drops, fire gems, chocobo feathers etc) and pieces of equipment such as lore, tomes, circlets, gloves, belts or whatever Rikku felt was necessary. The different combination of items determines the job and class of the weapon sphere. These weapon spheres are initially free of memories. They don't become active until the user 'imprints' their memories (records them basically) to the core of the weapon sphere. These memories are private and locked and cannot be viewed by anyone else. Each weapon sphere set is unique to the user.

The imprinted memories of the user, their life experiences, their preferences and likes and dislikes up to that point in their life will determine the actual aesthetic/look of the different job outfits and weapons. Let me use our favorite three girls as an example. Rikku is an Al Bhed. Her weapon spheres are all based on her outfits from X and X-2 and all of the Al Bhed NPCs. She prefers fire colors and her 'theme' if you want to call it that is a boho feather, fire and phoenix theme mixed with 'construction' worker. In contrast, Paine is a goth punk. Her weapon sphere outfits are based on that subculture and if she has any theme it is the theme of her warrior outfit from X-2 and her necklace, so belts, hardware, skulls and sun rays. Yuna, once again in contrast, is the 'pretty girl next door' of our three. In X, she was more Japanese traditional. (In X-2, I have no idea. Don't look at me. Western Boho?) Yuna's outfits are based more upon human NPCs in the game such as the crusaders and the priestesses with a few references to her guardians and anything that could be pretty such as flowers, bows, tassles, ribbons and ruffles. I used Japanese Mon (Crest) symbols for her decorations.

As a point of interest, as a designer I made a few choices about the different weapon spheres. For instance, the warrior, lancer, knight and to a certain extent alchemist weapon spheres are all full bodied outfits that do not show off the tummy! These outfits are meant for protection, not to be sexy. (Yuna didn't stop pouting about her crusader based armor until I put flowers all over it.) White mage outfits are only slightly based upon the FF3 white mage and are white on white on white. White fabrics, white embroidery, white accessories and feathers, beads etc and so on. Samurai outfits are vaguely traditional Japanese (think Auron and Yojimbo flavored.) Gunners are vaguely American Cowboy/Wild West.

There are 15 total weapon spheres. There are no ultimate weapon spheres because there are no garment grids to go through the 'gates' to use. (And honestly, I barely used those ultimate weapon spheres. Plus, they seemed to be a replacement for Aeons and the point of this story is to restore Summoning.) They come in a decorated metal box that holds in a 3x5 pattern. (The box probably has its own circuitry and alchemical properties but really, Rikku doesn't want to go into the technicalities too much.) There are five basic weapon sphere classes, Warrior, Thief, Ranger, Fighter and Mage. What an individual considers a starting or 'easy' weapon sphere will depend on their natural aptitudes, abilities and any prior learning. Rikku's 'easier' weapon spheres are anything thief class, gambler in ranger and alchemist (a triple class sphere and the most difficult for most people to get unless they are also trained alchemists.) Paine finds the warrior and fighter classes easier. Yuna finds white mage and the ranger class the easiest.

Learning the weapon spheres abilities depends on what you know of the other weapon spheres abilities. Many of the weapon spheres are multi-class spheres. That means they are ranger mages, or warrior fighters, the most common being a main class with a lesser mage class. To be able to apply magic abilities to the other classes they first have to study either black mage or white mage abilities. Black mage opens up things like spell sword and blue mage. White mage opens up things such as the dark arts (death magic such as death, doom, zombie and blaster.) Death magic opens up green magic (status effects, buffs and debuffs.) As the user learns harder and more difficult magic, more abilities open up on the lower ranking weapon spheres that are related to those magic types.

Warrior Class:

Warrior: Weapon, Sword. Special Abilities, Advance; Sentinel. Prereqs, None.

Knight (Warrior Mage): Weapon, Sword. Special Abilities, Cover; Spell Blade. Prereq, Warrior; Black Mage

Lancer "Dragoon" (Warrior/Blue Mage): Weapon, Lance. Special Abilities, Jump; Double Jump; Lancet; Absorb; Scan; "Dragoon" Breath (Elemental Breath, Stone Breath, Death Breath etc.) Prereqs, Warrior, Black Mage

Samurai/Trainer (Warrior Fighter): Weapon, Traditional Japanese Blades. IE Rikku, Katana in Umbrella/Parasol; Paine, katana & wakizashi; Yuna, naginata*. Special Abilities, Gil Toss; Bushido; Pet Training. Prereq, Warrior; Knight; Thief; Assassin; Ninja: Blitzer; Black Mage; White Mage; Monk & Bard**

*The Naginata is a pole arm with a curved hooked blade on the end of it. Seong Mi-na uses it in Soul Calibur. The Naginata is a traditional Samurai weapon that was used by both males and females, however females used it almost exclusively. Thus, it felt appropriate for Yuna.

**The Bard weapon sphere is a prereq for the Samurai weapon sphere due to the practice of iaido. Iaido is the ability to unsheathe and resheathe the katana or other weapon smoothly and gracefully. It is something like a dance. Setsuka in Soul Calibur carries an iaito (an unsharpened katana) in a parasol to practice her iaido. The whimsy of it made me think of Rikku, thus, Rikku has a shinken (sharpened katana used for combat) in her parasol/umbrella.

Ranger Class:

Blitzer: Weapon, Blitz Ball. Special Abilities, Aim; Barrage. Prereqs, None.

Gunner/Gun Mage (Ranger Mage): Weapon, Guns. Special Abilities, Trigger Happy; Gun Play; Fiend Bullets. Prereqs, Blitzer (Unless Natural Aptitude)

Gambler/Time Mage (Ranger/Mage): Weapon*, Cards; Dice; Fan (spell casting). Special Abilities, Slots; Dice Throw; Time Magic; Gravity; Meteor. Prereqs: Blitzer; Black Mage; White Mage; Thief; Assassin & Ninja.

*The Cards are for throwing at fiends and enemies like in FFX-2. The Dice are thrown and the number of pips that show up (depending on how many dice are thrown) are the number of non-elemental magical hits that the enemy takes. (Just like in FFX-2, again) The Fan is for casting time magic and if you're Paine, close quarters combat as her fan has a bladed edge (that is in 3 pieces around her person.) Rikku's fan is a three piece feather fan that she puts together (think burlesque). Yuna has two fans with long sheer scarves off of them that function as sleeves most of the time. (Yuna is all about the 'oh pretty!') The scarves float in the magical 'wind' while she is casting.

Thief Class:

Thief: Weapon, Claw (Rikku FFX weapon). Special Abilities, Steal, Mug, Flee, Alert, Pilfer Gil. Prereqs, None.

Assassin/Necromancer (Thief Mage): Weapon, 2 Daggers. Special Abilities, Dual Wield; Soul Eater (Darkness); Dark Arts (Death Magic;) Oath. Prereqs: Thief, White Mage

Ninja/Green Magician (Thief Mage): Weapon, 2 Traditional Japanese Hand Weapons and Throwing Weapon. IE Rikku, Sai* & Throwing Daggers; Paine, Dual Kodachi & Kunai; Yuna, Sickles on Chains & Shuriken. Special Abilities, Throw; Status Ailments; Buffs; Debuffs. Prereqs, Thief; Assassin; White Mage; Monk & Blitzer

*In my Al Bhed head canon/fanon, the sai are the traditional weapons of the first daughters of the Al Bhed. (The first born daughters of the clan leaders.) They are wielded dual handed and thus why they are part of Rikku's ninja weapon sphere. Her throwing daggers are small flat flame shaped knives with minimal hilts.

Fighter Class:

Monk: Weapon*, Fisticuffs. IE Rikku, Capoeira Style; Paine, Panther Style Kung Fu; Yuna, Crane Style Kung Fu. Special Abilities, Kick, Chakra Boost, Counter. Prereqs, None.

*Rikku and Paine did their respective martial arts in the Berserker Dress Spheres. I am going with the head canon or fanon if you will that Capoeira is traditional Al Bhed Martial Arts. And that Bevelle teaches their nobility the different styles of Chinese Kung Fu. Yuna had only a few years of Crane Style before moving to Besaid (and thus needs a refresher.) Crane Style Kung Fu was invented by a woman and that pleased me because Yuna is all about being a traditional lady.

Bard/Dancer (Fighter Mage): Weapon, Dance Prop. IE Rikku, Weighted Scarf; Paine, Thai Finger "Blades;" Yuna; Hand Rings with Ribbons. Special Abilities, Sing; Hide; Dance. Prereqs, Monk; Thief; Assassin; Ninja & White Mage

Mage Class:

White Mage: Weapon, Rod. Special Abilities, White Magic; Pray; Vigor; Holy. Prereqs: None

Black Mage: Weapon, Rod. Special Abilities, Black Magic; Focus; Dual Cast. Prereqs: None

Triple Class:

Alchemist (Ranger/Thief/Mage): Weapon, Dagger (Athame), Gun, Tome/Book. Special Abilities: Mix, Stash. Prereqs: Thief; Assassin; Ninja; Blitzer; Gunner; Gambler; White Mage; Black Mage; Warrior & Lancer

So, why is the Alchemist a Triple Class weapon sphere and thus one of the hardest to get? (Basically, you need to learn almost every Ranger, Thief and Mage Class plus Two warrior Classes. All you aren't applying is Fighter Skills and by the time you reach Alchemist, you'll have unlocked the fighter stuff anyways!)

Well, simple, at least in Rikku's point of view. In order to use Alchemy, you need to know your items. Thus, you need to be a Thief. In order to mix them properly and know what they might do, you need to know your magic! (Black, White, Death, Green & Time) And if you want to be able to apply the right mix to the right fiend, you have to be able to know the fiend's weaknesses, thus Lancer. Oh, and you need to be able to hit what you're aiming at, so Ranger Class.

The dagger is an athame, it's used for casting circles in the air, not for sticking people with (though handy if they won't pay attention.) The Book holds a list of common mixes and the basic circles for summoning magic similar to the way other magics work, but if you want to cast all the status ailments at once, call on an Alchemist, not a green mage. Though the book is also good for hitting people upside the head if they don't want to listen! The gun is like from FFX-2, it's for mixing items and shooting the results at your enemy. That is unless it's some sort of grenade you're sticking together then feel free to just pull the pin and throw it!

My Al Bhed head canon/fanon from Desert Rose and the weapon sphere system I created for the Essentials Universe is open for anyone to use. My ideas for how the weapon spheres look for each girl are posted at my deviantart under the username prettygothgirl.


	4. Chapter 3

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Three

Rikku hugged Tromell. "Master Tromell."

Tromell hugged her back. "Good to see you again, Lady Rikku."

Rikku stepped away from the short, stout Guado who looked more like an old man than most old men she knew. That was the problem with being from a race of blondes. Blonde hair may turn white but it still looked blonde. "Any news?"

Tromell shook his head. "None. I was about to take a walk to Macalania Woods and check the trees. It is fading so quickly." He sighed.

Rikku smiled at him. "Then I'll walk with you and we can talk. I've had some thoughts since last time and want to go to Bevelle to confirm them."

Tromell wrung his hands. "Bevelle, are you sure?"

Rikku hooked her arm around his and changed to a different weapon sphere. It was a romper ensemble with an overlaying 'vest' type of layer with large slashed balloon sleeves. It had a thick belt that buckled up the front and came with all things a katana hidden in an umbrella. It was a green and cream ensemble with pink and yellow flowers from the cacti in Sanubia for accents. She opened the umbrella and put it over their heads as they walked out of Guadosalam and onto the Thunder Plains.

"I was at a ruin yesterday. I saw something in context so to speak and walking helps me think." Rikku said.

Tromell sighed. There was no good news. "We've had no luck stabilizing the Farplane Viewer. The energies are fluctuating too rapidly for us to get a handle on them. It wasn't this bad before that machina ripped holes open at the temples. But it keeps, degrading I guess, ever since. We're no further and I'm out of ideas."

Rikku grimaced. "This did all start before Vegnagun. We've been focused too much on that and not focused enough on why it all started, the death of Sin and the draining of the Aeon statues."

"I'm afraid that too much knowledge has been lost since the war."

"Or it's been hidden. Did Seymour move anything to Bevelle?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't in charge of the libraries back then." Tromell shook his head. "I was merely a functionary. Those who would know are most likely dead during the last war on Sin or after."

"St. Bevelle, the home of too many damn secrets," Rikku made a face in distaste. "Well, they can't keep me out. I'm a Guardian. They won't dare."

"Praetor Baralai."

"Praetor Baralai is at a very important meeting in Mushroom Rock Road today." Rikku said lightly. "Where there are sure to be arguments that last for hours and in the end nothing will get done. I have Dachi recording for me." Bless Shinra, he'd managed to sneak a sphere network camera into the meeting room and made it look like part of the decorations. "And I'm sure there are several parties that will be willing to tell me about it in detail and at length as they complain."

Tromell chuckled.

"I have my sources," Rikku lowered her voice as if this was some great confidence.

Tromell smiled.

"No. This started when Yuna defeated Yevon and the Aeons faded." Rikku nodded. "And that's when the Farplane Viewer broke too?"

"Yes, immediately." Tromell's voice turned musing. "It's not really a place in this world. The Farplane isn't someplace you can get to just by digging deep enough. Or else we'd be seeing our dead all of the time. It is quite literally another plane of existence where the dead reside. In order to get there, you have to create or force a portal."

Rikku pressed her lips together. That sounded a lot like the plane where the Essences of all Things resided. It wasn't a place a mortal could get to without using magic and opening a portal to it. "Vegnagun was deep inside the Farplane. Much deeper than I thought possible. It'd ripped a way there somehow, using magic, despite being a machine. The people of Bevelle created it to defeat Zanarkand. They put magic into the working. It was to them a stop gap against the Summoners of Zanarkand. But they made it too smart, too sensitive and couldn't use it."

Tromell shuddered. "Our viewer was controlled. What Vegnagun did was horrible."

"But, Tromell, there are no real markers in the Farplane. Nothing to tell you where the edges meet with the earth of Spira, if they meet with Spira. How did Vegnagun know where the aeon statues were precisely enough to dig holes to them and use the statues to enslave the spirits of the Aeons in the Farplane?"

"Well, the Aeons were spirits of the dead," Tromell murmured.

"Yes. That might be the answer. They were spirits of the dead. They should have been in the Farplane, and instead were enslaved to the statues but they created Summons out of magic, things much greater than themselves should have been able to do. They had to be linked to the Farplane. Maybe the portals were already there, helping to stabilize the flow of pyreflies back into Spira."

"Or creating instability because the Aeons were unnatural." Tromell offered.

"The pyreflies come back through water." Rikku murmured and looked up at the sky. "That is one thing that the Farplane had plenty of. They leave through water and return through water. If creating the Aeons disturbed that cycle because they were drawing on the power of the Farplane simply to exist. Then when they faded, and if Vegnagun was able to find them so easily."

Tromell looked over at her. "You seem to be on to something."

"The portals were never closed." Rikku finished. "And so it created an instability and the pyreflies and magic that Macalania needed to exist were escaping through the portals." She half smiled at him. "See, I told you walking helps me think. I'll want to see if I can confirm it with Bevelle. Surely, they must have records on how the Aeons were created."

Tromell shook his head. "We had no part in that, Miss Rikku. We were newcomers to Yu Yevon before Sin fell."

Rikku patted his arm with her hand. "I know, Master Tromell. Seymour did many horrible things to all of us."

"I should have stopped him. So many Ronso and Al Bhed, your people, would still exist. My people would not have been slaughtered in vengeance. It would have averted so much anger and pain." Tromell's voice turned sad.

Rikku glanced over at him. "You couldn't have. He was a powerful Summoner. In the end, he bonded with pyreflies and machina. He changed his very self, his very shape. It took all of us in Yuna's company to defeat him. The Guado need you. Spira needs you."

Tromell smiled tremulously at her. "You're very kind."

They stepped out of the Thunder Plains and into Macalania.

Tromell sighed again. "See how the colors fade. We don't have much time."

"All the more reason for me to get to Bevelle." Rikku said. She bit her bottom lip. "Tromell," She said softly. "Will it be terrible if the only answer means sealing off the Farplane forever in order to save the rest of Spira?"

Tromell stared at the words, the blue trees, the glittering crystals chiming in the faint breeze. Butterflies hovered over plants. "No. I suppose not." He said. He smiled at her. "You Al Bhed believe that the dead should remain separate from the living."

Rikku nodded. "We keep their spirits alive in our minds and our hearts." She touched her forehead and her chest.

"While for many, the Farplane Viewer offered them a final moment of solace, for others, it became a way to cling to those that were gone." Tromell looked up at the sky. "Like so many other things that are changing, I will not grieve if we put our guardianship of the Viewer to rest. I would grieve the loss of these woods."

"So would I," Rikku said. "And so would Yuna and Tidus even if they aren't here to say it." She winked at Tromell. "I have it on good authority they shared their first kiss in these woods."

Tromell grinned and laughed again.

Rikku sobered. "I just wanted to be sure. I don't know what the answer is. I'm sure we'll find it and I hope that closing off the Farplane is the extreme answer and not the true one."

Tromell bowed to her. "Then may luck bless your search."

Rikku felt a slight tingle all over her body. She bowed back to him and smiled. "Have a good day, Master Tromell." She said. "May the spirits of the wood be not as faded as you fear."

They went their separate ways, she down the path towards Bevelle and he took to the tree road to check the different springs.

The guardians of Bevelle ignored her as she passed them and onto the great bridge that led to the Palace of St. Bevelle. Not wishing to walk the length of it, she took one of the small lifts down to the other end.

A bald man in the robes of a Yevonite priest met her just inside the doors of the temple. He smiled at her, but didn't bow. He no longer cared for such things. "Guardian Rikku, how pleasant to see you again."

Rikku smiled back. "Brother Mep."

"I'm afraid Praetor Baralai isn't here today." Mep said in a lowered voice.

"I know." Rikku smiled at him. "I met him on the road to Mushroom Rock, big meeting, very important. I probably should have gone but no one seems to have invited me. Not to worry, I'm sure we'll get more done here without him."

Mep's lips twitched. "How may I help you today? Would you like to review the weekly sphere offerings? Though you're a few days early for that."

"Actually, I'd like to go to the library." Rikku said and strode forward. "I come seeking old information and secrets, not new information that Baralai would prefer were secrets."

Mep did smile. They got into one of the lifts and it went upwards. "How is the blitz league doing?" Mep asked.

"Terrible," Rikku grimaced. "We might have to form our own team to give the Psyches some competition."

Mep chuckled. "And what would we call it."

"The Truth Seekers," Rikku winked at him.

Mep laughed. "I like it."

He led her down a hall, over a thin bridge and to another lift, this time going downwards. They talked blitz ball all the way to the library.

Rikku sighed at all the shelves. So much knowledge and very few people seemed to care at all about it. Mep was one of the few who even knew how to find things on the shelves. No wonder Knowledge/Intellect/Reason had left the world. People were too busy trying to live long enough to have children to read or acquire knowledge. The Al Bhed did the best they could but even they were often hit by Sin.

She turned a sad smile to Mep. "And now this is where I ask you to trust me."

Mep met her eyes. "I have always trusted you, Guardian Rikku, even as you slid down a cable and interrupted a very important wedding."

"I need to know how the Aeons were created, the ceremony." Rikku said softly.

Mep blanched. "That is old knowledge."

"It's here, hidden among the other secrets." Rikku gestured at the shelves.

"It is." Mep nodded. "But the language is old and as far as I know, no one can read it. Those that could and knew how to create Aeons died or faded away with Sin's death. It wasn't something they wanted us mere underlings to learn."

Rikku sighed. "Well, I've learned Yevonite. I guess tackling an almost dead language can't be too hard." She looked up. "This is the least remodeled portion of the palace, correct?"

"Yes. There seemed no need to touch it. The walls as you can see are beautifully carved already." Mep gestured at them. "Though none know the meanings now a days."

"And the ceiling?" Rikku asked. It was much like the ceiling in the ruins, beautiful designs of glass and stone that let the light through to the floor and to the shelves.

"Original and it is a marvel. We can't reproduce that anymore."

"Oh, I'm sure with enough time and effort we could figure it out." Rikku told him. She craned her neck back and spun around. "It's mathematics and engineering mixed with art."

Mep watched her. "Are you trying to make yourself dizzy or break your neck?"

"Well, yesterday I had an adventure."

"Miss Paine and her mysterious notes," Mep said dryly.

"Yes, this was sort of after that. She accidentally pushed me off the top of the ruins we were exploring."

"What?" Mep barked.

"Oh, glad I'm not the only one who thinks that is hokum." Rikku murmured. "Anyways, I fell onto the roof much like the one in the library here and the ruins I found underneath the roof put some things into context. I'm just trying to orient myself with the roof and the rest of the building."

"You could have died." Mep stared at her aghast.

"Hazard of my life." Rikku looked down.

Mep shook his head. "And what did this put into context for you."

"Well, you know, after the old dragon, the machina powered temple, the big touchy machine and the ninety nine levels of monsters, I don't think this place has given up all its secrets." Rikku said voice light.

Mep sighed. "More secrets."

"This place is a warren. Some blueprints might help." Rikku wrinkled her nose.

"I've searched and to no avail."

Rikku spun on her toe. "That way, I think." She said and walked off.

Curious, Mep followed her. "If I may, what exactly are you hoping to find?"

"A lock."

"And do you have a key?"

"I have a key, but it's most likely not the same key." Rikku said. "But it should be related to the key I have. I don't think these were supposed to be deep secrets."

Mep rubbed the top of his head. "Then why lock them away."

"Because acolytes are dumb?" Rikku raised her eyebrows at him.

Mep laughed. "Point taken."

"I know if I was a child of a temple, I'd be searching every nook and cranny." Rikku sighed. "I did Home and I did have blueprints to the place. I thought Pops hid something from them. Never did find anything. Here we are." Rikku stopped and put her hands on the wall. "It's the same type of metal." Her brow furrowed. "But," she tilted her head and then looked down. "There." She said.

There was a smaller circle, similar to the one she'd found at the ruins on the floor. It was as highly detailed even if the wells were smaller, but the lines of the carving ran into the carving on the wall. She moved off of it and looked up at the ceiling.

Mep frowned. "That is a lock."

"Alchemical, related to the movement of the sun." Rikku said. "Once you know the formula, it's simple to calculate each time you want to get inside. But an acolyte would have to be really intelligent to figure it out without being taught the basics of alchemy."

Mep nodded as if he understood.

"Basically, it's a really simple way to make sure a lock can't be picked." Rikku said. "Or a physical key or set of spheres stolen."

"When you put it that way, I guess it makes sense."

"But then the key was forgotten or deliberately lost." Rikku waved a hand. "And except for the Al Bhed, who really studies Alchemy anymore?"

Mep made a face. "There might be some books."

"I'm going to borrow and copy them one of these days, I swear it."

Mep chuckled. "While you work here, I'll go track down that book about the Aeon ceremony and any ciphers we have of the language. It won't be much."

"Anything could be of help, Mep. Thank you." Rikku smiled at him.

"Truth is all we have and it binds us together." Mep said softly. He smiled and headed deeper into the shelves.

Rikku smiled after him and then bent her attention to the floor. She leaned down and drew the circle in her book and then the design on the wall. She made notations of the way it faced and then drew as best she could what she could see of the large ceiling. Frowning, she explored the wall finding more circles and symbols on the floor and wall spaced much further from the one she'd started with. She drew them as well, muttering in Al Bhed and writing notes.

She finally climbed one of the shelves, sat on top and drew the ceiling, marking how the sun would climb over it during the day. Then she drew the floor she could see from the shelf and all the different circles making more notations as she drew.

Whoever had built these doors had made it more difficult than the elevator at the ruins. These were meant to keep people out and were trickier. Rikku ended up sitting on the shelf with her chin in her hand, elbow resting on her knee as she watched the sun move across the floor for several hours. She sketched the curve of the dome versus the flat of the floor and how the light angled through it.

Her stomach rumbled.

Below Mep spoke up. "I've brought lunch. Take a break Rikku and let your mind idle."

"I think I've figured it out." Rikku called down. She climbed down instead of jumping. She didn't want to scare Mep.

Mep passed her a warm meat pie she could hold in her hands and a glass of dry wine. "Eat first." He told her.

Rikku grinned lopsidedly. "Right, thanks."

Mep snorted. "You think you're the first intellectual I've met. I swear that Maechen subsisted off of air."

"He probably did." Rikku said softly. He'd been a dead ghost walking, like Auron. Not that she wanted to tell Mep that, she didn't think his very few beliefs that he still held could handle the idea of walking spirits.

She took a bite of the pie. It was warm and the gravy was mildly spiced and the hunks of meat were accompanied by chopped up vegetables. The crust was flakey and melted in her mouth. "Mmm, if all temple food was this good." She murmured.

"It's the hunger talking." Mep teased.

Rikku grinned and licked her lips. "Maybe, or you've a better cook than you think. I've lived on much worse than this." She told him.

Mep snorted. "Because you Al Bhed don't know how to cook decent food."

"Our food is appropriately spiced." Rikku retorted.

"You can't taste anything because of the spices. And the alcohol you drink is no better than fermented cactus water."

"It _is_ fermented cactus water."

Mep smirked. He'd known that. "All to cover up the fact your meat is rancid and your vegetables rotting."

She kicked his ankle. "Not so."

They finished the meal occasionally snickering. They licked fingers and wiped their faces with napkins before returning to the wall again.

"So," Mep stared at it. "You really think something is there."

"At least two rooms." Rikku nodded.

Mep shook his head. "All this time."

"This predates the Zanarkand War," Rikku stopped. "I think."

"What could be so important that they would deliberately forget it and not teach the later generations how to open it up to take part of the knowledge?" Mep curled his fists.

"Secrets and lies and truth," Rikku said softly.

"But why?" Mep's voice turned weak.

"Power, control," Rikku's lips twisted and she gestured at the library. "Very few know this place exists because Baralai won't let people who aren't still dedicated to Yevon in the smallest fashion into the temple. And most of those who followed Yevon, have never been to Bevelle. It's too dangerous. They don't know how big this place is or how much it holds. Nor do most of them care. Yevon comforted them. Yevon took care of them. Yevon gave them _hope._ "

"And it was all lies." Mep hissed.

"You know that. I know that." Rikku smiled tightly. "But I'm Al Bhed. We were always cynics and questioners. It's why those who followed Yevon didn't like us. We used the machina openly and freely without Bevelle's blessing. We asked questions. We didn't believe the status quo or the propaganda when cycle after cycle after cycle, the last summon didn't work and Sin came _back._ "

Mep's shoulders slumped.

"People are busy rebuilding their lives. When there is calm, true calm and true peace, perhaps they will start to look beyond their selves and see if there is more to be had in this world than food on the table, a solid roof and children to pass on their family line." Rikku shook her head.

"But this," her voice turned dark. "This was the great machina city of Bevelle who went to war with machina against the great machina city of Zanarkand defended by the Summoners. It was only after Yu Yevon slaughtered everyone in Zanarkand to create Sin that the forces of Bevelle, the forces that used machina against the Zanarkand warriors, were defeated. Then and only then did Bevelle, through Yunalesca turn to Summoning as a method of war against Sin. So, this is my question, this should be the question everyone associated with Yevon has. What came before the Aeons? What exactly where the Summoners of Zanarkand drawing upon to defend their city? What happened to those summons?"

Mep blanched.

"It was a pretty messed up war and the aftermath was worse." Rikku murmured. "It was only after Sin that Yevon became 'holy' and Bevelle became 'sacred.' Nothing from the spheres we sphere hunters have recovered around Spira has given me any answers." And she couldn't remember, not without giving up her mortality.

"But you aren't a summoner." Mep said. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because without summons, summoners have no reason to exist." Rikku said. "And without summoners, we have no one to do the sendings. And without summoners doing the sendings, the fiends become more numerous and the Farplane weakens and Macalania Forest dies. Everything is connected."

Mep nodded. "All right then. How do you open this door?"

"Alchemy." Rikku said and stepped back. She looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor, noted where the sun fell and did the calculations in her head. She pulled four items out of her pouch.

"Rikku!" Baralai bellowed from the lift where it touched down.

"He's back early." Rikku murmured.

Mep handed her the two books. "The Aeon ritual and the language primer." He said. "I'll go stall him. Good luck." He said.

Rikku felt her skin tingle again.

"Rikku! I don't know what you're doing here." Baralai shouted.

Mep smiled at her and hurried over to intercept him. "Praetor, how good to see you here in the library."

"I don't have time Brother Mep." Baralai said, frowning at him.

"You seem agitated, Praetor," Mep said soothingly. "Perhaps I may help you."

Rikku tucked the books under her arm and quickly put the items in the appropriate wells. She stepped back.

They went off, light filling the lines but this time the essences of the items joined together, hovered in place and then hit the center of the design in the wall. More light spread from it, along the spirals and curly ques of the design. The wall shook, dust rained down and the great door opened.

Rikku looked back over her shoulder. She nodded at Mep and stepped through the door.

It swung shut behind her.

Baralai hit it with a thud.

Rikku blew upwards and shifted her bangs. "That's not going to work," she sang.

Lights flickered on in the walls and overhead, pale blue. At the far end of the chamber stood a tall statue of a woman, stern and proud.

"Hello, Knowledge, fancy seeing you here." Rikku said.

The chamber was filled with shelves of books. At Knowledge's feet was a podium to place ones that people wanted to look at.

"No dust," Rikku murmured. "Air's clean and not stale." She sniffed. "Not bad for thousand year old technology that hasn't had any maintenance." She took a few steps forward. "Any fiends? Hello? Just a visitor. Hope you don't mind."

No fiends jumped out to attack her.

"Huh. Good." Rikku said and walked across the chamber. She placed Mep's books on the podium and turned around, leaning against it. She put her elbows up on the edges of the podium and crossed her ankles. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Books. Books and more books. Would it be too much to ask for a few spheres in the mix? The spoken language hasn't shifted as much."

Her gut shifted. The thing was, she had no idea where to start. She'd told Mep at least two chambers because the locks on each side of the 'lift' were of different difficulties. She'd chosen the more difficult to decipher of the two types because she hoped there would be more restricted and thus more relevant information behind the most difficult door.

If not, well, she'd have to exit, knock out Baralai and whoever he'd summoned to help him detain her or whatever his plan was, and open the other door and go through the rigmarole again.

But, both Tromell and Mep had wished her luck. On her search for information no less. It was no small thing to wish the avatar of Fortune luck while on a quest. They'd even given her good luck. That had granted her power.

She summoned up that tingling feeling on her skin, holding out her hand, focusing it in the palm. Golden sparkles formed like a round ball of yarn in the palm of her hand. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the ball. No one else would be able to see it unless they were also Avatars of the Essentials. "Show me the most important information I need about the summons and their relationship to the magical planes." She told the golden glittering ball of magic. She'd learned over the years and over her lives to be specific.

Luck magic could be finicky. If she just asked her to show it what she needed, there was no telling what sort of information it might lead her to. It might not be what she needed right that moment, but years down the line or even lives. Right now, she didn't need to know three lives later that she was going to need to know the exact anatomy of a sand worm. Sure, it'd come in handy and actually saved that later life from being cut off before she'd completely that life's work. At the time, she'd needed a different set of information entirely. She couldn't remember what but she did remember in excruciating detail her annoyance and the anatomy of a sandworm.

There were some things she really never wanted to know.

The ball of magic quivered, then split into three and shot off, rolling out like balls of yarn into the shelves.

Rikku rubbed the palm with the thumb of her other hand trying to make the tingle go away. She straightened, uncrossing her ankles and followed the magical threads into the shelves. As soon as she picked up the book the thread led to, the magic to that book broke and faded away. She gathered all three books, the magic attached to her and not where she started, the threads contorting as she moved around the shelves.

She came back with her burdens to the podium and set them down.

She cracked all of the books open. The writing was archaic and similar to Al Bhed, just like the carved writing in the ruins. It made sense to her. The writing of Yevon hadn't come about until after the religion was founded. The shapes of the Yevonite writing pictographs based on the summons and fiends. It figured they'd have to come up with a new form of writing to justify their new religion and ostracizing those who used machina even more.

It was the Al Bhed that had clung to the old ways, the old language. Al Bhed had once been considered a sacred language. And her people had adopted it as their primary mode of communication when it became clear that the Yevonites were intent on casting them out or wiping them out. But it'd become a living language and strayed from its roots over time.

Rikku ran her finger along the bottom of the writing in the books. Yes. This was definitely similar to Al Bhed. Mep's primer would probably not be very helpful then. She almost felt like she could make it out.

Phantom memories she called them. Things almost forgotten that made her think she knew something when she really didn't.

Rikku paged through the books. She blanched at the illustrations in the book Mep had found for her about the Aeon ritual. The pictures were gruesome enough. She didn't know if she would be prepared for the actual words, the justification they used to kill the victims. She shut the book with a trembling hand.

The other books had less pictures, but some she recognized. The great phoenix was drawn in full beautiful colors across several pages that she had to unfold them in order to see the entire illustration. It was the symbol of her clan. She put a hand on it. Had the Al Bhed forgotten less than they thought?

She reached up and self-consciously tugged on the feathers at the ends of her braids. Orange feathers were the mark of those dedicated to the Phoenix. She'd been very small indeed when her mother, Gaia, had made an offering to the fires in Rikku's honor and she'd been accepted. An old ceremony, one her father had only allowed due to tradition.

Gaia's soft words spun through Rikku's mind. "If you open your heart to the warm fires of the Phoenix, she will always be there to protect and guide you, my little spark."

The softness of a downy feather against Rikku's skin as she played with it with all the curiosity of a young child. The toughness of the spine.

Rikku shook the memory away.

Summoners, they opened their hearts to the spirits of the Aeons, accepting them into their hearts. The same words, but Rikku had never thought that she could actually summon the Phoenix to help her in a literal sense.

No one in the Al Bhed believed that. The clan symbols gave you courage and were a source of pride.

But had they once been something more?

Maybe these books would have the answer. She carefully folded the illustration back up and continued to page through the book. There were more illustrations, Lightning's thunderbird, the horse of Metal, the coeurl of Wood, Ice's wendigo, the wolf of Earth, Water's leviathan and even Air's dragon.

She shut the books and stacked them together. There was something to be said about always being prepared. She switched weapon's spheres, to one with lots of belts. She unbuckled them and fashioned a carrier and harness. She slipped the harness over her shoulders and adjusted the books until they fell flat against her back and wouldn't fall out.

She needed time with these books and time at the ruins. She needed to decipher what exactly they were for and why the Essentials were in places of honor like the Yevonite's summoner statues.

Was that something else the Yevonites had twisted to their own ends?

Too many secrets. Too many lies.

Rikku turned and bowed her head to Knowledge. She and Knowledge had never been expressly friends, but they hadn't been enemies either. "May your sphere help me find the answers all of Spira needs," She told the statue.

She walked to the door and pressed a hand on it. Like the elevator in the ruins, it opened without any ceremony. The door was to keep people out, not to lock them in.

"Steady," Baralai said on the other side.

Rikku rolled her eyes, reached into her pouch and rolled a sleep grenade into the library.

It exploded in a cloud of dust.

She stepped out.

Baralai and a bunch of his soldiers lay flat on the floor, fast asleep. She shook her head.

Mep peeked around a shelf. "Did you find everything?"

"I hope so." Rikku said and smiled at him. "I'll keep you posted."

Mep adjusted his robe. "He's got the whole temple on alert."

Rikku smiled and cracked her neck. "Well, I guess I have a lovely tune in mind." She said.

Mep guided her to the lift and she stepped onto it. She looked down at him. "Take care of yourself."

"He thinks you've misled me with some Al Bhed chicanery. I let him think that." Mep smiled. "I am always your ally in our quest for truth, Guardian."

"Keep hope," She took his hand and squeezed. "And work on that blitz kick."

Mep laughed and squeezed back. "Good luck once more. I hope you find what you're searching for."

"If not, I'll be back. All the soldiers of New Yevon won't be able to keep me away." She promised. She let go of his hand.

The lift rose.

Rikku started to sing. And as she walked towards the door of the temple, priests, priestesses, acolytes and the soldiers of Yevon slumped over into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Four

The door to the cabin open and the voice of Leblanc rang up the stairs. "That fucking meeting was a disaster." She shouted. "Oh, these heels are killing me."

Rikku hid the books in her trunk and went over to peek around the door.

Leblanc leaned over and took off her heels. "One of these days, I'm going to shove these up Nooj's ass. I swear." She flung them across the room. They hit the wall and rattled to the floor.

Sookie, Rikku's pet chocobo, leaned her head down and poked at the shoes with her beak.

"Oh go ahead and break them. I don't give a fuck anymore." Leblanc groaned, slouched onto a stool and rubbed her feet.

"Just don't eat them!" Rikku admonished the chocobo.

The chocobo lifted her head and chirped.

"All right, fine, I'll give you a snack." Rikku smiled at her, came down the stairs and fed the chocobo some of her favorite greens. "You're spoiled rotten." She muttered.

The chocobo preened one of Rikku's hanging braids.

Rikku looked over at Leblanc.

"That _man_ has gotten even more closed off and obstinate since you defeated Vegnagun." Leblanc complained. She reached up and pulled the sticks out of her hair. "Paine is _not_ helping." Leblanc looked over at Rikku. "She acts like those three boys are her damn property. If there is even a whiff of something she doesn't approve of or romantic feelings, she pounces to try and get them back under her claws. I see why they all shoved her out of the loop three years ago."

Rikku grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Leblanc fiddled with her eyes and pulled out colored glass lenses. "I'm just worried I'm not going to be much use to you anymore."

Little did anyone else know outside of older Al Bhed Gullwings was that Leblanc was one of them, an Al Bhed _and_ a Gullwing. Leila, her Al Bhed name, was Anikki's fiancé and when Rikku and Anikki had realized that both New Yevon and the Youth League were gaining traction and seeking spheres, Leila had volunteered to try and get close to Nooj and find out what was going on in the Youth League.

She'd been wildly successful.

Perhaps a little too successful.

The whole thing with the Gullwings stealing Leblanc's goons' uniforms and sneaking into the base. That had been planned from start to finish with Leila's help. Stealing from the Gullwings, entirely unnecessary, Leila had a key and could take whatever she needed. She and Rikku had gotten together after Vegnagun's defeat, drank until they couldn't stand and laughed hysterically over the entire affair.

As far as Rikku knew, Yuna and Paine had never twigged to the deception.

"Let's talk about today. Today!" Leila rubbed her eyes. "Oh god, my eyes hurt." She muttered. "Gippal was angry. Gippal! Usually, I can rely on him to be the good natured and level headed of the three. With him pissed off, they started arguing and instead of walking away and disengaging, it escalated into a shouting match where Baralai stormed off to go back to Bevelle."

"Yep, Baralai wasn't in a good mood when I saw him." Rikku came over and leaned against the bar. She gestured at Barkeep.

The Hypello grinned and poured two glasses of fermented cactus liquor. Rikku shoved one at Leila.

Leila opened a bright green eye. "What were you doing in Bevelle? Never mind. Doesn't matter. So, Paine turns to Nooj and blames you!"

"Me?" Rikku's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

"I don't know. You weren't there. It wasn't your fault that the three have the communication skills of untrained monkeys." Leila chucked back the liquor and sighed. "You could just see the disgust dripping off of Lucil _and Gippal._ "

Rikku sighed. "If Gippal is mad enough to be starting fights instead of soothing them out. I better give him a few hours to calm down before going and sorting it out."

Leila snorted and fiddled with the glass. "At least he'll talk to you. I tried to talk to Nooj to figure out what had him so angry and I barely got a sentence out before Paine cut me off. I'm Nooj's fake girlfriend!"

Rikku drank half her liquor. "Look, if you want to stage a break up with him and come back home. It's all right with me. I'll even make it okay with Anikki. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to have you back in his bed and giving him back rubs. Hell, I'll make you a weapon sphere set and you can be my partner. It'd ease the male minds."

"Tired of the lectures?" Leila smirked. She slumped. "Are you sure? I mean, that's knowledge your brother and I are having sex just below you."

Rikku shuddered. "He's _miserable_ without you and I get to hear the complaints."

"Cid won't be happy. He almost threw a party when Anikki and I staged our snit fit and I walked out."

"Vydran needs to deal with his own unhappiness in his own way. Anikki loves you. You love Anikki. You make each other happy. What more is there to it?" Rikku slugged back the rest of her liquor.

"A girl who is of the Phoenix clan." Leila said dryly.

"He's being a hypocrite." Rikku muttered. "If I declared I wanted to marry Gippal, he'd be over the moon. Gippal's a Thunderbird for sand's sake."

"Gippal isn't as much of a troublemaker." Leila rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes he is, he's just sneaky enough to be far enough away when the consequences hit, he doesn't look involved." Rikku said in a dire tone.

Leila sighed. "All right. I'll do it. Stage a public fight with Nooj and then shove him at Lucil. He seems to have actual feelings for her and it will piss off Paine."

"I want to see this."

"And I'll make sure you and Gippal are there to see the whole thing in its full dramatic glory." Leila waved a hand broadly about.

Rikku sniggered. "I might record it for posterity."

"Then I'm coming back here. Indulging in a make-over and you're going to give me one of those weapon sphere sets and the name of your fucking dressmaker, because I'm dying of jealousy. Then I might commandeer Anikki's presence for a month or two. Dachi can fly the Celsius. You won't mind."

Rikku giggled. "How about a romantic Besaid getaway? Or even Kilika?"

"Oh, sounds heavenly. I have all this gil and nothing to do with it." Leila groaned.

"I know the feeling." Rikku said. "Look, you did your part. I'll rely more on Lucil."

"She probably will have better insights." Leila grimaced. "I'm trying. I really am, but I'm not about to have sex with the guy in a bid to get him to open up. Not that he's ever been interested. Logos, Ormi, yes, in a heartbeat, but Nooj is made of stone where that is concerned."

"How are Logos and Ormi?"

"They're all right. They've started their own sphere hunting group with a few of my more loyal followers." Leila ran her fingers through her hair. "Can I borrow Anikki for a little?"

"I'll go talk to Lucil."

"She was headed for Mi'ihen to patrol." Leila said.

"Then she's probably hit Luca by now. I'll meet up with her on that end." Rikku nodded and slapped the bar. "Thanks, Barkeep."

"You're welcome."

Rikku touched her radio. "Dachi, set me a course for Luca."

"What's in Luca?" Dachi asked.

"Nothing, Lucil's patrolling Mi'ihen. Luca's the best stop." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"Captain Anikki to the cabin!" Leila ordered.

"On my way!" Anikki shouted.

Rikku coughed. She turned and went over to Sookie. "Ready for a nice run?" She asked and scratched the chocobo's neck.

Sookie trilled in happiness, flapping her wings to jump a little and float off the ground.

"Then let's get you armored up." Rikku said. She tossed Leila's shoes back at her and opened a nearby trunk. It had all of Sookie's care supplies and toys (supplied by Clasko) and the armor that Anikki and Dachi had made especially for her. It was similar to the armor worn by the chocobos of the Chocobo Knights, but instead of being steel, blue and purple, it was black, red and yellow and orange with flames and the Gullwing Phoenix on the breastplate.

Sookie adored it. She preened and posed every time that Rikku put it on her. She knew she was the most bad ass chocobo on Spira.

Rikku armored and saddled Sookie, pretending not to notice her brother run in, grab Leila and start kissing her before they even got into Anikki's room. Rikku checked all the buckles and straps to make sure the feathers laid right and Sookie would be comfortable.

The chocobo danced in place.

"All right. All right. We're going." Rikku giggled and grabbed her reins. She led the chocobo to the lift. Sookie didn't even care about the strange sensations anymore.

They walked through the engine room and waited as Dachi brought the Celsius close to the edge of Luca. The ramp opened and Rikku spun a sphere on her weapon's grid changing into a different outfit, a long lance strapped across her back and her outfit was more like armor than clothes but still shared the Al Bhed love of leather, belts and zippers. The belts were actually in a basket weave pattern over black leather and studded with bronze studs. It reminded her of one of Auron's bracers. The colors matched Sookie's armor and that's why Rikku preferred to wear this weapon sphere when riding her. Her circlet was black with copper and gold embossed flames and in the middle of her forehead a plaque with the Gullwing Phoenix.

That and the lance came in handy for dealing with chocobo eaters. Always a threat when one rode a chocobo.

She mounted Sookie. Sookie trilled and they ran down the ramp and jumped off dashing up the stairs to the cheers of some children.

Rikku waved at them and they entered the Luca side of Mi'ihen Highroad.

Commander Lucil of the Chocobo knights stood with Elma and a few others talking with the transport operators and chocobo wranglers at the end of the road. No doubt giving them a report of the conditions on Mi'ihen.

Rikku slowed Sookie down and approached.

Elma saw her and waved at her with only her fingers.

Rikku waved back and waited.

Lucil finished talking, everyone satisfied with their conversation and turned to her. "Lady Rikku," Lucil smiled at her. "How good to see you again."

"Conveniently and coincidentally?" Rikku asked with a raising of her eyebrow.

"You weren't at what was touted as a very important meeting." Lucil responded just as dryly.

"Well, no one invited me." Rikku wrinkled her nose. "And rumor has it that nothing got done anyways so I didn't miss much."

"Rumor also has it that Baralai of New Yevon is banning you from all the temples he still controls." Lucil said.

Rikku sighed. "For what? Opening a door? Giving him a nice nap to cool down? I'm not sure how he expects to enforce it. Between you and I and the meadow, the man is out of practice."

Lucil mounted her chocobo. "Ride with us?"

"Absolutely." Rikku said and nudged Sookie to join up with her and Elma.

Lucil looked over at her. "It's not your fault the meeting went badly."

"I'm dying to know how I got blamed." Rikku widened her eyes. "Really?"

Lucil sighed.

"No. What happened? I heard there was an explosive argument but not precisely what it was about."

"Egos," Elma said. "Male egos."

"It didn't seem to be about anything. That's what is so strange about it." Lucil shifted her weight back and forth with the chocobo's swaying. "Usually, there is a petty grievance or miscommunication or misunderstanding that can be smoothed over with some talk. Nooj is usually willing to listen to Leblanc and I. Leblanc for the ego soothing sympathy, me for the practicality. But this time, nothing."

"And Gippal was angry so he wasn't any help." Rikku sighed.

"Then you got blamed by Paine."

"I barely said hello to Gippal this morning and by hello, I mean, 'If it isn't Gippal!' Which is as close as we get to hello in public anymore. I don't know what in the Farplane I could have done to have Paine blaming me." Rikku grimaced. "I don't even know what was on this meeting's agenda."

"Details for the mutual defense of the roads and towns in order to start integrating New Yevon and Youth League forces in the hopes of eventually disbanding them into one force all together. It's been a year and we haven't made much progress. Neither Nooj nor Baralai seem to want to compromise on who does what and who can go where. Baralai doesn't want anyone but New Yevon forces in the temples. Nooj wants Youth League forces to have unlimited access and for New Yevon forces to do joint missions. It's a mess."

"And compromise is what Gippal is best at brokering." Rikku murmured. "Even if it is by using threats of not selling or renting either of them weapons."

"Our friendly neighborhood arms dealer," Lucil quipped.

Rikku glanced over her shoulder at the other chocobo knights. They were a mixed bag now. They used to all fight solely with swords. That'd changed over the past year since their reformation. Some of them, like her, wore lances over their back. They'd seen her flip over a chocobo eater with one and had presented themselves to Kimhari to train to use one. Kimhari had been extremely flattered. And others even wore guns. They'd had to train the chocobos to tolerate the _noise,_ but a gun worked just as well on chocobo back as on foot. The knights now had a broader range of attack rather than just being up close and personal fighters. She'd trained the ones interested in guns herself.

It gave her a little sense of pride.

"I'll talk to Gippal." She told Lucil. "Get to the root of whatever is bothering him and dig it out."

Lucil sighed. "It'd be nicer if you could figure out what was the root of Baralai's problem."

"The same problem all Yevonites have, power and control issues?" Rikku shrugged. "They're scrambling to try and preserve some power over the people. They had a lot of respect and exposing Yu Yevon's and Yunalesca's lies didn't go over well with many of the commoners. I'm not sure those who reside primarily in Bevelle realize how little the rest of Spira likes them."

Lucil grimaced. "Far too accurate, one would hope."

"Keep hope. Keep faith." Rikku said. "But faith in what? That's the problem. They've had their faith stripped from them with nothing to replace it other than their grit. Those who took it well didn't believe very hard in the first place or had their souls so crushed they rejected everything Yevon stood for on principle out of spite."

Lucil looked over at Rikku and eyed her.

"Lots of salvage missions and ruin runs," Rikku shrugged. "Plenty of time to think without Yuna and Paine to manage." She lowered her voice. "I knew what I was doing when I started kidnapping Summoners." She said softly so only Lucil could hear. "I knew this was going to pull people's beliefs out from under them and that it might end badly. I couldn't let that stop me. I had to save Yuna and the others from another cycle of needless death and misery."

Lucil nodded.

Rikku sighed. "I'm curious though, Lucil. What are your thoughts on expanding the chocobo knights?"

"I'm open to whomever would want to join, as long as they love chocobos and can fight." Lucil said.

Rikku looked sharply at her. "Whomever."

Lucil nodded.

"Because, I know of about half a dozen Al Bhed in the Bikanel Desert who would love to become chocobo knights. How would you feel about an Al Bhed division posted in Sanubia?"

Lucil looked startled.

"They're all young." Rikku said. "They've already captured chocobos and use them mostly for digging in the southern expanse. They love riding chocobos. I've passed on my knowledge of care and training. They're begging for more. They're bored and digging pays the bills but isn't really that glamourous."

"You're serious." Lucil twisted to look at her.

"Gippal pays well enough. They've got plenty of money to spend on this project. If you agree, I've told them that I'd make them weapon sphere sets. They do know how to fight. You have to know how to fight to live in Bikanel." Rikku grimaced. "I'd leave the final testing up to Clasko and Calli of course to make sure that they're taking care of their chocobos properly and love them as much as all of you. They'd answer to you, of course."

Lucil stared ahead. She thought and then nodded. "Yes. If Clasko and Calli approve of them, I'll accept them as Chocobo Knights."

"Then, I'll have good news to convey to some very happy Al Bhed and I'll pass word to Clasko and Calli to expect them for formal training within the next few days." Rikku smiled.

Lucil pulled up in front of Rin's shop in the middle of the Highroad. "You know, Rikku. You've done just as much as the rest of us with chocobos. I believe you should be a Knight."

Elma squealed. "Oh Commander, yes, make her a knight. She's taught us so much."

Rikku gaped at her. "Me. A chocobo knight?"

"You've caught the one you're riding. You take good care of her. And you've been in battle together multiple times. You're an experienced warrior. We would be honored to have you in our group." Lucil said. She got off her chocobo.

Rikku looked around. "Here?"

"Why not here? It's a good a place as any," Lucil said. "And, look at the view."

Rikku turned to look at the cliff face and over the water towards the ruins. "I guess. Are you sure about this Lucil?"

"Quite sure," Lucil said and strode to the cliff.

Rikku got off of Sookie and followed her.

The knights followed, Elma getting out a camera from her chocobo's saddlebags.

Lucil gestured. "Lady Rikku, Guardian of the High Summoner, please kneel."

Rikku slowly kneeled.

Lucil took out her sword and held it over Rikku's head. "I, Commander Dame Lucil of the Chocobo Knights, do so honorably bind you into the fraternity of chivalry. Do you, Rikku, solemnly swear to behave with nobility and honor? Defend the helpless? And dedicate your life to the wellbeing of Spira?"

Well, that wasn't at all hard, she did most of that anyways. "I do."

Lucil tapped her shoulders and the top of her head with the flat of her sword. "Then I dub thee, Dame Rikku." She said and stepped back.

Rikku stood.

Lucil actually smiled and then reached out to grab and hug her. "Congratulations." She murmured.

Rikku slowly brought her arms up to hug her back. "Thank you. I'm beyond honored. I have no words."

Lucil let her go and wiped at her eyes. "I give you the rank of Major."

Rikku's jaw dropped again. "Major!"

"I think that it's best. You and I can coordinate the movements of the Al Bhed Chocobo Knights who will look to you." Lucil said. "That way none of them can complain about me posting them in horrible places due to their race if you approve of the postings."

Rikku swayed. "I understand. That's a lot of responsibility. I really don't know what to say."

"You'll be good for it." Lucil nodded. "The Al Bhed are expanding outside of Bikanel. At some point, not all Knights can be posted here on mainland or on your island."

Rikku blew out and straightened. "You're correct. I will impress on these candidates that they are to do honor to the Al Bhed and the Knights. If they can't then they should retire gracefully from the selection process."

Lucil smiled and saluted her. "Major."

Rikku saluted Lucil back. "Commander."

Lucil dropped her hand. "Now, let's never do that again." She said.

Rikku laughed. "No saluting."

"Not between us." Lucil said softly. "I would never have credited it, but you and I have become friends. I don't like such formality between friends."

Rikku flushed. "That is the highest compliment you could give me, Lucil. I'll do my best as a Major and as your friend."

The two clasped arms and nodded at each other.

"Let us finish this patrol together." Lucil said.

"Then I'll go wrangle a cranky Al Bhed male." Rikku sighed and tossed her head. "Life really was easier when all I did was sphere hunting."

Lucil laughed.

Of course, Rikku didn't get two steps before she was swamped in a big hug from Elma and the back slaps and congratulations of all the other Chocobo Knights. Rikku beamed at all of them and let the happiness of being accepted wash over her.


	6. Chapter 5

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Five

Gippal slouched over his desk trying to make sense of the blueprints in front of him. But there was a consistent buzz behind his eyes that was making it impossible to concentrate. He couldn't make hide nor tails of the print and he wasn't sure if it was his distracted brain or if the engineer, which was someone not himself, just couldn't draw properly.

The door opened and Gippal didn't look up. "Go away, I'm busy."

"Aww, even for me?" Rikku teased. She shut the door behind her.

Gippal jerked up and tried not to stare at her too hard. It was always difficult. She was impossible not to stare at. He'd loved that outfit she'd wore back when Yuna and Paine were part of the Gullwings. That tiny miniskirt had made her legs seem impossibly long and his raging hormones had given him plenty of scenarios of what he'd like to do with them and where they could be. And there were her lips, cupid bow pink and well, he had ideas. And her breasts and her arms and her clever fingers.

And that'd been a year ago.

Now, it was worse. He didn't know who she had designing her clothes. But the more grown up and covered look suited her. This morning's dress had clung to every curve and reminded him of the old days back in Home and gave him ideas. And he didn't like the idea of Rikku plastered up against Dario kissing him.

This outfit was worse. A sleeveless leather jumpsuit in red and black with shoulder pads and armored boots and a damn zipper down the front of it. There were buckles and flame details and feathers and on the back armor plate that damnable Gullwing Phoenix. Figured Anikki would find a way to proclaim his clan while running a Sphere Hunter group. Or maybe that had been Rikku's contribution. He wanted to peal her out of it and spread her across his desk and do things to her with his tongue and his fingers and every other part of him.

He covered this with a scowl and turned back to his blueprint.

He loved her. Adored her. He didn't know what to do about it. When it came to her, she was this black hole. That's how he knew it was true love, the real deal. If he was just infatuated he'd know just what to say and do to make her fall for him. But since it was true love, he couldn't read her to even know well enough if she loved him back. It sucked to be the Avatar of Love when it came to his own love life. It was a shitty deal and if there had been anyone to take it up with, he would have, loudly, and repeatedly.

It's what had gone wrong with the meeting. He was pissed. He couldn't use his powers for good to smooth things over. They were too tied to his emotions for that and he was too fucking powerful. Every time someone raised their drinks in a toast to friendship or a happy couple. He got power. Every time lovers exchanged kisses or spoken vows. He gained power.

He'd almost call it a curse at this point.

When he was happy and on even keel, everyone around him was happy and on even keel and willing to listen to each other. When he got pissed, everyone got angry and stopped talking and listening. People shouted. Things escalated and sometimes wars started.

He did his level best to be happy and even keeled and a good natured soul. Usually it was pretty simple. But Dario had pressed every single one of his buttons when it came to Rikku that morning. He couldn't maintain his temper.

The situation sucked and Dario was more than willing to take advantage of it.

She ignored the scowl, sauntered over to the desk, looked down and then sat on the edge of it. "So. You're mad. Everyone knows it. I've had three warnings not to disturb you from the bridge to the door. Care to share?"

"Not really." He growled.

Rikku sighed. She shoved the blueprint on the floor. "That's a piece of shit." She said and snapped her fingers in front of his nose. "Talk to me. You know. Best friend."

Gippal shoved the chair back with his feet and leaned backwards. He crossed his arms. "I thought you and I had an understanding."

"An understanding?"

Gippal raked his hand through his hair. "Dario? Really?"

Rikku's eyes widened. "That's why you're so upset? I kissed Dario. It was business. It wasn't anything personal."

"That's not how he's making it out." Gippal's leg jumped up and down. "He's determined to court you now."

Rikku scoffed. "Dario? The bandit? Gippal, come on. You can't be serious. Dario is an old friend and I mean, he's cute enough but there's nothing there."

"You kissed him."

"As a bribe, to have him leave Rin's caravan alone."

"Must have been some kiss."

Rikku's voice turned sharp. "If I'd felt anything for him, I wouldn't have robbed him blind in the process. Come on."

"You and I, we understood each other." Gippal repeated.

Rikku gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, back when Sin and if we got out alive," Gippal narrowed his eye at her. "That'd we'd be together."

"That was three years ago!" Rikku stood up. She put her hands on the desk and leaned in. "And you've spent more time flirting with my cousin than me."

"You know I can't flirt with you in public." Gippal snapped. "You know what people will say if I do."

"I don't give a shit what people would say." Rikku shoved away from the desk and crossed her arms.

"Just don't kiss on Dario."

"Don't you dare ask that of me," Rikku glared at him. "You're not my father or my brother or Dachi who thinks he's my brother, you've got no rights to tell me who I get to see or who I kiss or date or anything. I've made no demands of you. You don't get to make demands of me."

The worst thing was he knew what she wanted. A year ago, it'd been written all over her face. She wanted him to acknowledge her as a woman, to fulfill their promises they'd made on the top of Home before going their separate ways. They'd been kissing since she was six. Talking about how one day they were going to grow up and get married since she was ten.

When they were little, it didn't occur to them that Anikki wasn't going to be the next leader. Or that between them they'd manage to revolutionize the entire world and change everything.

Now things had gotten political. And he hated it. Hated it with every fiber of his being. He just wanted to be with her like things used to be, before Sin's defeat, Yevon's exposure and Vegnagun's threat.

Gippal slumped in his seat and flushed. He put a hand over his face. "Rikku. I can't throw in behind Cid, right now. I can't. He and Rin are at each other's throats."

"Nhadala's in there too." Rikku said and sighed.

"I'm not going to be part of any Al Bhed civil war." Gippal rubbed his eye and then took off his eyepatch with a grumble and rubbed both of them.

Rikku looked around the office. "Um, Gippal, I hate to be the one to burst your optimism bubble. You have a significant following. Your followers are almost fanatical. You're part of this whether you like it or not."

"That's two words I didn't need to hear in relation to each other, fanatical followers." Gippal grumbled.

Rikku came around the desk and sat on the edge of it. "So?"

Gippal looked up. It was a testament of his comfort with Rikku and the closeness of their long standing friendship that he didn't even feel the slightest twinge of discomfort of her seeing his dead eye. She'd been there when it'd happened. She'd been, as young as she was, the one to apply remedial first aid. She'd been the one to save the eye as much as it could be saved. "I'm sorry for making demands of you." He muttered.

"Thank you. I'll talk with Dario. That's all I ever seem to do anymore, fight fiends, find spheres, talk to everyone."

Gippal grinned. "You're getting good at it."

"That was Yunie's job." Rikku sighed. She reached out and touched his leg. "Look, Dario doesn't mean anything. We did have an understanding. I didn't know it was still upstanding."

"It's not like I revoked it."

"It's not like you've given me any sign even in private that you care for me more than just a friend." Rikku retorted.

Gippal sighed. "It always seems to be the wrong time for us."

Rikku looked down her nose at him and shook his knee. "Gippal. There never was a right time. There's only the present time."

Gippal rubbed the back of his neck. "If you were anyone else, I'd know what to do."

"If I was anyone else, what would you do?" Rikku crossed her arms.

"Right now?" Gippal asked. His eyes widened. "I can't answer that and retain my status as a gentleman."

Rikku flushed. "You're such a perv."

"Always have been when it comes to you." Gippal smirked at her. "And absence made the heart grow fonder and you grow up and into those curves."

She covered her face with her hands. "I revoke the question."

Gippal grinned. "So, I'm not the only one mad. What did you do to Baralai?"

Rikku dropped her hands. "I opened a door and gave him a nice nap."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I opened a door. That's all. I swear it by the totems." Rikku raised a hand.

Gippal snorted. "Paine's also not happy with you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual. She pushed me off the top of that tower she invited Yuna and I to visit yesterday. I'm not happy with her either."

"She what?" Gippal's voice croaked.

"And Paine being Paine. She didn't apologize because I'm certain she did it on purpose and she's mad because I didn't die or become permanently wounded like she wanted me to."

Gippal stared at her. "You realize you're accusing Paine of wanting to murder you."

"If she doesn't want me dead, she wants me out of the way for some reason." Rikku flicked a braid over her shoulder. "Look, there is no point in arguing with the brick wall that is Paine."

Gippal put a hand on her leg. "How did you not die?"

"Oh, turned out there was this exterior pseudo-temple thing a quarter of the way down. I hit the roof and managed to swing back inside the tower. Fought three fiends. Opened some other doors. Discovered nothing exciting. Life goes on." Rikku smiled at him and put her hand on top of his.

He turned his hand over and slid their fingers together. "Please, be careful."

"Now that I know Paine is willing to go far enough to try and kill me, I'll be more careful." Rikku squeezed his hand.

Gippal grinned lopsidedly at her. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"Me either. Leblanc put forth an interesting theory that Paine thinks she owns all of you or something."

Gippal snorted. "Possessive?"

"Maybe a little." Rikku's eyes lit up in mischief. "I bet I could out possessive her any day of the week."

He lowered his voice. "And how is that."

"Well, you're actually willing to kiss me since you're so upset about Dario doing it and all." Rikku teased him.

"I'm willing to do a whole lot more than kiss you, just not in public." He squeezed her hand again and let go, leaning back.

Rikku laughed.

Gippal met her eyes. "Look, Rikku, I just need some time to figure out how to make it clear to the Al Bhed I'm going after you for you and not looking to make some power play for Cid's position."

Rikku bit her lip. "You know, I might have an idea."

Gippal widened his eyes. "You terrify me whenever you say that."

"Not all my ideas are bad ones!" Rikku crossed her arms. "Do you want to hear it or not?" She pouted.

Gippal swallowed. "All right, fine. Tell me."

She turned and crossed her legs. "For the next week, when we meet, we call each other by name." She said.

"Ohkay?" Gippal said.

"Get out of people's heads that I'm Cid's daughter."

"That's never going to be completely out of their heads."

"You can make it less obvious."

"And then what?"

"Then I start pursuing you and you reciprocate. I make an overture. You respond appropriately and with enthusiasm. That way I'm going after you and not you after me." Rikku clasped her hands on her knee. "Does that sound reasonable?"

"So, you're going to proposition all the dates and all the whatevers." Gippal waved a hand.

She nodded. "For a good month or two, let people see I'm the one who is interested and you're responding to that interest. Then after that, you may shower me with gifts and be as besotted as you like."

"Besotted? I don't do besotted."

"At least give me a delusion!" Rikku put a hand over her chest.

Gippal shoved forward and grabbed her hands. "This isn't sounding romantic. It's sounding very political."

Rikku pressed her lips together. "Believe me Gippal, when I ask you for a walk on the beach or to box seats of a blitz ball game. It will be very romantic." She slipped a hand from under his and tugged on his shirt. "I request a new shirt."

"I like this shirt. It's comfortable." He protested. He didn't like the fact she pointed out the exact same thing Dario had.

"I know. And I've seen it, for four years already! It's getting thin, worn out and faded." She pouted at him.

"I mean. I'm not you. I don't have these nifty weapon sphere things that you've talked my ear off about."

Rikku's eyes widened. "Oh. OH. Now _that_ would be an appropriate opening courting gift."

Gippal gaped at her. "You aren't serious."

"Completely."

"That's formal and traditional and doing it all backwards at the same time. Cid will have a fit!"

"Leila and Anikki are getting back together. In that light, me giving you a courting gift will be good news." Rikku smirked.

"You don't have to give me a set of your precious weapon spheres." Gippal grumbled.

"I'm going to be making up a bunch for some new Al Bhed Chocobo Knights. Though they will have to pay for them."

"Al Bhed Chocobo Knights?" Gippal blinked.

"Yes," Rikku reached out and used a finger to caress his jaw. "You're going to have to hire some new diggers soon. That won't be difficult. Your criteria is two legs, a brain and general sturdiness."

He snapped his teeth at her.

Rikku snickered and leaned back. "Lucil made me a Major in the Chocobo Knights today."

"Nooj is going to be furious." Gippal grinned. "That's great though for you."

"Nooj being mad is great for me?"

"You being a Chocobo Knight."

"Yes, we can add it to my growing collection of titles." Rikku made a face. "She wants me to coordinate the Al Bhed Knights with her."

"Very political."

"And what does Nooj have to be mad about? The Chocobo Knights are their own independent organization. Lucil is a minor power in her own right." Rikku huffed.

"She used to work for him."

"Past tense. Anyways, don't say anything to him about this until I have half a dozen or so new knights to parade under his nose." Rikku grinned.

"If he's going to be mad, there's no point in making him angry sooner." Gippal nodded.

They sat in silence a few minutes.

Gippal lowered his head. "Rikku, are we really going to do this? Court?"

She bit her lip. "I'd like to try and put all the unpleasantness of the last few years behind us and move forward as an us."

"Like when we were kids."

"You know with more romantic kisses and less sneaking around." Rikku tossed her head.

"Politics is screwing all this shit up." Gippal grumbled.

"Hey," Rikku reached out and lifted his chin. "We're in this together, like we should have been from the start."

He whined. "I was trying to keep you safe from Vegnagun."

"And we both know how well that worked," Rikku teased him. "If I recall, I'm the one who saved your ass down there in the Farplane."

"Since you saved Nooj and Baralai too then I guess I can't be too bruised over it." Gippal grinned at her.

She leaned down and kissed his nose. "And we made a pact after that, no more fiends or big machines threatening to take down the world by ourselves. I've looked and looked in this last year and so far, we seem to be doing pretty fine on the no big machines and no big fiends trying to destroy the world."

"Now we just have to deal with political factions and normal people trying to kill each other. Not sure it's a better trade off. Big machines and fiends are much simpler to deal with." He looked into her eyes. "You beat them up. They die. Problem solved."

"We'll adjust." Rikku sighed. "Gippal, if you want to find another way or wait."

"No." He blurted out. "I want to be with you. I wish," he stopped.

"You wish?"

"Politics didn't have to take a role in this. That we could be us without others thinking we're doing this as a political maneuver to gain power." Gippal lowered her head and pressed her hands against his forehead. "That they'd understand we've loved each other for years."

"Oh Gippal. I think they'll get the hint eventually." Rikku said.

"I do know one thing though."

"And what's that?"

Gippal looked up and his good eye lit up with mischief. "Dario is going to be extremely disappointed."

Rikku laughed. She poked his forehead. "He will. I have things to do and so do you."

Gippal sighed and backed up. "I do."

She slid around the desk and jumped off. "We'll figure it out. Promise." She said.

"I know." He said. "Should have said something before Dario spouted off."

"Yes. That's your fault. I was virtually throwing myself at you for months before I gave up. Just a tiny sign, Gippal. Tiny!" She put her fingers a fraction apart.

"I didn't think your cousin would appreciate me picking you up and making out against the wall of the temple. She seems a bit prudish and shy."

Rikku slapped a hand over her eyes. "I'm going now. There's work to be done."

Gippal leaned over and picked the blueprint off the floor. He scanned and sighed. "You're right."

"What?"

He waved the blue print at her. "It's trash."

She smirked at him and bounced out the door. "It's safe. The angry cloud of Gippal has been abated." She shouted. "You may now approach without fear."

"Hey!" Gippal shouted back. "Maybe I wanted more time to work without interruptions."

"And the engineer with the blueprint on his desk should report right now for a dressing down and a lesson in drawing technique!" Rikku added and then the main door slammed behind her.

Gippal shook his head and searched for his eye patch. He put it back on.

So, Rikku was going to give him a courting gift.

He blinked and his face lit up. He scrambled for a scrap of paper. He had an idea. She wouldn't be the only one with a gift.


	7. Chapter 6

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Six

 _A week or so passes_

Rikku had decided there was only one safe place to store the books that Mep and she had discovered. In what she had decided to call the Temple of the Essences of All Things in the tower. There was no way anyone but another trained Alchemist would be able to figure out the lock. And a trained Alchemist would be an Al Bhed who wouldn't be as shocked by the statues as a Yevonite would.

She'd shown the books to Tromell and he'd confessed that he couldn't read them either. They weren't in the Guado language. A quick call to Mep had him smuggling another book that he'd found about the Farplane Viewer out of the library and into Macalania Forest for all three of them to look at. It was in the same language as the others and the pictures weren't explicit enough to be helpful.

So, Rikku knew that the books needed to go someplace safe.

But she didn't feel right leaving the books there on the bottom floor as an offering to Knowledge without making offerings to the other statues as well, including the one she didn't know. She was going to have to rely on instinct and luck for him.

The problem was Paine was following her.

Paine wasn't doing a very good job of it either.

So it was taking longer for Rikku to gather the things she wanted to offer the statues, plus the supplies she needed to make more weapon spheres and to study the books while keeping Paine in the dark about what she was doing.

She'd been there in the Calm Lands when the Al Bhed arrived with their desert caught chocobos to be presented to Clasko. He'd surprised her by greeting them in halting Al Bhed. (He was learning apparently.) And he'd increased in confidence as he'd talked about his favorite things in the world, chocobos.

Having once been a Chocobo Knight himself, Clasko was more than qualified to cover the basics of training with the Al Bhed candidates. And where chocobos were concerned he was the ultimate authority and it showed in his new found confidence.

She didn't know what Paine thought of it. Rikku didn't rightly care one way or the other.

Rikku had taken the time to introduce them to her chocobo friends. She still kept a good half a dozen of them in the stables to explore Spira and bring her treasures in exchange for greens, love and attention. Her chocobos were always happy to see her and considered her part of their flock. Giving treasures was the way chocobos showed how much they liked someone. Her many treasures said they loved her very much.

The nominal leader of the Al Bhed riders was a very caring sort and before Rikku had left she could tell that they were all going to get along and Calli might be getting some woman to woman advice about Clasko from the Al Bhed girls.

Rikku had left them to it. She wasn't getting involved.

Paine kept following her. But Paine was a warrior, not a thief who had trained her way through an assassin and ninja weapon sphere. Or an Al Bhed who had to sneak around on mainland for the first fifteen years of her life.

Rikku knew how to lose Paine when she needed to do so.

The assassin weapon sphere was similar in style to the uniforms of the Al Bhed Psyches. It had a black tank top and close fitting charcoal colored pants with patches of black on them to look like rock and knee high boots. Over it all was a charcoal cape that brushed the floor and under the cape was a sheer scarf that went over her mouth and nose and decorated with tiny beads and gunmetal feathers across the top. The hood of the cape was low enough it shaded her eyes, so very little of her tanned skin showed in the outfit. The cape was clasped together with matte gun metal feather decorations. They were echoed in the circlet and on the boots.

She carried a large bag strapped over her shoulder and a chest in her hands. Her boots made no noise against the stone floor. The fiends ignored her going about their business. She'd slipped a charm bangle onto one of her bracers in order to make time and to befuddle Paine. She wasn't sure Paine owned a charm bangle. The one that Rikku had belonged to the Gullwings and now was hers alone.

It wasn't like one could purchase a charm bangle in a store.

She approached the debris covered door and hefted the chest up onto the debris with a grunt. Wrapping a rope around it, she lowered it to the floor inside and then did the same with the bag. She jumped into the air, daggers out and ready.

Spikes hit them with loud clangs. These weren't things she wanted to try and catch. Rikku landed on the other side and then used the ropes to pull the bag and box over to the elevator.

It was a simple matter to calculate the angle of the sun and the items she needed to put in the wells. It needed more this time. That was the catch. There wasn't a real pattern if you didn't know the key. It could be one item or four items or even all eight items. She placed the items, let them go off and descended to the first floor.

She dragged the bag and box off the elevator and didn't sigh in relief until the ceiling closed above her. She lowered the hood of the cape and looked around.

Yes, this felt right.

It probably wouldn't give them any power coming from her, an Avatar of the Essentials. It probably wouldn't do anything but make her feel better.

But she was the Avatar of Luck and she'd learned to trust her feelings.

She opened the box and bag and set to work.

She filled the bases of the bowls of Fire, Ice, Water and Lightning with inactivated alchemy items. In the bowl of metal she added bits and bobs of machines like gears, nuts and bolts, mixed with gil and sphere break coins. In earth she put pebbles she'd gathered from all over Spira. In wood, she placed mosses and mushrooms. In air, she put representation of things that loved to float made out of the lightest materials she could find. Butterflies made of wire and sheer fabric. Paper folded birds. Tiny kites. Balloons of blown glass.

Then she added representations of the Totems. A carnelian Phoenix in the fire bowl, a blue turquoise wendigo in ice, water had a blue leviathan encrusted with sapphires and carved from lapis lazuli. Lightning was an amber thunderbird. A metal horse based on the Aeon Ixion went into the metal bowl. Rikku wondered what had happened to Spira's horses. In earth was a marble carved wolf in reds and browns. And in wood, a wooden carved couerl stained white and black. Lastly in air a glass dragon.

There was one last thing to put into each bowl. She stopped before fire and bowed. "Fires from all over Spira, a lover's candle, a village bonfire to a lonely warming fire. I give these to you." She placed a burning fire in the bowl that she'd taken bits of flames from different types of fires to create. It rested in an oil that would burn slowly. In the bowl of air she placed wax and cork sealed glass vials that looked empty. "The air of Spira from the Sanubia dessert to the Moonflow to the top of Mt. Gagazet." She said. "I give these to you." She turned to the water bowl and added another set of sealed vials. "The waters of Spira, the ocean, the inland estuaries, the rivers, the pools and lakes. I give these to you." In earth she placed more vials, "The earth of Spira, the sands, the loam, the clay, the sodden earth. I give these to you."

She turned to the bowl of wood. "The trees of Spira," She said and out of the box she brought things that were little more than twigs sprouting a few leaves in earthenware bowls. "The woods of Spira from Besaid, to Kilika, to the Moonflow, to Macalania and the frozen wastes of Gagazet. I give them to you." She whispered. She wasn't even sure the Macalania twig would survive. It had sprouted but she worried. She set them into the bowl. She turned to ice. "The ice of Spira, of Gagazet and Macalania. I give them to you." She said and put the blocks of ice and piles of snow in their own container on top of the items in the ice bowl.

She turned to the metal bowl. "The metals of Spira, iron, copper, silver and gold. I give them to you." She said solemnly as she placed ingots into the bowl.

She took a deep breath and turned to the last bowl. Lightning. It wasn't like she could catch lightning in a bottle. She turned to the box and pulled out a machine, sticking a lightning marble into it. "Um, Lightning. I wasn't sure what to give you. However, I made this machina." She held it up. It was a box with two long antenna. "And you see, you put a lightning marble in it and," as she talked, two strands of electricity started to work their way up the antenna and popped as they got to the top and disappeared. "It makes electricity. Not exactly lightning, but the best I can do." She set it quickly into the bowl.

She swallowed. "My friends, I hope these small tokens please you. I don't know where you are or if you can hear me. Spira needs our help now more than ever. Macalania needs us." She turned to wood. "It's dying and fading away. I hope wherever you are, you may give Spira some small aid. Please."

She pressed her lips together and went to her chest. She pulled out a book and spent time copying down every bit of writing she could find in the room. She made sketches of the windows and carvings. Then she dragged her box and bag back to the elevator and unlocked the floor to go below.

The room of the Ancient powers made her shiver and she was one of them.

She placed her items she'd gathered in the bowls. Mostly alchemy items again but things she knew the different beings favored. Time liked clocks and hourglasses and weirdly chocobos. Space loved star shapes, moonstone and sunstones. In her own bowl, she put gil, a sphere break core with sphere break coins, a deck of cards, sets of dice and credits from both gaming companies in the calm lands. In the bowl for Knowledge she placed books and spheres of recent learning, while in Primal's bowl she put pictures of works of art and music spheres.

But the man she didn't know stumped her.

She approached the bowl with trepidation. "I don't know you. I don't think we've ever formally met or been introduced. I know some of the others only by reputation as it is." She licked her lips. "I don't know what you'd like. So, um, I brought you candy." She said and placed it in the bowl. "Chocolates, flowers, I know flowers are more of a girl thing but I know some men appreciate them. This is a lovely wine from Bevelle and we won't talk about what I had to do to get it. Jewelry, everyone loves jewelry and it's not that sparkly since you're a guy and all but it's still nice looking." She bit her lip. "And a bottle of cologne. I know when Gippal wears this stuff I swoon." She added it to the bowl. "And lastly bubble bath. Who doesn't appreciate a nice fizzy bubble bath?" She added the last bottle to the bowl. "When I figure out who you are, I'll bring you nice things. I don't want you to feel left out and I mean, you might as well be comfortable while you're waiting."

She backed away from the bowl.

Nothing happened to indicate approval or disapproval.

She hadn't expected it to, but she had been on pins and needles all the same. Who knew? He could be a powerful Essential.

She turned around. "Spira is in trouble and needs our help. I know that you're far away and possibly can't hear me. I'm going to do what I can to fix the Farplane and restore Macalania. Any way you can help at all, or give me a direction, would be appreciated. Please. If Spira dies, so do we. Things don't need to end now. If I could bring you enough power to give you influence over this world and let you walk among the mortals again, I would."

She looked around. Nothing happened again.

"You know, the fate of the world really shouldn't be resting on the Fate of the World." She said dryly before picking up her book and paper again and going around to copy down all the writing she could.

The bas relief statue near the unknown man made her pause. He seemed to be surrounded by many people who all held onto him. Another man and he clasped arms on one side. A beautiful woman, not in the form of another Essential, clung to the other side of him and his eyes seemed to gaze at her with passion. At his feet were children, one sitting and another toddler clinging to his leg, and when she looked at them, his eyes seemed to look at them as well with pride and delight.

She turned to the statue. "I take it you're complicated." She said. "I will figure you out." She pointed at the statue with her pencil.

She got back to work.

* * *

In Djose, Gippal felt a shiver of power go through him. He paused in his sketching and looked at his arms and hands, they radiated a pale pink glow.

He set the pen down and looked at his hands. They trembled.

Where had that wave of power come from? Who had sent it and what did it mean?

It faded, absorbing into him, curling around his heart for him to use later.

If he could figure out what exactly he was to use it for.


	8. Chapter 7

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Seven

Translation work had gotten frustrating. Rikku was having trouble with it. The language was almost too close to Al Bhed. It was like someone had taken Al Bhed and encrypted it. She didn't know if a machine would help or make things worse. And she was considered one of the best with languages in her peer group.

She had to take a break from it. Just about the time, Dario had slipped to the Moonflow and placed a call to the Celsius requesting her presence.

It made Rikku a bit uneasy. Especially given what Gippal had told her.

She walked along the Moonflow following his directions, walked around a curve of the river and there Dario was.

With a blanket.

And a picnic basket.

"Oh Dario," she sighed.

He held out a Moonflow flower towards her. "For a beautiful lady." He said with a bow.

Rikku took it. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was related to Rin. "Dario, this isn't, this isn't going to work. I don't feel that way towards you."

Dario straightened. "I know." He said gently. "I had to try." He brightened. "At the least, I can use it to tease Gippal."

Rikku tilted her chin down. "You two used to be friends."

"And he got all political." Dario made a face. "Please, just share a meal with me as friends."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "As friends, and don't go inferring to Gippal any differently." She said and sat down on the blanket.

Dario sat down and straightened his legs out. He opened the basket and pulled out food that was actually well cooked and didn't come from cans.

Rikku hid a smile.

Dario took a bite of it and chewed then sighed. "Gippal's right, isn't he? No girl is going to look at me while I'm a bandit."

"I don't understand why you're out here in the first place." Rikku said instead of addressing that can of worms. "I never understood it. You're smart."

"And work for Rin? Cid? Gippal? I'm sorry, Rikku. It's just not for me." Dario savagely bit into a piece of chicken.

Rikku nibbled on her food and watched him.

"Your father is obsessed with rebuilding Home. Me. I'm glad it's gone. Let it stay gone." Dario looked over the water. He didn't want to see her reaction.

"A lot of Al Bhed think that. That's why they've built homes elsewhere, made towns on Besaid and Kilika, and created a neighborhood in Luca."

"And that's great for them, it really is. I'm happy for them." Dario turned and smiled tightly at her. "I'm not an engineer, Rikku. Never have been. The only other jobs Gippal has to offer is digging in sand, salvaging bits of scraps from bygone ages he doesn't even care to see the historical value in and repurposes into new pieces of machines for what purpose? More war?"

"I've been trying to cure his under engineers of that." Rikku said. "They just started taking bets on how fast the latest weapon machine will explode."

Dario snickered. "That's us, constantly gambling." He ate a few more bites. "And Rin? Rin's politics scare me because I can't tell where he stands and what he wants from one day to the next."

"Rin and Cid is an old feud that the lack of Sin has brought back to the surface. If Cid wants it, Rin doesn't. That's about as far as Rin has thought ahead politically." Rikku's lips twisted. "Dario, what do you want?"

Dario sighed. "There's no getting what I want."

"If you could do anything," Rikku said. "Come on, dream big."

Dario met her eyes. "If I could do anything? I'd build a proper camp and spend all my time exploring and cataloging the city under the Moonflow. It's amazing. The buildings, so many of them are still intact. There is artwork and writing like I've never seen. And it's all there, under the water, preserved for us. The other day, when I had an hour where those idiots back at the camp weren't about to kill each other out of boredom, I came down here and I discovered this one room full of giant statues." He leaned in closer. "Huge, beautiful men and women and when I got close, some of them had swirled eyes like us. It's fucking amazing Rikku. If only you could see it."

Rikku's heart stopped in her chest. "Giant statues?" She whispered.

"Yeah. And if I could, I'd spend all my time making sure that it's documented and studied so people can learn and not forget that we had something before Sin, before Yu Yevon and Yunalesca turned them into this mockery. There was beauty and science all together."

Rikku licked her lips. "You want to explore old ruins and study them? Is that all?"

"Yeah." Dario slumped. "But there's no way. That takes money and supplies."

"Dario," She lowered her voice. "I have a shit ton of money."

Dario blinked.

"I know coordinates for every ruin discovered on Spira. I have contacts to get you permission to study those that are in places like Mt. Gagazet. I can keep you busy for _years_ if that's what you really want to do." Rikku pushed a braid over her shoulder. "I can finance you and get you new locations."

"You're shitting me."

Rikku sighed. "People pay me to do things. Take Isaaru and Maroda." She rolled her eyes. "They get worried about their little brother, Pacce, in the Kinderguardians. So they pay me to go and find them and make sure they're okay. Most of the time, they're fine. Those three are pretty decent at knowing what challenges they're up for and what challenges are best left to adults. But when they aren't, I help them discreetly and they reward me for it. Or they reward me for finding them like it's a game of hide and seek. Sometimes it's junk and sometimes it's something really worthwhile that they don't know what to do with. And that's happened once or twice a month since Vegnagun's defeat. I'm not lacking for gil."

"You'd do that? For me?" Dario leaned back. His eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"I want to know about your discoveries first and stop the banditry." She crossed her arms.

He tilted his head. "Those are some reasonable terms." He muttered. "What about the humans in my group?"

"What do you think they'll do?" Rikku asked and reached for a biscuit.

"Some of them are spies. They'll probably leave when I say I'm giving it up. The others, they might continue. They won't do as well without me and the boys." Dario scratched his chin.

"The other Al Bhed will help you?" Rikku asked.

"Eh, some of them are just as enthusiastic about it as I am. We make a new discovery and they get really excited. I know a couple are here just to see if they can unlock the secrets of pre-Yevonite engineering. I don't know if they can or not, but they're more than willing to try from my notes and drawings. Some might leave," Dario shrugged.

"Look, it's not the banditry that really bothered me. We've all done it at some point over the years. It's the banditry on top of the fiends. You attack the caravans. They get their act together or don't and then a giant hermit class fiend attacks them and they're decimated. Caravans can't handle both and stay profitable. Sands, Dario, they'd probably pay you to protect their caravans from the Moonflow to Macalania. If I talk to Master Tromell, he might even consent to let those guards use Guadosalam as an official stop over point."

One of the Yevonite followers stepped out of the trees. "You believe that, Miss Rikku?" He asked.

Rikku sighed.

"Sorry, not exactly a private place," Dario said.

"I do." Rikku rolled her eyes at Dario. It wasn't like they were having a romantic picnic anyways. She addressed the yevonite bandit. "Take a bath, change your uniforms and get a haircut and I doubt any of them will recognize you. At first, they'll be paying you thinking you'll protect them from the bandits, not realizing you were the bandits. You do your job, later they'll pay you to keep the fiends away from them and not even think about the bandits anymore. You can buy good food and build real shelters if you want out here in the Moonflow with the gil."

The bandit crossed his arms and tapped his foot, thinking about it while looking down.

"No one is guarding the caravans, especially from here through to the Thunder Plains. Commander Lucil doesn't have the manpower yet to cover this area. If, and I do mean if, you behave and prove yourself and like chocobos. For which there are plenty in the Moonflow and the Thunder Plains who don't mind a little rain. I'll speak on your behalf to the Commander and recommend you to train with Clasko and Calli to be Chocobo Knights in the Calm Lands. But you must behave, no stealing, no being lewd, no hurting people, no exorbitant fees, completely honest and above board. I'll even help you set your rates."

The bandit looked up. "We aren't Al Bhed. Why would you do that for us?"

"Because I'm a Major in the Chocobo Knights and I know the problems Lucil is having keeping this trade corridor protected." Rikku said gently. And the bandits weren't helping Lucil's problems, but they weren't a nuisance enough for anyone to track them down (which wasn't difficult) and eliminate them.

The bandit's eyes widened. "Commander Lucil made you a Major."

Rikku nodded. "Yes, there are Al Bhed in the Calm Lands right now training to be Chocobo Knights and go back to Sanubia."

Dario whistled.

"What do you say?"

Other bandits snuck out of the trees. They looked at each other and at the boss.

"You'd finance us and back us?" Peatah asked.

"I would."

"We could have real houses. Good supplies?" Grier said. "A bed with a mattress?"

Kai looked around. "A place where we wouldn't be ashamed to bring a girl or our families."

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Rikku muttered.

"Some of us don't have families," Dario said.

"Yes. Yes to all those questions. You'll have to build the places yourself. But I'll supply funds and supplies and whatever you need to explore the Moonflow Ruins."

"That could take years."

"Then it takes years and you'll be busy not robbing people." Rikku said dryly.

"And you said you knew where there were other ruins?" Tiernan sounded eager.

"I do."

The bandits looked at Dario.

"Sir, I respectfully request we take Lady Major Rikku's sponsorship." Tiernan said. "We can do what we've always talked about."

Dario looked at them all and they nodded eagerly. Even the human bandits seemed enthused with the idea of it. He looked at Rikku and his face turned rueful. "This isn't what I really expected when I invited you to lunch."

"I could have dunked you in the Moonflow." Rikku told him tartly.

Dario grinned.

"Major Rikku," one of the human bandits saluted her. "We would like to know when we can begin."

"Baths, change of clothes, shave." Rikku said and pointed at the waters.

There was a mass running towards the waters.

Rikku turned to Dario. "I'd like to see this room of statues."

Dario's eyes widened. "Of course, just, let me clear the way first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to?"

"Not fiends, though there are fiends. The room is difficult to get to and we should try to safely clear a path before you view it. I don't want Cid to blame me for you getting hurt."

"He knows better than that," Rikku grimaced. "But all right."

"We'll make that our first priority once we get settled." Dario said. He stood up and looked around. "I just, I can't believe this is happening."

"You were always interested in ruins. I didn't know it was such a passion." Rikku said. "I wish you'd said something to someone."

Dario looked down. "I didn't think anyone would listen. Cid wants to rebuild Home. Rin is miserly with money. Gippal and I don't get along anymore and, well, sorry, I didn't think, did I?'

"Most people don't know how many businesses and investments and how rich a sphere hunter can become if they know what they're doing." Rikku stood up. "And vydran made sure I knew how to take care of business." She held out her hand. "You're an investment risk I'm willing to take."

Dario took her hand and shook down on it. He inhaled and bounced on his toes. "Before you give me any money or ask for any lists or anything. Would you like to see the research we do have? So you know that I'm being honest with you."

Rikku grinned. "I'd love to."

Dario let go of her hand. "Stay here. I'll go get it. The camp is a mess. Just, stay here."

Rikku sat back down. "Here is where the food is."

Dario beamed at her and dashed into the woods.

Rikku watched in bemusement as the former bandits cavorted in the Moonflow. Maybe she was getting better at this talking business.

* * *

Baralai's pacing was getting on Gippal's nerves. Normally Gippal would do the pacing and Baralai got to be annoyed. Gippal decided he would in the future work on his annoying habits. It didn't help that Baralai had interrupted Gippal in the middle of his special project for Rikku. He'd had to shove it all away before Baralai could get a good look at it and ask him what it was all about.

Gippal wanted to surprise her. Surprising Rikku who had information sources everywhere and then some was a very difficult prospect. He hadn't seen her much since their agreement to shift into courting mode. Paine thought he and Rikku had declared some sort of truce given they were using first names in public.

He couldn't wait to hear Paine's thoughts when he and Rikku went back to calling each other love and lover.

Baralai was complaining at length about Rikku and some door in the great Bevelle Library. A door that Rikku had opened.

"And the priest that has been helping her, if you can believe a Priest has been helping her, says he doesn't know how she opened it and he's not going to try for fear of breaking something. We didn't even know there was a door there and suddenly she waltzes in and opens one up. I asked the Priest why he couldn't try to open it and he said he didn't have the basic training or knowledge to do so. I asked him how Rikku did and he just gave me this look like I should know it already."

Gippal leaned back in his chair and stopped counting tiles in the ceiling. "A secret door in Bevelle? No. You don't say."

"How did she find it? She's not even supposed to have access to the Library. When I told the Priest that he told me he'd have to take that up with the Head Priestess of the Temple since Rikku was a Guardian. Until he had word from the Priestess about it, he wasn't going to stop Rikku from going anywhere."

"He has a point. She is a Guardian. Yuna decided on a fairly diverse group." Gippal looked back up at the ceiling. That and Rikku was family, family on a mission. Save Yuna. Save the other Summoners. Destroy Sin for good. "But I don't know how that all works with the way Yevon is now."

Baralai growled. "We can't open the door and the Priest has hinted there are others."

Gippal looked down at him. "I don't know, Baralai. Have you tried, say, apologizing to her sincerely for trying to attack her and _ask_ her to open the door for you?"

Baralai scowled at him.

Gippal raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no. She can be quite helpful you know if you talk to her sincerely."

"Not according to Paine," Baralai growled.

"Paine knew Rikku for a little less than a year." Gippal snorted. "I've known her my whole life. I'd rather have her at my back than anyone else. She's smart. She's tough. She's fucking lucky."

"You're infatuated," Baralai sneered.

"I'm not going to deny that she's a good looking girl and I have feelings for her." Gippal held up his hands. "I'm also not going to talk to her for you. Bite the bullet, Baralai and apologize if you want into that damn room so much. The worst she'll say is no."

"I want her to stay out of Bevelle."

"Yeah. That's not going to happen." Gippal crossed his arms. "I am seriously not understanding this one. Rikku is a Guardian. She was there when Yu Yevon was destroyed and Vegnagun exploded. She saved your life."

"Paine and Yuna did that."

"Yeah and Rikku was just standing on the side lines craning her neck and cheering them on." Gippal's voice turned sarcastic. "Oh wait, that was Nooj and Leblanc and me! Face it, we couldn't hack it. The Gullwings could. They all defeated Vegnagun together, including Rikku. But only Rikku has your back up over it. Sands, Baralai, do you even like me?"

"You're different."

"How am I fucking different?" Gippal ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just as Al Bhed as Rikku is."

"You're not in with their leadership."

Gippal blew out. "I hate to break it to you, Rin's my uncle."

Baralai stared at him.

"He's pissed because he only had daughters and none of them want to marry Anikki. He can't gain power by marrying into Cid's family. Since I'm just a nephew. I'm not close enough for his tastes. My father and him aren't precisely close as Rin's screwed my vydran over one too many times. Anikki's engaged anyways and has been for years. I mean, they've separated for a while but never formally called off the engagement. Sure, I'm not up there in politics with the Clan Lords because I don't want to be. I'm happy here in Djose salvaging what I can from the desert and working on new technology."

"Rin is your uncle?" Baralai sounded shocked.

"We try not to advertise the relationship. We don't like each other. Because I'm good friends with Cid's family." Gippal shrugged.

Baralai's brow furrowed. "He wanted his daughters to marry Anikki."

"That's different. That's politics." Gippal waved a hand. "I'm Al Bhed, Baralai. I can't change it. If you accept me, you have to accept Rikku."

"She's Cid's daughter. You say it all the time."

"Yeah. She's Cid's _daughter._ Cid's only and very much loved, who has him wrapped around her pinky finger, will do anything for her, daughter." Gippal said slowly. "One he's taught everything he knows, everything his wife knew and gave her free reign to learn whatever she wanted from any other Al Bhed who cared to teach her. She is the shine in his eyes."

Gippal wasn't sure Yuna realized that while Cid loved her. Cid loved Rikku even more. Rikku and Anikki were his last links with Gaia, his late wife. Rikku knew how much Cid loved her and Anikki. Despite the fact Anikki and Cid fought, constantly and bitterly. Rikku tried not to get in between them or take sides or use her position as Cid's daughter, the Elder's daughter, a veritable Princess, to her advantage. She wanted to make her own way on her own merit.

And she'd done it.

Gippal travelled as much as she did. And he got reports on her everywhere he went. Sometimes they even met up in Kilika or on the outskirts of Luca. Sometimes he'd just missed her and got to hear all the stories. Other times she was rumored to be coming and they were all waiting for her to show up.

She listened to them. She helped them. He could smooth out problems and make compromises and con Cid out of engineering towns for them. (Rikku would probably be able to get Cid to just give her engineering specs instead of fixing problems as they came up. But he'd been reluctant to drag her into it.) She could go places and get them things and fight off fiends and tell them stories.

The Al Bhed loved her. She'd asked the questions and kidnapped the Summoners and refused to back down on her stances when no one else would. She'd broken in the mysterious world of the Guardians of the Summoners, been inside their temples while they were active. She had fought Sin. She'd defeated Yu Yevon. They respected her. And defeating Vegnagun that was icing on the cake to them. The Yevonites may revere Yuna. The rest of them respected Rikku.

And she didn't take advantage of it. She lived her life moving on to the next big problem and continued to help others without requiring any fame. A fortune she'd made on her own.

How the Yevonites had missed this, Gippal quite literally didn't know. Yuna didn't know it. Paine didn't know it. Wakka and Lulu seemed equally clueless they were so focused on Vidina and Yuna. And he had no idea how to clue them in that Rikku was just as much a celebrity as Yuna was in the world of the Al Bhed and to many others. Tromell spoke of her with respect. Kimhari thought Rikku to be wise, a high compliment from the Ronso. Lucil had just inducted her into the Chocobo Knights of her own volition, and the Chocobo Knights had been a purely Yevonite organization before this.

Baralai dismissed everything that Gippal had just said. "You admit it yourself. Cid has done stuff for her."

"He's been her father," Gippal's tone dripped with sarcasm. "He supported her decisions for the most part. She's doesn't trade on his name."

"She still has no business in the temple."

"And she opened a door you didn't know existed." Gippal rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to be able to change your mind. I'm not even going to bother to try. I'm just saying that Rikku and I are both Al Bhed. If you're willing to deal with me. You can deal with her."

Baralai crossed his arms.

"She's going to do what she wants, always has, always will. You've got a choice on how to react to it. I'm not going to give you sympathy if she mops the floor with you." Gippal shrugged. "And I'm not talking to her about it either."

"So, you're on her side."

"This isn't about sides, Baralai." Gippal exploded. "She is her own person. Deal with her on her level. I am not the go between."

"You're a big help."

"I am. I gave you a pretty big tip. Talk to Rikku. See. Three words." Gippal glowered at him.

"Nooj has rescheduled the meeting."

"Fine."

"Fine." Baralai said and walked out.

"Bye, Baralai!" Gippal shouted after him. "See you at the big meeting." He opened the drawer and dragged out his project.

"It's in a week!" Baralai shouted back.

Oh good, now he had a deadline and some invitations to send out. He got back to work.


	9. Chapter 8

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Eight

 _Four Days Later_

It'd taken almost two full weeks, but she'd finally cracked it. She'd been right. It had been a prior form of Al Bhed. Some of their vowel sounds and consonants had shifted. Just enough it was almost like a different language entirely but if she spoke it aloud, she could tell it was Al Bhed.

She still didn't have it completely transcribed. She was still missing a few variations. But she had enough to get the gist of the books and had scrambled to translate them.

Reading them made her hands numb. How had she forgotten some of this? The implications were chilling.

They weren't books about the summons directly. No, they were spy reports of Bevelle agents in Zanarkand. And there were references to other books that might explain things further. She was going to have to go back to Bevelle.

Rikku rubbed her eyes.

The next big meeting was in a couple of days. Gippal had invited her. In fact, it sounded like he had invited several Al Bhed leaders and had extended invitations to Kimhari and Tromell. She wanted to have all the information she could for Tromell before the meeting. Even if that meant hiding herself up in the tower and translating for hours at a time and making notes. But she needed the books referenced in the spy reports.

They'd tell her if she was on the right track or not.

She stood up. She had to go to Bevelle. She grabbed her copy of the translation key and stuffed it into her notebook. There had to be a catalog or a directory in the secret rooms of the library that would help her find them. She couldn't go off what the reports said. She needed copies of the actual books they'd smuggled out of Zanarkand for the scholars of Bevelle to study.

And those books were what, according to the book Mep had given her, had led to the creation of the Aeons.

Reading that book made her physically ill.

Rikku exited the temple rooms and headed up to the 80th floor, calling for the Celsius as she did. This was too important and she didn't have enough time to be secretive. If Paine had put a spy on the tower, then Paine would know that Rikku had been there.

Dachi and Anikki both looked concerned as she entered the bridge and they saw her face.

Anikki hopped out of the pilot chair and came over to her. "Rikku."

"I'm fine. It's my research. It's disturbing, that's all." Rikku smiled at them and it was forced.

"You look pale." Dachi said. "You should sit down."

"I can't. I have to go back to Bevelle and find more information." Rikku hugged herself. "I don't even know if it's going to help." She said softly.

"You're wearing yourself out doing this," Anikki hugged her.

Rikku smiled and hugged him back. "There isn't an infinite amount of time."

Anikki sighed. "Can't someone else do it?"

"No. They aren't willing." Rikku stepped out of his embrace.

"Baralai has banned you from the temples." Dachi said.

"This is too important. Baralai will have to deal." Rikku pushed her braids back.

Anikki and Dachi looked at each other.

"All right," Anikki said slowly. "If you need help, call."

"I will." Rikku nodded.

The two went back to their stations and fidgeted.

Rikku crossed her arms.

"Approaching Bevelle," Dachi said lowly. "And Rikku, good luck."

"Be safe," Anikki said. "If they try to fight, beat them up."

Rikku grinned. "That's now how most brothers would tell their sisters to stay safe."

"Hah. They don't have an amazing warrior like you for a sister." Anikki smirked.

Rikku bowed. "I'll do my best." She said and went back to the engine room, jumping out on the end of the bridge.

She decided to test her reception. She walked casually down the length of the bridge, not trying to make a secret of her approach. No one stopped her. The guards actually nodded at her. She nodded back, smiling pleasantly.

The priests and priestesses near the front of the door nodded at her and exchanged greetings.

The door opened and Baralai stepped out, Paine by his side. "Miss Rikku," Baralai said.

"Praetor," Rikku said evenly.

"You are-" He didn't get to finish.

"Lady Guardian Rikku," Mep said brightly behind Baralai. A nudge of his hip and Baralai had been moved without knowing how it had happened. "You are most welcome here in the Sacred Palace of St. Bevelle. The High Priestess would like to speak with you at your earliest convenience."

Baralai scowled and turned. "Priest Mep, I'm the Praetor here."

"You may be the Praetor. You are also a civilian and the Palace is a religious institution and temple as much as a palace. The High Priestess has the right to offer hospitality to anyone she wishes." Mep said voice pleasant and diplomatic. "Lady Guardian Rikku has a standing invitation and an acknowledged right as an esteemed Guardian of the High Summoner Yuna to have access to the palace and temple grounds at all times. You may ban her from Bevelle city, if the council agrees with you, Praetor. But I'm sure Lady Yuna who has friends here in the city would protest such treatment of her beloved friend."

Rikku couldn't help it. "Ouch." She said.

Mep smiled at Baralai. "This way, Lady Rikku. The High Priestess is most eager to visit with you."

Rikku smiled at Mep. "And I'm delighted to accept her invitation." She walked past the stunned Baralai and the shocked Paine into the temple. She lowered her voice. "Mep, you do know that Yuna is also my cousin, correct?"

"Oh yes, very little known fact. One not best spread about given Baralai's earlier complaints about who your father was in the Al Bhed leadership."

Rikku grimaced. "He is the leadership."

"Lord Rin?" Mep asked.

"Complicated." Rikku said. "More of an honorary title given our small numbers."

"Interesting." Mep murmured. He led her to a lift and it took them to a stop and hall Rikku had never been to before. Mep knocked on an ornate door. "Lady Rikku, High Priestess."

"Come in then, come in," a voice said on the other side.

Mep opened the door and bowed. "Good luck."

Rikku sighed. "People keep saying that."

"I have nothing better to say, wishing you Yevon's blessing is meaningless. And, you wouldn't take it."

Rikku wrinkled her nose. "Thank you, Brother Mep." She entered the room.

It was as palatial as anyone could imagine it to be. Cushions and drapes and incense burners, beautifully painted frescos on plastered walls.

"A bit over the top isn't it," said an older woman in priestess robes seated at a low table. "Please join me for tea. I'm afraid we haven't met and that's my fault."

Rikku sat down and arranged herself on the cushion. "I haven't been going out of my way to draw attention to my visits either, Priestess."

The Priestess smiled. "Yet, you've been here more often than Lady Yuna." The Priestess poured them tea into thin handless ceramic cups. She passed one over to Rikku. "Brother Mep says that he has been helping you in your researches."

"He has and I've greatly appreciated it." Rikku said, accepting the cup. She took a sip of the tea and smiled at the Priestess. "This is lovely tea."

"Thank you. It's from a special stash that I can only get from Besaid." The Priestess made a face. It was becoming difficult to acquire.

"I'm sure trade will pick up again soon." Rikku said gently.

"Mep has been most reluctant to talk about your researches," the Priestess said.

"Brother Mep and I share the love of blitz ball and the quest for truth." Rikku set the cup down. "I'm not sure how much you're aware of the devastation Vegnagun caused at the temples."

"I've been down to the fayth chamber. I've seen the room where Vegnagun was housed." The Priestess gritted her teeth. "I almost threw Baralai out and the council stayed my hand reasoning he's doing much good for New Yevon in the broader world."

"The other temples are as bad as the fayth chamber. Even the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, Remiem Temple and Baaj Temple," Rikku said. "I'm having a very difficult time determining the state of Macalania Temple given how the ice fell in the lake and the general instability of the area."

"Yes, I understand, but what does this have to do with your researches and this door you opened in my library." The Priestess waved a hand.

"Macalania Woods is dying." Rikku said softly. "We've known this since Yu Yevon died and I'm afraid if the woods fade, then all life on Spira is in terrible danger of fading as well. Historically, Macalania Woods is one of the most magical places in Spira. It depends on magic for its very survival. But it's only one of the magical places. The loss of Macalania Woods will spark a chain reaction across Spira and doom our world."

The Priestess' eyes widened. "That's hyperbolic."

"Tromell Guado and I have been trying to find a way to fix the Farplane and restore the proper magic back to Macalania Woods."

"And your researches led to a secret room in my library," the priestess mused.

"We haven't made much progress." Rikku shrugged. "The fact that the knowledge may be in the library is a more recent discovery and endeavor to find it."

"But you've told no one of this before and haven't since you've come across this knowledge. You haven't come back and opened the door so anyone can enter and find this information for themselves." The Priestess voice turned sharp.

Rikku shifted on the cushion. She wrapped her hands around the teacup and pressed her lips together. What she said next was important. She knew it. She didn't have to look at the webs of Fate with her powers to know that. Not that she'd be able to see it given she was the one doing the talking. "Bevelle has always been a place filled with secrets."

Luck wanted to throttle whoever thought it was a bright idea for Gaia, daughter of the last Avatar of Luck, to marry Cid, Elder of the Al Bhed and make the next Luck and integral part of the fate of Spira. Now, because she couldn't see things tied to her own fate and the fate of her Avatar, she was working blind.

It wasn't making saving Spira and any easier.

The Priestess interrupted. "And now you're keeping secrets from Bevelle."

"I don't know what Bevelle would do with these secrets." Rikku said gently. "This is knowledge from the Bevelle and Zanarkand War. There is knowledge there that predates it. Would Bevelle open it up, study it and allow all to come and learn? Would they censor it? Would they destroy it? Would they rather pretend it doesn't exist?"

The High Priestess stiffened.

Rikku met her gaze squarely. It had to be said. "Or would they use it for their own ends?"

The High Priestess shuddered.

Rikku kept her voice gentle. "There is information in there that will be very dangerous."

"I see your point." The High Priestess settled back in her cushion. "You've learned enough to know that it is dangerous."

Rikku sighed. The Priestess deserved to know what exactly she was getting into if she supported Rikku having access to the library and the temples. "I've managed to translate some of the ancient dialect that the old records are written in. It's a form of Al Bhed. We of the Al Bhed have passed down for generations that our writing and speech was once the sacred language of learning. But it's changed in 1000 years. Languages do that. It's the same language, but it's not. It's almost like being given a particularly challenging cipher. What I've read. What I've learned. Worries me deeply. It will challenge every belief that those who followed Yu Yevon have left. It will call into question their morality and the legitimacy of Yevon even more than it already has been. It's one thing to know that your religion is founded on a lie. It's another," her voice broke and she shook her head.

"It never should have been started in the first place," The High Priestess said. "I've thought such often since Yuna and your company destroyed Yu Yevon and the truths you learned were revealed."

"It's worse." Rikku's voice turned hoarse. "According to the spy reports of Bevelle, anyone could become a Summoner. As long as they opened their hearts to the proper powers, undefined, and were accepted. They could call forth a Summon to protect and fight for them. But, if their hearts changed and they summoned the powers for their own gain rather than for help and defense against their enemies. The powers would leave them and not return. Reports say that in the final weeks of the war, this is what happened to Yevon. His heart turned bitter and his summons abandoned him. He slaughtered the people of Zanarkand for summons he could control. There was no great sacrifice for the good of the people. It was a selfish man filling selfish desires in a pursuit of power."

The High Priestess paled.

"Yunalesca used this. She figured out how he did it and tried to stop Yevon by creating a Summon of her own that she could control. She killed the man who loved her most. It failed and she died." Rikku shut her eyes and tears formed on the edges. "But not before she left behind a record of her and Yevon's technique."

The Priestess shook. "You're right. This knowledge is dangerous."

"There are more books in the library that will go into detail about these older Summons. What they were, how they were called and if they were connected to the Farplane or something else." Rikku wiped at her eyes. "There is also more information about the Farplane itself in the library. So what do we do? What do we say? I have the book. I know how Yunalesca did it. I know how Yevon did it. We could make more Summons. We could replace the ones that died when Sin did."

"No." The Priestess stood up. "I won't have it."

Rikku looked up at her. "Then what would you like me to do. I have kept this a secret because I know that there are those who still desire power and control over the people. And I'm not sure how far they would go to get it. I'm afraid that they'll destroy whatever doesn't fit in with their beliefs and we'll be lost."

The priestess looked desperate. "You said there was another way, another source of summons."

Rikku trembled. "There might be, but I'd have to have more information. These were spy reports. There may be books that are primary sources, smuggled out of Zanarkand or retrieved from the ruins. I just have to get to them and translate them."

The Priestess paced. "And then what will you do?"

"If the information will help me resolve the Farplane problem and restore Macalania without killing anyone. I will use it." Rikku said. "If not, I will return them to the library and place it behind the locks only I can open."

"About that." The Priestess crossed her arms inside her robes.

"Alchemy." Rikku smiled at her. "I've studied it since I was a little girl."

The Priestess stood and stared at the door. "I want to see this." She said finally looking at Rikku. "I have never seen alchemy. And I want to see what is beyond that door, what has been hidden from us for all these centuries." She softened. "I trained as a Summoner once. I failed the test of the fayth. I thought my faith was insufficient. But part of me recoiled at sharing my soul with another being like that."

Rikku swallowed hard. "If you knew how they were turned into fayth, you'd be very glad of your supposed lack of faith."

"We were always told that they went eagerly and happily to their deaths." The High Priestess said softly.

Rikku laughed and it had a hard edge. "Some, perhaps, after they were brainwashed. Most, no. Not at all. The fayth at Baaj Temple was not deemed Pain for no reason."

The Priestess blanched. "Enough of this. We shouldn't stall."

Rikku stood.

The Priestess led the way through a series of halls to another lift and eventually they made it to the library.

Mep hurried to greet them. He smiled. "I am happy to see you well."

"The High Priestess would like to see alchemy in action."

"So would I, I missed it last time diverting the Praetor's attention." Mep grinned.

The High Priestess ducked a head to hide a smile.

"This way." Rikku said and walked around the edges of the shelves. "Last time I was here, I started with the doors with the highest security." She glanced up at the ceiling. "However, given I'm looking for reference books, I'll start with the other door at this time." She paused. "I'm hoping there will be a catalog or a directory. It would take forever to decode every book title if they aren't in any recognizable order to us."

"You've managed to translate the language then!" Mep beamed.

"Some." Rikku said. "Would it surprise you that it's a form of Al Bhed?"

Mep blinked. "Yes."

"In the city of machines?" Rikku raised her eyebrows at him.

"When you put it that way," Mep muttered.

Rikku stopped in front of the door. "When I was here last time, I figured out all the doors. They are all on separate keys. And by separate keys, High Priestess, I mean there are separate formulas you must use in order to access the doors. I'd try to explain it but that'd take several hours of instruction and probably an entire piece of chalk." She gestured at the floor. "These wells take alchemy items, combine them and unlock the door. And that is really the simplest way I can put it."

Baralai strode across the floor. "High Priestess, I protest."

The Priestess turned. "You've been protesting for days. Lady Rikku, please, open the door."

Baralai frowned. "There isn't a door here. It's on the other side."

Rikku sighed. "I'm not going to argue." She murmured. She reached into her pouch and laid down several different items in a set order in the wells, invoking them. She stepped back.

The items exploded as their nature demanded. Light flared along the lines of the design, joining and forming new lines in new colors. The items mixed together and slammed into the door where more light began to spread out.

The door creaked open.

Baralai gaped at it.

Rikku grabbed the Priestess' arm. "Together now and swiftly." She said.

The two entered the room and the door rapidly closed behind them.

The lights flickered on, again a soothing blue. The Priestess gasped at the Statue at the end of the room. "Who is that?"

Rikku tilted her head. It was male this time. "That, I believe, is Primal. He is one of the Ancient Essences of all Things and the originator of art and creativity. His female counterpart is Knowledge, the originator of logic, reason and science."

The Priestess stared at him, captivated. "He's very handsome," she said in an aside.

Rikku controlled her face with difficulty. She wanted to laugh.

The priestess nudged her with her elbow. "Come on, you can say it."

"I must maintain my loyalty and say that Gippal is handsomer." Rikku said around giggles.

The Priestess tore her eyes away from the Statue. "What are the Ancient Essences of All Things?" She asked and moved over to a shelf. "So many books." She pulled one out and flipped it open. "In the ancient's language. I can't read it."

"They're another reason I'm afraid to reveal the information I know."

"Well, you've told me some of it, you might as well tell me this. Besides, he's a handsome fellow. I wouldn't mind staring at him for a while."

Rikku decided to stick to her reading instead of her personal knowledge. "According to the book I've been translating. The Essences of All Things are the akin to the personification of the powers of the world. They aren't gods so to speak. They don't dictate our lives. But they do require acknowledgement to keep power." Rikku paused. "What I translated was mixed on whether or not they could influence the world, because it was mixed over whether or not they existed at all. This was from the stand point of Bevelle which at that time had rejected any thing that smacked of magic or religion for science."

"Vegnagun?"

"A rogue project that once it was found out, turned official is my understanding of the reports." Rikku shrugged. "The references were vague and mentioned the Farplane, which is why I believed it came up at all."

"What are we looking for?" The Priestess asked.

"A cabinet with many drawers, or a computer system." Rikku said. "It probably won't be heavily protected. They wanted people to be able to find the information on these shelves." They walked down the aisle towards the Statue of Primal.

"So they didn't want to believe in these Essences, but have a statue of one of them in their own library." The Priestess said. "That seems odd."

Rikku had long given up trying to understand the mind of anyone associated with Yevon. It gave her a headache. She went back to their prior conversation about the Essentials. "There are 8 Elemental Essentials and 10 Ancient Essentials."

"Aren't there 8 clans to the Al Bhed?" The Priestess asked.

"Yes," Rikku admitted. "And it appears, we share the totem spirit animals with the Elemental Essentials."

"What clan are you, if you don't mind my asking?" The Priestess peered around a shelf and down another row. "Maybe it's near the walls."

"I'm a Phoenix of the element of Fire," Rikku said. "We're very proud of our clans between ourselves."

"So these Essences represent the powers of our world," The Priestess mused.

"The Ancients were considered more powerful than the Elementals and according to the spy reports." Rikku said as they walked along the wall searching for a catalog or a computer. "They represented things like Time and Space, Light and Dark, Life and Death."

"Knowledge and Instinct," the Priestess suppled when Rikku stopped. "And."

"Luck," Rikku flushed. "And Love."

"Fortune and Friendship?" The Priestess' brow furrowed.

"That is part of their aspects. Luck is also Fate or Destiny." Rikku said softly. "Love is Passion, Lust, and even Anger or Jealousy."

"Ahh, I see, the things that people will do for Love." The Priestess said.

"All of the Essences have their good and bad aspects."

"Even Death?"

"A blessed death, a quiet death," Rikku said softly. "A merciful death." She stopped. "This must be it. A catalog, how quaint for such a sophisticated city." She said gesturing at the large cupboard of many drawers.

"Maybe they hadn't gotten around to putting in a computer and this was easier to update." The Priestess suggested.

Rikku snorted and brought out her book and flipped it open to her notes. She skimmed looking for the titles she'd underlined. Once she found it, "P, P, P," She looked up and down the catalog. "P," she pointed at it.

"You didn't say you were also an artist." The priestess said, peeking at the drawings in the book.

"When you're best friend is an engineer and considered the finest draftsman of his generation, you push yourself to keep up." Rikku said dryly.

The Priestess laughed. "Gippal then."

"Yes, Gippal," Rikku sighed.

"I've always heard good things about him." The Priestess mused.

Rikku flushed. "Yeah. The bad things, he's good at hiding."

"You love him."

"That's one word for it," Rikku muttered and started searching the catalog, flipping through the thick cards. "Oh these are digitized. Huh." She lifted the one she needed out and held up the thick card. "It's not paper at all. It's… like petrified water like our spheres, but flat." She pressed the edge of it. The card lit up and an arrow pointed. "And directions!" She glanced up to make sure there wasn't anything in her way and walked the way the arrow pointed.

The Priestess followed her.

"I have got to show Shinra this sometime. He'll have so many theories." Rikku muttered. "Shinra's one of those genius whiz kids that pop up in the Al Bhed sometimes and drive the rest of us crazy."

The Priestess laughed.

"You can't keep up with him. He invented Sphere Break and the Garment Grids and tends to specialize in sphere technology. Little bugger." Rikku said fondly. "And here we are." She said as the card blinked and turned into written direction on where on the shelf she stood in front of to find the book. It was right where the card said it was and as soon as Rikku lifted it off the shelf, the card went blank.

Rikku cradled the book and set it on the podium in front of Primal.

"What are the eight elements? I only know of the four."

"Well, there is Fire and Ice. Lightning and Water, which you know." Rikku said. "Then there is Air and Earth and Metal and Wood. Four of them are female and four of them are male." Rikku returned to the catalog. She put the card back and searched for the next one on her list.

"Are they in pairs?"

"You mean, are they paired up? Are they couples?" Rikku asked.

"Yes. The way you say them makes me feel like they are couples."

"I don't know." Rikku said slowly. Her braids swung back and forth as she looked at the Priestess. "That seems rather private."

"Curious." The Priestess waved a hand. It wasn't important. Just her being an old meddling busy body.

"Uh huh." She turned back to her catalog.

The Priestess smiled and decided to tease her. "I'd feel odd if I was admiring another woman's man and he was married. I wouldn't want to offend, Knowledge was it?"

Rikku winced. Yes, Knowledge and Primal were married as far as she knew. But she knew that because she was Luck, not from any reading.

"Oh well, I'll just admire." The Priestess said.

Rikku rolled her eyes. She found another book card and they went hunting. The Priestess started paging through the books as Rikku found them.

"I wish I could read it." She said with a sigh. "It all seems such a waste that we have the largest body of books on Spira and we can't read half of them."

Rikku put a hand on hers on the pages. "I'm sorry."

"What did they do to us?" The Priestess' voice turned breathy. Tears filled her eyes.

Rikku impulsively hugged her.

The Priestess hugged her back. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this."

"It could happen to anyone."

"I always loved reading. It's why I joined Yevon." The Priestess stepped back and wiped at her eyes. "I would look at the ancient books in the main rooms and flip through them, trying to figure out the words. And all this time, it was the language of those they told us to hate and shun. It was our ancient shared language. All these years, wasted because they were bigots."

Rikku patted her arm.

"Our people barely surviving generation after generation. For what?" The Priestess' voice turned bitter. "Power. Control. Did it make them feel better? I rose in the ranks to try and change things only to see Seymour Guado yank all my reforms away. Now the only power I have left is in these walls. I spent too much time as the voice of Yu Yevon for anyone to trust me."

Rikku met her eyes. "I've trusted you."

The Priestess smiled. "Thank you. I will use my power to protect this information and protect you as much as I can. You will fix this Macalania problem, Lady Rikku. You'll find us the information we need for new Summons. Not so that Yu Yevon can rise again and take control of the people, but so that those who care for Spira can take care of Spira's needs. We must have Summoners. We must have those who can put the dead to rest and have them stay at rest. The reports of fiends." Her hands shook.

"They're getting worse."

The Priestess nodded. "I didn't think one such as you would notice."

"I had to retrain. It was obvious." Rikku said.

"You, retrain?"

Rikku flushed. "I made a new sphere system for fighting. It wasn't the same as the old Sphere Grid we used during the Pilgrimage or the Dress Sphere's and Garment Grids Shinra created. Every time you start on a new sphere system, because the abilities aren't learned traditionally and you access them differently with different spheres, you have to learn them all over. I'm an alchemist and a thief by trade. Those come naturally to me. The rest, I have to practice a little harder."

"You created a new system because?"

"Let's just say the old one made me uncomfortable once I realized exactly what Shinra had done." Rikku grimaced. "Like I said, crazy genius, but he's a kid and doesn't always think things through or explain things properly. I wouldn't have used it at all if I'd known but it wasn't until after Vegnagun and he was leaving to join Rin that a I got a full explanation out of him. Just in case something went wrong and things could have gone very wrong." She shuddered.

"I can't imagine just creating something new out of thin air." The Priestess sounded impressed.

"It wasn't easy." Rikku picked up the books. "Would you like to see the other room?"

"Please," The Priestess said.

They walked to the door together and Rikku pressed a hand on it.

Baralai stepped forward. "Priestess, are you all right?"

"He's never this solicitous." The Priestess said to Rikku.

"I'm one of those hated Al Bhed to be shunned." Rikku winked at her.

"And you've been the most informative and pleasant company I've had in months." The Priestess said. "We're going to have to do this again sometime."

"I'd be delighted. Maybe I can find a way to translate some of those books you wanted to read in the main library." Rikku said lightly. "Brother Mep. If you'd hold these please."

"Of course," Mep murmured.

Rikku checked the ceiling and laid out the items in front of the other door.

"That's not the same as last time," Baralai accused.

Paine peered at the book covers. Her brow furrowed. She couldn't read the writing.

Rikku stepped back. "That's right. It's not."

The door opened.

"Amazing," The Priestess said. "Mep follow us quickly."

"Yes Priestess," Mep said and darted after them.

"He has the books," the Priestess explained as the door closed. "I wasn't about to leave him alone with the dinofish."

Rikku giggled. "Understood."

"And this must be Knowledge," The Priestess said looking up at the female statue. "Stern but beautiful. I won't be ogling Primal then. A pity, he was so handsome."

Mep gaped at the Priestess.

"Stop gawping Mep. You'll catch pyreflies." The Priestess snapped and moved into the room. "So these shelves are filled with what you believe is more sensitive information."

"Yes." Rikku said.

"I'd post a guard on the door but if you say each time you open it the items are different."

Rikku looked around. "The items, their number, the order in which they're placed, it's complicated."

"Then I won't bother." The Priestess waved a hand. "When you have time, I'd like you to search out other places in the temple for hidden doors. Measure these rooms and see if it is two rooms or four."

"After Macalania is saved." Rikku said.

"Yes, that takes precedence." The Priestess turned around. "Of course, I can't put all of this on you." She said softly. "You are Elder Cid's daughter and an important personage to the Al Bhed."

Rikku flushed and fiddled with her bracer. "Nothing is guaranteed with the Al Bhed, not even a leadership position."

"Still, you're important and you can't spend your days after saving Macalania crawling around in dusty temples searching for hidden doors and endlessly translating ancient knowledge for a curious old woman." The Priestess put a hand to her chin.

Rikku smiled. "Probably not. There may be others among the Al Bhed who will be hungry for knowledge and willing to pick up where I started. I'll search for those who are trustworthy."

"And I will try to ease the way here among the temple." The Priestess said softly. "Yes, that will be a good last work. Ease the relationship between the Al Bhed and the Priests of Yevon. It won't be easy. I've been needing a challenge." She jerked her chin up. "What do you think Mep?"

"I have cast my lot with Rikku many moons ago." Mep said with a bow.

"He's always this dramatic," Rikku whispered to the Priestess.

The Priestess grinned. "I think I've seen enough for now." She said.

Mep handed Rikku the books and they returned to the door. It opened before them and Rikku bid Mep and the Priestess her good byes. She headed towards the lift and the exit of the temple carrying the books close to her chest.

Paine followed her and caught up with her on the bridge. "How did you do it?"

Rikku turned and her brow furrowed. "Do what?"

"Open the door?"

"Alchemy," Rikku said. "I told you back in the tower. It's an Alchemical lock."

Paine crossed her arms. "But how."

Rikku widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Paine, I've spent years of my life studying chemistry and geometry and trigonometry and the relation of the sun and moon and stars to Spira and how it all works together coupled with the study of the ancient's machina. I can't summarize it in a sentence. That's not how alchemy works. It's a science and an art form. I dedicated my life to learning it."

Paine tapped her foot. "That seems too pat, too easy."

Rikku snorted. "I make it look easy because I understand it. I've been doing alchemy since I was a child, just like Gippal has studied mechanical and electrical engineering. He makes it look easy because he knows the rules and principles without thinking about them. You've spent 10,000 hours studying how to use a sword. Your muscles remember even if you can't consciously explain it. I've spent twice or three times that long studying alchemy. I can't explain it to you, Paine. Not without you having years of basic education you don't have."

Paine rocked back. "You didn't use it during the Gullwings."

"Because Vegnagun wasn't an apply alchemy type of problem. It was apply force, hit repeatedly until it breaks apart problem. Those are fairly simple to handle." Rikku tossed her hair. "I'm busy, Paine. I have to go. I'll see you at the meeting."

Paine scowled.

Rikku walked away. She turned and walked backwards. "Oh, Paine. The better question is how did I survive you pushing me off the tower?" She shouted.

Paine glared at her.

Rikku smirked, half bowed and turned back around, strutting away.


	10. Chapter 9

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Nine

 _Three Days Later_

Fahrenheit, the airship and symbol of Al Bhed power, hovered above the Youth League headquarters in Mushroom Rock. It made Nooj uneasy as he stared up at it. He'd heard rumors of the airships capabilities. And he didn't want them directed at his own people. He shifted his weight trying to ease the sore muscles of his flesh leg only to put too much weight on joint of his metal leg. He bit back a grimace.

People were still arriving to the meeting. The cliff in front of the headquarters was filling with leaders and their entourages. When Leblanc had heard he was hosting a meeting of all the relevant leaders. She'd had the Al Bhed cover or remove the canons facing out to see and set up, of all things, a tent covered _buffet._

She'd hired jugglers and fire eaters and a band.

It was supposed to be a solemn meeting of leaders.

She'd patted his arm and told him that just because the meeting was solemn, those that were coming with the leaders didn't have to be bored and hungry. He'd been nonplussed at the idea that the leaders would bring people with them. Gippal and Baralai never did. But here they were, streaming in from the elevators, escorted from the entrance by the road by his guards and Lucil's Chocobo Knights.

Elder Kimhari Ronso had arrived with ronso guards that towered over him both male and female. He'd brought a couple children with him as well. They'd made a bee line to Lady Yuna who'd greeted them by name. Kimhari's amble had been slower but his greetings to Yuna had been just as heart felt.

Yes, High Summoner Yuna and her boyfriend Tidus had come all the way from Besaid accompanied by the Besaid Aurochs. (They needed the practice.)

Tromell Guado had arrived with his own entourage, including a child guado. That young one had met up with the ronsos and started rapidly talking. Apparently the ronso and the guado children were friends.

Donna had come from Kilika with her lover Barthello. Barthello looked nervous and clutched her hand. Apparently he'd been assigned the task of talking of Kilika concerns for New Yevon while Donna represented the Youth League. Nooj didn't know how the two lived in the same house and shared the same bed. Both Youth League and New Yevon guards had come with them, an equal amount as if they didn't want to outdo the other.

Baralai had come from Bevelle with Paine as an escort. But there were also Priests with him this time, an older woman and a bald headed brother named Mep. They had also brought soldiers.

Cid had come of course with his own Al Bhed entourage. Rin had shown up with a young Al Bhed named Shinra and a few escorts of his own. Gippal had arrived from Djose, Nhadala trailing at his heels along with a few Al Bhed soldiers that just wouldn't let him come alone.

So, almost everyone was here.

The big red airship that was the Celsius swung in close to the cliff, carefully spinning about so the front faced Cliffside. The ramp opened and Lady Rikku jumped out. The ramp closed and the ship rose back into the air and started circling the cliff like the Fahrenheit.

Nooj quickly lost track of her in the crowd as she commenced greeting everyone. He thought that the children had swamped her in hugs first.

Leblanc put a hand on his arm. "Are you going to eat anything before the big meeting? I got your favorites."

He shook her hand off. "I'm not hungry."

She looked hurt. "Nooj," She said gently. "You need to eat more. Please, just a nibble."

"It's almost time for the meeting." He said and turned away.

Leblanc sighed. "Oh, Lady Rikku! You came!" She darted away. "Have you seen-" The rest got lost in the noise of the crowd.

Nooj felt his shoulders relax a little. He walked towards the door of the tent like hall he'd built, resting more on his cane than he'd like. He nodded at Lucil and turned.

The leaders had formed a group. Talking and catching up as they walked towards the meeting hall. Rikku held a box in her hand and was fiddling with it. She glanced over at Gippal.

He met her eyes and jerked his chin at the doors.

Rikku raised her voice so everyone could hear her in the group. "Before we went in, I wanted all you to witness something."

Nooj's brow furrowed.

But Rikku had their attention now.

Paine cleared her throat. "Now isn't the time. We have business to do."

Leblanc kicked her ankle. "I want to know what it is." She hissed.

Rikku looked down at the box. She flushed and spun towards Gippal. "To show you the deepest honor and respect that I have for you and your house and the depths of my emotions towards you. I made you this gift in hopes that you will accept it and my desire to join with you for the rest of our lives in the presence of these witnesses." She said it first in Al Bhed and then in the language of Yevon.

Paine's brow furrowed.

Cid beamed.

Rin looked shocked.

Most of those associated with Yevon just looked confused, even Yuna.

Gippal reached out and slowly took the box. It was thin, no more than half an inch thick and made of metal and enamel, with a bronze brown patina and embossed with gold, electrum and copper. The design on the front was a bird that sparked lightning. Gippal opened it. Inside where racks of tiny spheres that were white and no bigger than the tip of Rikku's thumb.

"Rikku, this is amazing," Gippal breathed. "You didn't tell me it was so small."

"Spheres don't have to be big." She retorted. "It does what it needs to do."

Gippal swallowed.

Paine pressed her lips together, finally understanding what it was Rikku had given him, a set of weapon spheres of her own devising. Paine felt a stab of jealousy. Rikku hadn't offered to give her or Yuna a set. Now, she was just giving one to Gippal.

Paine fully expected Gippal to tell Rikku he couldn't accept it.

Gippal met Rikku's eyes. "In the presence of these witnesses, for the honor and respect you have shown me and my house, and the depths of my feelings for you. I accept your gift and share your hopes that we may join together for all eternity." He said, once again once in Al Bhed and once in the language of Yevon.

Rikku shut the box, put her hands over his and positioned. "Focus," She told him fiercely. "Focus on the memories that define you, define your life. Close your eyes and focus on those."

Gippal nodded and closed his eyes.

Inside the box through the seams they could see the weapon spheres glowing and changing color.

The top of the box locked shut with a snick that could be heard all over the cliff it was so quiet.

Gippal opened his eyes.

Rikku turned the box over. They could see the bottoms of the weapon spheres through small holes in the box. They were no longer white, but a soft glowing yellow. "These weapon spheres are locked to you now. No one else can use them and they can't see the memories inside them." She smiled up at him. "The ones that are glowing brightest are the ones that you have access to. As you train with them, more spheres will become available. You're free to choose whatever sphere is most comfortable to you."

Gippal stared at it. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"No big computer, no decks of cards."

Shinra spoke up. "I'm jealous. It's compact and efficient."

"That's it." Rikku reiterated.

Gippal reached down and spun one of the spheres. Light swirled around him and everything about his clothes changed. His shirt changed, his eyepatch changed, the earring in his ear changed. It didn't take too many seconds. Gippal reached down and pulled a gun out of a holster. He spun it about and pointed it at the ground. "You know," he murmured. "I could get used to this." He spun it about quickly and holstered the gun.

He carefully put the box into a pouch and pulled out a package of his own. It was wrapped in cream linen and tied shut with orange ribbons. He cleared his throat. "This isn't an exchange. I know this isn't traditional. And it's nowhere near the value of what you've given me. But," He flushed and ducked his head. "I made you something that expresses my feelings to you."

Rikku took the package and looked at him and looked at it. "Well, I'm not about to turn it down." She said.

There was some laughter.

Rikku pulled the ribbons apart and unfolded the cloth.

A circlet sat in the middle. The circlet seemed to be made of braided metal, a band of copper, a band of deep bronze and a band of gold. The 'braid' expanded towards the front and the metal divided to wrap around an orange gem. Below the orange gem another carved gem hung, it was a bird made of carnelian. Tiny beads and little red gold feathers hung from the front of the piece and at the temples, they stopped and swags of larger beads, gil and leather thongs that matched the decorations in her braids started.

When she touched it, she could feel that it had the same attributes as her other circlet. He'd copied it exactly and made it gorgeous and fitting with her outfit.

Rikku stared at it. "It's beautiful." She breathed. "Gippal." She smiled at him. "Help me put it on." She told him and handed it back to him, hands going to her hair. She quickly unwrapped her ponytail and held the bottom half of it in one hand while taking off the plain studded circlet with the other. She put the new one on and gathered her hair back up, tying it off again.

"How do you do that every morning?" Gippal asked. The other circlet and the cloth had disappeared back into his pouch.

"With a mirror," she retorted.

Gippal reached up and adjusted the swags so they hung properly and touched the circlet just right so it fit her perfectly.

Rikku beamed up at him, then grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

The Al Bhed cheered.

Cid looked like he was about to cry.

Rin looked livid. He turned to Cid. "You aren't seriously thinking of allowing this." His voice low and dark with rage.

"I might as well have betrothed them at the cradle." Cid said. "I'm so happy. I might actually live to be a grandfather."

That's when Paine figured it out. All of this ceremony, the exchanging of gifts, the words, were formal rites of an Al Bhed courting ritual. Anger suffused her. She saw red and turned hot in rage.

"I love you," Rikku murmured against Gippal's mouth.

"I love you," Gippal whispered back.

Rin threw his hands up in disgust and marched into the building.

Elma shoved forward. "This means you two are together now." She asked.

Rikku turned. "Yes. We're courting."

Elma squealed and dashed forward to hug her.

Yuna stomped her foot. "Hey, I want a hug too." She said.

Rikku laughed and let Elma go to hug Yuna.

Rikku glanced at Lucil. Lucil smiled and nodded at her.

Tromell came forward, grabbed Rikku and Gippal's hands to offer his sincerest congratulations and best wishes. Kimhari had those as well, but also threats for Gippal. Gippal took it in stride.

Cid, still teary eyed, took both of their hands and raised them over his head. He roared his approval in Al Bhed and the Al Bhed cheered again.

Donna sneered. "Trust you to turn everything into a stage production." But when she turned away she smiled.

Rikku shook her head.

Nooj cleared his throat. "Yes, now, on that happy note, why don't we start the meeting?"

Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm as they walked inside. "So, what exactly does this mean?"

"It means that we're courting. It's more serious than dating and less serious than a hand fast." Rikku said.

"Yeah, we're lucky Cid didn't just do that," Gippal told her, a hand on the small of her back.

Rikku flushed.

Gippal added. "And the betting has already started on how long that will take."

Yuna's brow furrowed. "How much more serious than courting?"

"Complete and utter monogamy." Rikku said. "And no one will try to interfere with our relationship. It's very serious if someone tries to try and gain the attention of someone in a formal courting relationship. There have been duels fought over it."

"I think there was a small war once." Gippal mused.

"Lots of one on one social engagements to get to know each other," Rikku added. "Gifts to prove that we can support ourselves and the wealth of our families of course."

"That is serious," Yuna murmured.

Rikku smiled and patted Yuna's hand. "I need to sit with the Al Bhed." She said softly.

"Of course," Yuna said. "But I'm sitting next to them."

"Right, cousin," Rikku said warmly.

"Cousin," Yuna said back.

They all found seats around the large table.

Nooj clasped his hands in front of him. "We're all here to discuss the mutual defense and protection of Spira." He said.

Rin leaned forward. "You could start with the bandit problem."

Rikku blinked. "What bandit problem?" She asked.

Paine glared at her. She couldn't be that dense. "The bandits in the Moonflow."

"Oh, then, there is no bandit problem. They have, the last I knew, disbanded." Rikku shrugged shoulder.

Nooj looked at Lucil. Everyone turned their attention back to Rikku. "Disbanded?"

"Yes, broken up. Left. Departed the area. I was just there." Rikku said. "There is a new group in the Moonflow. They're building a village on the edge of the river. Their purpose is to study the historical, artistic and scientific purpose of the ruins under the water."

"I didn't see signs of a village as we crossed." Baralai leaned forward.

"Nothing," Rin agreed.

"They are building their village out of sight of the Shoopuf crossing." Rikku shoved a braid over her shoulder. "They don't want to disrupt the scenic and profitable tourist views." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a sheaf of papers rolled into a tube and tied with a string. "They desire to build their village to blend in with the natural beauty of the Moonflow as much as possible. Elder Cid, Site Master Dario would like your recommendations on their village design." She said and passed the scroll to her father.

Cid's eyes gleamed in what could be pride. He took the scroll. "Better than him trying to con me out of repairs and redesigns when things go wrong." He said in a pointed dig at Gippal. "I'll look at them. Go visit Dario myself, get a feel for the site."

Gippal flushed. Fine. He'd start asking. It should be easier now that he was dating Cid's daughter.

"He'd like that," Rikku smiled at her father.

Rin looked disturbed. "Studying these ruins will take a great deal of time and of money. How is this new village being supported?"

"They are, of course, allowed to keep any gil they collect from the fiends they kill in the river and along the river banks. This should make the crossing of the Shoopuf safer." Rikku said. "They have also paired up with a group of enterprising young men who are offering their services as guards and escorts to caravans great and small all the way to Macalania." She turned her gaze to Tromell. "Master Tromell, they would like permission to use Guadosalam as a midway stopping point if they arrive too late in the day to continue the journey across the Thunder Plains to Macalania safely. They are willing to pay a fee, of course, for the upkeep."

Tromell nodded at her solemnly. "Guadosalam is open to all who desire to pass through and rest. They and the caravans they are escorting will be welcome." He spread his hands. "Who knows, perhaps in the years to come, we of the Guado will be joining them or using their services."

Rikku smiled. "These guards wish to live in the new village and in return have offered as a tax of sorts to use their fees to support the village. The rest, such as Dario's expeditions, I'm funding them." She reached into her pouch again, pulled out a sheet of paper and a pouch of gil. "Here I believe is something you understand, Lord Rin, the language of commerce." She said and passed both to him.

Gippal coughed.

Cid ducked his head and grinned.

Rikku nodded at Lucil. "These guards would appreciate your advice, Commander Lucil. They don't know if using chocobos is a worthwhile strategy along the Moonflow or if they should wait until they reach the Thunder Plains."

"I'll be happy to meet with them and coordinate a defense and if chocobos are useful, guide them in starting and recommend they seek out Clasko in the Calm Lands." Lucil said. "I am always welcome to new Chocobo Knights."

Rikku grinned.

Gippal put a hand on top of hers. "Dario always did like ruins," He said. "We kept having to rescue him in the Eastern Expanse while he was on the run from the Zu." He tilted his head. "If Dario needs any special equipment, I'll be willing to work with him to create it for the good of Spira."

Rikku turned her head and looked down her nose at him. "You might also considering apologizing and being friends with him again."

Gippal grinned and ducked his head. "I'll take it under advisement."

From his smile, Paine could tell that he'd do more than simply take it under advisement.

Paine stiffened as the name finally joined with a face in her mind. "Wasn't Dario the head of the bandits?" She pointed out. "How can we trust him?"

"Site Master Dario wants to study ancient ruins. I think being a bandit interferes with that ambition." Rikku said dryly. "The Moonflow will keep him quite busy for years. And if he gets bored, there are plenty of other ruins to explore and catalog."

Rin spoke up, voice dry. "I'm relieved that the inconvenience appears to be at an end."

"When the village is up and running, Lord Rin, Site Master Dario says there may even be room for an inn." Rikku said lightly. "That's as close as you're going to get to a peace offering." Her voice turned serious. "Please consider taking it."

Paine stood up. "You don't have a problem with this."

Gippal shrugged. "Banditry is a time honored Al Bhed tradition. If they aren't caught before they stop, we figure why keep them from being contributing members of society. There have been times when the Clans had to support themselves with banditry or risk being slaughtered."

Cid grumbled. "I'm glad he's found something useful to do."

"It would also be difficult to prove who the bandits were," Lucil spoke up. "Not without full confessions from them, and part of the reason why we never bothered to detain them was there was literally no place to keep them detained. When Sin was around, we had a lack of crime given we were too busy trying to survive. We didn't have a need for things like detainment cells."

"Not that Bevelle and other places didn't have them," Tidus muttered.

Lucil smiled. "I'm pleased that this matter has been resolved peacefully and without incident. I commend Lady Rikku for her deft handling of the entire affair. The roads of Spira are now safer for travelers than they were before."

Paine slammed her hand on the table. "Studying ruins isn't useful. They aren't making a profit. Rikku said it herself that she's funding them."

"There are many things we can learn from the ancient's art and buildings." Rikku said. "I am very interested in what Dario discovers. In time, it may be possible to share what he learns to the world at large. Besides, Paine, it's my gil and I can spend it on what I want."

"It's Rikku's money to lose," Rin agreed.

"Well, I want to see these ruins myself." Yuna said.

Rikku smiled at her. "I'm sure he'll be happy to take you on a tour when the area has been deemed structurally safe."

Baralai hissed. "Sit down."

Paine sat and crossed her arms.


	11. Chapter 10

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Ten

 _The Meeting Continues_

"Now, for the rest of Spira, fiend attacks are increasing." Lucil said. "We must all work together in order to keep the towns safe from encroachment and the roads clear for travelers. We do not have enough manpower."

"And womanpower," Elma said cheerfully.

"To maintain that safety at the current level of fiend attacks without help from the soldiers in the temples. And the soldiers need a place that is safe to stay and rest, and the temples are ideal for that."

"No," Baralai said but the old priestess put a hand on his wrist.

Cid cleared his throat. "The Al Bhed will help all they can, but we're more scientists than soldiers and there aren't many of us left."

Rin nodded. "My inns are open to all of Spira's soldiers that need rest at reduced rates."

Kimhari shifted in his seat. "Ronso are busy protecting mountain. We have none to spare. We are sorry."

"Mt. Gagazet is a sacred place and must be protected." Yuna said. "It's all right Kimhari. We are happy that you are doing your best to protect it."

Tromell sighed. "There aren't many of us at all. Guadosalam is again open to all who need to stop, but we of the Guado can only offer hospitality, not help. There are too few of us, too few."

Donna grimaced. "The main complaint I hear is that the soldiers of New Yevon simply aren't willing to work with those of the Youth League. There are rumors that it isn't personal but orders from higher up, but nothing I can pin down more than that."

Barthello looked nervous. "I am told that the temples are dangerous and have already been desecrated enough to allow those who do not believe in Yevon anymore to enter."

"The inner sanctums aren't safe," the High Priestess said. "The lower rooms and even the cloister of trials should be sound and safe to be used."

Gippal nodded. "Yeah, at Djose, we just avoid that big hole in the floor where the fayth was. Actually, a couple guys put a big metal slab over it. Don't ask me how they got it up there." Gippal scratched his neck. "Sometimes, I don't want to know."

"About Djose," Baralai said.

The Priestess interrupted. "We of the temples are happy that it is being used and the Al Bhed have a direction for the lightning magic there."

"Uh, thanks," Gippal said.

The Priestess looked over the table. "We have much we can learn from the Al Bhed. It is the decision of the priesthood of the temples to allow the Al Bhed into the temples in order to try and discover if there are more secrets to be discovered, information we have lost."

Baralai gaped. "High Priestess, I did not agree to that!"

"You weren't asked, Praetor. This is the Priesthood telling, not asking." The Priestess said softly. "When taken before the council, the council decreed that Guardian Rikku in the escort of High Summoner Yuna will have full access to the city of Bevelle. If Rikku proves after so many visits that she will not be destroying anything but rather opening up lost secrets, then she will be granted access on her own recognition. They will then be willing to consider allowing Al Bhed into the city proper."

"I'm honored?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. "That you would assume I'd seek permission."

"We thought we'd grant it before you took it." The Priestess smiled at her.

Rikku tilted her head back and forth and nodded and raised a hand in an 'oh well' gesture. "I see your point."

Baralai sputtered.

"We are equally disappointed in our soldiers not cooperating with those that were once comrades in arms." The Priestess continued. "We do hope that in the future, all will be able to work together for the good of Spira and leave titles such as the Youth League and New Yevon behind us. We may never forget Yevon and Sin and the destruction and corruption he caused. But we can stop holding him in such high esteem that it separates us from those we have commonalities with in the past and going forward."

"A pretty speech," Nooj said.

"Heartfelt," The Priestess responded.

"Yeah, does this combined force have a name?" Rikku asked. "The New League. Youth Yevon."

"Yevon Youth," Gippal added.

"That's worse than fanatical followers." Rikku shuddered.

"Just saying name smashing might not be the way to go," Gippal said and jiggled his leg.

"Focus, please," Nooj said.

Lucil spoke up. "They have a point. We of the Chocobo Knights work together so well because we do have a common goal and a common banner. The Youth League and New Yevon are still separate causes. And different manners of dress even, there is nothing binding them together but dreams and good wishes."

"Which aren't working," Elma said.

Baralai frowned. "Your organization lacks discipline."

"Woah there," Gippal said. "We Al Bhed lack discipline and we still get things done."

Yuna bit her lip. "We of Besaid have always looked after ourselves. The Youth League and New Yevon didn't touch us. Perhaps, if the soldiers viewed themselves as protector of the villages and members of those villages, whose group they belonged to wouldn't matter so much because they are all members of the same village."

"That may work in a small town." Nooj said.

Donna sighed. "The temples have been too far from the villages before this. But I'd want to try Yuna's idea before dismissing it completely."

"The Machine Faction can contribute a few guys. Not a lot," Gippal said. "But a few, we do all know how to fight."

"But you'd rather tinker." Paine sneered.

"There's a lot to build." Gippal said evenly. "But they live on those islands now too. Maybe it can help create good will and camaraderie."

"I know," Leblanc said. "Throw a party, have lots of food. It always worked with my people."

"Get them working together on something small," Gippal said. "Build something, have a team competition, boat races, blitz ball. Throw a 'we're fucking alive' party."

"Oh sands, I remember those." Rikku muttered. "Half the adults were drunk in an hour."

"Shh," Gippal said. "Then they can work on something bigger. Hey, they may actually have legitimate arguments with each other. The only way they can solve them is by talking and finding out that everyone puts on their pants the same way." Gippal paused. "You know, the ones that bother to wear pants."

Lucil nodded. "That's not a bad idea. We of the Chocobo Knights do things like that as well. And pants are uncomfortable." She teased Gippal.

"Hey, far be it from me to criticize anyone's fashion choices," Gippal held up his hands. "I've been reliably told I wore the same shirt for four years."

The table laughed.

"Ronso no like pants either." Kimhari said.

Donna looked around. "If it is all right with you then we'll try Yuna's experiment in Kilika."

"If it works," Nooj didn't sound hopeful. "We'll consider expanding the idea."

"Or," Gippal spoke up. "Everyone will just descend on Kilika. Parties. Good times. That's where I'd go."

Nooj and Baralai looked at him.

Gippal smirked.

"Then, I guess we are done for now." Nooj said.

Leblanc smiled. "And there is, I'm sure, still plenty of food to partake out on the Cliff. Please, make yourself at home and feel free to visit."

Nooj slashed a glare at her, but didn't contradict her.

Rikku turned to Gippal. "Would you like to walk back to Djose together?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I have this new weapons sphere system and I'd like to test it out with the best warrior I know at my back." Gippal leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

Rikku grinned. "You know I'm always happy to save your ass when you need it."

Gippal chuckled.

Rikku got up. "Master Tromell, a moment." She said.

"Of course, Lady Rikku." Tromell said and sat back down.

Rikku sat down next to him and lowered her voice. "I've had some breakthroughs since we last saw each other." She took his hands in hers. "I'm afraid the news isn't good."

Tromell trembled. "Tell me."

"I have focused much of my research on Macalania and how the Aeon of Shiva came to reside in the temple on the lake." Rikku said. "I'm sorry Tromell, I wished to spare you the details but in order for you to understand. I'm afraid I must explain."

Tromell nodded and swallowed. "Tell me."

"The process of turning a person into a fayth starts while they are still alive." Rikku said. "They were chained to the rock face first as a slow process of petrification using the special water we use in our spheres was poured over them. It was at best, a long death of suffocation and drowning. They felt the process starting out from their extremities and working inwards. It was reported to be extremely painful." Rikku's voice wavered. "They screamed, cried, begged to be released, fought with all their might."

Tromell blanched.

"They did this to keep the soul of the person in their body as long as possible. They didn't kill the person until the last possible moment. They had to draw it out in order to gather enough of the death energy of the person's life force leaving them to create the tie to the Farplane." Rikku swallowed hard. "Sometimes they stopped the process and inflicted other tortures in order to have the person focusing precisely on what was tormenting them the most at their death to influence the resulting Aeon. Then they'd heal them enough so on the surface they looked pristine. Fire brands with Ifrit. Electrodes with Ixion. Ice with Shiva and so on."

Tromell looked ill and shut his eyes.

"They almost lost the woman who was to be Shiva. Her life magic was still flowing strongly out of her as the slow petrification started to close around her heart to kill her. She had too much magic. She was too strong." Rikku blew out. They'd taken the Avatar of Death and performed Death magic on her. "They almost weren't able to subdue her. She was fighting the transformation and she was succeeding."

Tromell's eyes snapped open.

"They turned her into a fayth because they labelled her a heretic. It was punishment." Rikku's voice twisted. "But they couldn't contain her and so in an effort to subdue her, they tied the magic of Macalania Woods to her. It shocked her for a key moment and they were able to kill her, tying her to the Farplane and turning her into an Aeon. As long as the fayth slept, Macalania Woods lived. Its power fed into her and she being generous to the land that had nothing to do with her death, returned the power. It was a cycle."

"And then she faded."

"Yes, and the tie between the fayth stone and Macalania Woods was never severed." Rikku squeezed his hands. "The magic of Macalania Woods is flowing freely into the Farplane through the portal in the temple. If we manage to close the portal in time, severing the flow of magic to the Farplane. Macalania will be able to store power in itself again, allowing the magic levels to rise and the woods to stop fading."

Tromell's head came up. "It can be saved."

"I think this excess of magic is what has broken the Farplane Viewer. The Farplane doesn't have a buffer anymore with the Aeons to limit that type of living magic from entering it. It may even be forcing the pyreflies out because the Farplane feels to 'life like' for them to rest properly." Rikku's voice was intense. "That's why the Farplane Viewer feels like it's fluctuating."

Tromell nodded. "This is good news."

"There is a however." Rikku said.

"There always is," Tromell said with a weak smile.

"To create these portals to the Farplane with the Aeons. It took a very powerful act of Death type magic. If we go by the rule of opposites, for everything there is an equal and opposite reaction, and there are ways to neutralize things by using the opposite things of its type, then Life type magic may be able to close off these portals."

Tromell pondered it for a moment. "That seems like a reasonable deduction."

"I'm not talking about raising someone from the dead with a resurrection spell or having a baby over the portals. I'm talking about Aeon level uses of life magic, the type of life magic that breaks limits and can't be channeled by a mortal being." Rikku grimaced. "I will have to dig more into life magic itself to tell you what type of spell is going to have to be used."

"Not by mortal beings," Tromell's voice turned weak.

"Yes, I'm saying we're going to need Summons." Rikku said.

"We can't." Tromell looked pale and appalled as he leapt ahead to what he thought Rikku meant. Make more fayth.

"No. Making Aeons with the spells used by Yevon will only create more portals and more instability. That won't solve anything. We're going to need a new type of summons. Or an ancient one. Ones that the Summoners of Zanarkand used in their war against Bevelle." Rikku reassured him.

Tromell quivered. "We don't know what they were."

"I have a very strong suspicion I have figured it out." Rikku said. "But until I'm absolutely sure I don't want to share." She looked down at their hands. "Tromell, this is risky."

"New Summons, yes, very risky."

"No. When using an opposite force to neutralize another force, the results can be very explosive. It creates what we call a reaction. It's why bread rises and bombs explode." Rikku sighed. "It could be very dangerous to be nearby if life magic is used on the portals. There could be physical repercussions. People might die. Temples might collapse. I really don't know."

"Then we will deal with that when we come to it. There will be precautions and evacuations." Tromell said. "Whatever needs to be done to heal our world and whatever we have to do to convince others this must be done. Then we'll do it."

Rikku smiled at him. "Thank you, Tromell, for believing."

Tromell smiled back at her. "I saw Guado, Ronso and Al Bhed playing together today. Even a year ago, we were fighting. Now, our children enjoy each other's company. I will do anything I can to preserve that future."

"You have no idea what a huge relief it is for Shinra to have made some friends." Rikku laughed.

Paine scowled as she watched Tromell and Rikku talked together. Gippal examined his box of weapon spheres closely muttering under his breath in Al Bhed about the design.

"She's not a virgin you know." Paine said. Remembering information from a drunken night of truth or dare.

Gippal looked up and over at her. "I know. I was there, participating."

Paine didn't know what to say to that. Rikku hadn't shared that information. In fact, she'd taken several risky dares to get out of it and they'd given up. "You're really going to marry her."

"We've been discussing it for almost a decade." Gippal said and turned the box over, running his fingers on the design of the thunderbird.

Paine raised both eyebrows at him. "A decade."

"Almost," Gippal said amused. "Of course, we didn't know what it meant back then. That led to some interesting conversation with our parents. Didn't change our minds."

Paine crossed her arms.

"Paine, your approval or blessing on my love life is not needed or required or even asked after," Gippal said. "Sin is defeated. Vegnagun is over. A few years ago, we would have been married already and trying for kids. Now, we can take our time and figure out our next steps in this new world."

"You sound like you're looking forward to it."

"I am looking forward to it. My life does not go on hold because you disapprove of other women." Gippal flipped the box around and put it away. "Now, I need to find her a gift worthy of the one she gave me."

"You gave her a gift."

"I've missed birthdays and anniversaries and tournament winnings." Gippal shifted in his chair. "Had to do something spectacular to make up for that."

"She wouldn't hold it against you."

"You would. Yuna wouldn't. Rikku, it depends on her mood and what she wants in the next thirty seconds and how important it is to her that whatever she wants gets done. Then it's blackmail and conditional forgiveness. Give her a big present, clean slate." Gippal waved a hand.

Rikku leaned forward and hugged Tromell, who hugged her back.

Gippal stood. "Anyways, later Paine, I have a date." He said and walked over to Rikku.

They exchanged a few words with Tromell together before walking out into the Cliffside. Paine followed slowly. She didn't pay attention to Tromell behind her.

And into an argument between Cid, Rin and Nhadala in Al Bhed.

Anikki stood off to the side with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Dachi stood next to him with a restraining hand on Anikki's shoulder. Not that it looked like Anikki needed it.

Rikku looked at him and gestured.

Anikki shrugged. Same old, same old, his expression said.

Yuna listened but it seemed it was too rapid for her to keep up with it.

Rikku sighed. She stalked over to the group and inserted herself into it. Gippal behind her with a hand on the back of her waist.

Paine had to admit they looked good together.

Rikku listened for a few moments. It was the usual. Cid wanted money to rebuild Home. Rin wanted the money to expand his businesses and further his interests. Nhadala seemed to want more Al Bhed to return to Bikanel to help with keeping the sands clear. Both Rin and Nhadala wanted Cid to step down if he didn't get with the program. Cid insisted he was still the Elder. And he was because no one outside of Rin and Nhadala were saying he should step down. They didn't like his obsession with rebuilding Home, but that didn't mean they didn't want him as their leader.

Mostly because Cid was so preoccupied with Home, they were able to do what they wanted unhindered.

"I'm not stopping anybody from living where they want." Cid argued.

"Then there's no reason why we can't open more inns in the new villages." Rin said.

"Use your own money for that," Cid said.

"My inns are proven investments."

"That only profit you and not the Al Bhed as a whole."

"They bring good will to all Al Bhed."

"Good will isn't gil, Rin." Cid crossed his arms. "It doesn't provide the Al Bhed with tangible places to live."

"If the fiends keep attacking," Nhadala said evenly. "There aren't going to be places for anyone to live. I have to have more Al Bhed back in Sanubia."

Gippal reached up and pinched his nose. "Oh good grief," he muttered. He had nothing to do with what Nhadala was asking and he had better make sure Cid knew it. He'd placed Nhadala out in the Sanubia Desert for a reason. She wanted more power than he was comfortable with giving her. She'd shown up on her own to attend this meeting and insisted she come along. Now he knew why.

"Father," Rikku spoke up.

Cid turned to her and smiled. "Rikku!" He glanced at Gippal. "Shouldn't you two be going somewhere and celebrating?"

"We will in a few minutes," Rikku reassured him.

"Argh, my little sister is going to get married before I do," Anikki complained.

Rikku ignored him, as did Cid. She looked up at Gippal. "Gippal, the area where Home is, what is its status at the moment?"

Gippal blinked at her. She knew the status, probably as well as he did. "Highly unstable and dangerous. The caverns we built into Home cause the sands to shift. It's going to take years to get enough wreckage out of the way and sand dug out and stabilized enough for any proper recovery work."

"If I had more hands," Nhadala glared at him.

"There aren't enough hands to go around," Gippal over rode her. "Not between the ones who want to salvage for money, the ones doing what limited protection work they can and the ones who simply don't want to live anywhere near where Home was or on Bikanel at all. Salvaging Home is a completely volunteer effort. The teams have to be small or we risk moving too much and losing more people."

Cid sighed. "I understand that."

"And unless we can get the sands to stabilize, there's no way any rebuilding can be done on that site." Gippal added.

"We don't have to rebuild there," Cid grumbled.

"Then," Rikku bit her lip. "Why not a town for Al Bhed who want to live on Bikanel? I know there are families living in caravans going from Oasis to Oasis. If there is a particular trade route, we could build a town for people who don't want to travel through the desert and a place for desert travelers to stop and traders to visit." She turned to Rin. "Then you could build an inn there." She looked at Nhadala. "And it might attract more people to the island if there was a nice, safe place for them to live that can withstand the sand storms."

"Well," Nhadala shifted on her feet.

Rikku knew that wasn't what Nhadala wanted. She wanted more people living at her camps that she could move and control at any time. Rikku wasn't going to have any of it. "You can design it, father. You're the best civil engineer we have." She paused. "Maybe you should train a few new ones. If you come up with a few good ideas, we can choose between them."

Gippal rubbed the small of her back with his thumb. "That's not a bad idea. I'd like some more permanent places to put people. Sands, I'll chip in if we're going to make more than one town. Most of my workers live there anyways."

Cid rubbed his chin and looked at his feet.

"We can even call one Home." Rikku said gently.

Cid looked up. "All right. It seems like a grand idea to me. I'll do it."

Rikku beamed, darted over and kissed his cheek. The old man was learning to compromise. She hoped. "I'm proud of you, Pops."

Cid grabbed her in a hug. "And I'm proud of you." He said into her hair. "Now get going. I want grandchildren."

Rikku sighed. "You're turning into one of those fathers." She grumbled and stepped away.

"Jeez," Gippal said and grabbed Rikku's hand. "Give us some time. Let me find her an airship, at least!"

"Oh, can we call it the Kelvin?" Rikku asked.

The two walked away towards the lift.

"You can call it whatever you want," Gippal said, voice warm.

Nhadala grimaced. "Give them the title already, why don't you?" She asked, voice sarcastic.

Cid ignored her. "Well, I'm off to celebrate." He said and rubbed his hands together. "That food smells good." He walked towards the pavilions.

Rin followed him. "Cid."

"You have your own money and an inventive genius to boot." Cid said. "I've talked to the other Lords and they feel you've had enough loans and investments."

"I always pay them back."

"You do, but it's time for you to stand on your own." Cid picked up a plate and started piling it with food. "If you don't like it, you can take it up with them without threatening to cut off their supplies or any other such financial or emotional blackmail you like to come up with."

Rin turned stiff. "I will and there will be talk about your fitness to lead."

Cid bit into a piece of meat. He chewed and swallowed. "You do that." He said. "I'm going to enjoy this food and celebrate the fact my daughter is going to get married in the future and there's a future for her to get married in." He found a glass, raised it to Rin and walked away. "Elder Kimhari!" He called out.

Rin stared after him and seethed.

* * *

Gippal held Rikku's hand as they ambled through Mushroom Rock away from Nooj's headquarters and towards the road. Both of them knew subconsciously that going for a walk to expressly fight fiends wasn't other people's idea of a first date. However they weren't other people.

"I think that went well," Gippal said.

Rikku sighed. "Baralai got trampled. Nooj barely got to say anything."

"That's really the way he prefers it," Gippal squeezed her hand referring to Nooj.

"And I pissed off Paine, again, for no reason that I can tell." Rikku rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why she joined the Gullwings if she didn't like me."

"Let's see, you stumbled across a sphere with the video of a big machine she'd seen in a cursed cavern. Yeah, let me think really hard." Gippal nudged her with his hip.

Rikku grimaced. She and the Gullwings had been used. And she'd tried to be friends with Paine, she really had. "I'm really worried about them."

"Them?"

"Baralai and Paine." Rikku bit her lip and looked up at Gippal. "Baralai is holding New Yevon back. They could be doing such great things."

"You can't fix everything. The leadership of New Yevon is New Yevon's problem." Gippal said. "Work around them and let them deal with Baralai and Paine."

Rikku half smiled. "Thank you for putting it into perspective. I'll focus on problems I personally have control over and can solve in the future."

"Right. Huge corrupted aeons. Large fiends. Big ass machina." Gippal reiterated.

Rikku laughed.

The light shifted and a couple of wolf like fiends jumped out of the shadows.

Rikku let go of Gippal's arm. "I'll be your support." She told him and winked, flipping to a new sphere on her weapon sphere grid.

It was the white mage sphere. Not that she thought Gippal would have any trouble overall. But it was more a show of moral support. She liked the look of the white mage weapon's sphere, especially in comparison to her old white mage dress sphere.

The new white mage sphere was completely white with white embroidered feathers as decorations. It'd kept her favorite part of old dress sphere, the backless scarf like hood that allowed her pony tail to swing free. The rest was a white leather dress over a crisp gathered linen chemise. The dress was off the shoulders and had a rolled over neckline and where it went around her shoulders, chains with white feathers on the ends fell along her arms. The chemise showed to hide her cleavage and at the bottom of the dress. And under her breasts it were three white on white buckles. It also had a thick belt with a large buckle on her hips also in white. The hem of the chemise had more embroidery and was long enough that to keep the proportions right, the boots only came up to her knees.

The circlet changed to a clear gem bracketed by curling white gold feathers. There were similar belts and white gold feather decorations on the boots. In fact, like her old boots from the pilgrimage, there were white feathers on chains hanging from the tops of the boots.

Every one of her weapon sphere's had pouches, pretty much in the same place. She insisted on it. Practicality was the name of the game. But they did end up being decorated differently.

Gippal glanced over at her. "Oh, looking pretty." He jumped out of the way of a charging wolf fiend and shot it in the head. "Seriously? While I'm complimenting my girlfriend. Bad form."

Rikku giggled and spun on her toes and used the motion to let another of the fiends run past her. "It is pretty."

Gippal discovered trigger happy and went to town with both guns, holding them out at arms length and walking around slowly to get better angles on the fiends. Gippal finished taking out the fiends and holstered the guns. He grabbed her hand again.

"Dario wants to study ruins, huh." He said and swung their hands back and forth.

They started walking again.

Rikku bounced a little on her toes. "Yep. Apparently this is a hidden passion?"

"How did you figure this out then?"

"I _talked_ to him and I _listened._ " Rikku poked his shoulder right in the middle of one of his thunderbird tattoos. She liked this new weapon sphere on him. It exposed his shoulders and the artwork he had from being dedicated to the thunderbird in the same way she was dedicated to the phoenix.

"Uh huh," Gippal raised an eyebrow.

Rikku sighed. "You were correct. He did try to woo me. He set up a picnic on the Moonflow banks. Got me a flower by walking five feet. Not exactly impressive, but he tried."

Gippal snickered. "I warned you."

"You did! I got him talking though and found out what he'd been doing in his spare time when he wasn't policing bandits or robbing innocent travelers. So, I'll call this one a win." She kicked a pebble out of the way. "To be fair, he took it really well."

"You're giving him money." Gippal said dryly. "A loss of any sort of emotional affection was quickly soothed by the promise of material aid."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, because we're all such mercenaries at heart."

"Bribery is a perfectly legitimate way to sooth egos and end disagreements." Gippal said. "As well as getting places you have no right to being and favors from people who are greedy."

Rikku shook her head. "Ugh, hitting them over the head sounds so much faster."

"Fine. You threaten. I'll bribe." Gippal said. "Fair division of labor." He raised his gun and shot at an approaching fiend. It yelped and rolled out of the way running off.

"We've been solving more problems by talking lately than using money or hitting people." Rikku pointed out.

"Does that worry you as much as it worries me?" Gippal looked down at her.

"A little," Rikku smiled.

"Dario's going to have people descending on him to make sure he's legitimate and no longer a threat."

"Oh come on, Paine and the various soldiers have had more than their fair opportunity to hit all the different bandits over the head at least once and they have!" Rikku nudged him. "They had plenty of chances to drag all of them back to Luca or Bevelle. They couldn't be bothered. If they're jealous or upset that I found the magic words."

Gippal interrupted. "I'll give you gil."

"To give Dario and the others time to pursue their passions and the human bandits a legitimate way to stay in the Moonflow and support themselves. Then, once again, like with New Yevon, it isn't my problem. And if they also can't see the benefit of trying to rediscover our past, not my problem." Rikku nodded and skipped a few steps.

"I'm glad you're working on your 'my problem, not my problem' boundaries." Gippal kept his voice serious.

Rikku spun so she was in front of him and put her free hand on the back of his neck. "I don't have time to be finding temporary solutions to other people's personal shortcomings." She kept walking backwards, but went up on tiptoes and tugged his head down.

Gippal grinned and kissed her, stopping them in the middle of the road.

Gippal heard a lizard like slither. He broke the kiss, rolled his eye and spun about, aiming and shooting at the noises.

The lizards exploded into pyreflies.

"Seriously, bad form." Gippal muttered.

Rikku giggled. "This is what happens when we combine fiend hunting with dating."

"They could have the decency to wait until the kiss is over instead of thinking it's an opportunity and we're vulnerable." He grumbled.

"But then how would you show me you're not such a bad fighter yourself." Rikku teased.

"Not such a bad?" Gippal gaped at her. "I'll have you know that I'm pretty damn awesome."

"Oh?" Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Does someone's ego need pricking?"

"No. Your wording needs improving. I'm your official boyfriend. I ought to be better than 'not so bad.'"

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Maybe if you train hard enough, you can become as good as me."

"Okay, that's it." He growled and lunged.

Rikku squealed, jumped back, spun about and ran towards Djose laughing. "Catch me if you can."

He ran down the road after her, shooting at fiends that tried to attack them on the run and caught up with her at the first bridge of Djose. He grabbed her, swung her up into his arms, his hands under her shoulders and knees and kissed her until she stopped giggling and moaned against his mouth.

He didn't even care about the whooping, cheers and cat calls.

Rikku wasn't Cid's girl anymore. She was _his girl._

* * *

The stars twinkled overhead. Luck sat cross-legged on the bow of the ship, letting the night air wash over her and through her thick hair. It moved the gil that was part of her clothes, causing them to hit each other and chime soothingly.

It was peaceful.

It reminded her of the realm of the Essentials. A land of eternal twilight, caught between dusk or dawn and night and day. A land filled with flowering trees and exotic flowers, the blossoms caught on faint breezes and perfuming the air.

Paper lanterns floated on the waters and hung from the trees giving the land a mystical light.

Luck smiled. It was one of the memories that never faded. Though her times in the plane of the essentials was limited, her visits short lived before she returned to the mortal plane and inhabited the souls of one of her chosen.

She opened her hand and looked at the gil in it.

She set it carefully on the decking and spun it.

Around and around, she counted the turns.

It stopped.

And stayed on the edge.


	12. Chapter 11

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Eleven

 _Another Week Passes_

Just because Rikku had a pile of books to translate didn't mean that her other commitments went away. In reality, getting away from the temple of the essentials, though she was rethinking that name, it held too many religious connotations, was a relief. She was good at languages. One of the best in her peer group. She'd learned to speak and write Yevonite when she was small. Her parents had deemed it important. She had family that was Yevonite and well, Pops was the Elder. There was a good chance she could become one of the leaders of the Al Bhed too. And the leaders had contact with Yevonites and things went easier when they could speak the language since Yevonites refused, at that time, to unbend enough to learn a smidgen of Al Bhed.

But she wasn't the best. However, there were secrets to keep and she didn't know who she could trust among her peers that were slightly better at languages than her. So, she muddled through. Words weren't necessarily her strong suit either. She'd rather go on an adventure than read about an adventure. It strained her eyes and made her head ache. She needed the breaks.

They gave her a chance to try and come to terms with the information as well. Information she was grasping at only because of her Alchemist training and her being raised in the traditions of the Al Bhed.

She stretched, rocked back and forth on her heels as the Celsius rose in the air behind her and went looking for a better place to land. Kilika port sprawled out before her filled with happy people enjoying a festival.

After Vegnagun's defeat, Kilika Port had grown. It'd really started with Gippal had taken over the large building on the edge of the cove that the Youth League had built to be their headquarters. Gippal wanted it as a place for salvage ships to be able to off load their goods and resupply if they were in southern waters and didn't want to go all the way to Luca before going back out again.

A lot of Al Bhed captains tended to push their crew's food and fuel to the limits in trying to get that one last bit of scrap. If they could limp into Kilika instead of Luca, then Gippal was all for it.

But, that's not precisely all that had happened. The huge building was on the far edge of the cove and not too far away around a bend was another cove. That was deeper than Kilika Village's cove. And in the spirit of well, being Gippal, Gippal had told the Captains to hove to in the deeper cove so that ships like the Liki would have priority in Kilika port and the lovely tourist views wouldn't be ruined.

Of course, Al Bhed were also Al Bhed. No one was using the other cove. And the Captains and crews often had families. Families that didn't want or need to be on the salvage ships. So, they, not sure how those in Kilika Village would take it, had built their own village in that Cove and settled their families there.

This attracted Al Bhed fishing ships and Al Bhed traders and another inn because Rin was an enterprising individual.

And it turned out that the main Kilika Village were willing to be good neighbors. And both villages had taken several days to build more bridges and gangways between the villages.

Now the children had more areas to run around in and jump off of and play. Al Bhed and Yevonites patronized each other's shops and since both villages were mostly based on what the boats brought in for trade, the spouses were able to commiserate over shared worries such as water fiends and weather and if their spouses would have the sense to come in when there was a storm or they were low on supplies. The children of course had the common ground of being children.

Things were hopeful.

Except for the fact the relations between the Youth League and New Yevon were still tense.

But they were having a party and everyone had set aside their differences (and their armor) to enjoy the festivities. Music rang out. Paper lanterns, balloons, flags and colored swags had been hung out to brighten up the village. Children ran along with balloons and various toys, some Rikku recognized from her own youth, like clackers on sticks. They chased after metal hoops with clubs. They kicked and tossed blitz balls, often getting the adults involved who were nearby by accident (or purpose, it was hard to tell.) And as she watched, a group of them pulled on strings and small round hoops with fins in them rose in the air.

Rikku felt tears in her eyes and she beamed.

"Lady Rikku," one of the children squealed as they saw her. The little girl dashed over to Rikku and hugged her.

Rikku laughed and hugged her back, ruffling the girl's sparkling blonde hair.

This was something else that had changed. Not being in the desert, the Al Bhed had relaxed a little on the protection of their children. Yes, suits must be worn during classes that involved dangerous chemicals and sharp objects. But now, most of the time at least in Kilika, Besaid and Luca, Al Bhed children wore openly the variations of clothes their elders wore that were normally hidden by their protective suits that kept them from losing water and being hurt by flung sand.

The girl looked up at her, green swirled eyes only slightly obscured by goggles on her face. "There's a party!"

"I know. I've come to participate." Rikku said solemnly.

The little girl smiled, beaming. She was missing a front tooth. She grabbed Rikku's hand and dragged her down the docks. "Mother made your favorite flat breads!" She said. "You must come have some."

Rikku let the little girl drag her away, laughing. She waved at the adults she knew.

"Where are you going?" One vendor shouted.

"To have flat breads!" Rikku shouted back.

"Then you must have some of my spicy chicken sticks. Eira, stop a moment and let Lady Rikku pick out some spicy chicken sticks to have with your mama's famous flat breads." The vendor admonished.

Eira giggled but they stopped.

Rikku picked out some chicken sticks and let Eira lead her away again.

Donna was talking with Eira's mother while tearing at flatbreads and dipping them in sauces that Eira's mother kept on hand for those who wanted it.

"Lady Rikku! You came!" Eira's mother, Pippa said, dusted off her hands and front of her dress from the excess flour that she put on the flatbreads to keep them from sticking together when stacked and came over and hugged Rikku.

Rikku delivered. Eira giggled and skipped back to the docks to play with her friends.

Rikku hugged her back. "I wasn't about to miss this!" She said and stepped back.

"Gippal is wandering around here somewhere too." Pippa's eyes gleamed behind her goggles that she wore so she wouldn't cry from slicing onions.

"I know. We've arranged to meet at the Machine Faction Kilika quarters." Rikku said with a smile and a flush.

"So congratulations are in order!" Pippa clapped her hands and then grabbed Rikku into another hug. "Your mother would be so happy. Have you seen his parents yet?"

"No. Not yet. He's trying to track them down. They're in one of the caravans travelling on Bikanel. I think to keep away from Rin." Rikku smiled at Pippa. "They'll know soon enough and Gippal will probably have them pounce on him at Djose or Luca, blubbering. Then I'll get a call and they'll blubber over me and everyone will be happy."

Pippa laughed. She patted Rikku's shoulder. "I'll get you your favorite flatbreads. I have fresh potato and garlic ones baking in the back."

"Wonderful, I'm starving. Barkeep halved breakfast because he knew we were coming today and wanted us to have room!" Rikku put a hand on her belly and looked mournful.

Pippa laughed again and bustled to her kitchen to check on the flatbreads in her oven.

Rikku wandered over to Donna. She had a stack of flat breads in front of her and was tearing into them.

Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Going to town there, Donna?"

Donna swallowed. "Mmm, I have been craving these things for days." She took another bite.

"No judgement. Pippa makes the best flatbreads." Rikku said and sat down. She eyed Donna critically. She hadn't really looked at her at the meeting.

The woman's skin was positively glowing and her face had softened. Rikku wasn't as good as Gippal at figuring out sizes just by looking, but she was certain that Donna's breasts were larger and her belly, seemed, softer.

Donna swallowed and took a swallow of shoopuf milk. "You'd think with all the spices and stuff floating around in here, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I told Barthello if he was going to drink coffee, he can't do it around me. That burnt smell makes me ill."

Rikku's lips twitched. "Donna, are you pregnant?"

Donna stared mournfully at her cup. "And I love coffee!"

"Lulu said she couldn't stand the smell of tea. It was torture." Rikku said completely sympathetic.

Donna sighed. "How did you know?" She looked down at her stomach and put both hands over it.

"Um, well, let's just say you have that air about you." Rikku said. "It's easy to see if you've been trained to notice the details. How far along are you?"

"Three, maybe four months. We've been keeping it quiet until," Donna trailed off. "I don't want to get everyone's hopes up."

"You'll start showing soon enough, increasing, they call it." Rikku nodded.

Donna sighed. "This is really going to ruin my image."

"That you can be a doting mother?" Rikku asked. "I don't think its hurt Lulu's yet. Then again, being a badass black mage while cradling the baby in your other arm does tend to leave an impression."

Donna didn't quite smile.

Pippa returned with flat breads. Rikku smiled at her and thanked her. Pippa patted her shoulder again and then dashed off to help more customers. Rikku turned back to Donna. She drizzled the flat breads with her favorite sauce and wrapped them around her spicy chicken strips, pulling the stick out.

"Look, you're going to be fine. You're smart." Rikku nodded shortly. "And you've got Barthello who will trail after the baby like a puppy." She picked up her wrap and bit into it. Her eyes rolled upwards. So good.

Donna did smile. "He will. He'll dote and fuss and get angry if someone makes fun of them or if they get hurt or if I try to instill any sort of discipline."

"Right." Rikku grinned.

Donna took a sip of milk. "Have you and Gippal discussed children?"

"We aren't hand fasted yet!" Rikku's eyes widened. She scooted back. "We're courting. That's all."

"Come on, you must have said something to each other." Donna probed.

Rikku sighed. "Gippal wants a stable full of children to spoil rotten. His last number was six. I told him that I was carrying them and unless he got lucky and there were several sets of twins, no way. He then had the gall to point out to me that twins ran in his family."

Donna made a face to hide laughter.

"Two, three, maybe four, but after that I cry craziness." Rikku shook her head. "Especially if they are all one gender. One boy, one boy is easy enough to manage and tend to be well behaved if the children I looked after before Sin was any indication. More than one, things became hairy and Al Bhed children tend to get into the dastardliness of messes. I know. I was one!" She took a few bites of her meal.

"We've had some interesting incidents around the village." Donna said.

Rikku winced. "Yeah, I've heard."

Donna tore into another flatbread and ate it. "It's actually encouraged us to figure out what we're going to do to educate our youngsters without the temples involvement."

Rikku opened and shut her mouth. "Oh right. You had schooling in the temples. I, err, had forgotten about that. We have basic classes for our children to learn reading, writing, and math and if children show aptitude for different things, the adults take them under their wing and teach them. There can be some fierce negotiations over who learns from what mentors and how much they're going to be paid. My first alchemy teacher was one of our elders who wanted to pass on their knowledge before they passed on. They actually chose me. But, that's what happens with alchemy students. Sort of like with mages, the teachers choose them. Otherwise," Rikku shrugged.

"I've noticed you're not that organized of a people." Donna said dryly.

"We're more about what is right for the person than trying to force them to be something specific." Rikku said. "No child of ours would be forced into the temples if prayer and meditation wasn't their calling."

"And it's more about on the job instruction than sitting in a classroom." Donna murmured.

"Life in the desert is dangerous. We're taught that early and often." Rikku said dryly. "And it's better to teach our children proper safety while they're young. That way when they're older it, it's second nature to them."

Donna half smiled. "It isn't a half bad way of teaching. We just never thought of it."

"Children are precious and we decided that ignorance could kill them just as much as Sin could. Not that we haven't had accidents." Rikku's lips twisted.

"Well, the adults here in the village are studying the way you do things. They might even take some of the ideas on." Donna sighed. "As long as the children are getting some learning."

"I'm surprised they still aren't holding classes in the temple."

"They'd have to let us into the temples." Donna pointed out.

Rikku sighed. "Baralai has barely spoken two sentences to me in the past year. I've spoken more with Nooj and Nooj is not someone who likes to talk. I have no idea what is going on in Baralai's head."

"I've never bothered to care." Donna shrugged. "We made an effort to try and reconcile our differences after Yuna's concert and Vegnagun's defeat. They don't want to budge."

"A concert is a wound dressing, not a fix." Rikku grimaced. "It did what it was supposed to do in that moment."

"But no one followed up on it."

Rikku sighed and ate a few more bites of her food to give her time to think and explain to Donna about Yuna and Yuna's temperament.

"Look," Donna took a sip of milk. "I actually don't expect Yuna to be this panacea and solve all our ills. We need to do that ourselves."

"She also holed herself up on Besaid and is playing housewife to Tidus," Rikku murmured and it was bitter. She finished her food and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She frowned at the table.

"Which is totally her right and prerogative." Donna said.

"But?"

Donna shrugged. "She has influence."

"Influence other people want to use and sometimes she's just too naïve to know when she needs to say no." Rikku rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Besaid is a quiet little village. The temples never had much influence there." Donna said.

"That's why Kimhari and Auron took her there, instead of her returning to," Rikku snapped her mouth shut. Yuna should have returned to Home after Braska died. That's where her family was.

"She's a quiet girl from a small town in the middle of nowhere and she never had to come up with opinions of her own until confronted with circumstances and she had to make tough decisions in a short amount of time." Donna said. "There's no fault in that."

"And then she became famous," Rikku murmured.

"And is the only person that New Yevon and the Youth League can agree on that they like." Donna said.

Rikku groaned. "Yeah. That's what scares me."

"She's not a leader."

"Not really," Rikku winced.

"You're a leader," Donna said.

Rikku crossed her arms. "And I'm Al Bhed."

Donna nodded. "I'm putting out there that we need a leader, a unifier. And we don't have one."

Rikku leaned back. "Donna, sometimes, I can't tell if you like me or not."

"Sometimes I don't. You can be obnoxious." Donna smiled.

"Eh, character flaw, constantly being optimistic and peppy." Rikku wrinkled her nose. "I hide my cynicism very well."

"And your pain," Donna said softly.

Rikku half smiled. "We all have pain, Donna. It's only been 3 years of Eternal Calm. Soon, our children and their children won't have to face that terror and pain we have all been touched by. I'll accept my pain for that trade off."

Donna smiled. "And then you say things like that and I like you again."

"It's a big problem," Rikku said. "One that I'm not sure I'm qualified to solve."

"Yes, you have other issues on your plate." Donna said dryly. She looked over Rikku's shoulder.

"Stopping an Al Bhed civil war. Yes. Big one." Rikku sighed.

"I was talking about Gippal." Donna said.

Rikku put a hand over her eyes. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

Gippal leaned over. "Yes, I am. You're eating Pippa's flatbreads without me."

Rikku leaned her head back and fluttered her eyelashes. "Barkeep decided to starve us."

"How like that hypello." Gippal murmured and kissed her lightly. "Mm, garlic and spices. You're lucky I ate already."

Rikku pushed his nose and he straightened.

Rikku stood up. "Who told you I was here?"

"Eira, I bribed her with gil to tell me when you showed up." Gippal said. "Like I'm good at."

Rikku took his hand. "It was good talking to you Donna."

"Mmm, enjoy the festival." Donna looked down at her diminished stack of flat breads and tore another piece off of them.

Gippal snickered. "Congrats on the baby, Donna."

Donna dropped her piece of flatbread. "How did you know?" She gaped at him.

"Glowing." Gippal gestured at her. That and she was radiating all these maternal feelings of love and devotion. It wasn't anything he was used to seeing off the rather stern woman. It amused him.

Donna sighed. "Soon everyone is going to figure it out." She grumbled and went back to eating.

Rikku shook her head and she and Gippal walked deeper into the festival. Gippal swung their hands back and forth.

"The temples aren't teaching the children," Rikku said quietly.

They moved out of the way to let a group of them run by shouting and laughing.

"The temples seem to not be doing much of anything other than being a nuisance." Gippal sighed. "Djose at least never had a town by it to need to be a school until we started building behind it. I feel no guilt co-opting the structure."

"Nor should you," Rikku bounced up and kissed his cheek.

The started walking again, heading for the Al Bhed village.

"They aren't teaching the children. They aren't doing the sendings." Rikku said, voice hushed. "Gippal, what are they doing? What does Baralai have New Yevon putting all their offerings toward?" She switched to Al Bhed. It wouldn't do to have this conversation in Yevonite. "The Summoners aren't doing the sendings. The dead aren't being sent to the Farplane. Vegnagun ripped huge portals open to it, so more pyreflies are streaming out of the place. The dead that were at peace aren't at peace anymore. Why aren't the temples doing something?"

Gippal shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, why isn't Yuna doing anything?"

"Because Yuna is on a small island with a low population, few deaths and playing housewife to Tidus and she never does shit until you rub her nose into things. Then she'll meddle where she shouldn't." Rikku hissed.

"And the other Summoners are doing what?" Gippal looked around.

"Donna's in the Youth League now as a leader. Isaaru was working for Pops, he said he was going back to Bevelle." Rikku trailed off. "But left shortly after he arrived. He's working with a guard unit now as a healer."

"Baralai doesn't know Isaaru. So, I doubt he'd listen to him. Especially if his family has any scandals."

"His brother, Maroda, is in the Youth League." Rikku said. "But that shouldn't have mattered. In that moment, everyone was poised to work together. Maroda being in the Youth League should have been a point in Isaaru's favor. He had the ear of the other side."

"Think about it, Rikku." Gippal sighed. "What do the summoners need? What do we all need?"

Rikku grimaced. "Food, clothes, shelter."

"I know for a fact that the Praetor prior to Baralai cut the Summoners off. Why pay a bunch of people, since not all Summoners went on the pilgrimage, to do something that was, well, impossible now." Gippal grimaced. "I told Baralai it was stupid when he told me. I told him he should reinstate the Summoners. But he agreed with his father."

"And the vengeful dead? Is this something that they are completely forgetting? The summoners were only ones with the training to do the sendings." Rikku hissed. "Fiends are increasing. The Farplane is in trouble and no one, as far as I know, is doing the sendings."

"Sure, and is anyone asking? Is anyone willing to pay a fee to do it? The summoners just used to do these things and if I noticed anything, it's people get addicted to 'free' pretty quickly."

"They didn't have to pay because the Summoners-"

"Were being supported by the temple. Right. But now, without Sin, you don't need a Summoner to do the sendings all the time. Who wants to support them all the time if they aren't doing anything? And sure, they can make money by being a healer or finding another job, but people don't know how to ask, or don't want to pay to have the ceremony done. So why should they do it?"

Rikku grimaced. "Yuna told me once that doing the sendings was being part of a Summoner. It made them feel fulfilled."

"Just because a job is fulfilling, doesn't mean people don't want to be paid." Gippal said.

"I know. I know." Rikku sighed. "Everyone is being idiots about this, like they are being willfully blind to the fact that their own actions are causing the fiend attacks to increase that they're complaining about." Rikku made a face. "And fiends will eventually not be the only problem."

"I think fiends are a pretty big problem."

Rikku blanched. "Oh right, this was one of the hush hush consequences of defeating Sin. Most of the temple's upper leadership, the ones in power, including Seymour, were walking dead. Auron was walking dead. Maechen was walking dead. Yunalesca was walking dead."

"Walking dead?"

"They have physical bodies, they walk, they talk, and sometimes they even eat." Rikku met his eyes. "But they've died. Their souls should be in the Farplane. If they fulfill their goals and unfinished business, they can fade away, send themselves. But they can be like Seymour, become powerful, hateful and angry. They become monsters. They can twist their shape, fuse to machina and they become incredibly difficult to kill."

"Right. That sounds like a problem." Gippal said shortly.

"Yuna could solve this. She could do the sendings. She could encourage the other Summoners to do it." Rikku grimaced.

"But she's hanging out on Besaid in her happy honeymoon time with Tidus."

"A honeymoon is thirty days, this has gone on for over a year." Rikku snapped. "This isn't a yevonite problem. This is everyone's problem. But the Yevonites are the only ones with the proper knowledge to fix it. Yuna could fix it. Yuna could be doing _something._ "

Gippal stopped them. "Hey," he turned and put a hand on her cheek. "You're doing everything you can."

Rikku shut her eyes and leaned into his hand. "I know. But I can't do this. I don't know how. I don't have that temperament. I'm an alchemist. Not a summoner."

"With the holes to the Farplane, sending the pyreflies back isn't going to be much help anyways." Gippal rubbed her cheekbone.

"I know. It's frustrating." She said. She hadn't told him yet that the problems with Macalania and the Farplane were linked. She was keeping so many secrets, even from him. In fact, she hadn't expressly told him why she kept up with the sphere hunting. Oh, she was certain he figured she had a reason. She always had reasons. He hadn't asked. And as long as it didn't involve the end of the world with big fiends and corrupted aeons and machines bent on destruction, she hadn't told him.

She was going to have to change that soon and hope he didn't get mad at her.

Gippal leaned down and kissed her gently. "And we can't solve it today. We're at a party, can we try to enjoy ourselves."

She grinned. "Right."

"And if you can't motivate Yuna, maybe try Tidus. He seems to be a more active sort." Gippal squeezed her hand. "I mean. I don't know the guy that well, but I keep running into him training for blitz ball."

"Yeah, pulling him away from blitz might be difficult. He's completely obsessed. Daddy issues." Rikku waved a hand around her ear.

Gippal chuckled.

Putting aside the worries of the moment, they tried to enjoy the festival. They played the carnival games and talked to other party goers and received many good wishes from the Al Bhed. The Al Bhed seemed gratified to see the two together, at once, and romantically involved.

They wandered into a toy shop run by an enterprising Al Bhed.

Rikku's eyes lit up. There was an entire rack of toys like the one she'd taken Toorop in the Farplane in different colors and designs.

"Lady Rikku!" A rotund Al Bhed barged into the shop. "I made those toys you designed for the festival. I hope you don't mind." He wrung his hands.

Gippal picked one up. "You designed these?" He asked and looked it over.

"Yeah," Rikku grinned. "I had a weird thought." She turned back to the shop owner. "It's fine. They're fun toys. I'm glad you're sharing them."

"Oh thank the sands, I was so worried but the festival seemed like a good time to spread some joy." The man smiled at her, his eyes lost behind his cheeks. "The children love them. Even adults are buying them."

"I wanted to buy one for Vidina," Rikku admitted. "He's just old enough that he could play with one with supervision."

"Wonderful! Wonderful. What colors do you think he'd like?"

"Well, his father plays for the Aurochs."

"Of course, Wakka's boy." The shop owner grinned.

Gippal pulled the string and watched the spinning blade go up.

Rikku leaned over to the shop owner. "Oh no. I think we've given him ideas."

The shop owner laughed. "I was thinking about making some in the team colors. Let me go find my Auroch's prototype."

Gippal grabbed the blade and stuck it back on the machine. He pulled the string and held the blade down so it couldn't go anywhere and watched it spin. "Hmmmm."

Rikku sighed. "I've lost you to the delights of engineering."

Gippal grinned at her.

"It is the same idea as the wheels in the airships." Rikku said.

"And I have some ideas." Gippal said.

Rikku shook her head.

"But not now, we're not working. We're celebrating." Gippal said and set the toy down.

The shop owner came back. "Here we are, perfect for the number one fan of the Besaid Aurochs."

"Don't make it sound like no one cheers for them." Rikku retorted.

"You do," Gippal said.

"Out of loyalty to Tidus and Wakka," Rikku wrinkled her nose. "And Yuna."

"Can't upset her." Gippal smirked and looked at the other toys.

Rikku looked over the toy. "This is perfect." She said. "Wakka and Vidina will love it."

"Which says so much about Wakka's intelligence and attention span." Gippal said dryly.

"I can't see Lulu playing with it." Rikku said. She smiled at the shop owner. "There are other children on Besaid too. I should probably take a couple with me so no one is upset one of them has a cool new toy and the others don't. Sharing is a tough concept when you're young." She paused. "Or, how about this. I'll take a bunch of these on my visits to the cities. Hand them out to the kids to get them interested and then tell them that they're exclusive to the toymaker in Kilika."

The shop owner gaped at her. "You'd do that? For me."

"Of course I would. I designed these toys." Rikku pursed her lips. "I can say who has exclusive rights to make them and sell them."

The shop owner beamed. "Oh, thank you Lady Rikku. That would be wonderful." He spun about and pulled open the box that held his money. "Here," he spun and thrust a pouch of gil into her hands. "Fifteen percent of the sales on those toys. I was saving it for you and will going forward."

Rikku took it, blinking.

Children ran in clamoring.

"Customers!" The shop owner said and held up his hands. "I'll have a trunk of toys delivered to the Celsius. Enjoy the festival." He dashed over to the children to explain his toys.

Rikku stared at the gil pouch and then with a sigh put it away in her own pouch. "And now you know why I have money, constantly."

Gippal chuckled. "Hey, as your boyfriend, may I have one of those ones he's sending you for free?"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Sure." She said and put the Auroch themed toy in her pouch with the gil. "As long as I can hand them out to the kids at Djose."

"It's a good science lesson about flight."

"And I can get him to add music or jingles to them and you won't be able to concentrate ever again." Rikku teased.

Gippal just wrapped an arm around her. "Nah. You won't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because one day we're going to have children and then you'll have to deal with the consequences of your music making, jingling toys."

"You are evil. Why do I love you so much?"

"Charming personality and handsome good looks." Gippal suggested.

"And your humility!" Rikku gasped.

Gippal paused them under a string of glowing lanterns to lean down and kiss her.


	13. Chapter 12

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twelve

 _The Next Day_

"Aun Ri! Aun Ri!" Vidina squealed and toddled down the road and fell against her legs, looking up at her, his red curls tousled.

Rikku beamed at him, knelt down and hugged him. "Vidina!" She said, kissed his cheeks, tickled him all over and made him giggle. "You're getting so big." She kissed his nose.

"Play?"

"Sure, we can play." Rikku said. Her eyes lit up and she reached down. "Because I brought a new toy."

Vidina's blue eyes widened.

Rikku pulled the string and watched the blade go up.

Vidina watched it too. He clapped.

"Go on. Go get it." Rikku said.

Vidina laughed and ran after it.

Rikku watched with a grin on her face. He retrieved it, picked it up, stuck the ring in his mouth, chewed on it once, but then brought it back. She just shook her head, stuck it back on the toy and showed him how to gently pull the string.

Vidina burbled and ran after it.

Wakka watched them. "Hey, you're spoiling him, yah!"

"That's my job, tubby." Rikku teased.

Wakka slapped his stomach. "Not so tubby anymore. It's blitz season and Tidus has us doublin' down on our training."

Rikku grinned and chased after Vidina to make he didn't wander off into the bushes. She grabbed the blade and made sure it went into the middle of the town square this time. Vidina squealed and ran after it, tumbled to his butt, got back up and kept running.

Wakka sighed. "That, and he's learned to walk. I'll never be out of shape again trying to keep up with him."

Rikku giggled. "You'll have to ask others to baby sit and then you'll get some rest. And he'll grow up so fast, you'll miss these years."

Wakka grabbed the blade out of mid-air. "What is this toy? Some type of machine?"

"A little, it has gears and stuff. You pull on this string, it spins the blade really fast which makes it take off into the air." Rikku said. "It will help tire him out."

Wakka grinned and handed her the blade back to put on the toy. Rikku knelt down and let Vidina pull the string again. The boy was so excited he almost took off while still holding the string and almost tugged the toy away from Rikku.

Rikku laughed.

"Yuna says you've got a boyfriend now." Wakka said.

"Yes. I have a boyfriend." Rikku rolled her eyes as she confirmed. "Gippal, he comes around to check on the Al Bhed village sometimes." The Al Bhed village didn't have a port like Kilika and shared the beach port with the Yevonite village.

"Oh, that guy. He's all right." Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "Don't know what you see in him though."

Rikku sighed.

"I mean, he seems kind of flippant." Wakka said. "Not very serious or anything, ya."

Rikku widened her eyes and stepped away from him. "Please, consider what you're saying. He runs a very important Al Bhed company. He's very serious about what he considers important even if he's constantly late and tends to joke and flirt a lot."

"I was thinking the purple." Wakka looked at her.

"Oh, the purple and pink," Rikku said. "Um, yeah, that was an unfortunate rebellion spite incident that err, stuck around a while."

"Hey, as long as he makes you happy."

"He does." Rikku smiled at him.

"Then, I'll support you."

"Thanks Wakka."

"Rikku!" Yuna shouted and ran over.

Rikku repressed a sigh. Yuna was wearing her old summoner dress again. She'd worn the gunner outfit to the meeting.

Vidina came back holding the ring happily.

Rikku knelt down. "Hey, I have to go talk to Auntie Yunie." She said. "We'll play more later." She poked his stomach and pulled gil out of his ears and nose and did passing vanishing tricks with it in front of his eyes to make him giggle, before swooping in and kissing him.

Vidina hugged her.

Rikku hugged him back. She stood up and passed the toy to Wakka. "Have fun."

"Is this to wear me out or him out?" Wakka said.

"Nap when the baby naps!" Rikku admonished.

Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm. "I'm glad you came by."

"I'm surprised you and Tidus didn't hop over to Kilika and attend the festival." Rikku said.

"Oh, you went?" Yuna looked surprised.

"Gippal and I wanted to check on the Al Bhed village and you know, show our support." Rikku smiled. "We made a date out of it. Had a nice walk on the beach, let go a paper lantern. They had fireworks."

"That sounds like it was really nice."

"I hope it helps. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and getting along." Rikku said. "Donna was even in a good mood."

Yuna made a face. "That's something."

"I asked Gippal to a blitz ball game soon. I know the season is starting. We could watch some of the games together, all four of us." Rikku said. "We haven't had as much chance to talk as I'd like lately. I miss seeing you."

Yuna smiled at her. "It's not like I've gone anywhere. I'm always right here if you want to visit."

"I mean, we haven't gone shopping in Luca together or there's this great new game in the Calm Lands we could try out." Rikku sounded enthused.

"And obviously, you've been really busy to come and visit." Yuna pressed her lips together. "I didn't know you were ashamed of me."

Rikku stopped and turned. "What? Ashamed of you?"

"Well, I'm this horror to the Al Bhed."

Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand. "Yunie, who have you been talking to?" She searched her cousin's eyes.

"No one," Yuna jerked her hand away.

"Yuna, you're my cousin. I love you. You're my family. I don't have a lot of that. We don't have a lot of that." Rikku widened her eyes. "I'm never ashamed of you."

"Then why am I considered this terrible thing to the Al Bhed?" Yuna flung her arm down. "Even the children know it."

"Oh," Rikku said softly. "Oh boy."

"I'm the reason why no Al Bhed will marry a Yevonite." Yuna's eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, we probably should have a little chat," Rikku put her arm through Yuna's. "Come on. Let's go find someplace to sit down." She led her towards one of the houses.

"That's Lulu's house," Yuna sounded close to tears.

"I know. I think she needs to sit in on this conversation." Rikku kept her voice gentle. She led Yuna inside.

Lulu set down the doll she was working. "Rikku. I didn't know you were in Besaid."

"I just arrived." Rikku said and helped Yuna sit. "Yuna's heard some harsh things and I want your soothing and steadying presence and level head." Because Yuna had been babied and Rikku's patience had just worn out. Everyone fed Yuna sugar. It was time for some tart truths that some might consider harsh.

And everyone told Rikku she needed to grow up and become an adult. Rikku repressed annoyance.

"I see," Lulu said. "How about some tea?"

"That would be lovely." Rikku smiled at her.

Yuna pressed her hands together in her lap.

Rikku sat down next to her and put a hand on top of hers. "Is what the children said why you're wearing your old Summoner outfit?"

Yuna looked away.

Lulu poured tea. "Rikku's right. You have been upset since you came back from the meeting. But I didn't want to pry."

Rikku smiled at Lulu. She leaned over and picked up a cup of tea and took a sip before setting it back down. She looked over at Yuna and pressed her lips together. Yuna had been so protected here in Besaid. The Yevonites loved her for being Braska's daughter and then High Summoner in her own right. She was a celebrity and very few people were willing to speak honest, and sharp, truths to her.

"Yunie," Rikku said gently. "You're my cousin. You're family. I love you. You aren't Al Bhed."

Yuna's head whipped around. Her eyes wide. "I never claimed to be Al Bhed."

"There's more to being Al Bhed than having glowing blonde hair and swirled green eyes." Rikku gestured at her own face. "We're a people, Yunie. We have our own language, our own culture. We're matrilineal. Did you know that?"

Yuna shook her head, mute.

Rikku took a deep breath and let it out. "Braska was different than most Yevonites. He took the time to try and get to know us. He spent time in Home and for a time even wore our clothes and lived like we did. He was kind and according to pops, he was a good man. He was respectful and polite."

Lulu pressed her lips together and smiled. "He always was a bit odd."

"Yes, you would consider him odd. When he and my aunt fell in love and wanted to get married. Braska saw it as this grand gesture for peace. My aunt begged my paternal grandmother to be allowed to marry him. She reluctantly, very reluctantly agreed. Our grandmother, matriarch of our house, died before you were born, Yuna." Rikku bit her lip. She decided to keep back that because Yuna wasn't considered full Al Bhed, Rikku now held the fate of her mother's house and her father's house in her hands. If she died without female heirs, both houses died.

Her paternal grandmother had been the last incarnation of Luck. And as always, Luck had been meddling, trying to leave as many options as possible for her next incarnation.

"I-," Yuna started.

Rikku put a hand up. "Braska continued to live among us with your mother. He didn't dare bring her back to Bevelle. But he was all right with that, he'd made peace with it. They were happy. The other Al Bhed thought it odd," Rikku looked pointedly at Lulu. "But they were hesitantly willing to go along with it because my grandmother had agreed and Cid liked Braska so much as a person. Then you were born." She had to stop talking. Rikku reached out and took a gulp of tea.

Yuna stared at her bewildered.

Rikku set the cup down with shaking fingers. "And you didn't look Al Bhed. The Al Bhed were horrified. You looked like a follower of Yevon. You showed no signs of your Al Bhed heritage. When your eyes changed, only one turned green and it had been born without a swirl."

"But-" Yuna protested.

"It wasn't your fault," Rikku's voice turned sharp. "You had no control over it. So, the Al Bhed kept quiet. You had a happy family and as my aunt was related to the Elder, no one, and I mean no one, was going to protest in more than a whisper and that was a very, very quiet whisper. Pops is vicious when it comes to his family. He is the only one, and I mean only one, that is allowed to speak badly or argue with Anikki. No one else would dare or face Pops' wrath. And it was the same with you and your parents. I was born a couple of years later. Things were going well. We were learning to play together. Then Sin came." Rikku's throat closed. "And both our mothers died."

Lulu got up, came over and put an arm around Rikku.

Rikku smiled at her. "In grief, Braska packed you up and brought you back to Bevelle. He became obsessed with defeating Sin to avenge his fallen wife. It took him five years to finish the training to become a Summoner. He left you in Bevelle and took up the pilgrimage."

And Luck had thought that Braska would be intelligent enough to see past Yunalesca's lies. He'd lived with the Al Bhed. But no, he hadn't.

"He died at the end of it, another sacrifice to Yevon." Rikku's voice twisted. "And you were left alone, defenseless in Bevelle. And instead of Auron and Kimhari returning you to us, the Al Bhed, your _family._ He brought you here, to Besaid, where he thought you would be safe. You seemed okay. We discreetly checked up on you. You were happy. You had people looking after you. Kimhari was scary. But you forgot everything about being Al Bhed. And then, and then, you did it. You became a Summoner."

Yuna gaped at her.

Rikku twisted her hands together. "And I had to kidnap your naïve ass to keep you from making the same stupid mistakes as your father and keep my aunt's house line from disappearing completely!"

Yuna gasped and stood up. "Rikku!"

Rikku slumped and wiped at her eyes. "You don't know Al Bhed, Yunie. You haven't spoken it since the cradle like you were supposed to do. You forgot our language. You don't know our stories. You don't even realize why the crest of the Gullwings being a Phoenix is so important or why I wear orange feathers and braids or the reason why Brother has purple and blue flame tattoos is because those are the tattoos of a Phoenix black mage."

Lulu looked startled. She didn't realize that the Al Bhed could have mages. Yuna seemed equally startled.

"He never," Yuna blurted.

Rikku plowed onwards. "You don't know our history, our creation stories or even that we're 8 clans and why we're 8 clans. The Al Bhed have spent the last 1000 years trying to preserve our history and the knowledge Spira had before Sin destroyed vast areas of our world that those who followed Yevon banned, threw out or outright destroyed so much that most of the followers of Yevon have forgotten why it was so important to begin with." Rikku's voice broke. "And the yevonites banned us, shunned up, exiled us and tried to kill us for it for centuries. Of course we retaliated. We wanted to survive!"

Yuna's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Rikku composed herself. "There's prejudice. Prejudice on both sides and it's going to take generations for it to disappear. There may be a few couples that dare to defy them and make a love match of it. I doubt it will be many. It's too ingrained. Al Bhed marry Al Bhed. But now, it will be with the knowledge that an Al Bhed and Yevonite child will look like a Yevonite. Not many of the Al Bhed are going to be willing to have their children not bear the features that make them so unique."

"But-" Yuna started.

"And only the children would be indiscreet enough to talk about it." Rikku said. "But you don't know your clan, you have no connection to your totem, you don't know your clan's history and you haven't been speaking Al Bhed since you were a child. Nor have you ever asked about it or tried to learn. And now you've taken up with another Yevonite. Sure, Tidus has blonde hair. And we know he's from dream Zanarkand. They don't. He looks Yevonite and that's enough for them. So, yes, they're horrified and appalled."

Yuna flushed.

Rikku continued. "They're also polite enough to keep their mouths shut because all of these things aren't reflections on you as a person. Well, except for Tidus but the heart wants what the heart wants. Otherwise, these were decisions made for you years ago. It's not your fault and they aren't going to take it out on you. They are quietly proud of you as well. You're half Al Bhed. You became a Summoner. Something that we Al Bhed don't know how to do. And you defeated Yu Yevon. Being impolite to someone who defeated Yu Yevon is a good way to get a Holy Spell up your behind."

Lulu smiled.

Rikku waved a hand. "Not that's your nature or anything."

Yuna sat down and bit her lip.

Rikku picked up a full teacup and handed it to her. "Drink your tea and think about what you're going to say next." She admonished.

Yuna took the teacup and sipped at it.

Lula leaned back. "Your brother is a black mage."

Rikku grimaced. "Yes. Mages among us are rare. We aren't sure where in the family he got it from. Anikki doesn't," Rikku stopped. "It would be better for Anikki to be a white mage." There was a reason why she did all the punching and attacking and Anikki piloted the ship.

Outside Vidina squealed. "Again, dada! Again!"

Rikku smiled at Lulu. "I brought Vidina a new toy."

"Lucky Vidina," Lulu said dryly.

Rikku blew out. "I feel while we're being truthful and before you hear it from someone else, I ought to warn you."

Lulu raised her eyebrows.

"Um, the Al Bhed don't use words as names." Rikku winced. "So, some of the adults are a little appalled at that too. They appreciate the gesture and understand where Wakka was going with it. But um, if he really wanted to have an Al Bhed name with the meaning of future, they do wish he'd asked me for an appropriate name _first._ "

Lulu put a hand to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rikku."

"Oh, we know that this isn't going to be a popular name baby trend. And, you know, adult Al Bhed will be polite and not point it out. Children though, as Yuna has discovered, tend to simply talk and repeat what their parents have said and may not mean what they think it means or even realize it can be cruel."

"Or they can be outright cruel." Lulu murmured.

"Yes, so fair warning." Rikku tried to smile.

"Thank you." Lulu sighed. "And I do apologize. Wakka suggested it and it seemed like a pretty name."

"Vidalia is a pretty name too, but I wouldn't want to be named after an onion." Rikku raised an eyebrow.

Yuna suddenly moved, setting her teacup on the table. She fisted her hands by her side. "You don't understand how important Yevon is to the people. You need to stay out of the temples if you can't." She spat at Rikku and stormed out.

Lulu's eyes widened. "Yuna?"

Rikku groaned and flopped back.

Lulu looked down at her. "Are you okay?"

"She needs time to process and sulk and shout at things." Rikku rubbed her eyes. "Let Tidus deal with it. I'll talk to her again later."

"What's this about staying out of the temples?' Lulu asked.

"I opened a door," Rikku muttered. "That's all and now Baralai is in a snit."

"A door?"

"In the library, it has more books behind it because you know, books are so subversive." Rikku said and waved her hand about. "I mean, knowledge, it's horrible."

"Is that why he came to visit and talk to Yuna?" Lulu asked. "I'd wondered."

Rikku sat up and sighed. "She's upset. Yuna has probably made herself a symbol in her own mind of this unity between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites. Maybe I could have worded it better. I don't know." She looked over at Lulu. "Talking nicely isn't really my strong suit. We Al Bhed tend to be fairly blunt about things."

Lulu nodded. "I'll talk to her. See if I can get anything out of her."

"None of what I said was meant to hurt her," Rikku said softly. "But, she needs to wake up a little. I thought." Rikku pressed her lips together and shook her head. She'd thought the experience of being a Gullwing had opened Yuna's eyes. She stood up. "I should go."

Lulu stood up and put a hand on her arm. "Rikku."

Rikku turned and tilted her head.

"You are being careful? We wouldn't want to lose you." Lulu said softly.

Rikku half smiled. "As careful as I can."

"Baralai's ire can be dangerous." Lulu said. "He has powerful friends inside of Yevon. Being a Guardian may not protect you."

Rikku sighed. "Um, Lulu, one more truth. Could New Yevon survive a war with the Al Bhed?"

Lulu blinked. "No. Probably not."

"Right. That's what I thought." Rikku pressed her lips together. "Elder Cid is the leader of the Al Bhed right? And I'm his daughter."

"Right."

Rikku winced. "I might as well be Queen of the Al Bhed. One sentence to my father, or if I'm hurt by New Yevon or they try to assassinate me and I can prove it, the Al Bhed will gear up and lay siege to the New Yevon temples and Bevelle. There are more of us than you think and not to be arrogant or anything, but we have better firepower. There aren't a cavalry of Summoners anymore to give them an unfair advantage."

Lulu stared at her.

"And Gippal, Gippal's been selling and renting arms to both New Yevon and the Youth League. He can quit or recall the weapons at any time. Rin will shut his inns if forced." Rikku fiddled with a braid. "I'm not expressly afraid of New Yevon. Unfortunately, New Yevon isn't afraid of me."

"But your father is the Elder," Lulu sounded confused. Cid was the leader. People respected him and followed him. She'd never heard a whisper that Rikku held power in the Al Bhed world.

"Still matrilineal," Rikku said. "Being the last surviving fully Al Bhed female of both my father's house and my mother's house, I have a lot of power. I don't usually pull on it. If Baralai gets insistent and inconvenient, I can be just as insistent and inconvenient back."

Lulu felt faint. "What were you doing becoming a Guardian?"

"Yuna's family. Sin needed to be destroyed. What a great political maneuver on the part of Cid's daughter. See how capable she is!" Rikku waved her hands. She dropped them. "No one is willing to let Anikki lead _anything._ " She grimaced. "I'm it."

"But Gippal," Lulu murmured. "There has been gossip he might become the next Elder."

"First off, they'd have to get Gippal to accept. The idea of leading all of the Al Bhed gives Gippal hives. He's capable. He just doesn't want to. I understand. I don't want to do it either. I'm not being given much choice." Rikku fiddled with her braid. She looked past Lulu at the tent wall without seeing it. "Yuna and Paine have both accused me of not wanting things to change and not wanting to grow up."

"Oh, Rikku," Lulu murmured.

"When I grow up," Rikku's lips twisted. "I become the Elder. I'm barely eighteen, Lulu. That's insane! There was talk about making me the Elder after we defeated Sin. I had to squash that so hard and so fast and distract Pops with Anikki going after the Celsius against his wishes and enthusiastically becoming a sphere hunter." She sighed. "At least now Gippal is being less of an idiot. If we can just put the whole hand fasting and marriage off for a few more years, I'd be grateful. Can I at least be in my early twenties before they thrust the whole shebang on both of us?"

Lulu stepped over and hugged her. "I had no idea of all this pressure you were under."

Rikku hugged her back. "You're so easy to talk to Lulu. Please, keep this between us." She stepped away. "I, I don't like people knowing. They might start treating me more like well, the way they treat the great lords and ladies of Bevelle. The Al Bhed understand and take their cues from me, but Yevonites." Rikku shook her head.

"I'll keep it quiet." Lulu promised. "I won't even tell Wakka."

Rikku grimaced. "They'll find out eventually."

Lulu looked shrewd. "The moment they give you the title."

"Yes. Exactly. I would like it to be like that!" Rikku brightened. "That would be perfect."

Lulu laughed.

Rikku smiled and hugged her again. "I made a promise to a certain toymaker. I'll be back soon enough to argue with Yunie again. Hopefully it won't take too many fights to get her stubborn mind to wrap around whatever she's having troubles accepting."

"And I'll see if I can find it out, give you some clues."

"My gratitude."

"And your brother?"

"Perfectly trained, complete pacifist, violence makes him ill." Rikku shook her head. "We think it's trauma related from seeing mother and auntie die. We don't know how to fix it and no one is willing to torture him to try and force him to fight."

"He saw them die. I am so sorry, Rikku. That's horrible."

"I was too young to remember." Rikku smiled. "Thanks for listening, Lulu."

"I am always here if you need me." Lulu said.

Rikku smiled and darted out the door. She had children to give toys to and another village to visit. Giving away toys would cheer her up.


	14. Chapter 13

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Thirteen

 _Three or Four Days later_

Rikku stood on top of the stone banister of the stairs that led into the main area of the blitz ball stadium. She scanned the crowds looking for familiar faces. She saw the sun shining off of Tidus' blonde hair that was similar to an Al Bhed's but not quite. Yuna was next to him.

"Tidus! Yunie!" Rikku waved.

Tidus saw her and waved back.

Rikku jumped back off the banister and trotted down the stairs to meet them.

Yuna huffed, turned around and walked away.

Tidus winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, she's still mad at you."

Rikku nodded. "I understand. The truth is a bitter pill to swallow."

Tidus grimaced. "I err, had to go to Lulu to get anything that made any sense. Lulu repeated it. I mean, wow, I didn't know all that."

"Why should you? Mr. I'm a dreamy Zanarkand guy." Rikku punched his shoulder.

Tidus reached up and rubbed. "Easy there. You're stronger than you think you are!"

Rikku sighed. "I can't take it back and I won't."

"Eh, she needs time." Tidus said. "You're a good person and Lulu's been talking with her too. Then she comes and yells to me more."

Rikku widened her eyes. "Oh Tidus, I'm afraid you have the wrong idea about me. I thought you'd know better given our first meeting."

"Um, our first meeting?"

"I punched you in the gut!" Rikku stared at him. "Come on. Knocked you out cold."

"Oh right, that, well that was different."

Rikku shook her head. "I am a _horrible_ person. Horrible, I tell you."

Tidus laughed. "Come off it, Rikku."

"I am! You know that sphere I showed Yunie with Shuyin in it?"

"Yeah, the one she thought was me and got her off Besaid." Tidus said. "She's told me about it. I watched it. Remember."

"I knew it wasn't you. I mean, it couldn't be you. You'd faded right before our eyes." Rikku put the back of her hand to her forehead. Silly idiot. He didn't have to fade. He'd only faded because he thought he had to. So, she'd had to tug on fate strings to get him back. Thankfully the Aeons were cooperative.

"Then why did-"

"So, I manipulated, inferred, hypothesized it was you to Yuna. I mean, all I said was 'hey, doesn't this look like Tidus' and she did all the work." Rikku shook her head. "Even though the style of dress was wrong and that person had to be dead centuries ago."

Tidus stared at her, aghast.

"But she was so depressed and moping and not doing anything. I had to get her off of Besaid and back into the world to see if she could find a new purpose. So, I was a horrible person. I let her believe a lie for weeks. Until we found new information and it was clear it wasn't you, but she still got jealous and upset over a guy who happened to look like you, was probably the memory you were based upon, talking about another girl."

Tidus sputtered and then burst into laughter.

Rikku sighed. "Little did I know, once you returned she'd go straight back to holing herself up on Besaid and away from the people."

"We don't know how or why I returned." Tidus said.

"The Aeons did it as a thank you," Rikku said without thinking. "They used the last of their power to fade away completely and return you to life." She blinked and flushed. Oops, she shouldn't have told him that. She wasn't supposed to know that. She punched his shoulder again. "So, don't waste it dummy."

Tidus laughed and jumped away. "Hey, what did I tell you about doing that?"

Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

Gippal winked at Tidus. "Gotcha!" He said and grabbed her from behind.

Rikku twisted and pulled her punch enough that it went past his ear instead of into his bad eye. "Gippal! You know better than that."

"Nope. I don't." Gippal said.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "You should."

Gippal grinned. "So, you and Yuna going to watch the game with us or is Yuna still sulking?"

Tidus flushed and rubbed his neck. "Definitely still sulking. Sorry guys."

Gippal shrugged. "Well, the Machine Faction is sponsoring today's games and I guess Rikku and I will have to make it another romantic date."

Rikku slumped against him. "Oh, that's so awful." She mock complained. "You, me, alone with blitz ball bets on the line."

Gippal's grin was wicked.

Tidus raised his hands and backed up. "You know what? I don't need to know, really."

Gippal snickered. "Well, you know if Yuna changes her mind, knock and there's room in the box." He turned and wrapped his arm around Rikku.

"Later, Tidus. Hope Yunie feels better soon." Rikku called out.

Tidus stared after them and sighed. "Yeah, me too." He muttered. He went and found Yuna and they found their seats.

The blitz sphere was horribly crowded but since he was a player, they did have a special section close to the lockers so the players could get in and out easily. Tidus shook hands with players from other teams and avoided slaps and hugs from the Ronso. He didn't need bruises before the games even started. Everyone was in good spirits.

A microphone system turned on with a thrum.

The blitz dome went quiet and they all turned to the sponsor's box.

Gippal and Rikku stood there. Gippal in the middle behind the microphone. He grinned out over the audience. "Hey Spira," He drawled.

The audience cheered.

Gippal leaned forward. "You ready for some blitz ball?"

They screamed louder.

Tidus looked bewildered. This was surreal. He hadn't known Gippal was this _popular._

"Cause me and my girl here, we've got some serious blitz bets going." Gippal said.

The crowd started chanting. It started with the Al Bhed, Tidus thought. But he wasn't sure.

"Gippal! Rikku! Gippal! Rikku!"

Gippal raised his hand, holding onto Rikku's and shook it and if possible the crowd screamed _louder._

Tidus stared.

The two dropped their hands and Gippal held up a hand for silence. He got it. "I know. I know. You're all happy for us. And we really appreciate it. We're happy too."

"Kiss her!" Someone yelled.

Rikku flushed and hid her face in his shoulder.

"Hey? Does this look like my wedding to you? No. No. It is not. And that's not to give any of you ideas." Gippal pointed out into the crowd. "And that means you. Yeah, I saw that."

The crowd laughed.

Rikku hit his arm.

"Okay, better wrap this up." Gippal said. "Let's have honorable games today. By honorable, follow the rules and I want to see some serious throws out of the ring. May the best team win." He paused and smirked. "And by the best team I do mean the Al Bhed Psyches because if they don't, I'm going to be out of a lot of gil and lose some serious bragging rights to my girl on my predictive capabilities."

Rikku leaned forward. "Besaid Aurochs, Ronso Fangs, Guado Glories… beat their asses."

The crowd cheered again.

Gippal waved. "Let the games begin!" He turned and kissed Rikku.

The crowd screamed.

The blitz dome rotated, the hoses turned on and started to fill up the blitz sphere area with water.

Tidus sat there just feeling bewildered.

* * *

 _Hey, Almost a month and a half has passed since the beginning of this story! Woot!_

Clasko had sent a call to the Celsius. The Al Bhed chocobo knight candidates were ready. He wanted Rikku to give them a final review before they presented themselves to Lucil

Rikku was more than willing to do that. She armored up Sookie and they ran across the Calm Lands to the old monster arena that now held Clasko's chocobo stables and training facility. The group was more than happy to see her and eager to show her everything they'd learned.

Rikku put them through their paces and watched critically.

"Not bad, Clasko."

Clasko swallowed hard. "You think so, Lady Rikku."

"You know the basics and you did a good job. They look really professional. They just need experience." Rikku patted his shoulder. "I'll tell Lucil I have full confidence in you as a trainer."

Clasko reddened. "Oh thank you, Lady Rikku. That means a lot. I mean, I know chocobos, but training chocobo knights."

Calli spoke up. "You went through it yourself and you're really good at seeing when someone is having trouble." She leaned forward and winked at Rikku.

"Exactly," Rikku gave Calli a thumbs up behind Clasko's back.

Clasko swallowed hard. "Well, they did come up with an idea."

"We were having them do the chocobo races with balloons as way points in the course." Calli said. "But some of them are gunners."

"You created a gunner's gauntlet on chocobo back?" Rikku asked, eyes wide. "Wow. That's really neat."

Calli flushed. "Not us, they did. They said it would be cool. They even put confetti in the balloons."

Rikku threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, that's Al Bhed logic for you." She said. She wiped her eyes. "You're lucky they didn't put items in the balloons and have fire bombs and ice crystals and all that every time they shot one."

"They'd really like for you to try it. I mean, they've talked of nothing else for days." Calli's eyes wrinkled at the corners as she grinned. "I think they hope it's going to be a challenge."

Rikku pursed her lips. She reached into her pouch and rolled a weapon sphere, changing from her lancer weapon to the gunner weapon. The outfit had a vest over a bikini top and a laced up corset in a different color. It had shorts and short boots like from her old thief outfit.

She walked forward to where the chocobo candidates were finishing their formation. She put her hands on her hip. "I understand cousins, that you've made a gunner's gauntlet. Now, where is this challenge? I demand a go."

The Al Bhed beamed. "It's all set up."

"I'll show you the start, Lady Rikku." One breathed, she was their leader, Accalia.

Sookie trilled and bobbed her head up and down behind Rikku.

Rikku grabbed her reins and swung up into the saddle. "Let's have some fun girl and show them how it's done." She murmured into the chocobo's ear and rubbed her neck.

Sookie fluttered her wings and jumped up and down.

Rikku grinned, pulled her gun and checked her clip, nudging Sookie forward to the start line. "So, follow the string of balloons and take them out."

Accalia nodded.

Rikku lowered her lashes. "Wish me luck?"

Accalia shook her head. "Oh no. I have the best score so far."

Rikku laughed. She touched her forehead and then tapped her heels against Sookie's side. "Yah."

Sookie darted forward, neck outstretched.

Rikku narrowed her eyes and brought up her pistol, focusing on the nearest balloon. She squeezed the trigger.

The gun bucked and barked.

The balloon exploded in a cloud of colored paper and glitter. Rikku laughed.

Sookie twisted towards the nearest one.

Somehow word had gotten out that someone was using the new chocobo course. Crowds of game goers had already gathered in the edges of the track. They cheered every time Rikku hit a balloon. By the fourth balloon, things started to get trickier.

They'd added little machines to the mix. Little machines that moved the balloons up and down or side to side.

"Inventive," Rikku said. But it wasn't going to throw her off her game.

The balloons were also getting closer together.

She blew past one, threw herself off to Sookie's side, twisted around and shot it.

The crowd screamed.

Rikku shot the next one as she pulled herself up.

She shot the next ones in quick succession, tossed her gun in the air, switched her hand on the reins, caught the gun and shot the next two.

The crowd roared and danced up and down.

There were four in a row coming up, horizontal and right next to each other. There was no way to get all four, especially with them moving. Rikku shook her head. "Nice try." She said and flipped to a different ammo. She shot once, and all four balloons popped.

The last balloon they released and let the wind take it. Rikku aimed, bringing her arm up to use as a pivot and shot it. It exploded into a huge firework.

Sookie skidded to a halt.

Rikku tossed her head. "And that's how you run a gunner's gauntlet, folks."

The crowd cheered and swarmed her and Sookie.

Sookie held still and Rikku pressed hands and shook and let them get their excitement out of their systems. The crowd backed up as the other riders came closer.

"Well?" Rikku asked.

"You blew my score out of the water. I swore some of those would trip you up." The Accalia pouted. "We'll just have to find new ways to make it more difficult."

Rikku laughed. "It was a lot of fun." She said. "I think you've created a monster." She said looking at the happy crowd. Some swarmed around a man who was passing out gil.

"Oh, it's been popular all right. We've had to be careful not to hit anyone. It's really improved our aim." Accalia said.

Rikku blanched. "Yeah. That is dangerous."

"We tried to set all the balloons above head height." Another one said. "And we've made it clear that certain sides of the track are off limits. But you know, you always have that one shot or a person who doesn't understand why the rule is there."

"Fortunately we haven't killed anyone yet." Another muttered.

Rikku nodded. "Those seem to be good provisions. I'm sure we can come up with something better though if people want to watch. Maybe not use actual guns but something that has a needle that will pop the balloon that has the same weight and heft. Or a different type of bullet."

"Oh, that is a good idea." Accalia's eyes turned sly. "Maybe Gippal can come up with something."

Rikku flushed. "Fine. We'll get him out here. Have him try it. He'll get hooked, see the problems for himself and we'll have a new device in a week just so he can come back and play without hurting anyone."

They all laughed.

Clasko rode up. "That was amazing Lady Rikku. Truly a stellar performance."

"Thank you, Sir Clasko." Rikku nodded at him. "It was my pleasure to share."

Clasko reached under his armor. "Here are the papers for Commander Lucil, Major. They're as ready as I can make them."

Rikku took them and looked down at them. "Wow, thank you, Clasko. I'm sure these will be a real help to the Commander. She knows best what makes a good Chocobo Knight unit."

Clasko flushed, pleased. "It was just a thought Calli and I had." He mumbled.

"Good thinking then," Rikku saluted him with the papers. She put them in her pouch. "Cousins, a celebratory meal before we head to Mushroom Rock is in order."

"Here, here!" They shouted.

"Join us, Clasko and Calli, you've earned it." Rikku said.

Clasko looked about to protest. Calli put a hand on his arm. "We'd love to."

They rode off together as a group towards the town Rin had set up in the middle of the Calm Lands. Accalia waxed enthusiastic about the Al Bhed restaurant that one of their fellows had set up.

"We've been feeding Clasko the mild stuff." She confided to Rikku.

Rikku grinned.

"He likes it but I'm not sure if he'd go full out spicy."

They all settled in for a meal, Rikku dumping enough gil in front of the owner to get his undivided attention and prompt service. It helped that he liked the chocobo riders and knew what they liked well enough he could prepare it quickly and promptly without them ordering. Rikku's likes were well known too.

They laughed and talked as they ate, sharing stories of their training with Rikku.

"Lady Rikku," Lord Rin said, his smooth voice tight and frosty.

Rikku looked up at him and wiped her mouth. "Lord Rin," she said after she swallowed. He sounded annoyed with her.

"That was quite a display of gunnery prowess on the gauntlet." He said through tight teeth.

Yep, Rikku thought, Rin was definitely annoyed. She smiled at him anyways, pretending she didn't notice. "Thank you, Lord Rin. I enjoyed it."

The other Al Bhed quieted and ate slowly, watching Rin carefully.

Rin looked them over and sniffed. "I didn't realize you were behind our young people's sudden interest in chocobos. I shouldn't be surprised that you would encourage such a thing."

Rikku fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm always looking for new opportunities for our young people. The gauntlet was all their idea. I, of course, approve whole heartedly." She said, digging at him. These hadn't been his ideas. And that's why he was annoyed.

"And in business?" Rin's smile was tight.

"Oh yes," Rikku nodded.

"I've just received a new shipment of toys from Kilika." Rin's smile was looking more and more forced. "I was surprised to see your name on them as the designer."

Rikku smiled baring her teeth. "That's simply good business, Lord Rin. Something you know well."

"I do," Rin said darkly.

"It was good talking to you," Rikku stood up. "But, I must escort these chocobo riders to Mushroom Rock Road and introduce them to Commander Lucil for their induction as Chocobo Knights."

Rin's eyes widened. "Al Bhed Chocobo Knights."

"Yes, Lord Rin, if they meet with Lucil's approval, I'll be posting them to protect trade caravans and travelers in the Sanubia Desert." Rikku said sweetly. "Pops is almost done with his city designs and the Lords have chosen several spots they think would make good positions for towns. The Knights will be integral to clearing those areas of fiends so the workers can start building. They'll no doubt be building another gauntlet and race track to keep in practice when they aren't hunting fiends."

Some of the riders ducked their heads to conceal sniggers.

"Won't that be fun?" Rin gritted out.

"I hope it will be inspiring for all of us." Rikku smiled at him.

"Well, we're always glad to see you." Rin said and bowed. "Have a pleasant journey." He backed away and walked off.

The riders burst into laughter.

Rikku shook her head. "He wouldn't be in such pain if he'd just tell the truth like the rest of us."

Some of them wiped at their eyes, then snorted and started laughing again.

"Come on, riders, mount up. The Celsius will be here any minute." Rikku said and slapped the back of the nearest rider.

They nodded and finished their drinks, shouting their thanks to the owner and tossing a bunch of gil down as a tip.

They mounted their chocobos.

The Celsius flew overhead and rotated over the edge of the cliff so that the door to the engine room was near it.

"String out behind me." Rikku said. There were stairs to the left and right to go to the lift to the cabin. They'd have to turn to get to them. "I'll go left, the next one goes right and so on."

"Yes, Major." The riders chorused.

Rikku tapped Sookie into a run. "You know what to do, girl." She told the chocobo.

The chocobo chirped and dashed across the plains towards the edge of the cliff at breakneck speed. The other rider's followed her.

Clasko watched them go, pumping his fist in the air and shouting at them to "go, go, go!"

Sookie jumped off the edge of the cliff. She hit the ramp hard and kept running, turning towards the left to go up the stairs and towards the lift. The other rider's followed her.

Rin watched them go, frowning.

The lift door closed and the Celsius took to the sky to cheers and waving of hands.

Rin turned away and walked into his inn in disgust and frustration.


	15. Chapter 14

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Fourteen

Anikki wanted nothing more to get all the chocobos off his airship as fast as possible. He'd flown directly to Mushroom Rock and positioned the Celsius on the edge of the cliff so they could all jump off directly at the Youth League headquarters.

They dismounted immediately and walked their chocobos towards the large tent like building.

Only to walk into a fight between Nooj and Leblanc.

"Stop walking away from me!" Leblanc shouted.

Rikku's lips twitched. Anikki must have warned Leila they were coming. She quietly started recording.

Nooj kept walking. "I don't have time for this Leblanc."

Leblanc darted ahead of him and shoved his shoulders forcing him to stop. "You never have time for me." She shouted.

Lucil came out of the headquarters and stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms.

"You have time for Lucil. You have time for Paine! But I'm always left in the cold. You never talk to me anymore." Leblanc waved her hands. "I've done _everything_ for you. I've done all you've ever asked and more. I put my life in danger for you! Do you ever appreciate it? Or listen to my advice?"

Nooj sighed. "Leblanc."

"That's a big fat no. You don't appreciate me. You never have." Leblanc stomped her foot.

Nooj pushed at the bridge of his glasses. "You performed well."

Leblanc gaped at him. "I performed well." She said lowly. "I performed well!" She shouted. "And now what? I'm not of any use to you. I don't perform? Is that it? Is that why you've pushed me away you big cold hearted lump of man flesh." She picked up a rock and flung it past him.

Nooj ducked to the side and flinched.

"Who found all those spheres you couldn't? Who did all your dirty work? I gave up my sphere group for you! I organize your mess hall. I make sure things are clean and picked up. I keep the morale up and smooth over your soldiers when you can't think to compliment them or even say 'good job out there today, son.' Leblanc screamed and threw another rock at him. This one missed his hip.

Rikku winced.

"And do you thank me? Or do you think it just happens by itself!" Leblanc shouted.

"Well." Nooj shifted.

"Well? Well!" Leblanc put her hands on her hips. "That's all you have to say. Well. Well. Leblanc. Well. Leblanc. Those things aren't really important." She glowered at him huffing. "I'm the fucking reason why half of your troops haven't left you asshole. I make sure they're fed and are paid on time and have reasonable work schedules. And I did it because I thought you liked me, even loved me."

"Leblanc," Nooj sighed. "I don't-"

"No," she put up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. You used me, Nooj. You _used_ me and my emotions. Everything you've ever done or said was a lie! You have no heart. I thought it was just buried deep. But it's gone, love, gone! I'm done. I've had it. No more." She turned and walked away. Then she leaned down and picked up another rock and flung it at him, it went between his feet. "You hear me, Noojie. No more!"

Leblanc strutted over to Rikku. "Can a broken hearted woman get a ride out of here, love?"

Rikku held out her hand. "Door's open. Be my guest."

"Thank you, love." Leblanc held her head high and marched towards the Celsius. She jumped onto the ramp and disappeared into the ship.

Lucil walked down. "At least, she has bad aim."

Rikku shut off the recording device discreetly. No. Leila had impeccable aim. She didn't want to hit Nooj. "I guess," she said filling her voice with doubt.

Nooj shifted. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"To be honest, I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Rikku said. She struggled not to laugh. "You don't seem too broken up about it."

Nooj shrugged. "I didn't know how to say the words first."

Rikku shook her head. Emotionally constipated didn't even begin to cover Nooj's issues. "It's done now."

Nooj nodded.

Rikku turned to Lucil. "Commander Lucil, may I present to you the Al Bhed chocobo riders for your consideration." She reached into her pouch and pulled out Clasko's sheaf of papers. "Their evaluations from Sir Clasko in the Calm Lands. I have seen them in action and they are fit for duty."

Lucil took the papers. "Thank you, Major Rikku. Please, introduce your candidates."

Rikku nodded and the two walked down the line, Rikku introducing them as Lucil got a good look at them and glanced at what Clasko had to say to them. They stopped in front of Accalia. Lucil looked her up and down. "Sir Clasko recommends you for a Captaincy on your actions and the endorsements of your fellow riders. What do you say to that?"

Accalia gulped. "I'd be honored, but truly am not prepared for that type of command."

"I have often found that command comes to the unprepared and unready but those that are true leaders will rise to the occasion." Lucil said.

"I will keep that in mind, Commander." Accalia said and gulped.

Lucil looked at Rikku. "Do you agree with Sir Clasko's choice, Major?"

Rikku lifted her chin. "I do."

"Major Rikku, if you would do the honors and induct these candidates into the Chocobo Knights." Lucil ordered.

"Me?" Rikku's eyes widened.

"You are their commanding officer." Lucil said.

Rikku took a deep breath. "Very well." She leaned over and lowered her voice. "All at once or one at a time?"

"One at a time, I'll coach you on the words." Lucil said just as softly.

"Thanks." Rikku murmured. She turned to Accalia. "Candidate, please kneel."

Accalia knelt.

Rikku shifted into her warrior weapon sphere, pulling her sword. The thing was, she'd actually liked her old warrior dress sphere. It'd been cool looking, if not precisely Al Bhed enough. So her new warrior dress sphere was closer to a combination of the old warrior dress sphere and alchemist dress sphere. (Her new alchemist weapons sphere was a combination of the old one and her wet suit from her pilgrimage days.)

The warrior weapon sphere was designed like one of her old targe's from the pilgrimage. Strips of bronzed leather with silver studs overlaid areas of black and steel colored decorations that ended with steel 'flames' nestled in them overlaid red areas in a v-shaped pattern that started under her breasts and then straight ones went down her torso and legs with larger black and red pieces. It was a sleeveless jumpsuit with a studded belt at her waist and a studded belt at her hips. There was also studded belts at mid-thigh, over the knee and under the knee. And where the belts were, the pattern switched and the knee area was solid black with the studded bronze leather strip down the middle of it and the sides.

The mid-calf high boots had turned down tops that had more strips and steel decorations and had a shoulder armor piece that was daintier than Gippal's shoulder armor but shared a similar shape. And on the tops of the shoulders was the carved face of the phoenix with the beak curving down in the front and in the back the necks joining together at the nape of her neck to create a back piece of pieced together leather spread wings and a tail that ended at the base of her back. One head was happy, the other sad.

There was no way she could pay anyone to make it.

The circlet had the two phoenix heads with their beaks hooked together and the wings starting at her temples and disappearing into her ponytail. They had red gems for eyes and the sad head had a diamond tear.

Rikku held her sword over the women's head and with Lucil prompting her, she knighted her and then knighted each of the Al Bhed rider's one by one. Then Lucil made Accalia their captain.

The new Chocobo Knights beamed and saluted them.

Rikku reached into her bags. "As promised," she said and held up a stack of six weapon sphere systems.

Their eyes widened and they dove into their bags for the gil, passing it over to her and taking the systems with shaking hands. Rikku walked them through imprinting to the spheres and admonished them to train hard. She gave them the name of her dress maker in Luca and who Dachi and Anikki had recommended to make them armor for their chocobos (also in Luca.)

She told them that a ship would be waiting once they were outfitted to take them to Bikanel. She would meet them at Bikanel Port.

They beamed and saluted and beamed and saluted.

"You are dismissed to outfit yourselves in Luca." Rikku ordered.

"Yes, Major. Thank you, Major." They babbled. They mounted their chocobos and with laughter and whoops charged away to the elevator to leave Mushroom Rock.

Lucil watched them go, bemused.

"They'll be fine," Rikku assured her. "This will give them a chance to train a little in their new weapon spheres before going to Bikanel. They came up with a really enterprising gunner's gauntlet in the Calm Lands. You might want to send your gunners to try it. I was impressed. It was moderately difficult."

"Moderately?" Lucil raised an eyebrow.

Rikku furrowed her brow and looked down her nose at Lucil. "Moderately."

Lucil smiled.

Rikku mounted Sookie and nodded at Lucil. "Until next time, Commander."

"See you soon, Major." Lucil said. "I look forward to receiving reports of our new members."

"Oh, it will be interesting." Rikku promised, waved and guided Sookie to dash back into the Celsius.

Nooj stared after her and then turned to Lucil, finally finding his voice. "Major?"

"Yes, Rikku is a Major in the Chocobo Knights." Lucil said calmly.

Nooj's jaw bunched. "You inducted an Al Bhed into the Chocobo Knights and allowed her to induct more."

Lucil's eyes narrowed. "The Chocobo Knights are my organization, Maevyn. I can induct whomever I want. Rikku has proven her worth aground and on chocobo back. She earned her place in the Knights. And more hands to help keep the peace from the fiends are always welcome."

"But she's posting them to Sanubia." Nooj snarled. "That's not keeping the peace."

"The Al Bhed need protecting as well. It seemed like a good gesture to let these new Knights protect their own. They'll have the support of the other Chocobo Knights if they need it. I was quite pleased when Rikku suggested it. And reading Clasko's reports, I'm even more pleased and stand by my decision."

"Clasko," Nooj started.

"Clasko is a fine Chocobo Knight and an even better trainer. Training suits him." Lucil's voice turned hard. "I don't ask my people to do things they aren't suited too, Maevyn. You may not like this, but it is my decision."

"I strongly disagree with allowing Al Bhed anywhere near the Youth League."

"The Chocobo Knights are not the Youth League, Nooj." Lucil's voice turned cold. "If you have forgotten that, then, perhaps it's time I found a different place for gathering and giving orders."

Nooj stiffened. "Maybe you should."

"Captain Elma," Lucil barked.

Elma ran up and saluted. "Commander."

"Find your fellow knights and pack up our things, we're leaving." She ordered.

Elma's eyes widened. "Yes, Commander, at once." She said, saluted again and ran away, gesturing for several of her fellow knights.

Lucil and Nooj stared each other down.

Neither blinked.

The Chocobo Knights left, riding slowly towards the Mi'ihen with wagons behind them.

Elma glanced over at Lucil. "Where are we going to go, Commander?"

"I don't know, but for now, we'll camp at the end of the Mi'ihen." She said.

Elma nodded. "That's pleasant enough."

Lucil tightened her hands on the reins. "Damn him." She muttered. "Damn him and his pig headedness."

Elma's eyes widened. "Commander."

"Nothing." Lucil shook her head.

* * *

Gippal swung back and forth on the bar stool at the bar in the cabin of the Celsius. He was waiting for Rikku. It was a surprise visit. Anikki had picked him up and he'd hidden from her while she went to the Calm Lands and to Mushroom Rock. He'd been surprised at the chocobos and riders. So, her talk of Al Bhed chocobo knights had actually come to pass.

It made him a bit proud. They needed to go out and celebrate.

The interior door of the cabin leading to the lift opened and Gippal heard cussing.

Al Bhed cussing and it wasn't Rikku's voice.

Leblanc strode in, pulling at the sticks in her hair. She tossed them to the ground and they clattered. "Anikki," She shouted. "If you threw my clothes away, I'm going to kill you."

"I wouldn't do that!" Anikki barked over the radio. "They are under the bed, in a trunk, neatly folded."

Leblanc stalked into Anikki's bedroom under the stairs. "They better be." She muttered. "Ugh, I'm never wearing pink again, or fuchsia or anything resembling pink or red. I hate it. I hate all of it. I can't stand it anymore. And these shoes!"

The shoes were flung out of the bedroom and they hit the side of the bar.

"Burn them!" Leblanc shouted. "I hate them. I hate them all."

Gippal heard scrambling and scraping and a creaking noise.

"Yellow, blue, orange, black, grey, oh how I've missed you!" Leblanc's voice lifted in rapture. "Ugh, and my hair, it's too short. I'm going to have to slick it back until it grows out again. I want a bath with bubbles."

"Bath? Code pink!"

"Not code pink! Anikki!" Leblanc stumbled out of the room. "I'm banning the use of that word in my presence. No pink!"

Dachi's voice came over the radio. "Great. Now he's sulking."

Gippal stared at Leblanc. This wasn't, it couldn't be. "Leila?" He asked.

Leblanc, no, it was Leila turned. She flushed and looked sheepish. "Oh, hi, Gippal. Didn't see you there."

Gippal stared at her, his brain connecting the dots. Leila was Leblanc. Leila, Anikki's fiancé, had been pretending to be a Yevonite and dating Nooj. His mind broke. He cracked. He started to laugh so hard he fell off the stool with a thump. He pointed at her, his hand wavering. "You're, you're a spy!" He gasped.

"And I fooled even you, love," Leila said in Leblanc's syrupy voice.

Gippal laughed harder. "That's brilliant. Oh sands, that's genius."

Leila rolled her eyes and turned back around. "And it's over. Never again. That man is an emotional and verbal rock."

Gippal shook. "I know. That's why it's genius."

Leila sighed loudly in the bedroom. "I'm taking a bath now." She said, stalked out and headed around the bar, through the kitchen and towards the large bathroom on the other side.

Gippal wiped at his eyes and tried to control himself. But it only took a few seconds for him to start laughing again remembering all the things that Leila had done as Leblanc. "You were a pop star!" He shouted.

"At least I can sing!" Leila shouted back.

Gippal's back arched as he laughed.

"Damn it, Gippal. Breathe!" Leila shouted.

Gippal gasped and laughed harder.

The door opened and Rikku walked in. She looked at him lying on the floor. "Oh-kay." She said. Sookie chirped and jumped over him to get to her area.

Gippal looked at Rikku. "Leblanc is a spy."

"I know," Rikku crossed her arms. "It was Leila's idea."

Gippal started laughing again. "She chose that identity on purpose." He pounded the ground with a fist.

Anikki dashed into the room. He ducked his head inside his room. "You made a mess already!" He shouted and jumped the bar, headed towards the bathroom.

"Get used to it, mujan!" Leila shouted.

A door shut and their voices muted.

Rikku walked over and held out her hand to Gippal.

He eyed it, took it and then dragged her down to the floor with him.

Rikku whined. "Gippal!"

He laughed into her hair.

Rikku wiggled around until she was comfortable.

Gippal slowly calmed.

Rikku rested her chin on his chest. "So, why are you here?"

"Surprise." Gippal said.

"I am, very surprised and happy to see you." Rikku wiggled up and kissed him lightly.

"I see you got your Chocobo Knights." Gippal said. "We should go out and celebrate."

"Is that really why you're here?" Rikku narrowed her eyes.

"Nah. I wanted to see you and now this whole Chocobo Knight thing has given me an excuse to drag you to someplace nice and wine and dine you, maybe go for a boat ride." Gippal said.

"I'm supposed to be coming up with the dates." Rikku reminded him.

"We'll tell everyone you did." Gippal said. "Hide my romantic side a little while longer."

"Hmm," Rikku said. She leaned down and kissed him again. "I don't think that's very well hidden." She nipped his bottom lip.

He smirked. "What can I say? I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Rikku's eyes sparkled. "I remember."

"I just can't help it," he breathed and kissed her again.

"So, where are you wining and dining and taking me on a boat ride?"

"Hmm, airship, unlimited options, Zanarkand?"

"With all the monkeys I trained to steal gil." Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they're your monkeys." Gippal said. "And now it will be nice and secluded, quiet and private."

"That sounds really nice. The river of pyreflies." Rikku mused. "Some people might object."

"And who is telling them that we went there?" Gippal asked.

"Oh, we're being sneaky." Rikku said. "I like being sneaky. Should I wear a sneaky suit?"

"No." Gippal grabbed her hips. "You should wear a pretty dress."

Rikku giggled. "Next question, where are we going to get a boat?"

Gippal rolled them over. "You ask way too many logistical questions." He said. "We're going to have to steal one from one of the islands of course."

Rikku's eyes danced. "Of course."

"But we'll have to find one that doesn't smell of fish." Gippal whispered huskily and kissed her.

Rikku squealed in laughter. "We're just going to end up in Luca at this rate."

"We are." Gippal agreed. "But hey, it's fun talking about it."

Rikku tugged his head back down. "Shut up and kiss me again, muja." She murmured.

Gippal was more than happy to comply.


	16. Chapter 15

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Fifteen

Rikku strode down the bridge of Bevelle. The children of the palace of St. Bevelle, usually so solemn and quiet, ran around, laughing and shrieking as they dragged balloons, wrangled with kites and played with the toys she'd designed. Her heart melted and she smiled and laughed as they almost stumbled over their robes dashing after the blades.

"Lady Rikku! Lady Rikku!" One girl dashed up to her. "Did you see my toy?"

"I did." Rikku said and smiled. "Looks like fun."

The girl held it up and turned it over. "It has your name on it." She said. "Did you make this toy?"

Rikku took the toy and looked at it and there on the bottom where she hadn't noticed was her name in both Al Bhed and Yevonite along with the name of the toymaker. "I designed this toy." She said and handed it back to her. "Another Al Bhed is making them. We share the profits."

"You designed it?" The girl squealed. "You can design toys?"

Rikku laughed. "Yes. We design toys as well as big machines that do important work. We like to have fun too."

The girl looked excited. "Do you think I could learn to design and make toys?"

"Well," Rikku thought about it. "You do know that means learning about machines."

"But we have machines all over Bevelle, well, mechs and machina. But it's really the same thing isn't it?" The girl's eyes were wide. "Besides, Yevon is gone and the restriction against machina is over."

Rikku knelt down. "If you want to learn about machines," she said solemnly. "You're going to need to talk to your parents."

The girl's lip quivered. "I don't have any. I'm a ward of the temple."

Rikku's heart broke. "Oh, baby," she reached out and hugged her. "Okay," she stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go talk to the High Priestess. You'll be studying with Al Bhed children. Is that okay?"

"Are they nice?"

"Some of them," Rikku said. "Others not. They're like all the other children. We're people too."

The girl took her hand. "Will I have to wear their funny suits and goggles?"

"Yes. Those are very important protective gear while you're in class. You won't have to wear them outside of class if you don't want to do so. Unless, you go to Sanubia. Then, the desert is very dangerous and you'll need to wear one all the time to protect you."

"I don't think I'd like the desert." The girl's nose wrinkled.

Rikku laughed. "It's a very harsh and very beautiful place."

"What happens if I don't really like studying about machines?" The little girl asked as she skipped along beside Rikku, holding her toy under her arm.

"Then, we'll let you figure out what else you're good at. Not every Al Bhed studies and builds machines." Rikku said. "I studied chemicals. My brother studied magic."

"But, you designed this machine, you told me so."

"Well, my future husband studied machines," Rikku said. "I know how to make simple ones by helping him study. He can do simple chemical things because he helped me study."

"You're going to get married?" The little girl asked. "When?"

"Oh, sometime in the future." Rikku said. "We need to adjust to being adults first."

The little girl made a face. "I don't know if being an adult will be worth it."

Rikku lowered her voice as if sharing a secret. "I don't know if it is either."

The little girl laughed.

They entered the temple.

Baralai stood inside with Paine talking with some of the Yevonites. Rikku nodded pleasantly to those that noticed them and headed towards the lifts. She had a good memory for routes, you had to living in the desert, and she knew how to get to the High Priestess' room. Hopefully, the woman was actually there.

"Where are you going with that child?" Baralai asked.

The child's eyes widened and she stepped closer to Rikku.

"We're going to talk with the High Priestess," Rikku said pleasantly. "If that is really any of your business." Rikku picked up the girl and set her in the lift, climbing in after her. "He's so nosy." She whispered. Rikku waved as the lift carried them away.

The lift deposited them in the right place and the two walked to the corridor to the High Priestess' room. The little girl looked around with wide eyes. "I've never been here." She murmured.

"I take it you have your own section of the palace."

The little girl nodded. "And we can play on the bridge."

Rikku bit her tongue. Today was really the first time she'd seen the younglings of Bevelle playing. She knocked on the High Priestess' door.

"Come in," the older woman said.

Rikku opened the door. "Good afternoon, Priestess. Is now a bad time?"

"No. Not at all." The Priestess put her book down. "I was attempting to use the key you graciously shared with me to try and decipher some of these old books." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not sure my brain is up to the task."

"I don't know if my brain is up to the task." Rikku said dryly.

The Priestess smiled sympathetically. "Slow going?"

"Unfortunately," Rikku said. She put her hand on the little girl's back, ushered her into the room and shut the door behind them. "I had an interesting conversation with Donna in Kilika the other day, High Priestess."

"The former Summoner," The Priestess said. "How is she doing?"

"Quite well, still as prickly as ever, but her and Barthello are happy." Rikku smiled. "But that's not really my news to share. What disturbed me is that the temples are no longer teaching the children of the villages."

The Priestess sat up. "What?" Her eyes widened.

"According to the orders of the Praetor, those without any ties to Yevon aren't allowed to enter the temples." Rikku said. "So, the children of the villages, whose parents may or may not believe in Yevon but they don't live in or near the temples, aren't getting schooling. And on the islands at least, the children were adopted out of the temples when Sin fell and brought to the villages to be raised by the families. The Priests almost insisted on it. While there weren't any temples with Aeons in them in Luca, there were temples that were Shrines to the Summoners. I went and asked them and they say they are still doing their duty to the children, but they have distanced themselves from New Yevon and say that despite the fact Yevon is gone, it won't keep them from doing their duty teaching to the children."

The Priestess stood up and paced. "I haven't heard any of this."

"I didn't think you'd had." Rikku said. "I know the temple here in Bevelle is still teaching. Gippal has a small school for Al Bhed children in Djose because his workers have families. But he hasn't set it up in the temple because that is just too full. Our villages have small beginning schools. In fact, the Kilika Villagers are watching our schools to decide what they are going to do about their own children."

The Priestess rubbed her temples. "I don't understand. We decided not to teach the religious aspects of learning until we could reform our religion. And that argument is still ongoing. But we never told them to stop teaching all together."

"It seems to be a consequence of those that are adhering to New Yevon." Rikku shrugged. "I wanted you to be aware."

The Priestess looked up. "Thank you." She said and it was sincere. "Really, our children must be able to read and write and do basic math at the least."

"Now," Rikku looked down. "This child has expressed a desire to me to learn about machines. But since she has no parents and lives here in the temple, she needs your permission to go learn about them from the Al Bhed."

The Priestess blinked. "Learn about machines."

"I want to make toys." The little girl held the toy up and showed the Priestess how it worked. "Lady Rikku designed this toy. It's so much fun. I want to know how it works. But if I take it apart, I can't play with it anymore."

Rikku cringed. "Yep. That's the Al Bhed mindset there. Can I take it apart to see how it works? And is it cool?"

The Priestess laughed.

"If it's all right with you, I'll go to the village in Kilika and see if our school will be willing to take her on and teach her, find her a family to stay with." Rikku offered. "Depending on what she ends up being good at, I can help you negotiate the fees it will take to apprentice her to a good engineer."

"Apprentice?"

"Most of our learning is on the job," Rikku said not at all apologetic. "They learn the basic math, reading and writing skills in a group environment along with orienteering and other survival skills, and learn the specific skills of their talents from older working adults. The higher skilled the adult, the more in demand they are as a teacher. And the more willing they are to sit back and let the parents have a bidding war for their services. Of course, they are also expected to teach the child very well for such a high price."

The Priestess shook her head. "We have never done it that way."

"Certain teachers will take on more than one student at a time, especially if the skills are in demand." Rikku said. "But, I know the toymaker who is making the toy that I designed. I don't think he has any apprentices at the moment and if she really wants to make toys. He would be a good place to start. He's also settled in Kilika. There's a baker named Pippa who might be willing to look after her. Pippa has a daughter her age named Eira."

The Priestess took a deep breath. "All right, if your people agree. She can go and learn. And I, I am going to be taking a trip to Kilika. I want to see your schools in action and I think a trip to the outer temples that are still active are in order." She paused. "And I'd like a tour of Djose."

"Anything you want, we of the Al Bhed desire a peaceful relationship with the remainders of Yevon." Rikku nodded at her.

The Priestess smiled. "And we desire peace with the Al Bhed." She said. "Now, I know you couldn't have come here to recruit our younglings."

Rikku sighed. "I need to go back to the library."

"The locked rooms?"

Rikku grimaced. "Not this time." She pressed her lips together. "I think in fact I better have your permission on this one."

"Oh?"

"I need a basic primer on Summoning."

The Priestess' eyes widened. "Yes. I better give you permission." She turned around and wrote down on a piece of paper. "Give this to Mep. He'll give you everything you need." She paused. "Well, he'd give it to you anyways. But if anyone tries to question him, he can show them that this time at least, he has my authorization."

Rikku took it. "Thank you."

The Priestess sighed. "We have dozens of copies of those books and no one that can use them anymore. I don't know what you need the information for, but you're welcome to it."

Rikku half smiled.

The Priestess gathered her robes. "Now. I'll escort this young lady back the bridge, while you go to the library. I want to see more of these toys. And I might just run around a bit myself. I'm quite spry for an old lady you know." She winked at Rikku.

The little girl gaped at her.

Rikku laughed. "Have fun."

The Priestess smiled at her. "Good luck."

Rikku felt the tingle on her skin. "Thank you."

They opened the door and went their separate ways, the priestess and child back to the front of the temple and Rikku went further in.

She entered the library and waved her piece of paper at Mep.

"Lady Rikku!" Mep jogged over. "How good it is to see you!"

Rikku jumped out of the lift lightly. "Did you enjoy the blitz tournament?" She asked.

"Oh yes, especially the day that, Gippal is it, gave his speech while sponsoring the tournament." Mep teased.

Rikku flushed. "He's always had a way with crowds." She huffed. "He says he's not going to kiss me and then he kisses me."

Mep laughed. "I'm certain he's quite proud to be in a relationship with you. He can't help but show off a little."

"A little?" Rikku squeaked. "Brother Mep, I'll have you know that Gippal is a natural show off and that has led to many mishaps and adventures."

"That ended the same way as that speech." Mep teased.

Rikku flushed. "I'm here for a book." She said and passed him the note. "If you'd be so kind to help me find it."

Mep took the paper and read it. His eyes widened. "Of course I will. You didn't have to go to the High Priestess for permission," he stopped. "Oh. I see. Yes. Let me go retrieve them. In fact, you can read Yevonite correct?"

"Yes," Rikku said dryly. "Unfortunately, most of you don't return the favor and read Al Bhed."

Mep had the grace to look chagrined. "Follow me. There is more than one primer and I'd rather make sure you acquired the books you needed before there is a storm about letting an Al Bhed take so called sacred knowledge."

Rikku grimaced.

They went deep into the library and Mep pulled out a key. "We don't have fancy locked rooms." He said. "But we do have fancy locked shelves."

"Convenient," Rikku said.

Mep stopped in front of several shelves that had been enclosed in metal doors. He unlocked one of them, pulled it out and shoved it to the side. "The strange thing is, according to what I can find about our history, we didn't put these shelves in. They were already here. So whatever information was originally in them, got moved."

Rikku examined the door and then ran her fingers inside the shelves. She found little vents. "Ahh, these weren't for restricted books. These were for fragile books. A sealed environment with constant temperature and humidity."

"Oh, well, I think that's worse then." Mep sighed and selected half a dozen books. "These are the primers." He said. "I've read them, but since I don't know what you're looking for. I'm not sure which one to recommend."

"Which one has the actual process of Summoning?" Rikku asked. "Rather than, I'm sorry, religious mumbo jumbo."

Mep chuckled. "I'm the last person to take offense." He said. He pulled out the second to last one. "I believe this is the one you're looking for."

Rikku took it and flipped it open. She scanned the contents and flipped to the appropriate chapter and skimmed it. She finished and sighed. "Oh yeesh, I can see it's there but," She shook her head.

"Wrapped up in nonsense. I'm amazed that so many of our priests were able to become Summoners." Mep said.

Rikku pretended to read the book. "Is it true? Most of them are healers now."

"Oh yes, they've taken up with the soldiers or gone to practice on their own." Mep shook his head. "It's a sad business. Many of them still had strong faith. Those went to the New Yevon guards. Many are still upset over the way they were treated by the old Praetor."

"I would be too, to spend your life dedicated to something and then be turned out for no fault of your own." Rikku said and snapped the book shut. She was going to have to do a more in depth reading of it to try and pick out the actual process from the needless religious aspects. "Thank you, Mep."

Mep struggled with the door of the shelf and it slipped shut. He locked it.

Rikku tilted her head. "I don't think they work anymore. They should be sealing and I'm not hearing anything."

"Oh, that's too bad. Of course, it'd be more machina in Bevelle." Mep tinged his voice with mock disapproval.

"Sorry, not my area of expertise." Rikku wrinkled her nose.

"Lady Rikku, I don't help you for fixes to machina that probably haven't worked for hundreds of years." Mep chided.

"I can't help it. It's broke. I want to fix it!" Rikku said and made grabby motions with her free hand. "Or, you know, if I told the right Al Bhed, they'd be down here taking it apart, looking for blueprints, making blueprints, muttering theories and suddenly something would explode and we'd be banned from the temples again."

Mep laughed.

"But it was so cool!" Rikku waved a hand. She sighed. "Science."

Mep shook his head. "It's a miracle any of you survive."

She snickered. "All right, I need to get back to work."

"And so do I," Mep said.

Rikku flipped the book open and started walking back towards the lift. She stopped as a black leather clad arm shoved in front of her, pushing against a bookshelf. Rikku grabbed Paine's wrist, dug into the nerve, lifted it up and kept walking, letting Paine go.

Paine gritted her teeth. She shook her hand and rubbed at the wrist. "So, becoming a Summoner now."

"Eavesdropping is so unbecoming, Doctor P." Rikku said, she flipped a page.

"I didn't think Al Bhed could become Summoners." Paine sneered.

"Logical fallacy." Rikku said. "Clear instructions. What is so hard with Yevonites and clear instructions? You do this and you do this and this happens. Cause and effect. Action and reaction." She shut the book and rubbed her forehead. "Ridiculous."

Paine crossed her arms.

Rikku turned around and pointed at her with the book. "Your logical fallacy is that because I am reading a book about summoning that I am going to become a summoner." She called the lift with her other hand.

"You can't become a summoner. There's nothing to summon. You saw to that." Paine sneered. "Or have you forgotten?"

Rikku jumped into the lift. "Your second logical fallacy is that Al Bhed can't become Summoners."

"No one can become Summoners, Rikku. There is nothing to Summon." Paine shouted.

Rikku leaned against the lift and shouted down at Paine. "I know!" She rolled her eyes and straightened.

She jumped out of the lift at the top and took the straight way out of the Palace, reading the book again and dodging people as she walked.

Baralai caught up with her, striding beside her. "You are a disgrace to this institution."

"Oh Baralai, are people, gasp, having fun?" Rikku widened her eyes but didn't look at him. "Seriously, please, stop hounding me. I get it. You don't want me here. You don't want anyone in these temples that still doesn't have an inkling of faith to Yevon."

Baralai took two longer steps forward, spun and stopped in front of her. "These temples are dangerous."

Rikku lowered the book. "I know. Big holes to the Farplane created by Vegnagun." She shut the book and tapped her chin with it. "I'm curious. Are you doing anything other than trying to keep people away from them to solve this problem?"

Baralai crossed his arms.

"Or are you keeping people away from the holes in hopes they'll forget that they're there and Yevon can go on like normal because you can't admit you made a mistake?"

Baralai reached for his staff, his hands on it.

Rikku tucked the book away, grabbed the staff in between his hands, spun about and flung him over her body. She pounced on him and pressed the staff against his throat. "Now, now, Baralai. That's a very bad idea."

Paine's sword rang and she pointed the tip at Rikku's head. "Get off of him."

Rikku snorted. "Both of you have attacked me once a piece now. One more time, and I can't ignore it anymore." She rocked back on her heels and stood up. "I shouldn't have ignored it the first time."

Paine lowered her sword. "I didn't attack you. It was an accident."

"Stop lying to me, Paine. Just, stop," Rikku hissed. "It's bad enough you pretended to sort of be my friend only to get access to spheres that you'd recorded. You knew about Vegnagun the entire time and didn't say anything to Yuna or me about it after we found the first crimson sphere. You didn't say anything until Nooj, Baralai and Gippal tried to kill each other and you couldn't hide it anymore. We needed to know that information."

Paine took a step back.

"Something about the fact that I knew Gippal galls you." Rikku crossed her arms. "I don't know what it is and I honestly, do not give a shit."

"Gippal is a qualified leader and is going to be the next Elder of the Al Bhed." Paine said.

"Wrong," Rikku's voice went flat. "Gippal is going to be my _husband_ and I'm going to be next Elder of the Al Bhed. Sands, have you two even talked to him? He doesn't want to be the Elder. Husband of the Elder and a Lord on the voice of our clan council, sure, more than happy to oblige. Actually leading? No. That scares him witless and he's very happy that I'm the one related to Cid and not him. I get the title. He gets to rub my back and offer advice and be oozingly sympathetic. Which he's quite good at."

Paine frowned. "Now you're lying. You're a _sphere hunter._ "

Rikku sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Yes. Sphere hunting. About that, you know, the whole obsession that the Al Bhed have with our history. It makes them happy when I find more history spheres than anyone else. Oh, and it allows me to travel everywhere without being commented upon. On a personal note, it keeps Anikki from arguing constantly with our father. I know it may seem mad from the outside, but if you look at it from my point of view. Sphere hunting works out pretty well for me. Of course, you'd have to care."

Baralai slowly sat up.

"You aren't helping yourself," Paine said, hand still on her sword.

Rikku crouched down again. She said lowly. "I don't care what you think about what I do. I don't want your blessings or permission. I do care that you are attacking me and putting my life in danger and you've got your little underling mouthpiece here shoving me off of tall buildings. Unfortunately for you, I'm lucky. Really _lucky._ So here is the line in the sand, one more attack on me from either one of you or your agents. I go to Elder Cid. I tell him everything. He comes with a declaration of war, and a demand for every single machine, mech and machina he can find, blockades Bevelle, and he strips your temples _bare._ "

"You won't," Baralai breathed. "Gippal won't allow it."

Rikku sighed. "You mean the guy who _loves me_ and has been my constant since before we were five?" She shook her head and stood up. "You have his loyalties backwards." She shook her head. "A year ago, things were so hopeful between all of us. Why are you trying to poison our progress?"

Baralai looked at Paine.

Rikku sighed. "Fine, continue with trying to keep Bevelle's secrets. They will all come out eventually and we'll be around to clean up your mess, again, like I've been doing for the last three years. I'm going to go white before I'm thirty. I swear." She muttered, turned around and walked away.

Paine helped Baralai to his feet.

Rikku stopped. "Oh, and Paine, your tailing skills are pathetic and your trying to break the lock in the tower is getting on my nerves. Desist."

"You're keeping secrets too."

Rikku looked over her shoulder. She shrugged. What went around came around. She reached into her pouch, pulled out the primer and walked on.


	17. Chapter 16

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Sixteen

 _Three or Four days later_

"Donna," Barthello said.

Donna's voice sounded testy. "I know it's good for the baby. I'm just not hungry."

"Please try, one more bite." Barthello said.

"I'm not," Donna started and sighed. "All right, one more bite."

Rikku tried not to giggle. Barthello must be using his puppy eyes. She knocked on the door. "Anyone home?"

"Yes, come in," Donna said and shoved the plate away from her.

Rikku ducked inside. "Good morning."

Donna smiled at her. "I had a very interesting visit from the High Priestess."

Rikku smirked. "You don't say. I hope it went well."

"The way to the temple is open again and the children are back in school." Donna said. "Learning the basics of course and Yevon as history, instead of religion."

"That's wonderful, well, the children probably don't think so." Rikku sat down. She folded here hands on the table. "I need your help with something."

Donna blinked. "Well, that's a first."

Rikku sighed and put the primer on the table. "I need to know the exact process of Summoning. I've tried and tried, but there is too much misdirection in this book and it's not in any sort of _code_. I can't figure out what is really important and what isn't."

Donna slowly put her hand on the book and slid it over. "How did you get this?"

"I asked the High Priestess, she gave me permission to borrow a copy." Rikku said. "I'd ask Yunie, but she's," Rikku grimaced. "She's mad at me because she's not really this huge symbol of unification between the Al Bhed and those of Yevon that she thought she was."

Donna's eyes widened.

"And until she gets over her hurt about things she really can't control," Rikku waved a hand. "I trust you over Isaaru. You won't say anything unless there is some advantage in it for you. I feel you'll be more discreet."

Donna's lips twitched. "So, I'm the best choice of a bad lot."

Rikku shrugged. "Al Bhed honesty?" She sighed. "Besides, I don't think Yuna would be able to explain in a way that I could understand."

Donna nodded. "They do over complicate the process. I found that most of Summoner instruction was about white magic and of course, indoctrination into the Yevon faith." She opened the book. "I have my own copies of these still. I'm not sure why." She put a hand on the proper page.

Pale blue light sparkled around it, up her arm and to her eyes.

Rikku knew that light. She blurted. "Knowledge?"

Donna's eyes jerked up.

Rikku swore. "Fuck." She turned her head. "Primal?" She asked Barthello.

Barthello paled.

Donna stood up, shoving away from the table.

Rikku blew out and raised her hands, she stood up and dropped the guise of Rikku. "It's me, Luck." She stared at them. "I haven't seen you in centuries. I thought," Her voice broke. "I thought you were gone."

Light swirled around Barthello and Donna, leaving behind people that looked like the statues of the Essentials in Bevelle Temple and the tower. Primal was every color of red, from soft tonal reds to pulsing bright reds to ones close to black. Knowledge was a pale serene blue.

Knowledge held out her hand. "Luck," she breathed. "How?" She stopped and her voice turned more into Donna's cynical one. "How did you end up being the daughter of the Al Bhed Elder and Guardian of the High Summoner and her cousin no less?"

"Um," Luck furrowed her brow. "Luck?" She gestured at herself. "Honestly, it hasn't made things any easier."

"Better question," Primal moved over and touched Knowledge's hand. "Is why?"

Luck sighed and sat back down. She hung her head. "The fayth of Bahamut, his name was Toorop and he was my son."

Knowledge slowly sat. "Your son?" She breathed.

"I made it a goal to free him of Yevon's influence and allow him to rest in the Farplane. I spent centuries trying to achieve that end." Luck looked up. "When Sin came, the fate of Spira changed. It started spiraling towards destruction. No life. No magic. Nothing. Before that, yes, Spira would have died, but it was millenniums into the future, not a single one. So, I had a deadline to try and change Spira's fate."

"And you succeeded."

"Then Vegnagun," Luck's voice turned bitter. "Oh, the secrets of Bevelle that could destroy us. How their jealousy of Zanarkand twisted the fate of this world. The machine took control of the Aeons, enslaved them, corrupted them and didn't allow them their proper rest, even my Toorop, the strongest of them all. Again, Spira was poised to be destroyed, this time from the Farplane as Vegnagun use its powers to blow the world apart."

Primal slowly sat. "But you stopped it."

"Not soon enough," Luck shook her head. "I wasn't able to stop the Aeons from being corrupted or Vegnagun from drilling holes from the Farplane into the mortal plane. I'm too close to the situation. I can't see the strings until it is too late."

Luck brought out a piece of gil and balanced it on the table. She flicked it into spinning. Around and around it went, and stopped.

Knowledge and Primal held their breath.

"Spira balances on the edge of a gil. One wrong move and it could topple. The right moves and it will spin again." Luck intoned. "Just a week or more ago, Spira was set towards destruction."

Primal grabbed Knowledge's hands as her knuckles went white. "Knowledge," He murmured.

"What changed?" Knowledge asked.

"I don't know." Luck sighed. "I can't _see_ things. I'm in the middle of this mess."

"Yuna is part Al Bhed, your cousin," Knowledge said. "You could have easily returned as her and been a Summoner."

Luck sighed. "Yes. Yuna was me, hedging my bets. I decided that coming back again as an Al Bhed had a slightly better chance than coming as Yuna. I don't remember a lot of that transition time. I'm not allowed."

"But we have a chance of getting out of this," Primal said, voice tight and desperate.

"Better than a week ago." Luck nodded. She pressed her lips together. "I need to show you two something. How do you feel about a little trip?"

* * *

The elevator in the tower slowly lowered. Donna clung to Barthello's hand looking around. It settled in the floor of the room of the Elemental Essentials.

"This is the Hall of the Essentials," Rikku said softly. Yes, she liked the sound of Hall better. You honored things in a hall, a hall of nobility, a hall of heroes. "This tower was once a combined residential and commercial area. Hundreds of people lived here and they would come to this Hall to pay homage to the Essences of all Things."

"You've given them offerings." Donna said and stepped off the elevator.

"It felt like the right thing to do." Rikku smiled and went over to the lightning bowl and checked the machine. "Nothing has needed any upkeep since I've gotten here. I check to see if I need to spray the moss or dampen the trees, but they are as moist as the day I left them. The oil in the fire offering doesn't go down. This machine hasn't stopped sparking." Rikku turned to Donna.

"I haven't seen any of these Essentials in," Donna stopped. "A very long time."

Barthello stared up at Water. "We don't meet every life, Knowledge and I." He turned. "We compare notes when we do."

Rikku sighed. "There's another floor."

They stood back in the middle of the elevator and Rikku keyed the lock. It went down and Donna gasped. Barthello made a pained noise in his throat.

The elevator locked into the floor.

"I'm sorry. It's a bit higgly piggly." Rikku said and gestured around. "I've been using this place to keep my research safe." She'd given up and gotten boards, setting them around the elevator and pinning her notes to them. Some were boards of a special slate that the Al Bhed liked to use to theorize notes and do math equations on. "As you can see, it's gotten a little more complicated than I thought it would be."

Donna went over to the first board. She scanned it and paled. "Death? Death was an Aeon?"

Rikku winced. "Yes. The woman of the fayth of Shiva was an Avatar of Death. I haven't seen Life since her imprisonment. She's free now."

Donna swayed. "They used the life magic of Macalania Woods to help imprison her." Donna put a hand to her head. "Of course, it was her opposite. It was the only way to keep her from bursting out of that rock and destroying everyone in a fit of rage. If she could feel Life's love in his magic." She tapped her forehead and scanned onwards. "But, now the life magic of the forest is draining into the Farplane and the forest is fading." Donna's brow furrowed and she traced a line under Rikku's words. "There doesn't seem to be a measurable correlation of the life magic going into the Farplane and the rate of pyreflies going out."

"Nothing that I can measure as a mortal," Rikku said. She moved onto the next point of her notes. "Vegnagun was built to use magic, to run on magic and as part of the magic they used and wanted to weaponize was death magic. I'm theorizing that's how he was able to detect the holes in the Farplane and rip them open further to get to the Aeon's fayth stones." Rikku inhaled. "I also think the reason why Vegnagun was so sensitive was that they created a pseudo fayth in the machine to give it intelligence and so, it also had a link to the Farplane in order to be able to run. I don't think they were able to get it to work until they created that fayth inside of it."

Donna abruptly sat down. "I feel quite ill."

"After Yunalesca failed, I don't think Yu Yevon intended anyone to duplicate what he had done, Bevelle used the knowledge gleaned from Yevon and Yunalesca and combined it with what they'd learned making Vegnagun to create the fayth stones as we knew them." Rikku sighed. "According to spy reports, the Al Bhed didn't take this lightly. They were Summoners _and_ users of machina. They attacked Bevelle and tried to take the new fayth there."

That's when the Al Bhed were labelled heretics and thrown out of access to the greater cities where there now were temples to Yu Yevon. A vicious campaign ensued where Bevelle killed any Al Bhed that used magic or could Summon. Soon, there wasn't a lot of Al Bhed left with those abilities to pass them on. And without the Al Bhed to remember them, or having their own family lines slaughtered. The Elemental Essentials withdrew from Spira. Without followers who found time important or studied the stars, Time and Space left."

"As did Light and Dark," Donna mused. "But people still studied."

"They created art." Barthello said. "Gave into their instincts."

"They gambled. They gambled a lot." Rikku grimaced. She pointed at the statue of Love. "He is the only one I don't know about. I've never met him that I know of. So, I don't if he's around or not."

Barthello smirked. "Oh, he's around."

Donna looked at him.

"A few life times ago, we were drinking buddies. He's pretty damn powerful. You know, all those people making love all the time." Barthello sniggered. "He likes to go around and play match maker, keep people feeling friendly. It helps use up some of that power, and then it turns around and gives him more. He gets pretty salty over it."

Rikku flushed. "All right, well, I guess that's good to know." She cleared her throat. "I'm trying to find a way to close the portals caused by death magic into the Farplane. In order to rebalance the way pyreflies re-enter Spira. The theory, and this is only a theory, is that if we used a powerful enough life spell, we could close it."

"No mortal would have the power," Donna said and shook her head.

"Right. We need a Summon." Rikku said and pointed at a male statue. "We need Life."

Donna pressed her lips together and hummed. "So, you need to know how Summoning works."

"Yes, because until we close off the Farplane. There's no point in having as close to a planet wide sending as we can." Rikku rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Summoning didn't used to be a religious affair. It was a civil one. Anyone who could open their hearts could do it. But that book," Rikku ground her teeth.

Donna nodded. "Do you have an empty one of these I could write on?"

Rikku pointed at one covered in equations. "Feel free to erase. That was me trying to figure out if I could pin point a time when the amount of pyreflies and life magic tipped and the Farplane does whatever it does. But not knowing the original number of pyreflies or the rate of flow of magic into the Farplane, it was mostly me banging my head against something trying to feel like I was making progress."

Barthello sat down on the stone in front of the statue of Primal. "What do you think the Farplane will do?"

Rikku shrugged. "Collapse? Implode? I'm not sure."

"Just that it's bad."

Donna wiped the board clean with the bit of felt resting on it. She picked up the chalk. "Okay, now pay attention." She said.

Rikku went down and sat on the stone in front of the statue of Luck.

Donna began to write and talk.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Rikku slid a metal weapon sphere box across the bar to Leila. "How was your romantic reunion get away with my brother?" Rikku teased.

"Amazing," Leila said. "We heard the Celsius a couple of times but I managed to divert his attention."

"I don't want details," Rikku said, eyes wide.

Leila tapped the box. It had a beautiful design of a leviathan in blues and deep violets on it. "What's this?"

"This is your welcome back to the Gullwings, I'm glad you're my future sister-in-law, and super relieved to have someone I trust at my back again." Rikku said. She wrinkled her nose. "I'm sorry about the purple, Anikki and Dachi designed it before you declared purple off limits."

"Oh, this purple it's fine, it's more blue than purple," Leila said quickly.

Rikku set another object on the table. It looked like a single metal claw complete with a talon and the metal had a patina in purple and blue. "And, I thought you'd like this back. I kept it safe from Anikki and his bad habit of 'improving' things."

Leila blew out and stared at it. "Thanks, Rikku. I was afraid to ask." She reached out and put her hand over it. "I missed it. The fan really wasn't the same. It didn't feel as natural."

Leila was a black mage like Anikki, but of the Clan of the Leviathan and they marked their black mages differently than the Phoenix did. They didn't rely on tattoos, but on special pieces of jewelry they called 'the talon of the leviathan' to hone and channel their magic.

There were so few mages in the Al Bhed that Anikki and Leila had met during their training under the same master mage. Leila had fallen in love with Anikki and he with her. She understood his sensitivities and accepted his devotion to art and music and tolerated his obsessive compulsion for things to be tidy.

Leila looked at the box. "So, all I have to do is concentrate on good memories."

"Yes." Rikku smiled. "I wanted to give a chance to deprogram from Leblanc a little before offering."

Leila put her hands on the side of the box, closed her eyes and concentrated. The box snicked as the lock set. She turned it over. The spheres radiated a cold clear blue. "Pretty."

Rikku pointed. "That one is black mage."

Leila slid her talon back onto her finger. "How often do you use black mage?"

"If I'm up against something that magic hurts more than physical damage, I'll definitely use black mage." Rikku said. "Most elementals, gels, that sort of thing."

"Well, here goes," Leila spun the weapon sphere. Light surrounded her. And she looked down, and laughed as it faded away. "That is awesome." She said. "Really awesome, Rikku."

"I just improved Shinra's original system, much to his chagrin." Rikku shrugged.

"Don't put yourself down like that." Leila ran her hands down her sides. "This is great. So, what's today's mission?"

"Today's mission is a stop at my dress maker to get you a solid physical outfit that matches that and discuss style options for your standard jewelry and hair, then we're off to Bikanel to get a reaction of out Pops about our brand new Chocobo Knights." Rikku said and smirked. "Oh, and we might tell him that you're back from your spying mission. He can keep his mouth shut and it might sway him a little."

Leila shook her head. "All right. I trust you on that one."

"Pops has gotten what he wants with me courting Gippal. If he wants to continue to be stubborn about Anikki, then he deserves a scolding." Rikku hugged Leila. "I'll stand up for you."

Leila hugged her back. "Thanks, Rikku. I really don't know what we'd do without you."

Rikku leaned back. "Oh, you'd think of something to hold over the old man." She wrinkled her nose. "Al Bhed politics is blunt and dirty. Just the way we like it."

Leila laughed.

Dachi's voice came over the radio. "Hey, swinging over Luca ladies."

Rikku hooked her arm with Leila. "You have no idea how much I miss girl time. All these boys, boys, boys all the time."

Leila smirked. "We should find Dachi a girl."

Dachi yelped. "Dachi doesn't need help finding a girl."

The two laughed as they entered the elevator.

* * *

The new chocobo Knights balanced on their chocobos looking easy but competent in the saddle. Rikku inspected them, checking armor pieces and general chocobo health. They looked fit and prepared. It amused her that instead of trying to find a common symbol to represent them, they'd taken their cue from her and used the symbols of their clans. Rikku nodded and stepped back. "Knights, Elder Cid and the council are inspecting one of the areas where it has been proposed we build a new town."

She turned to Leila and eyed her critically. "And we're going to have to find you a chocobo. Anikki probably won't like a second one in the Celsius, but Sookie will be happy to have a friend."

Leila looked uneasy. "A chocobo?"

"You know how to ride." Rikku's brow furrowed.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just not as easy about it as you seem to be and magic from the back of a chocobo?" Leila asked.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," one of the riders said.

There was some low laughter.

Leila looked between them. "Okay."

"Chocobos are natural magic users. They are used to the sensations." Rikku said. In fact, they were natural time mages.

"Sir Clasko has a chocobo that will even use meteor with Clasko on his back." One of the riders breathed in awe. "He said that if we get close enough and have a good relationship with our chocobos, they'll help us out with magic too."

Rikku nodded. "Sookie has cast meteor for me too, once or twice."

The Captain squeaked. "That is so amazing Lady Major Dame Rikku."

Rikku rubbed her forehead. "Okay, we're going to have to settle on one title. One!" She told them.

Leila snickered.

"Okay, mount up, it's not far." Rikku said. She hit a button on her radio. "Celsius is the beacon in place."

"Hey toots, I'm in place." The beacon squawked at her. "You could just ask me, you know."

Rikku grimaced. "Sorry."

Ever since Nhadala had, Rikku was sure it was deliberate, moved the dig camp in the desert back when Yuna and Paine was with the Gullwings, Rikku had found one of the satellite machina, hauled it to the Celsius and had Dachi repair it so they would have their own beacon to find areas with. She wasn't going to get 'lost' again. So, whenever they got close to Bikanel, Rikku had Dachi and Anikki send out and set the beacon to guide her way if she hadn't been to that caravan or camp before.

So far, it'd worked.

Of course, the beacon at Nhadala's dig camp and their beacon had struck up a machina friendship or rivalry. But that was just what happened.

A man came over holding a chocobo by the reins for Leila. "Miss Leila."

Leila smiled tightly. "Thank you. I'll bring it back in one piece this time."

The man just hurried away.

"Not what I wanted to hear," Rikku murmured.

Leila widened her eyes and put her goggles down. "It wasn't my fault."

Rikku pulled goggles out of her pouch and slipped them on. "Sure it wasn't."

They ran out into the desert, following the signal of the beacon.

The town site was a hive of activity. Al Bhed ran machines slowly over the ground checking gauges. Others dug holes and others held meters into the air.

Rikku took off her goggles and swung down from Sookie.

Leila hung back and off to the side. She didn't have any part of this.

"Pops!" Rikku shouted.

Cid turned around and burst into a huge grin. "This site might actually be viable. There's stone under this sand and the wind carries humidity. Water! Water!"

Rikku noticed the clan lords coming closer, curious she was sure about the riders on chocobos.

Rikku beamed. "That's great." She straightened up. "Elder Cid and council of the Clans, may I present to you the honorable Al Bhed Division of the Chocobo Knights stationed here to Sanubia. Captain Accalia and her people are here to fight fiends, protect caravans and defend our new towns."

Cid stared at her and at the knights.

Accalia nudged her chocobo forward. She cleared her throat. "We are very grateful for Major Rikku's steadfast support and for giving us an opportunity to serve the Al Bhed. We look forward to protecting our people and our homeland."

Cid gaped.

The council members murmured among themselves.

Then Cid burst into full throated laughter. He pounded his fist on his thigh.

Rikku blinked. "Vydran?"

Cid reached out and grabbed her. "I'm so proud of you!" He shouted. "Major Rikku, you schlepped your way into those Chocobo Knights and solved a problem." He hugged her.

"Pops, can't breathe," Rikku said.

Cid pushed her away but held onto her shoulders. His eyes were wet with tears again. "Your mother would be so proud of you too." He said and sniffled.

Rikku flushed. "There's only six of them. So, there's going to have to be a schedule worked out between the caravan families on who is moving when so they can all be protected. If anyone has to move at the same time, well, the one going through the more dangerous territory gets precedence. And, they'll have to be paid on top of their fiend kills and housed and given food."

Cid squeezed her shoulders as best he could. She was wearing armor. "I know that. We'd have to pay any soldiers and these come trained with their own mounts. Riding machina is good for running away and getting through places. Going after the fiends on foot gives them an unfair advantage. This, this solves our problems. I couldn't be happier."

"Well good," Rikku said lightly. "Leila's back from her spying mission on Nooj as Leblanc. She's joined up with the Gullwings again. So, I'll have a black mage at my back and you won't have to worry about me so much in all those scary ruins I keep exploring."

Cid narrowed his eyes. "Leila."

Leila waved. "Tootles, Elder Cid."

Cid let Rikku go and crossed his arms. He tilted his chin down and narrowed his eyes.

Leila smirked and shifted into Leblanc's syrupy voice. "It's so wonderful to see you again, love. But I'm afraid this is good bye."

Cid gaped and then started laughing again. "You, you-" he pointed at her. "You pulled the wool over my eyes, over Rin's eyes!"

Leila shifted on the chocobo. "That was the point, Elder. I couldn't get close to Nooj if it was known that I was Al Bhed, and an Al Bhed with close ties to you, now could I?"

Cid laughed again and wiped at his eyes. He turned to her. "Get down off that overgrown canary and get over here."

Leila swung off the chocobo and approached cautiously.

Cid faced her squarely. "Now, I've been pretty damn vocal about how I feel about you being with my son. In fact, I damn near alienated him over it." He stopped and looked at all the Al Bhed around him and then met Leila's eyes again. "I was wrong." He said loudly and clearly. "I'm a stubborn old fool who was too interested in his own clan continuing than in what his son's heart truly felt. He loves you. He's miserable without you and you make him happy. That's good enough for me. Besides, it'd be mighty hypocritical of me to accept Rikku having a mate not of our clan and saying Anikki has to marry a Phoenix girl. Not the first time I've been a hypocrite, won't be the last. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

Leila swallowed hard. "I won't say it's been easy, because it hasn't. I understand about clan pride and will try to keep this day in mind when my own children are grown." She broke into a smile. "Oh sands, Cid. I accept your apology."

"Good, now give me a hug and get planning that wedding." Cid said.

Leila rolled her eyes, stepped forward and hugged him. "You could be a little less vocal in your wish for grandchildren."

"I'm getting old. I need babies to spoil!" Cid proclaimed.

The crowd laughed as Rikku slapped a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"Pops!" Rikku admonished.

"Now, I've got two beautiful young daughters to give them to me." Cid beamed.

Rikku groaned and shook her head. She sighed. "Not today though, Pops."

"I know, those things take time." Cid said.

"Today, Site Master Dario has extended an invitation to you to come and see the underwater ruins he's discovered." Rikku said. "As a thank you for providing him such help with building his camp on the Moonflow."

Cid rubbed his chin. "Well, can't miss that. It'd be churlish to refuse. Come on then, let's get going. We'll get these Knights settled at the port. They can train up with the fiends around there while we get a schedule set up for them."

Rikku smiled. "Oh, yes, they do need to keep up their training." She turned and winked at Captain Accalia. "I think you'll really like how they do it, Pops."

Cid's mind was already onto the next thing, so he didn't inquire.

It was going to be a lovely surprise.


	18. Chapter 17

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Seventeen

Gippal walked into the camp by the Moonflow. It was a greatly changed place from when it had been a bandit camp. There were buildings made of formed stone and carved wood, the colors stained and waxed to blend into the woods. The new guards had a chocobo barn where the large birds were cared for and spoiled rotten with attention. They'd laid down stones of different colors to make a pattern for the road instead of having pushed down dirt.

Gippal found Dario outside of a large building that was the main building of the village. It was where they were gathering their research and working towards deciphering the secrets of the ancient city.

"Master Dario," Gippal said.

Dario shifted his weight. "Lord Gippal."

"Not a Lord," Gippal told him. "Just a businessman."

"Yet." Dario said. "Heard the happy news. You and Rikku."

Gippal kicked at the stones. "Yeah. She asked me. It was time to make something official." He grimaced. He looked up. "Look, Dario, man, whatever it was that we were fighting about. It was pretty petty and stupid. And I'm not talking about you pushing my buttons over Rikku. I mean, before all that. I'm sorry."

Dario looked sheepish. He rubbed the back of his head. "It was just as much my fault as yours."

"By gones be by gones," Gippal held out his hand. "Friends again."

Dario looked at it, grabbed Gippal's arm near the elbow and pulled him in for a hug. "Friends." They pounded each other's backs.

Leila spoke up from behind them. "Aww, it's so sweet when everyone gets along."

"Sometimes, Gippal listens to my advice." Rikku said to her in an aside.

The two men broke apart. Dario rolled his eyes at Gippal. "You are welcome to her." He said. "I forgot how annoying she can be."

"Me?" Rikku put a hand on her chest. "Annoying. Absolutely positively, that is part of the little sister code!"

"I'm not your brother!" Dario whined.

"And I'm not an object you can trade ownership of to another male." Rikku retorted.

Dario winced. "Sorry."

Rikku lifted her chin. "You should be."

Gippal laughed. Rikku was her own person and she made sure people knew it. "Look man, if you need any sort of equipment. The Machine Faction is here to help."

Dario looked at Rikku. "I, I mean, that'd be great if we can afford it."

Gippal put up a hand. "No. No payment. This is on behalf of the Machine Faction to further the good of Spira. Consider it our contribution towards advancing our knowledge of Spira's history. I mean it. You need it or want something designed. We're there, cousin."

Rikku translated. "He has ideas he wants to try out and he wants in on a place he can use them."

"Hey!" Gippal said. "I'm wounded you think experimenting on my fellow Al Bhed is all I think about." He put a hand to his chest. "Deeply wounded."

Dario crossed his arms. "Because it's true."

Cid sighed. "All this bluster is nice, but I came here to see some ruins."

Dario bowed to Cid. "We are still waiting on one group."

"I invited Yuna and Donna." Rikku said. "Which means we'll also get Tidus and Barthello."

"You think Barthello is going to let Donna out of his sight now?" Gippal raised an eyebrow.

"Shhh," Rikku widened her eyes at him. "They haven't made an announcement."

"There are only two types of announcements." Cid said. "The marrying types and the baby types."

"And the funeral types," Gippal said. "The graduating types, the birthing day types, the winning types-" he ticked them off on his fingers.

Cid waved a hand at him. "Ah."

Rikku went over and wrapped her arms around Gippal's. "Try not to annoy your future father-in-law."

"That's your job."

Rikku smiled at him baring her teeth.

Gippal leaned down and kissed her.

Leila sighed. "Do you two always have to be this sappy?"

"Yes," Gippal said. "You're sappy with Anikki."

"Not in public." Leila said.

"Get him off the airship." Rikku said.

"Oh, fine," she crossed her arms.

"Isn't our future family going to be such fun?" Gippal asked Cid. "We can have round robin snarking and family snap and snarl."

"Sounds like a typical family to me. Or do the Yevonites do it differently?" Cid rubbed his chin.

"I have no idea," Rikku murmured.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dario shouted and waved down the street.

They turned, Yuna, Tidus, Donna and Barthello had arrived with Lucil and Elma.

Lucil stopped by Cid and nodded at Dario. "I hope you don't mind. We met up with the Summoners and they were talking about seeing the ruins. Elma and I were curious and invited ourselves along."

"The more the merrier." Dario paused. "I just hope you can swim in that armor."

"We have other clothes," Elma said.

"If we could have a moment to change into them."

"Female changing room is inside and to your left, handy sign on the door in Yevonite and Al Bhed." Dario said. "Since, we have actually had a few females come to stay with us and want to explore the ruins too."

"Thank you," Lucil said.

Rikku kissed Gippal's cheek and followed the two inside. "This way. Dario gave me a grand tour." She said and led the way to a changing room that was a lot like the locker rooms under the stadium at Luca. "How goes the camp on the Mi'ihen?" She asked.

Lucil sighed and started unbuckling her armor. "Hopefully temporary, extremely temporary."

"It's not very defensible," Elma said. "And there are too many chocobo eaters about for our liking."

"There was some ruins on the lower road. They held a fiend colony, but Yunie, Dr. P and I cleared it out." Rikku said. "They were underground and huge. Maybe that would be a good spot for a camp. The chocobos don't seem to mind being underground."

"I'd be worried about a fiend trying to barricade us in." Lucil said.

"Point."

"It is an option and not too far from where we're currently camped." Elma said. "We'll check it out."

Lucil sighed. "If we're going to be expanding the Chocobo Knights. I'd like a headquarters that is more centrally located."

"Understood," Rikku nodded.

"We've decided that if the trade route is protected all the way to Macalania, it would be good training for the candidates to escort them down into the Calm Lands." Elma said.

"Better make sure there is someone with a lot of Phoenix Downs or white magic in the candidate group. Couerls love the Calm Lands." Rikku warned.

"Yes. We're looking for a few mages to join our group." Lucil said. "I'm afraid we've been remiss in our recruitment process just looking for warriors."

"There are a lot of former summoners who have become healers. Maybe some of them love chocobos and need a job?" Rikku suggested.

"I'll look into it." Lucil finished changing. She turned to Rikku and smiled. "This is why I added you to our roster. You see solutions and ask the right questions."

Elma shook her head. "Oh, Commander, you would have thought of it eventually."

"I'm very busy leading the knights we have and keeping order to be able to think about solutions all the time. If you have ideas, Elma, I would love to hear them." Lucil said. "Don't keep quiet because you're a Captain. You wouldn't be a Captain if I didn't trust you and think you could handle your own squadron."

Elma flushed.

"In the future, I hope our squadrons will become a more balanced mix of warriors and mages." Lucil said.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Rikku said.

Elma finished adjusting her clothes. "There, I'm ready."

The three returned outside.

Donna looked annoyed. "How is it that you Al Bhed always know?"

"He's doting too much. I doted like that on my wife too." Cid said.

Rikku gave her a look. "Maybe you should just tell people."

"I haven't started increasing yet." Donna put her hands over her stomach.

"You keep rubbing your belly when you think no one is paying attention." Barthello told her. "People have noticed."

"By the time you get around to telling them, there won't be a need." Rikku teased.

Donna sighed. "It's itching."

"Soothing oils." Rikku said. "Barthello can rub your belly and your feet."

Barthello nodded eagerly.

Lucil burst into a smile. "Oh, Donna, that's wonderful news."

"Thank you, Lucil."

"Donna and I grew up together." Lucil told Rikku.

"Really?" Rikku blinked. "Huh."

"Yes, we were two self-contained people who found each other's personality comforting because if we were together they assumed we were socializing and no one intervened. Then we could pursue our own interests unhindered." Donna said, voice dry.

Rikku laughed.

Dario rubbed his hands together. Now that everyone was here, they could get going. "All right, I have a boat."

"I might borrow it sometime." Gippal said.

"Gippal," Rikku growled.

Dario looked at them. "To take us close to the entrance of the ruins." He said slowly.

Gippal widened his eye at Rikku. "But his boat won't smell like fish!"

Rikku sighed. "Dario, I'm sorry, if the boat goes missing, assume Gippal has borrowed it to take me on a romantic date and kick his ass first."

"Noted," Dario said.

Tidus shook his head. "And he just takes it in stride."

Rikku thumbed one of her weapon spheres. "Of course he does, he's Al Bhed." Light surrounded her and her clothing changed into her blitzer weapon sphere. She bounced the blitz ball it came with once. The top was a short bustier style that was held in place by a thick black strap around her neck. The shorts had a flame pattern the bottom. And the boots were shorter and similar to those of the female players of the Al Bhed Psyches with straps around the ankle, and over the toes with a strap that connected them with high heels. She still wasn't sure why the Al Bhed Psyche female players played Blitz Ball in high heels. Her boots though, had flame patterns.

"I can fill it with flowers," Gippal said and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Then where are we going to sit?"

"There will be room for us." Gippal promised.

Leila pulled out her weapon sphere. "There is a blitzer weapon sphere? Oh look at that. That is so cool." She gloated and turned it. "Yes, yes, I love this system."

"It's a ranger class." Rikku said over her shoulder. Between the Gunner, the Blitzer and the Gambler, the Blitzer was the straight up Ranger. (Gunner was a Ranger Mage and the Gambler was also a Ranger Mage.)

Gippal rummaged and flipped his. "Huh, haven't tried this one yet."

"We'll keep you and your baby safe." Lucil promised Donna as they got into the boat.

"Believe me, I wasn't worried." Donna said.

"We've made a run through to clear the fiends earlier." Dario said and as soon as everyone was seated, he started the boat and steered it into open water. "Hopefully, there won't be too many of them."

Rikku glanced over at Yuna. She was wearing her gunner outfit, but she had her arms crossed and was looking over the water instead of at anyone in the boat.

Gippal put his arm over Rikku's shoulders.

Donna glanced at Leila. "I'm sorry. I don't know you. Who are you?"

Leila's eyes widened. "Oh. I forgot. Anikki and Rikku talk about you so much, I feel like I know you already."

Gippal choked and smothered a laugh in Rikku's hair.

"I'm Leila, Anikki's fiancé." She held out her hand to Donna.

Yuna's head snapped around and her eyes widened. She glared at Rikku.

Donna shook it once, quickly. "I didn't know Anikki was engaged."

"We've been separated a few years. Silly lover's quarrel. But we've made up. Rikku needs back up in the Gullwings and I'm a natural black mage." Leila waved her hand.

"I hear that's rare among the Al Bhed."

Leila nodded. "It is." She said shortly. It wasn't Donna's business exactly how many Al Bhed mages there were. "We trained together, fell in love, another Al Bhed childhood romance."

"I'm sensing a theme," Donna said dryly.

"Home forced a lot of it." Gippal said stroking the curve of Rikku's shoulder with his fingertips. "It was safer than living in the desert, so families with small children gravitated to the place and well," Gippal shrugged. "Things happened."

Cid sounded grumpy. "There haven't been this many mix matched clan marriages in generations."

"It's probably better for all concerned, Pops." Rikku said. "Can't be breeding with your own all the time. Rather limiting."

Cid sighed.

Lucil leaned forward. "How are Captain Accalia and the Al Bhed Chocobo Knights settling in?" She asked.

"We found them a nice place in Bikanel Port for now." Cid said. "The council wants to finish up surveying our lands for places to put towns before figuring out where to put them permanently. You and my daughter are a sneaky pair. I admire that."

Lucil looked confused. "Thanks."

"Not a whisper until she presented them to me today. That's my girl." Cid looked proud.

Lucil's eyes widened. "You just presented them today!"

Rikku coughed. "They wanted pretty armor. It took time to design and make. They're very proud of their clans and wanted to show them it is possible to work together for the good of all clans."

Dario sniggered. "Another thing Home taught us."

"A good thing," Cid said. "All that bickering about what clan is better and deserves more of the goods gets tiring."

Dario stopped the boat. "We're here. If you would all follow me. It's not too far of a way down." He dove into the water.

The jumped in, one at a time, not to upset the boat.

Dario dove under the surface and they followed. The light changing the deeper they went. There were huge buildings in the river bed, some more intact than others. They leaned against each other and formed a new city scape.

In order to protect Donna, the warriors darted out and attacked fiends before they could get to close. The Al Bhed kept track of who killed more, motioning with their hands in a form of trash hand motions.

Dario led them through an area where two buildings had collapsed against each other forming a tunnel. It was obvious that the Al Bhed had working to make sure the buildings didn't move, there were braces to hold the tunnel in place. And they'd placed lights inside so they could see. The two buildings had fallen in front of a third building. The doorway lost, but there were thin windows.

Rikku felt slightly uneasy and kicked forward to catch up with Dario. This looked far too similar to the Hall of Essences of all Things.

She swam through one of the thin windows near the top and changed direction so the others could swim in and not hit her. She hung there in the water, moving slowly enough that she didn't sink. She stared eye to eye with a statue of one of the Essentials.

Checking behind her, she swam backwards until she could see which one it was.

She spun slowly, looking around. This was the room of elementals. She swam up to the ceiling. It was closed. She looked down. The floor was closed too. She swam backwards and then out the window.

Gippal twisted around quickly and made a motion at her that she couldn't see. She knew better than to go off by herself on an active ruin site. He got Dario's attention and indicated he was going after Rikku. Dario nodded at him and signaled his approval.

Gippal swam after her.

Rikku swam down, kicking rapidly. There had to be another set of windows.

They were obscured by the fallen buildings.

Gippal grabbed her arm.

Rikku twisted and shook him off. She swam close to the building, hand on the wall.

Gippal's lips twisted but he followed her.

There, around the curve of the building was a small space barely large enough to swim through. Rikku darted towards it, grabbing the edges to pull her through.

Gippal followed.

She swam to the middle of the room and pulled out a lightning stone from her pouch, holding it up and letting the yellow glow illuminate the room.

The ancient essentials stared at her, impassive.

Gippal swam over next to her and stopped, turning around slowly.

Rikku stared around. So this was the Hall of the Essentials for the Moonflow. Is this why the city had been destroyed? Had the citizens refused to give up their homage to the Essences of all Things and those who controlled Sin (as much as Sin could be controlled) had him destroy it. Or had Bevelle not bothered to defend it.

Gippal took her hand. He jerked his head towards the window.

She nodded and put the lightning stone away.

They swam out of the window and straight up to the surface.

Gippal turned to her. "You've seen that before." He said. "You knew exactly where to go to find another room."

Rikku sighed. "Yeah. I have."

Gippal pressed his lips together. "You had to have had your reasons for not talking about it." He said.

"I did and do," Rikku said. She pushed at her wet hair.

Gippal wrapped his arms around her. "When you're ready to show me. I'll be ready to see."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "Soon." She promised.

The others started to surface. Dario swam over to them. "Honestly, I expected you to stay down and look a little longer. Isn't it amazing? I wonder who they were! They must have been great heroes."

Gippal's arm wrapped tighter around Rikku. "Yeah, they must have been."

Donna and Barthello exchanged a look.

"Were they summoners, you think?" Yuna asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. There were slabs with writing on it. We're trying to translate it."

Rikku stiffened.

Gippal breathed in her ear. "You're two steps ahead of them, aren't you?"

"It's a form of proto Al Bhed." Dario announced proudly. "We're all extremely excited."

Donna put a hand to her eyes.

"Soon," Rikku whispered.

* * *

Dario offered them all hospitality at his village. They were still trying to come up with a name that wasn't 'Moonflow Village.'

Yuna pulled Rikku aside. "Why didn't you tell me Anikki is engaged?" She shouted.

People looked over at them, including Cid.

Rikku made a hand motion to tell her father that, yes, she and Yuna were fighting. And no, he didn't need to get involved.

Cid crossed his arms but nodded.

Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her into the main building. "I didn't tell you because Leila and Anikki just got back together a little while ago. They've been separated. I didn't know when or if they were going to get back together." Rikku told her as she spun around to face her.

"So, because I'm not Al Bhed enough, you won't tell me family news." Yuna clenched her fists at her side.

Rikku's eyes widened. "Yunie! I'm disappointed that you'd even think such a thing much less say it."

"I guess I should be surprised it took you this long to replace Paine and me." Yuna's lips twisted.

"Leila isn't a replacement!" Rikku shouted. She blew out and put a hand to her forehead. "Yuna, Leila was a Gullwing before you and Paine joined. She and Anikki had a fight and she left. Then I found the sphere about Shuyin and since it could have had something to do with Tidus I asked you to join us. If Anikki and her hadn't been fighting, she would have been a fourth member of the Gullwings."

"With her you wouldn't have needed us." Yuna hissed.

"That's not true!" Rikku glowered at her. "I'm hurt you'd think so. I do need you. You're my cousin and my friend."

"Not cousin enough to tell me things," Yuna stomped her foot.

"There's nothing stopping you from learning more about being Al Bhed now!" Rikku shouted and interrupted her. "I'd be more than happy to tell you about our culture and our ways."

"Now? After I find out that I'm not good enough."

Rikku's temper snapped. "There was a high statistical chance that you'd look like an Al Bhed!"

Yuna stepped back.

Rikku lowered her voice. "There was just as much of a chance that you would have been born with blonde hair and green swirled eyes. It'd been so long since a human had married an Al Bhed, we didn't know what features would win out. There were stories, but nothing factual. Auntie decided to take the risk. And when you were born, she loved you despite your looks. For fuck's sake Yuna, my aunt loved Braska. Do you think love is only built on logic and reason rather than emotion and physical attraction?"

Yuna blinked. "I don't understand."

"You looked like Braska. My aunt loved the way Braska looked. She thought he caused the sun to rise and he hung the moon. And he loved her. It didn't matter to them what you'd look like. They wanted to you be raised in both traditions. They wanted you to understand both halves of your heritage. You know Yevon. You understand human. You can still learn about the Al Bhed." Rikku reiterated.

Yuna looked at the floor.

Rikku grabbed her hands. "And don't you ever! Ever! Say you aren't good enough in my hearing ever again. You are my cousin. You're the High Summoner! You chose to cast off your beliefs and save everyone, human, Guado, Ronso, Hypello and Al Bhed alike. What you look like does not matter. What is in your heart is what matters."

Yuna tugged her hands away. "I wanted to hear it from you."

"So, you wanted me to hurt your feelings by telling you an ugly truth and then go, but hey, it's okay because I love you?" Rikku asked. "I don't see how that is any better. We also had more important things on our minds. Defeating Sin. Defeating Vegnagun. Seeing if we could bring back Tidus."

"After that," Yuna glared at her.

Rikku sighed. "You'd holed up on Besaid. I didn't know if you were even visiting the Al Bhed village. You were happy with Tidus. I wanted you to have that happiness."

"I found out from a child."

"And for that, I'm sorry." Rikku said. "Yes, we should have told you before one of the children said something unintentionally cruel. We all wanted to spare you that hurt."

"Fat good it did you," Yuna's voice was thick. "You could have told me things during my time with the Gullwings."

"You were learning Al Bhed." Rikku said. "Learning a new language is tough. I didn't want to rush you or confuse you with too much information. Information you weren't even aware existed."

"That wasn't your decision to make."

Rikku stepped back. "So, what was I to do? What was Anikki to do or Dachi or Shinra?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know." Rikku said slowly.

"There has to be a book," Yuna said.

"You mean like most the information that was collected in Home and was either destroyed or scattered when the Al Bhed were attacked?" Rikku asked. "I might be able to find something. Maybe."

"There had to be an answer."

"Sometimes there isn't!" Rikku shouted. "Sometimes there isn't an answer, Yunie. Not one that is clean and clear and pleases everybody and doesn't hurt feelings. Life is messy and painful and people do and say the wrong things. People get hurt and it isn't always intentional."

"If it was really that important, you would have found a way." Yuna spat, turned around and stomped out.

Rikku sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Well, no, Yunie, it wasn't that important." She said softly. "Because in the grand scheme of things, a few weeks ago the world was going to end again. Telling you that hey, you aren't the great unifier wasn't exactly high on my list of things to do."

Gippal stepped into the building. "Muja? You okay. We all heard the shouting."

Rikku blew out. "She got most the sulking out. Maybe next time we meet, she'll be willing to talk and not yell."

"Ohkay," Gippal said, not entirely convinced.

"It's Shuyin and Lenne all over again." Rikku smiled tightly at him.

Gippal wrapped his arms around her. "Does she always get this sulky when she's mad?"

"Yep." Rikku said and leaned against his chest.

Gippal stroked up and down her back. "Does she even know what she's mad about?"

"I'm not sure." Rikku shut her eyes. "Mmm, that feels good."

"And does your dad know about Leila?"

"Oh yeah. He thought it was funny. Not as funny as you did. He's given his blessing for her and Anikki to move forward. They'll be swamped in wedding plans soon enough." Rikku sighed.

"Oh good. We get a little breather."

"Might have to talk him out of a double wedding to save costs." Rikku mumbled.

Gippal snorted. "Not going to happen."

"I know." Rikku smiled.

Gippal snuggled her closer.


	19. Chapter 18

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Eighteen

 _Days later_

Paine stood under one of the towers in the Thunder Plains with her arms crossed. She watched Rikku and another woman she didn't know walk closer. They were leaning together and chattering under a cream and green umbrella with yellow and pink flowers on it, giggling.

The other woman looked familiar to Paine, but Paine couldn't quite place her. Part of her shoulder length blonde hair had been combed into a sleek bang over one eye. The other side of her hair had been braided tightly to her skull in three short braids. The rest was kept sleek. She wore a black dress with blue and purple details. An elaborate earring around her exposed ear and on one of her pointer fingers was an intriguing piece of jewelry of the like Paine had never seen. It was like a talon.

Rikku was telling Leila stories about Tidus.

The two were stopped from time to time by groups of fiends. Rikku would toss the top of her umbrella way revealing a hidden katana and the other girl would switch into another weapon sphere to attack the monsters.

When they got close enough, Paine stepped forward. "Rikku."

Rikku and Leila stopped. Rikku turned and twirled her umbrella. "Paine."

Paine shifted on her feet. This really galled. "I need to show you something."

Rikku blinked. "Does Baralai know you're here?"

"No." Paine reached up and ran her fingers through the top of her hair. "He wouldn't approve."

"Translation," Rikku said to Leila. "He thinks he has everything under control."

Paine sighed. "Will you come look?"

"Are you going to try and attack me again?" Rikku asked.

Paine gritted her teeth. She deserved it. She supposed. "No."

"All right. Then I'll come look."

Paine looked at the other girl. "Who is she?"

Leila crossed her arms. "She is Leila." She said, emphasizing she. "I'm Anikki's fiancé, former and current Gullwing."

"My future sister," Rikku grinned. "You're going to be related to Gippal you know."

"Yes. I am horrified." Leila said in a deadpan. "Deeply horrified. I mean. It never occurred to me in the last decade we might end up siblings."

Rikku laughed.

Paine joined them in walking. "This way."

She led them to Bevelle and deep into the underground passages. It annoyed her a bit that once they'd left the Thunder Plains Rikku had changed back into her new thief sphere. But Paine had shook it off.

Rikku looked around. This wasn't the way to the fayth chamber or the way to Vegnagun.

Paine turned a few corners. "In here," she said shortly.

Rikku and Leila stepped into the room.

Leila gasped.

Rikku stared at it.

In the middle of the room was a large egg. It was taller than Rikku. It glowed, the colors rippling like water, throwing shades of blue in ripple patterns all over the walls.

"Is that a leviathan egg?" Rikku breathed.

Leila stumbled forward and put her hand on it. Her eyes bright with tears. "It is. It's a living leviathan egg." She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Paine shifted on her feet. "It's dying."

Leila and Rikku looked sharply at her.

"The glow is fading." Paine said. "We've tried everything. We don't know what to do." She ran her hand through her hair again. "I don't know what you're researching Rikku."

Rikku pressed her lips together.

Leila sagged. "No. We can't let it die. We can't."

Rikku turned to Paine. "I want you to go get the High Priestess and bring her down here."

"Rikku," Paine shifted her weight.

"This is her temple. She deserves to know about this. I'm going to examine the egg. I promise. I won't do anything until the High Priestess is here."

"Baralai won't like it." Paine said.

"Then bring Baralai too." Rikku retorted. "I may be able to help you." She gestured at the egg. "But not without the knowledge of the High Priestess at the least."

Paine nodded stiffly, turned and walked out.

Leila stood up and wiped at her face. "What are you going to do?"

Rikku inhaled and shifted into her lancer weapon sphere. She twirled her lance around, casting scan. The egg pulsed, filling her vision and mind with knowledge about it. "The egg isn't at full health. It has a high physical defense and as you'd expect it absorbs water but is weak to lightning."

Leila nodded.

"It's immune to your typical range of things. It can't go berserk or be confused, or poisoned or put to sleep or blinded. It can be killed by death, given doom or petrified."

Leila bit her lip.

Rikku dismissed the scan. She settled her lance against her back and walked around it. She placed her hands on the egg. "It seems intact."

"Where did they get it?" Leila's voice strangled in her throat.

"It might have been here for years and they just discovered it." Rikku grimaced. "They had a dragon penned up here for years. It almost killed us to have to destroy it."

Leila shook her head. "It was a merciful death for that dragon."

"Maybe a leviathan was their back up plan when the dragon died? He was old." Rikku said.

The Priestess entered the room with Mep, Paine and Baralai. She spun on Baralai. "Are there any more secrets you are hiding from me, Praetor?"

"No, Priestess." Baralai bowed and sounded as effacing as he could.

"Good." The Priestess hissed. "For if there is another, I will find them out and then throw you out."

"The egg is still alive and viable." Rikku said.

"That is good news." The Priestess said.

"It's dying." Rikku said. "It isn't at full health now." She placed a hand on it.

The Priestess shut her eyes.

"It's the Farplane." Rikku said. "Leviathans are connected to water and the water and life magic of Macalania Woods is draining away into the Farplane. Thus, there is not enough to sustain this egg and it fades like the woods."

"No." Leila collapsed.

Rikku put a hand on her shoulder. "Leila, I need you to help me."

Leila looked up. "Anything."

"I need you to cast water over the egg." Rikku said gently. "I need to see how much health it will give the egg."

Leila nodded. She stood and gathered magic around her, raising her hands.

Paine crossed her arms. "Black magic in an Al Bhed?"

Rikku pulled out the lance again.

Water splashed over the egg.

The egg pulsed.

Rikku cast scan and mentally did the math. "Yes, that helped a little."

Leila swallowed hard. "Should I cast more?"

"It's going down even as we speak," Rikku murmured. "No. I don't want you draining yourself."

Leila hugged her arms.

Rikku dismissed the scan. "Let me try something." She murmured. "Just to get into a safer health range." She inhaled and cast a power of the Lancer, Water Breath.

Water streamed out of her mouth like a great geyser and hit the egg.

The egg seemed to absorb it like a sponge. It glowed brighter and brighter, lighting up the room more.

The spell ended and Rikku stepped back. "Yes, that helped."

She reached down and flipped to a different weapon sphere. "Leila, if you would back up."

Leila nodded and stepped back.

Light surrounded Rikku and settled into her Alchemist Weapon sphere. It was a combination of the old alchemist dress sphere and her suit from before she joined the pilgrimage. There suit was cut more like the alchemist dress sphere with the exposure of her chest and the placement of the contrasting belts and colors. On her stomach were the metal like plates from her diving suit and they were just above her knees too. The boots of both suits had been fairly much the same in shape. This suit had some belts on them. And the shoulder guards of this suit were like rounded square metal plates and matched the colors of the other metals bits. On one hip was a gun and a dagger together.

Rikku reached into her pouch and pulled out a piece of chalk. She paced out from the egg and started to draw. She began with a simple circle. She didn't need to check a book or measure her angles.

The Priestess stepped over to Leila. "What is she doing?"

Leila shivered. "She's drawing an alchemist's circle. I've seen her use small ones in battle before. This is different."

Rikku started from around the egg and worked out towards her binding circle. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. Her hands moving rapidly. She stepped out of the circle and walked around it once, nodding in satisfaction. Then, in a ring around the circle, she placed items. She placed Hi-Potions, Turbo Ethers, Water Gems, Healing Springs and Mana Springs around the circle. Then she went to part of the circle, one they couldn't tell was any different than the others. But it wasn't complete.

Rikku finished by closing the unfinished part of the diagram. She quickly stood up and stepped back.

White light started from where she closed the circle. It ran down the lines and met and split off until the entire design was filled with light.

Then the items went off, all at once, blinding the watchers.

They put their hands up and closed their eyes.

When they opened them again, there was a sweet chime and purple sparkles formed around the egg. A few moments later, a water spell washed the egg down.

Rikku smiled and she breathed again. "This circle will gather ambient magic and cast regeneration and water spells over the egg." Her eyes narrowed and she turned to the group. "As long as the circle stays intact. If any part of the circle is broken or erased, the spells will stop being cast and the leviathan egg will start dying again. I've used the items to jump start the circle."

"So, the egg will live?" Mep asked.

"As long as the circle remains intact, yes, I believe it will." Rikku put her chalk away and let the weapon sphere return to her normal outfit. "This is a temporary fix. There is no guarantee that the baby inside will be able to live outside this circle until the Farplane is cut off from Macalania Woods for good."

The Priestess nodded.

Baralai looked confused.

Leila started murmuring in Al Bhed. "Praise be to air, who gives all life. Praise be to earth who nurtures life. Praise be to water, the sustainer of life. Praise be to fire, who gives us warmth and light. Praise be to lightning, the quickener. Praise be to wood, the provider of shelter. Praise be to metal, the defender. Praise be to ice, the preserver of all things."

Paine frowned.

"Water," Leila lifted her hands. "Praise be to you. Praise be to your sustaining love. You go everywhere. Nothing can keep you out. You are a home, a shield and a place of rest. We honor you. Lend us your strength to carve through mighty stone. Lend us your power of the restless waves, tides and currents. Nurture this little one. Sustain this symbol of your grace and power in these desperate times. Praise be to you." Leila's hands dropped.

Water poured down on the egg. More water than any waterga spell cast by any mortal could supply. It kept coming and coming.

Rikku stepped back with her hand on her heart.

Leila had asked.

Water had answered.

It ended and the egg was so bright it was hard to look at.

Leila fell to her knees and burst into tears.

Rikku walked over to her on shaking legs and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did it, Leila," she murmured.

Leila reached up and put a hand on hers. "Never has my heart been so full of hope." She whispered. "And joy. Long live our clans. Long have we kept faith."

"Long have we kept faith," Rikku murmured. She squeezed her hand and turned back to the Yevonites. "Praetor, High Priestess, I'm afraid I must invite Elder Cid and the Clan Lords to view this discovery."

Paine frowned. "That wasn't my intention when I brought you down here."

"Please," Rikku's voice strained. "Let me try to explain. To you of Bevelle, this may seem like only an egg of a water dragon. To us of the Al Bhed, it is much more. We of the Al Bhed are of 8 clans. And each of these clans has a totem creature, an animal if you will. I am of the Phoenix Clan, a creature of fire. Leila is of the Leviathan, the great dragon of the water. These totems, these creatures hold great significance in our culture. They give us strength and courage. We are proud of them and hold them in high esteem."

"So you worship them." Paine said.

"No." Rikku shook her head. "Once upon a time, according to our stories, every tribe had among them a creature. We took care of them. We provided them with food. And in return, in times of need, they would help defend us. After the Zanarkand War, after Yevon, Sin hunted down our totem creatures and destroyed them one by one." Rikku's voice twisted. "Until we thought them lost and we had nothing but memories of them to sustain us."

Baralai shook his head. "That's nice."

Rikku interrupted him. "We had cities. Beautiful cities built above and below the water. People would come from all over Spira to watch the Leviathans that built their nests in our cities. These weren't creatures to be feared. They were creatures to be respected. We loved them and they loved us."

Baralai stepped forward. "That doesn't mean you can bring Al Bhed into the temples."

The Priestess put her hand out. "Peace, Baralai." She said. He seemed to be forgetting that the temples had already granted the Al Bhed access.

Baralai shifted and looked at her. He nodded but didn't step back.

Rikku met his eyes. "This discovery is to Leila like it would be for me finding a Phoenix Egg in lava pit." She strained for the words. "It's hope. It's joy. It's a chance to be whole again." She sighed. "I must tell the Elder and the Clan Lords. To withhold this information from them would be considered treasonous."

Baralai spun on Paine. "I told you not to bring her down here."

Paine crossed her arms. "The egg was dying."

"Baralai," Rikku spoke up. "You can't keep this a secret. You can't. Not after Vegnagun. If the Youth League finds out that you're harboring a leviathan egg from another source, then they'll jump to the conclusion that you intend to use it as a weapon. Bevelle used their previous dragon as a weapon. You must tell Nooj, Donna, Commander Lucil and High Summoner Yuna immediately."

Baralai spun on her.

Rikku continued. "And if the Al Bhed come and find this egg without you or I telling them. They will know what it is. Every clan knows what the totems look like. They know if they have eggs or live births. They'll _steal_ the egg because it is that important to us. If you tell the Al Bhed and the Youth League. If you're free with this information, it will be seen as a sign that New Yevon is willing and ready to cooperate."

"I'm getting tired of you threatening me." Baralai's voice turned low and dangerous. "The egg belongs to Bevelle."

"The egg belongs to itself!" Rikku gestured at it. "That is a water dragon! Not an oxen or a chocobo. You cannot keep it caged here forever. It belongs in the open ocean and swimming in the Moonflow."

Baralai shifted his weight.

"Was a year ago all a lie?" Rikku asked. "You stood up there in front of Spira and you promised, you promised that New Yevon and the Youth League were done with their rivalry. You promised that the three of you would all work together. Then you found this egg, and it's back to keeping secrets?"

"This egg is different."

"Nooj and Gippal will not see it that way." Rikku said, enunciating each word. "Gippal will hold you to what you said if he has to extract it out of your _blood._ "

"Only because you'll influence him." Baralai said.

"I'll tell him that New Yevon is holding a leviathan egg deep in Bevelle that you haven't told him about. He'll get pissy. He'll come and confront you. If you don't own up to it, he'll search the place, find it, and organize the raid to steal it _himself._ " Rikku snapped. "Or he'll claim it as payment for all the weapons he's sold you."

The Priestess' jaw dropped and she repressed a laugh.

Baralai turned to the Priestess. "This isn't a religious matter."

The Priestess met his eyes squarely. "What are your intentions with this leviathan egg, Praetor Baralai?"

"To keep it alive," Baralai gritted his teeth.

"You weren't doing a good job on that. I believe Guardian Rikku has given us a temporary solution to that problem." The Priestess pointed out. "Don't equivocate. What were your intentions after the baby dragon was hatched?"

Baralai floundered.

The Priestess sighed. "You're so young." She turned to Rikku. "Invite your Elder and the Clan Lords. I will make sure that your circle isn't broken and this egg continues to thrive."

"Thank you, High Priestess." Rikku said. "I'm not a good liar on the spot, so perhaps we ought to come up with a good story to tell the leaders about why they're just hearing about this. One that will hopefully make them willing to believe that Praetor Baralai hasn't been keeping it secret for months."

The Priestess nodded. "Simple enough, they found the egg, saw it was dying, when what they did wasn't working they sought Al Bhed advice. You are a Guardian and an Alchemist, Paine knows you. It is logical enough they'd come to you. You came, saw what it was, provided a short term solution and we told the leaders. Simple. Easy to follow." She glared at Paine and Baralai.

Leila choked on a snicker. She stood up.

The Priestess turned to her. "Now, I'm not sure who you are, Lady Leila."

Rikku flushed. "Oh, right. Leila is my brother's fiancé."

Leila nodded her head. "I'm also a natural black mage. That's how Anikki and I met."

The Priestess stared at her. "Huh. Interesting." She waved her hand. "So, Anikki, Cid's son is also a black mage?"

Both Rikku and Leila winced.

"Yes," Rikku confirmed. "Not a well known fact."

"The Al Bhed have mages," The Priestess murmured. "Interesting."


	20. Chapter 19

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Nineteen

Much to Baralai's annoyance, the Clan Leaders arrived the next day. Gippal had come to represent the interests of the Machine Faction and as Rikku's future husband. With them was the oldest Al Bhed that Rikku had ever seen. Her skin was dark brown and wrinkled from the sun, her hair a glowing white blonde.

They were escorted deep into Bevelle to the chamber where the egg was being stored. Gippal held Rikku's hand and made idle commentary about where various hallways went or if they were dead ends.

At the sight of the egg, the clan leaders of the Leviathan gasped and murmured among themselves.

The elderly woman walked over to the circle, looking down at it, she smiled. "Our Alchemist has left us a path." She said.

Baralai stepped forward. "Wait," he held up a hand.

The woman ignored him and lightly stepped into the circle, looking like she was dancing as she moved through the lines.

"She won't hurt it. Relax, son." Cid said. "She can't hurt it."

The Priestess eyes widened in amazement as the old woman put her hand on the egg and magic gathered around her, white magic. "A white mage?"

Cid sighed. "One of our last and she has no apprentices." He shook his head.

"Many of our mages were killed over the years during the rule of Sin," Rikku said gently. "Our white mages, those with the potential to be Summoners, were hit harder."

The woman patted the egg. "The egg is healthy, if a bit cold. Our tales say they liked to nest in near hot springs in order to keep their eggs warm." She nodded. "Lady Rikku has done a solid job on her circle. It will maintain the egg's overall health."

Rikku bit her lip. "I could add a warmth element for the water going over it."

"A few heat lamps would do the trick. We would want to be careful not to over heat and cook it." The woman said. She lightly walked back out. "All we have are tales and not exact science." She shook her head. "Even we have lost much."

"But it is a Leviathan egg," Rin said, sounding a bit dubious.

"It is," the old woman nodded.

The clan leaders of the Leviathan made happy noises among themselves. One stepped forward. "This is no place to raise a baby leviathan. Once this egg has hatched, the baby should be moved to a friendlier environment."

Baralai stiffened.

"It will need a great deal of care and attention. It will have to learn to hunt on its own and be taught that Shoopufs, as big and slow as they are, aren't food. Nor are people." The Al Bhed continued. "This baby will need a great deal of water to swim in, water that is relatively warm but deep and without many dangerous fiends that would try to kill it."

"You just want this egg for yourselves." Baralai accused.

"We wish to see our totem free and growing happily and in peace alongside our people. Yes." The clan leader said.

"We'll wish to study it and keep it healthy." Another said.

"And if there is one egg, there may be more. We'll want to find another so there can be a small population again." The first said.

Cid spoke up. "We wish what is best for the creature inside the egg, Praetor."

"That is a dragon," Baralai pointed at it. "A dangerous beast."

"A beast that will have no choice but to be fed by men and women, bathed by men and women, will swim with men and women." Rikku said. "It will be socialized by men and women. It will be dangerous and in no way tame, but it will be safer and perhaps thrive than tossing it into the ocean and leaving it alone."

"That is the last thing we will allow." The clan leader said. "Please, understand our position, Praetor Baralai."

Baralai crossed his arms. "If you can't have it, no one can have it."

Rikku sighed.

The Priestess grimaced. "That's not what the Al Bhed are saying, Praetor Baralai."

"Everyone will have a chance to be around this leviathan. Probably a good idea," Cid rubbed his chin. "Wouldn't want it to get the idea that Guado, Ronso or Hypello are food. We're just saying that Bevelle doesn't have the water sources to sustain a creature as big as this leviathan is going to be. Now you can get your panties in a bunch over it, or accept that while we'll let Bevelle have guardianship over the egg. Once the egg has been hatched, it will need a better home."

"Like the Moonflow," One said.

"All the more reason to teach it that Shoopuf and those of us with two arms and two legs aren't food." Cid said.

"We will discuss this with High Summoner Yuna, Maevyn Nooj, Commander Lucil and the Summoner Donna when they arrive." The High Priestess said. "They also deserve to have input. I have sent invitations to Elder Kimhari and Master Tromell as well. I haven't received their replies yet."

"But, High Priestess." Baralai gaped at her.

"I want to see this door my daughter found." Cid said. "Before we go."

"Doors, Pops."

"Doors." Cid corrected himself. "She's so smart, she out does her old man from time to time."

Gippal rolled his eyes. "Given you two studied completely different disciplines." He trailed off at Cid's look.

Rikku sighed.

The Priestess led them out. "It really is quite fascinating to watch her work." She said idly to Cid. "Though I don't understand anything of what she is doing."

"I don't either, but it looks pretty." Cid said.

Rikku flushed.

The Priestess led them to the library. The Al Bhed murmured at the shelves and shelves of books.

"This way," Rikku said. She walked over to one of the doors. "You see, the main design is in the floor in order to catch the patterns of light coming through the ceiling." She knelt down. "These are wells for holding items. They combine and key the lock on the door." She stood up and ran her hand along the door edges. "Despite being so big, the doors open and close quickly."

Gippal leaned against the wall. This wasn't anything he understood.

Cid knelt down and ran his fingers over the metal inlay. "Pretty I suppose." He looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think all of them need ceilings like that? Seems like a lot of work."

Rikku shrugged. "If they use alchemy, there will be a key somewhere, either the ceiling like this one or in the design itself. It will be evident to other alchemists."

"Huh." Cid said. "Interesting system. What's behind the doors?"

"More books," Rikku said. "A catalog system of the books."

Cid rubbed his chin again. "Anything useful?"

Rikku grimaced. "It's in an ancient language, Pops. Unless we can translate it, they might as well be gibberish."

Cid nodded. "Well, I'm sure we've got young folk just eager to do so. Sands, Dario has a couple at that camp of his as soon as they sniffed out the fact the ruins had writing in them."

Mentally Rikku started swearing. "That's great." She said instead.

"They're getting more in each other's way than actually solving anything." Cid stood up. "But it hasn't been that long." His eyes narrowed. "Course it didn't take too long for your Chocobo Knights to set up a chocobo back gunner's gauntlet outside the port."

Gippal brightened. "A chocobo back gunner's gauntlet?"

Rikku wrinkled her nose. "Yes."

"What is this and why did no one tell me about it?" Gippal rubbed his hands together.

"Because I wanted to surprise you on a date to the Calm Lands." Rikku put her hands on her hips. "And now it's ruined." She pouted.

"Oh." Gippal stopped. "Forgotten. What were we talking about? No. Wait. It wasn't important. Back to these doors that only alchemists can open and books we don't know how to read."

Cid put a hand over his eyes. "You two are so close to the Calm Lands right now, why don't you just get going?"

"Sure thing." Rikku beamed at him. "Thanks for being so understanding. Have Mep show you the locked shelves." She grabbed Gippal's hand.

"Locked shelves," Gippal yelped. "Rikku wait! That sounds interesting."

"No. You. Me. Date. I have to come back here tomorrow when Yuna shows up." Rikku told him and pulled him towards the lift.

"Kids," Cid muttered. "You got to love them."

The Priestess watched them go bemused. "How long have they been together?"

"Long enough all my hair has fallen out," Cid grumbled.

"Not my fault!" Rikku shouted down. "Anikki gets half the blame."

"Rikku!" Gippal grabbed her and pulled her back into the lift. "You're going to fall."

"Not with you around to catch me."

Cid sighed.

The Priestess smiled. "Let me show you the locked shelves. Mep relayed to me that your daughter thought they were shelves for rare books with climate control."

"That sounds interesting." Cid said. "Show me the way."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Rikku wiped at her brow. "Angle it a little more to the left." She said and pulled against a large light fixture that she and the other Al Bhed workers were installing in the leviathan egg's chamber.

There were three other lights already installed, turned on and aimed at the egg. And because of the constant water washing over the egg, the air had turned quite humid. The workers were sweating as were the guards. They'd put the electrical source for the lamps outside of the chamber so it wouldn't get damaged.

One of the workers turned the light on. "That should do it." He said in Al Bhed.

"Thank goodness," Rikku leaned against the light and panted. "These things aren't light."

There was some general laughter as the others started packing up. They saluted her and jogged out the door, greeting somebody as they walked down the hall. Rikku picked up a meter and checked the temperature of the air. It was steadily rising. The meter beeped as the temperature rose.

Yuna, Tidus and the members of the Youth League that had been invited stepped into the room.

Rikku turned and smiled at them. "Welcome to the improved Leviathan Egg chamber, now heated for all your baby water dragon egg needs."

Tidus gulped. "That's a water dragon egg?"

"Yep." Rikku beamed.

Paine crossed her arms. "The egg was doing fine before without all of this."

"Sure, it seemed to be doing okay, but there's no reason it can't be comfy and cozy." Rikku shrugged. "These lights are the type we use on our ships and at our salvage sites, and things like Leblanc's concert, I'm sorry, Yuna's concert. They radiate a lot of heat. In fact, a lack of heat may explain why the egg has been dormant so long."

Paine shifted on her feet. "It just seems like a risky experiment."

"We have workers that go near the volcano vents," Rikku gestured at the egg, "where the leviathans according to story had their breeding grounds, and they know the temperatures of the water and what's safe for humans. Nothing above safe for humans and the egg should be fine. Eggs need incubation."

"Didn't we fight a leviathan, here, in Bevelle, twice?" Tidus asked. "I mean, the zombie version counts, right?"

"We fought a dragon," Rikku rolled her eyes. "Leviathans don't have wings. This was probably a replacement for Evrae."

Yuna came closer.

"Woah," Rikku stopped her. "There is a circle powering the spells keeping the egg alive."

"A circle?" Yuna blinked.

"Alchemist circle," Rikku said. "Look down."

Yuna stared down. There was a chalk circle on the ground filled with designs. It glowed but it was still chalk. "That's chalk. That's powering the spells?"

Paine frowned. "Yeah, won't the humidity cause condensation and wear the circle away."

Rikku shook her head. "I sprayed a sealant over it. Once the egg hatches, I'll come back with a solvent and clean it all up." She smiled at Yuna. "Would you like to go and touch the egg?"

Yuna blinked hard. "Yeah."

"All right, follow me." Rikku said and took her hand, leading her through the circle. She let Yuna's hand go and put her own on the egg. "It's warming up nicely."

Yuna reached up and slowly put a hand on the egg. "It's warm!" She murmured. She jumped as water splashed on her hand and moved it away. "I don't understand. Why the water and regeneration spells?"

"Magic," Donna said.

"The egg is like Macalania Woods. With the magic of water fading away, Macalania Woods fade, the waters of Mt. Gagazet recede." Rikku said softly. "And this egg loses life."

Yuna bit her lip.

Donna crossed her arms. "Why all the Al Bhed guards?" She asked. "We ran into them on almost every crossing."

Rikku sighed. "They're members of the Leviathan Clan. They consider it their sacred honor and duty to guard the egg of the totem creature of their families."

"This egg is important to the Al Bhed?" Tidus sounded shocked.

"Evrae was important to us as well. A dragon!" Rikku said. "The Dragon Clan gave us permission to end Evrae's life. They hated seeing Evrae cooped up in Bevelle, tormented into doing Yevon's bidding. The dragon was old and in pain. He should have been flying free wherever he pleased." Rikku's hand curled into a fist against the egg. "He was a prisoner with no way to survive on his own in the wild. He'd been a captive too long. So, yes, we freed him. We offered him a merciful death." Tears sprung into Rikku's eyes. "The _last_ dragon."

Cid stepped into the room. "This egg has put fire in our hearts. If there's one egg, there may be more. We have young folk talking about expeditions and all of them dying to come here to look at the egg. And plenty more volunteering to help raise and train it to survive out there in the wild."

Word had spread quickly.

Nooj shifted his hand around the grip of his cane. "I see how this is a marvelous thing." He said slowly.

Cid put a hand on Nooj's shoulder. "Son, no one is going to use this baby as a weapon of war."

Nooj looked over at him. "You say that, but it feels to me that the Al Bhed are willing to start a war over having it."

Cid shook his head. "This is a sign of hope for all our futures. Now, if Bevelle had kept this news to themselves or we weren't discussing letting all peoples have their chance at seeing and helping it. Then, yes, war would likely be on the horizon. Leviathans are dangerous if provoked or trained to make war on others."

Nooj's brow furrowed.

"They also can be socialized." Cid said. "We Al Bhed lived beside creatures such as this one for centuries before Sin. If we did it once, we can and will do it again." He looked at the egg. "I would love to see all of our people find all the great creatures of Spira again. But that may not be possible." He sighed. "So, we'll do our best to look after this one." He smacked Nooj on the back.

Nooj rocked back and forth on his feet. He struggled, but maintained his footing. Looking at Cid didn't prepare him for how strong the older man was.

Rikku rolled her eyes, shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

Yuna put her hand on the egg. "But," She turned to face the leaders. "If the magic in Macalania fades, it won't matter how much care we put into this egg. It will fade too."

"Yes, Yunie, it will." Rikku said softly.

"But we can't stop it." Yuna turned and fisted her hands. "That's not fair."

Donna shook her head. "There was nothing ever said about life being fair."

Yuna turned to Rikku.

Rikku smiled at her. "We're doing everything we can."

Donna sighed. "This isn't an apply force type of problem. It's a magic problem."

Rikku grimaced. "Tromell and the Guado have given up on the Farplane Viewer. At best, right now they say they may collapse it. The strain on the viewer is getting too great to try and keep it up. Otherwise, several teams of them have gone to Macalania to see if they can measure the rate the forest is fading, how fast the magic is leaving for the Farplane. It might not be measurable given the forest's massive area, but they want to try."

Cid nodded. "And Gippal's got people going around to all the temples installing those metal caps like he's got at Djose. We can make the inner sanctums safe to be inside. It's the least we can do."

Donna tapped her chin. "We don't know if that will stem the tide of pyreflies, but it's a start."

"The Ronso have agreed to try and see if they and the Al Bhed together can find a way to get _into_ Macalania Temple." Rikku paused. "I think they're enjoying mountain climbing or in this case ice wall climbing with our equipment."

Nooj frowned and turned to Donna. "You seem well informed on this situation."

"Once Rikku told me about the problem, I offered my advice as a former Summoner and as a magic user." Donna said looking down her nose at him.

Gippal stepped into the room. "The cap over Bahamut is installed. But we're at a loss on how to do anything to Vegnagun's chamber. It's too big and there is nothing for anything we put down to get it grip on, so to speak." He scratched the back of his neck. "Right now, we're settling for slamming the doors shut and welding them closed."

"Bar them off, we might need to get into the area at some point," Rikku said.

Baralai's eyes bugged. "This is my temple."

"Correction," the High Priestess said. "It is my temple. I asked the Al Bhed to come and close those areas off for the safety of everyone, Praetor."

Baralai crossed his arms. "Why am I even a leader, High Priestess? You're making all the decisions of late."

"I've been making decisions because you haven't." The Priestess snapped. "You're supposed to be leading the people, Praetor, and listening to their concerns, working with the Youth League to create a peaceful future for all of us. I will make what decisions I feel benefit this temple and all the temples as I see fit. You must learn to care for all the people, not just those in the temples. If you don't, then, then, we're no better than before Sin was destroyed." The Priestess picked up the skirt of her robes. "Excuse me. I have work to be done." She nodded at them all and marched out.

Gippal moved out of her way. He watched her go and once she was out of earshot said. "Smooth, Baralai, real smooth."

Baralai flushed.

Gippal shook his head. "Okay, I'll go tell them to just bar the doors per my ladies wishes." He mock bowed at Rikku.

She blew him a kiss.

Gippal caught it and sauntered away.

Barthello's brow furrowed and he stepped back to watch Gippal leave. He frowned.

Donna lowered her voice. "Something wrong?"

Barthello shook his head. "Nothing."

Lucil tilted her head. "This is fascinating. Though I'm not sure what it has to do with me. But thank you for showing us all the same."

Elma bounced on her toes. "I wonder what it's going to look like."

Rikku shrugged. "We have artist interpretations but we aren't sure ourselves. Sorry, Elma."

Elma waved her hand. "No matter."

"A moment of your time, Major." Lucil said.

"Sure," Rikku nodded. "Let me lead you out, Yuna." She said.

Yuna's brow furrowed and she mouthed. 'Major?'

Paine widened her eyes and shook her head. She didn't know either.

Yuna stepped over the edge of the circle.


	21. Chapter 20

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty

Rikku jogged over to Lucil. "Problems, Commander?"

"The Chocobo Gunner's Gauntlet has been sufficiently distracting," Lucil smiled. "No. It's those ruins in the Mi'ihen. They aren't going to suit our purpose. I wanted to get your opinion on where we should be looking to put our headquarters."

Rikku nodded. "I completely understand."

Elma brandished a map.

They three moved outside.

"Our problem is figuring out where we really need to be." Lucil said. "You've covered the route multiple times."

Elma spread the map against the wall. "There's a lot of ground to cover and right now we've only enough people to adequately defend the Mi'ihen through the Mushroom Rock to where it splits off to Djose." She traced the route.

Rikku nodded. "But the land trade route goes from Luca all the way to the Calm Lands. Sure, you can cut through this area of Macalania Forest where it is near Bevelle and be safe, but the Thunder Plains is huge."

"Guadosalam is also safe, the areas we have access to. Though Tromell has led me to believe most of the caverns he and his folk live in are off limits and not as safe as he'd like people to believe."

Rikku nodded. "And if the Ronso start growing again," Rikku chewed her lip." Mt. Gagazet will be the end of the road. There are transport pads and I wouldn't want to take carts up those slopes, but chocobo riders might be able to manage it. Maybe chocobos hauling sleds." She used a finger to show the dizzying array of mountain slopes and rock walkways.

"A great deal of our population is still concentrated in Luca and Bevelle." Lucil said softly. "The sea trade route is more advantageous to them, but many traders still prefer the land route because they feel it is more cost effective."

"The problem is the trade route is too long for the Chocobo Knights to be able to cover on their own." Rikku said. "Or to have one headquarters." She shook her head. "People aren't going to stay in Luca and Bevelle forever. There is plenty of land, good land, to build in. Look at Dario in the Moonflow or Rin's town on the Calm Lands."

Lucil sighed. "Right."

Rikku used her fingers to measure the map. "No matter how you slice it, the Moonflow is the middle of the continent."

"So if we want to cover the whole thing," Elma mused. "We can have stations at each end and in the middle."

"Put one in the Mi'ihen near Luca," Lucil said and pointed at it. "Plenty of flat land, lots of old Ruins to build off of and the chocobos love the place."

"And then add on outside of Clasko's training facility in the Calm Lands." Elma nodded.

"Talk to Dario in the Moonflow about joining his town or create a station of your own?" Rikku asked.

Lucil nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Elma, we'll start with Site Master Dario and get some recruitment going."

Elma rolled up her map. "Yes ma'am." She saluted. "I'll go get our chocobos ready to move out." She trotted off towards the palace proper.

Lucil sighed. "And figure out a way not to overwhelm Clasko."

Rikku smiled. "Give him time. He might surprise you."

Lucil smiled back. "He might. He has been doing so much better since starting his Chocobo Ranch."

"It's where he belongs." Rikku nodded. "He's not the competitive sort, so others being better than him on training challenges doesn't bother him. He can complete them and that is enough since he's not actually out in the field anymore."

"Do you think Rin will mind if we put a Knight Station out there?" Lucil asked.

"Yes, Rin will mind. Rin will get over it." Rikku waved a hand. "Especially if you make it clear you're protecting his caravans along with everyone else's."

Lucil's eyes narrowed. "We'll have to do this in stages so as not to get too strung out."

Rikku chuckled. "That's the problem the Knights in Sanubia are having. Too few of them and too much land to cover. They have a schedule, but it's not making the merchants and families any less demanding." She shook her head. "Captain Accalia is standing firm though on following the Council's wishes."

"Good for her," Lucil sounded warm.

"We'll see how it goes." Rikku grimaced. "At least the reception has been positive."

"I heard they put another Gauntlet out there as well."

"Yes, and gambling in general has increased by 150%." Rikku said mock dramatically. "You'd think they'd have enough to do but everyone gets tired and bored and suddenly there are people racing."

Gippal stepped around a corner. "Because it's so much fun!"

"Any revelations on how to make it safe?" Rikku asked.

"I'm working on it. I'm working on it. I've had ideas about compressed air." Gippal said. "Balloons aren't that difficult to pop. Everyone keeps making demands of me. My own faction, Dario, the Gauntlet."

"You love it," Rikku teased. "You adore being so popular."

Gippal smirked and acknowledged that she was correct. But it seemed better to change the subject. "What are you ladies scheming about?"

"Expanding the Chocobo Knights to cover Luca to the base of Mt. Gagazet." Rikku said promptly.

Gippal shifted on his feet. "That's going to take a lot of woman and man power."

"We're recruiting." Lucil said dryly. "It would help if the Youth League and New Yevon soldiers would do more than patrol their own bases. Excuse me. I need to go bring that up with Nooj and Baralai while I have them in the same room." She nodded and returned to the egg chamber.

Gippal leaned against the wall and shook his head. "I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of an argument with her."

Rikku smiled at him. "She's dangerous."

"She wears pants without you know, wearing pants." Gippal wiggled his eyebrows.

Rikku giggled. "You're horrid."

"You still love me."

"I do." Rikku said. "Because I'm horrible."

Gippal pushed off the wall and leaned down and kissed her gently.

Rikku bit her bottom lip. "So, I hear there is to be this huge concert in Luca."

"Oh?"

"Yes, _someone_ realized that what Leblanc did with the blitz dome didn't have to be a one time deal. And well, they've found the band and all the props and are going to make their huge debut as a singing sensation." Rikku lowered her voice as if it was a huge deal.

"And?" Gippal raised his eyebrows.

"Given the way we crashed Leblanc's little party for stealing Yuna's garment grid." Rikku tapped Gippal's chest. "That is, Dr. P and I. She's given me two tickets _not_ to crash her concert."

Gippal snickered. "I see."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Hmm, I mean, I'm really busy and all," Gippal hemmed and hawed.

Rikku lowered her eyelashes and fluttered them. "I could give them to Anikki and Leila."

Gippal swooped down and kissed her. "Don't. Anikki will complain for weeks about not having a chance to write the songs."

"Oh, that's the thing." Rikku grinned. "He _did_ write the songs."

"You're doing this to torture me."

"And apparently this is someone who knows Dachi?" Rikku said.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Rikku said.

Gippal choked.

"Dachi gave her some of Anikki's songs to critique on artistic merit."

"Meaning Dachi is tired of hearing them and giving feedback."

Rikku waved a hand. "And the girl loved them so much."

"I see where this is going." Gippal said. "This will be entertaining to watch if goes well or if it goes badly. I'm always down for entertainment like this."

"Good," Rikku went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll see you then."

She stepped away.

Gippal grabbed her. "No. You aren't getting away that easily." He pulled her back to him and kissed her deeply.

Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck.

He shoved her against the wall.

"Rikku," Yuna said from around the corner.

Gippal dropped her, kissed her forehead. "Work. Won't embarrass your cousin." He said. "Yuna," he nodded at her and walked away.

Rikku slumped against the wall. "Give me a second to get my breath back." She flushed.

Yuna fidgeted, wringing her fingers together. "Um, can we talk?"

Rikku blew out. "Sure."

Voices rose in the egg chamber.

Yuna started. "Somewhere a little more private?"

"Come on, let's go to the library." Rikku said.

The two walked through the temple.

Yuna smiled. "You and Gippal seem to be getting along well."

"He's pretty easy going when he's in a good mood." Rikku flushed and fiddled with her braids. "And no one in the Al Bhed is accusing him of dating me to become Elder, so he's pretty happy."

Yuna abruptly changed the subject. "You're a Major in the Chocobo Knights?"

"Commander Lucil's idea!" Rikku protested. "Not mine. I'm still shocked."

"It just seems like a lot of responsibility." Yuna said.

"It is?" Rikku said. "I mean, I command six people right now. But that may change in the future. Lucil asks me for advice from time to time?"

They entered the library by the lift.

Rikku chewed her lip. "Does it upset you that she made me a Chocobo Knight?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. I mean, you do have Sookie and all. I'm surprised she did it and you accepted."

"It would have seemed rude to say no." Rikku shrugged. "Not with the Al Bhed begging me to find a way for them to join the Chocobo Knights."

They walked together along the walls. Yuna looked at the decorations. "Are these the doors?"

"Yeah, that's one of them."

Yuna took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Rikku stopped and faced her.

Yuna clasped her hands together. "You've been doing a lot more than I expected."

"But that's not what you're sorry about," Rikku said slowly.

Yuna flushed and looked at her boots. She was wearing the gunner outfit again. "I know what my parents wanted. I know what I thought I stood for between Yevon and the Al Bhed. I didn't think about or even ask what it meant to the Al Bhed. I know what it means to represent those who followed Yevon. I don't know what it means to be Al Bhed. I thought, I thought it didn't matter, because I thought we weren't that different. I was wrong and didn't like being confronted with my misconception."

"Oh, Yunie," Rikku breathed.

"And I took it out on you. It was wrong of me and you're doing all these great things for the Al Bhed and for Spira." Yuna shoved her hair behind her ear. "You're a Chocobo Knight. You're opening all these doors and exploring ruins trying to find out about our past. You've been helping Tromell with the Farplane Viewer. And I've been, I thought it was over. I thought Spira was safe now. That Macalania Woods fading and Mt. Gagazet losing power was just the way things had to be."

"I know," Rikku murmured.

Yuna looked up. "But it doesn't have to be. I should be out there helping. The Youth League and New Yevon are still fighting. Spira is in danger. I can do something." Her voice broke. "Can't I?"

"I don't know." Rikku said. "Can you?"

"You asked Donna to help you!" Yuna widened her eyes.

"You were mad at me and I needed someone to explain summoning. Not my first choice," Rikku wrinkled her nose. "What I mean is are you willing to do something?"

Yuna nodded. "I am. I don't know what I can do, but I'm willing to do it."

Rikku stepped forward. "Well, regardless of what you do," she hugged Yuna. "I forgive you."

Yuna hugged her back. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I really am."

Rikku leaned back. "And, I'll teach you about being Al Bhed."

Yuna smiled. "If I am to represent both sides, then I need to know both sides."

Tidus came down the lift rubbing his forehead. "You know," he said as he jumped off. "I don't know what just happened but those two can't communicate worth squat." He paused. "So, you two have made up?"

Rikku laughed. "We've made up."

"Good." Tidus said, came over and put an arm over their shoulders. "Because having my girlfriend and one of my best friends fighting really sucks."

Rikku poked his side and ducked out from his arm. "What happened?"

Tidus winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well, somehow during the argument between Lucil, Nooj and Baralai, somehow I became a Captain of a team of both Youth League and New Yevon soldiers and um, am supposed to lead them on a run between Luca and Bevelle to test their cooperation and fight readiness?"

Rikku stepped back. "You're right. I don't know how that happened."

Tidus widened his eyes at Yuna. "And, I'd really love your help. I'm okay with most people, but they might behave better if you're in the group."

Rikku laughed. "Yeah, both sides will do just about anything for Yuna's approval."

"Well," Yuna bit her lip. "That'd be helping, right?"

"It would. It would help a lot." Rikku said. "Lucil really needs the help. And if we can get even one troop of soldiers willing to toss off their petty differences. It could start a chain reaction."

Tidus looked at Rikku. "Would you be joining us?"

Rikku shook her head. "I can't. I'm swamped trying to help Tromell and keep up my Al Bhed commitments."

"Yeah," Tidus winced. "That's something else Baralai let slip. That you're going to be the next Elder of the Al Bhed. Cid didn't deny it."

Yuna's eyes widened. "You're going to be the next Elder!"

"Uh, surprise?" Rikku said. "Yeah. No one wants Anikki leading and Gippal won't do it. Happy with the husband role, will be a Lord on the Council with one of his female cousins to represent the Thunderbird Clan. No. Not Elder. Never. Refuses outright, loudly and repeatedly."

Yuna looked shocked.

"And given we're matrilineal," Rikku sighed. "I was the stronger candidate of the family anyway just because of gender. So, right now, I'm in line to be the next Elder, if Rin or Nhadala don't try to take the role."

"You and Gippal seem pretty popular to me." Tidus said. "I mean, I wasn't expressly surprised given the blitz ball tournament stuff. I'm more surprised you didn't tell us."

Rikku sighed. "I'm putting it off as much as I can. I think I can put it off until after Gippal and I are married. Which, given Leila is talking wedding plans with Anikki, gives me a year before any sort of hand fasting and then, we'll see how long it takes from there."

"You missed my point," Tidus said. "Friends." He waved back and forth at Yuna. "We like to know these things."

"Nothing is set in stone until Pops retires! Nothing!" Rikku said. "I mean it. There is no formal title to 'possible next Elder.' There really was nothing to tell other than 'Oh, they've been considering me to be Elder since before Sin fell.' It doesn't give me any perks or responsibilities or fame or even notoriety. It's just one of those, 'yeah, if Pops retires it's a high chance that I'll be named the next Elder. Must be Monday.'"

Tidus' brow furrowed. "That seems an odd way to choose an Elder."

Rikku blinked. "Um, not really. I could do nothing and they'd choose someone else. It's all about proving you're up to the task."

Tidus and Yuna looked at each other.

"Uh, how?" Tidus asked for both of them.

"Oh," Rikku winced. "I kidnapped a few summoners and you know, became a Guardian and defeated Sin. That was deemed a good start. Pops united the clans and built Home. You know how hard it is to top that?"

Yuna paled. "We almost died defeating Sin."

"Well, if we'd died defeating Sin there wouldn't have been much left to lead anyways." Rikku said. "It seemed like an acceptable risk. Plus, Yuna, you're my cousin, saving the family. Don't want you to die. Actually, I think that made it more romantic to them." Rikku shook her head. "I'm never sure exactly how they're going to take what I do."

"So, you keep just doing things and hope they approve."

"Or disapprove, doesn't much matter. It's not going to change what I'm doing." Rikku shrugged. "We'll see what happens, until then, sure, I have Pops' ear and you know, Pops," Rikku winced and scratched an ear. "He invaded Bevelle with an airship for Yuna. I hate to think what he'd do for me."

Tidus put a hand over his eyes. "Right, I was here to collect Yuna so we could go pick up these guards that are joining us going to Mushroom Rock to pick up the Youth League unit. Safety in numbers and all that."

"Okay, have fun." Rikku smiled at them. "Leila and I have to catch her a chocobo. There's been rumors of a white one in Macalania. I think she wants to try there next."

"And capture a white chocobo?"

"Not capture, see it!" Rikku's eyes widened. "It's rare like the golden chocobo. Clasko wants pictures."

"And this will help Tromell how?" Yuna asked.

"Check up with the Guado teams, check in on the Ronso and Al Bhed teams." Rikku shrugged. "Train Leila, maybe find a chocobo that she likes and gets along with Sookie. Busy, busy, busy."

Yuna shook her head. "I guess."

"Be careful and don't let them fight." Rikku admonished.

Her radio chirped. "Rikku," Anikki said. "Are you done down there?"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Everything is in place."

"Good, Leila is making a mess. Get her off my ship before it gets messy, messy, messy."

"I'm not making a mess!" Leila protested.

Anikki retorted. "Yes. You are! I had that organized."

"By what? Color? Number? Because it sure isn't alphabetical!" Leila said.

Rikku shut the radio off and grimaced. "I must go rescue my brother from his fiancé who is trying to reorganize everything in a logical, not Anikki, fashion. We're never going to be able to find anything until they agree on a singular system."

Yuna's eyes widened. "Um, Anikki had a system." She didn't remember there being a system. Things were in specific places for no reason she could discover and Anikki threw a fit if you moved them or if there was dirt on his floors or piles of dirty clothes or unmade beds. Anikki was the entire reason the inside of the Celsius sparkled.

"Yes and it only makes sense to Anikki." Rikku waved her arms. "We've tried for years to get him to explain and he just insists that his system is the best system. By the time you arrived, we gave up and let him have his way because he was the leader." She waved and jogged off.

Tidus put his arm around Yuna. "You know. I don't think I'll ever understand the Al Bhed."

Yuna put her head on his shoulder. "They are awfully odd."

"I mean it. She's supposed to be the next leader, but it doesn't seem to be important at all to her. They don't act like it's important. I can't even tell what they're looking for in a next leader. Rumors kept saying Gippal, but then again, I kept hearing that from human sources, not Al Bhed ones. The humans have assumed Gippal is going to be the next Elder. The Al Bhed are quiet about it. And to me, that's odd."

"I don't know." Yuna said. "I don't know if the Al Bhed know what they want."

Tidus sighed. "Well, we can do our part in keeping Spira safe and fostering good relationships."

Yuna nodded. "We can." She put a hand on her gun. "Just," She bit her lip. "Do you think if I ask, Rikku will give me a set of those weapon spheres?"

Tidus chuckled. "Maybe if you ask nicely."

Yuna stomped her foot. "Now you're teasing me again."

Tidus grinned and kissed her. "Come on, High Summoner. We've got work to do."


	22. Chapter 21

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-One

Gippal held Rikku's hand swinging it back and forth as they walked through Luca docks away from where Anikki had parked the Celsius. Ahead of them, Anikki and Leila bickered and Dachi had his hands behind his neck ignoring the two.

"Gippal!" Someone shouted, "Gippal!"

Gippal stopped. "Sorry, muja," he muttered and looked around. His eyes widened. A woman with long pale blonde hair and an oval face like his own waved at him, bouncing up and down. "Sudran? Sudran!" He shouted, let go of Rikku's hand and ran over to her, catching her in a hug and picking her up.

Rikku laughed and jogged over.

"Sudran," Gippal set her down and held her close. He pulled back. "Where's vydran?"

"Your vydran will be here in just moment." His mother said. "Look at you, you've gotten taller and filled out." She fussed at his shoulders. "And you're not in that purple shirt."

Rikku choked on a laugh.

"Gippal!" Illiam shouted.

"Vydran!" Gippal shouted back and went over to hug his father, pounding his back.

"Rikku!" His mother said and the two hugged.

"Sidda," Rikku said.

"You've grown up so much and look so beautiful. Gaia would be so proud of you." Sidda's voice filled with pride and sadness.

"Oh, Sidda," Rikku breathed.

"And you're courting my boy."

"Yes, better someone who knows all his faults," Rikku teased.

It took a moment for Gippal to realize that his father was hugging him with only one hand. He stepped back and checked the arm. Yes, his father still had two arms. Gippal looked down and down and there, holding his father's hand was a toddler. And then wrapped around his father's leg holding on tight was another toddler. Their fine blonde hair was tied up into two thin pig tails near the tops of their heads.

Gippal stared. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Well," Illiam said. "This is your little sister, Leela and her twin sister Halle."

Gippal rocked on his heels. His mind turned blank. He was that shocked. "Sister? Sisters?" He croaked. The girls had to be between one or two years old. And this was the first thing he'd heard about them. It threw him completely off balance.

He was a big brother.

Oh sands, he was a big brother.

The others watched him carefully.

Rikku leaned over to Sidda. "I think you broke him," she whispered. "Good job."

Sidda giggled.

Gippal looked between his parents and down at the little girls who stared up at him with wide pale green eyes. He looked at his father. "Okay, this needs to be said to be gotten out of the way." Then he whined. "I'm too old to be a big brother." His voice returned to normal. "And we shall never speak of this again." He knelt down.

Rikku and Sidda burst into laughter leaning against each other.

"Leela and Halle were a bit of a surprise to us too, son." Illiam said.

Gippal met Leela's eyes. "Hello, Leela, Halle. I'm Gippal, your big brother." He said and he didn't think about it really. There was so much love power surrounding them all, he gently wrapped it around Leela and Halle and let it rest on them. It would be up to them for them to accept it.

Rikku gasped. There was pink motes, almost a pink cloud surrounding Leela and another around Halle. It'd started around Gippal and swirled around the toddlers. It reminded Rikku of the pink charm spells. The pink clouds swirled out like fog or mist and wrapped arms around his parents and Rikku watched as one swirled around her as well.

She bit her tongue. Love, Gippal had to be Love.

Leela considered him. "Gip?" She asked.

"We've been showing them pictures of you and talking about you and the great things you've been doing for Spira." Sidda said.

Leela dropped Illiam's hand and held out her arms to Gippal. "Gip!"

Gippal grinned and hugged her. Then he picked her up.

And just like that, the fog sank into everyone. There seemed to be a faint pop. Rikku started as the fog even sank into her. She had no idea what Gippal had just done.

He turned to Rikku. "This is your sister, Rikku."

"Ri," Leela said and stretched her arms out.

Rikku giggled and hugged her. "Hello, Leela." She said and kissed the little girl's cheek. "You are so cute. We are going to have so much fun together." She knelt down. "Hello, Halle. You're cute too." She held out her hand. To her shock, Halle let go of Illiam's leg and flung herself at Rikku.

"Up!" Halle demanded.

Rikku laughed and picked her up. "Up it is."

Halle beamed at her.

Gippal bounced Leela up and down. "We were going to the concert." He told his parents.

They laughed. "We knew that would get you to Luca. So are we."

Rikku beamed. "Then, since there's no assigned seating, why don't we all go together?"

Sidda and Illiam hooked arms and looked pleased. "We'd like that."

"Besides," Rikku grabbed Gippal's free hand. "We have so much to catch up on."

They all laughed.

* * *

Paine and Baralai wandered around Luca square near the Mi'ihen High Road entrance to the city. The concert had been interesting. Paine remembered the lights and the drums from Leblanc's concert back in the day. The music had been surprisingly catchy, if filled with plenty of guitar riffs, deep bass drops and a few drum solos. The singer had been a cute and peppy Al Bhed girl with skin the same color as Dachi's named Iola. She'd danced, she'd gyrated, and she had her back up dancers lift her into the air.

The crowd had ate it up.

Maybe Spira just didn't have enough entertainment options.

Paine had thought she'd see Rikku through the crowd dancing in one of the aisles in a black leather dress with a lot of buckles and a filmy scarf. It must have been one of her new weapon spheres. Though for the life of her, Paine couldn't figure out which one.

Baralai nudged her. "Isn't that Gippal?" He asked.

Paine looked where he was nodding. Gippal sat at a table with Rikku and two other Al Bhed that Paine didn't recognize but if the faces were anything to go by, they might be related to him. "Yeah."

It wasn't until they got closer they saw the toddler in Gippal's lap and another on the older woman's.

Gippal held a small ice cream cone he was feeding her while the toddlers and Rikku played with a toy on the table. The older woman fed the other toddler an ice cream cone as well. The adults were deep in conversation in Al Bhed. Occasionally, Rikku fed Gippal a spoonful of ice cream.

Gippal saw them and grinned. "Paine, Baralai," He greeted them.

"Hey," Paine said shortly.

Baralai bowed slightly. "Greetings, Gippal."

Gippal ignored Baralai's formality as he usually did. "These are my parents, Illiam and Sidda," his voice turned fond, "and this is my baby sister, Leela and her twin sister Halle."

Paine crossed her arms. "Baby sisters."

"I know. Aren't they adorable?" Gippal kissed Leela's head.

Paine couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

Cid's voice rang out over the square. "Illiam!" He shouted.

Illiam got to his feet. "Cid!" He shouted back.

The two men met each other with a huge hug, pounding each other's back and talking rapidly in Al Bhed.

Sidda leaned over and pulled a chair from a nearby table.

Cid looked at Gippal and then at Sidda. "Wait, what's this?"

"Our daughters." Illiam said. "We wanted to surprise Gippal."

"And man was I surprised." Gippal said. "But they're so cute I can't hold it against them."

"A daughter! Two of them!" Cid beamed and hit Illiam on the back. "Congratulations, old man."

Sidda laughed. "Don't act like he did all the work, Cid."

"Of course not," Cid held out his arms. "Come here you. How long has it been, huh? You two need to get out of the desert more."

Sidda got up, still holding Halle and hugged him. "We're seriously considering one of those towns you're discussing. We're getting to old to be wandering and we want Leela and Halle to have some stability. We thought about Kilika or Besaid, but Bikanel is home."

Cid beamed.

"Sit down, sit down." Illiam shoved Cid towards the chair. "And stop hanging off my wife."

Cid made a dig at Illiam about being better looking and waved down a waiter to order his own ice cream. "And make it big. None of these bite sized portions, you here." He reached over and grabbed Halle. "Come to daddy Cid." He said and took the dripping ice cream cone from Sidda as well. "Strawberry, my favorite." He told Halle and pretended to take a bite.

"Vydran!" Rikku admonished him and adjusted the toy on the table so they could still play. "You'll be getting your own."

"Rikku was explaining to us about Vegnagun." Sidda said.

"Well, don't let me interrupt." Cid said. "I don't think I've heard the full story myself."

"Gippal was doing plenty of interrupting." Illiam said.

"Dr. P, Baralai, you two going to join us?" Gippal asked. "Plenty-ish of room."

"We should get going." Baralai said.

"Besides," Paine shook her head. "I know that story already. I lived it."

Gippal shrugged. "Your loss." He turned the cone in his hand so Leela could have another lick at it.

"Yum," Leela said in Al Bhed.

"Yes, I agree, yum." Gippal said. "Rikku, a little help."

Rikku laughed and fed him another bite of ice cream.

"We'll see you around then." Gippal said. "Gotta keep an eye on that egg and all."

Illiam leaned forward. "So it's true, you have found a leviathan egg?"

Baralai nodded. "It was hidden in the temple."

Illiam shook his head. "There are so many things hidden in the temple. Let us hope they are not all as deadly as this Vegnagun seemed to be. But a leviathan egg, that is good. It is a good sign that perhaps our world is healing. I would be happy to see a leviathan swimming in the waters again and happier still to see a thunderbird winging its way through the storm clouds."

"All we've found is one egg." Baralai said.

"All it takes is one egg," Illiam said. "Secrets can be dangerous. Be careful which ones you decide to keep and even more with which ones you decide to share."

Baralai smiled. "Thank you for your advice. Have a good visit with your family."

Illiam tilted his head. "Of course, safe journeys."

Baralai nodded. Paine nodded coolly at Gippal and the two walked away.

Illiam watched them go. "Are they always so reserved?"

"Those two, yes, lately at least," Gippal said.

"So, our ship had been burgled!" Rikku exclaimed. "But not really since Leblanc was really Leila and had the keys to the ship. I mean, Ormi jumping down on Anikki's seat was a bit much but all in the sake of acting!"

Sidda laughed.

Rikku widened her eyes. "We decide that we were going to steal some goon uniforms and sneak into Chateau Leblanc!" She lowered her voice. "Leila was more than helpful. She told us three places her subordinates were going to be so we could steer Yuna and Paine to accidentally 'running' into them."

Sidda laughed harder.

* * *

Rikku took a deep breath and held onto Gippal's hand. "Gippal, I'm ready to show you what I've been working on."

Gippal looked down at her. The sun was going to set soon. "Now?"

Rikku smiled at him. "Yeah."

Gippal pressed his lips together. "All right. I'm ready to listen."

"Nooo," Rikku said. "I have to show you." She tugged him to the Celsius and set a course for the tower.

Gippal leaned against her as she piloted. "Won't Anikki get annoyed about you taking his ship?"

Rikku giggled. "Nope. He and Leila and Dachi are on a celebratory whirl of Luca's hottest night spots with Iola. Anikki because those were his songs. Leila refuses to be separated from Anikki. Dachi is in a gloating mood because it was his idea to share them with Iola. And, well," Rikku smirked. "Iola has a tiny crush on Dachi." She put her thumb and pointer a tiny space apart. "I mean, tiny, really."

Gippal snorted and buried his head in her neck, kissing it.

Rikku parked them alongside the tower and led him inside.

Gippal looked around. "This place is huge." He said. "I mean, look at it. You could fit hundreds of people in here."

"They did," Rikku said and sighed at the debris clogged doors. "Okay, I really need to clean this up." She said. "Be careful, there are booby traps and they're still working. Watch me." She jumped up onto the debris and dodged the shooting spikes.

Gippal's eyes narrowed. "Huh. Didn't want people getting in." He followed her, twisting to dodge the spikes.

"I'm not sure." Rikku pushed her hair back. "It might just be the debris. This place was something that they wanted people to come to."

"So, why the traps?"

"I don't know." She shrugged and set out the items to key the elevator.

Gippal watched the powers of the items mix and the lights. The floor opened with the sound of metal against metal. He winced. "Needs grease."

Rikku sighed. "It's old." She told him as the lift descended.

The lift settled.

Rikku kept her voice low. "This is the room of the Elemental Essences of All Things. According to the stones, our ancestors believed that these were powerful beings that held the powers of the elements."

Gippal stepped forward towards Lightning. "So, this is what you found when Paine pushed you off the top of the tower." He mused. He heard the snap of the lightning machine and looked down. He grinned. "Hey, inventive."

"Each of these essentials played a pivotal role in the creation of Spira." Rikku said and gestured at the walls. "It actually matches with the creation story we have in our tales. Or at least, I think it does according to the pictures on the walls and in the windows."

Gippal made a noise in the back of his throat and nodded.

"There's more," Rikku said.

Gippal turned and came back to the middle of the room.

Rikku knelt down and placed more items. The lock keyed and the lift descended.

Rikku swallowed, her palms sweating. "These are the Essences that we don't know about. These are the Ancient Essentials, Time, Space, Life, Death, Light, Darkness, Knowledge, Primal, Luck and Love. These Essentials are even more powerful compared to the Elementals."

Gippal turned and walked straight to Love, staring up at the statue.

Rikku stepped back towards Fortune. "My research is inconsistent. Those of Zanarkand believed that the Essentials, all of them, influenced our world, while those of Bevelle did not and mocked those of Zanarkand for holding onto such primitive beliefs over science and reason. They turned jealous of Zanarkand's power because Zanarkand had summons, summons that could have been the favor of the Essentials and Bevelle did not. So, they went to war with devastating consequences."

Gippal's fists clenched at his sides.

Rikku licked her lips and called her power around her, wrapping herself in the golden skeins of luck and transforming. "But, you already knew that, didn't you, Love."


	23. Chapter 22

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Two

Gippal went cold. His heart stopped. He spun around.

Rikku was gone.

But the woman in her place, the _Essential_ in her place, was exquisite. Her skin was a soft buttercup yellow shaded to a deep gold. Her eyes were bright pink. In the strands of her hair were blues and aquas. Gil decorated her person, her hair, as a necklace, the scarf that served as a skirt. She had other symbols of fortune, spades and clovers and diamonds cut out of metals or as a print on her clothes. There were dice dangling from her ears and stuck into a bracer around her arm was a pair of shears.

Gippal's form faded away in pink smoke. His skin was pink and there was lilac and red in his hair, his eyes a deep purple. "Luck," he murmured. She was the essential he'd never met.

The fact his powers went around her like she was a void told him that this was still Rikku. This was still the woman that he loved and would die for. He strode across the room and slid his arms on her hips.

She shivered.

He bent down and kissed her.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

He stumbled back, pulling her to the floor with him and rolled over so she was pinned underneath him, still kissing her.

She wrapped a leg around him. She turned her head breaking the kiss, panting. "This wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

He smirked and kissed down her throat. "I am love, my heart." He sucked on her neck.

She dug her hands into his hair.

He nuzzled her neck. "But, as tempting as you are," he murmured. He sighed. "This is not the place."

Luck groaned.

Love propped himself over her and raised his eyebrows. "How did you make me?"

"Leela and Halle," Luck reached up and caressed his cheek. "You used your powers."

He cringed. "Not intentionally." He flushed. "It happens sometimes."

"They are awfully cute," Luck wrinkled her nose at him.

Love sighed. "They are and I want her to choose to love all of us without jealousy. That's usually what happens when I use my powers unintentionally like that. It leaves the person exposed to them with a choice."

"They're two." Luck tapped his nose.

Love smiled lopsidedly. "She still has a choice to like us or not." He sighed. "Okay, why am I here?"

"One, it's safe and no one will see us. Two," Luck sighed. "That's a long story."

Love rolled off of her and sat, holding out his hand.

Luck took it with a smile and sat up.

"All right, from the beginning." Love said and let his magic fade away until he was Gippal again.

Luck reached out. "That's so odd, you have both eyes as an Essential."

"Magic," Gippal kissed her fingers.

"The story starts as Luck," Luck grimaced and ran her hands along her hair, smoothing the twists back into place. "I was in Zanarkand during the Zanarkand Wars. I had many children scattered over Spira at the time, my avatar did. And one was a very small child, still living with me named Toorop." Luck's face twisted and she clasped her hands together, wringing her fingers. "Bevelle stole him. They brainwashed him, twisted his mind into believing in Yu Yevon. They made him into a fayth deep inside the Palace."

Gippal's eye widened.

Luck hung her head. "It was my fault that the Al Bhed were banished from the cities. In the years after the rise of Sin and of Yu Yevon, I tried many times to retrieve Toorop before they could kill him. The Al Bhed invaded Bevelle on my behalf to try and rescue my son. We were never successful." She shut her eyes.

Gippal reached out and put his hand on hers. "You weren't wrong to try."

"It took generations and more innocents being made fayth." Luck paused. "I'm getting ahead of myself. Generations later, an Avatar of Death, a human woman, tried to get close to the leaders of Bevelle, the living dead in order to end them and end the lies of Yu Yevon. They caught her, labelled her a heretic and as punishment, they made her into a fayth, the fayth in Macalania."

Gippal's jaw dropped.

"They had to use the life magic of Macalania Woods in order to overwhelm and trap her. She didn't have time to call upon the full magic of death before they killed her and bound her. Turning her into an Aeon, stripped her soul to her true self, to the form of an Essential, though they didn't know what they'd done." Luck's voice twisted. "Her soul turned into an icy rage. She became Shiva. And the dead, the dead stopped resting and became vengeful."

Gippal started swearing.

"It took generations and many lives for me to influence the proper strings of fate, to find the possible solution to freeing my Toorop, releasing Death from the fayth stone and ending Yu Yevon once and for all." Luck faded away and became Rikku. "I chose to become the daughter of Cid. When Yuna became a Summoner, the fate of the world went black to me. I could no longer see it and knew my deepest fears had come true, that I would have great influence over everyone's future fortunes."

"So, you became a Guardian."

"I became a Guardian. I tried talking to Yuna. I talked to Tidus. I talked to anyone that would listen to me." Rikku lifted her head. "And it worked, Yuna threw aside the false belief in Yu Yevon. She asked Cid for help in releasing the fayth to finally let them rest. We did it. We destroyed Sin. And I thought it was over."

"But it wasn't," Gippal's through turned tight.

"The future remained as black to me as before Sin." Rikku pulled out a gil and set it edge first on the ground between them. She used a spark of bright golden luck power and set it spinning. "The fate of our world was just as uncertain."

"Because of Vegnagun." Gippal said and watched the gil turn.

"Vegnagun had a proto-fayth inside him. The machine, the fayth, they were all connected to the Farplane. They used the magical death power of the Farplane to power themselves. Without it, without those portals and connections, they couldn't exist. And the portals hadn't been closed. Vegnagun used that. It ripped a huge portal between our world and the Farplane to hide in and then drilled the portals of the fayth wide open to drag them into the Farplane, to corrupt them."

"And we defeated it," Gippal murmured.

"But the portals, the holes weren't closed." Rikku said. "The magic of Macalania Woods is still tied to the portal of the fayth of Shiva. Magic pours into Farplane. Life Magic. Wood Magic. Water Magic. It unbalances the Farplane."

The gil stopped moving and stayed on its edge.

"Our world is balanced on the edge of a gil, Gippal. One wrong move and it could fall." Rikku blew out and slowly reached out and picked up the gil. She held it out to him. "The future is still black. I can't see it. I'm too close, too involved."

Gippal took the gil slowly.

"But I'm on the right track," Rikku gestured. "Just a few weeks ago, Spira was set for destruction. It would have taken more time but eventually all magic and life would have faded away sucked into the Farplane. We don't know how much magic the Farplane can hold. Will it explode? Implode? Collapse? We think, we think that we need the Summons of the days of Zanarkand."

"We?" Gippal asked staring at the gil.

"Knowledge and Primal," Rikku flushed. "I asked Knowledge for her help and lo and behold I got it when I didn't expect it. They concur with me."

Gippal raised an eyebrow.

"Donna and Barthello." Rikku murmured.

Gippal stared at her, barked a laugh and fell backwards laughing hysterically.

Rikku crossed her arms. "It makes sense when you think about it!"

Gippal waved a hand at her and didn't talk, he couldn't. He was still laughing too hard.

"Gippal! We're the only four left in this plane." Rikku told him.

Gippal sobered and sat up. He handed the gil back to her. "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Rikku said and put the gil away absentmindedly. "We haven't really gotten that far." She sighed. "We've put together enough information to confirm that we think, hypothesize that we're going to need a summon of Life in order to close the portals. I'm not too keen on the idea of calling forth a summon and trying the magic on one of the fayth portals without proof. That is, if we can figure out how to summon an old summon. Donna's pregnant. She can't channel that type of magic right now. And from the way she explains it, summon requires belief and a sympathetic connection or cause. It's as much as what is in your heart as what you're summoning."

"Sounds like a risky thing to pin all our hopes on." Gippal murmured.

"Yeah, there doesn't seem to be an Essential of Hope." Rikku grimaced. "With Donna pregnant. I don't know. Maybe the summoners of Yevon like Isaaru or Yuna could do it, but at the same time."

"You aren't sure."

"This is going to be a lot of power." Rikku met his eyes. "Possibly more power than a mere mortal could handle. That and I'm still not sure if this will work. I'd like to run some experiments."

Gippal's edged backwards. "Experiments?"

"Baaj Temple is remote. There aren't people there. If something goes wrong, and it could go very, very wrong. The only one to get hurt would be me. But, I don't have all the equipment I need." She met his eyes. "So, I was going to be bringing you into this sooner than you think. You being Love just prompted me to do so a little sooner."

Gippal chuckled. "Right. I'm your friendly mechanical and electrical engineer here to help. Though I'm not sure I like the idea of these experiments being dangerous. What do you need?"

"I need a machine that can scan magic, like the scan spell but in real time. And another that can register and count pyreflies." Rikku grimaced.

"So, you need machines with magical properties." Gippal put his chin in his hand. "Tricky."

"I'd like a machine that could actually register and measure the portal," Rikku pinched her nose. "But I know when to hedge my bets and not wish for too much."

"No. No. No. I get it. If you could measure the portal and see how big it is, you could actually prove to the Yevonites these portals exist and are a bad thing. I mean, we can all see that it's a bad thing, but this could prompt them to do something about them rather than letting us put a metal cap on it or ignore it like they've been doing." Gippal said. "And I've got a handy hole to the Farplane of my own to test things on."

Rikku breathed. "You'll do it." She hadn't been sure he would, Love and her love or not. In fact, she'd worried a little he might get angry with her for keeping her status as Luck secret and all the information she'd been gathering too.

"You know, fate of the world, like being a hero and my girl, she's involved." Gippal smirked at her.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Glad to know that I'm in there somewhere."

Gippal held his hand out to her. "For once, we're in this together. We promised."

"But there's no big monsters or giant machina or corrupted Aeons," Rikku told him but took his hand.

"I know. But still, fate of the world."

"Yes, resting in the hands of the Fate of the World." Rikku grimaced. "This isn't exactly a picnic."

"Uncertainty, anxiety." Gippal teased.

"Yes," she pouted.

"Well, I feel the same way about you."

"But, you're Love!"

"When it comes to you, nothing." Gippal said. "It scared the shit out of me when we first saw each other again. I was an idiot, like every other idiot in love."

Rikku giggled. "Poor you."

Gippal pouted this time.

Rikku stood up and tugged him to his feet. "Now you know everything that I know, well, I mean, not everything but if you want to camp out here and go through all my translations and see all my notes. You're more than welcome."

"Nah, no need." Gippal shook his head and got to his feet. "You need me to help you so you can start moving forward. Me reading notes that Knowledge has decided are legit, isn't moving forward."

"The good news is that I did determine that the old summoners summoned a manifestation of our power and not us directly. And I can't help but think, some of it was automatic."

"Good. Because I don't remember showing up and it'd be way too much like getting sphere calls all the time to be comfortable." Gippal wrapped his arm around her. "I'd have to hire a secretary or something."

Rikku giggled.

They headed back to the Celsius.

Gippal stopped her before they reached the elevator. "So, when exactly is Anikki expecting us back?"

"Not before morning, I don't think." Rikku's brow furrowed. "That part of the conversation was pretty fuzzy."

"So, let's say we hit the autopilot to take us back to Luca after midnight." Gippal said.

"They'll be hitting bars past one or two." Rikku murmured, not sure where Gippal was taking this.

"Good. Plenty of time to have the place to ourselves." Gippal said, tugged her into the elevator and hit the key for the cabin.

"Gip-," Rikku squeaked as he kissed her, picking her up and balancing her on the small rail.

"I have missed you so damn much," Gippal said between kisses.

The elevator flew upwards and the door opened.

Gippal picked her up and they stumbled down the hall together. Rikku was glad that Barkeep and Darling had also decided to join the festivities in Luca. They stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom.

Gippal reached for all the closures on her dress while she fumbled with his belts.

They fell into bed together, hands roaming and bodies rubbing together.

* * *

Gippal ran a hand up and down Rikku's bare back. She snuggled into his side, using his chest as a pillow. Her toes rubbed against his calf. This was the best way to be, Gippal decided. Naked, in bed with the love of his existence.

"When did it start coming back?" She asked softly.

"After I left for the Crimson Squad." He glanced down at her. "I mean, I'd been doing things at Home without realizing it probably for years. But the memories and stuff, yeah, during the Crimson Squad days. It was interesting."

"I've known since slightly before puberty." Rikku murmured. "It usually happens that way for me, life after life."

"So, before Sin."

"Before Sin, before you and I having our little going away," Rikku stroked her chest.

"That ended just like this," Gippal murmured and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you remember much from before? Sometimes, I wish and I think if I could just remember a little bit more, then things would be different." She traced a pattern on his chest.

Gippal sighed. "Not a lot. I hold onto the memories that are more important and emotional to me. So, things like good friends or wives or particularly beloved kids. I didn't have a mission."

She lifted her head up. "You remember your wives?"

"Just faces and you know, emotions associated with them." Gippal tapped her back.

"I remember some of my husbands." Rikku said. "Some of them were really lucky without my help."

Gippal snickered. "Oh yeah, they were really lucky."

She slapped his chest lightly. "You are such a perv!"

He laughed. "You left it open. Come on, they were lucky to have a wonderful woman like you."

She pouted. "That's better." She eased upwards and kissed his chin.

He sighed. "Really. I don't have a mission. I just try to keep everything going as smooth as possible, since I jacked up so completely with the Zanarkand War."

"That wasn't your fault," Rikku said.

"Yes and no," Gippal said. "Um, this is one of the things I do remember. My powers are tied to my emotions pretty strongly. Take earlier with Leela and Halle, I didn't even realize I was influencing them until you pointed it out later. I was shocked and at the same time, I wanted them to love me."

"So, your powers reacted."

"Right. That big meeting with Nooj and Baralai that ended up with a huge blow up."

"Your powers reacting." Rikku said.

"I get pissed. I don't spread the love, so to speak. Yeah, I'm love. That's my good side. And I tell people and they never want to believe me, but they don't want to meet my bad side." Gippal grimaced.

"Obsession, jealousy, anger," Rikku murmured.

"Right. Sound familiar?" Gippal said, his voice filled with irony.

"Could you have prevented it?"

"Maybe." Gippal shrugged. "Once it spiraled out of control though. It was beyond my power being stuck in a mortal state as I was. It wasn't one thing. It was a lot of little things that built up over time between the two cities and all it needed was a spark to burn the fires out of control for Bevelle. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have. Like you, I had a family. I had a bunch of kids. I wasn't visiting Bevelle as often as I had before I got married. So, when things got ugly and ugly fast, I wasn't there to mitigate things."

"And?"

"And then someone close to me got hurt or died. All I remember was rage and I didn't care anymore. Both sides could burn." Gippal grimaced. "And they did, they did."

Rikku shifted and looked down at him. "Gippal. It's not your fault that Yevon's heart turned bitter and his summons abandoned him."

Gippal sighed. "Is that what happened?"

She stroked his forehead. "Yeah, according to Bevelle's spy reports."

"I didn't know Yevon. He was considered a great summoner and had many of them that would answer his call." Gippal murmured. "He was a hero, a helper of many."

"We thought he'd be our savior," Rikku's voice twisted. "I'd fled Zanarkand before he got into his mind that he was going to slaughter the remaining people. They'd grabbed Toorop and I was already trying to get him back."

"Some hero," Gippal said. "You know, I think we're greater heroes than he was."

Rikku giggled and leaned down to kiss him.

His next words sobered her. "Sin killed me that life."

"Oh Gippal." She stroked his forehead.

"I tried to get close and influence him." Gippal said. "See if I could get Yevon to turn away from his path of anger and destruction. He was still partly a man back then. And he killed me for it and punished the land and those who could feel love and still summon the Essentials."

Rikku kissed him again.

Gippal wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. They made love again.


	24. Chapter 23

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _The Next Day_

Djose was in an uproar. Blueprints were everywhere. From what Paine could overhear, the workers had been divided into teams. There were teams breaking down different types of machina and studying them. There were teams creating blue prints from the broken down parts. There were odd symbols pasted on the walls next to the blueprints and piles of spheres and an old machina grid.

Paine found Gippal in his office.

He was bent over blueprints with his father. His twin sisters played with one of the toys Rikku had designed in a corner. They also had balls, dolls, stuffed toys, and bits and bobs of large scale machine parts to keep them occupied.

There was an odd air about Gippal to Paine's eyes.

Paine didn't see his mother.

"Huh, I see what you mean. Yeah, it has to be measurable in some way. We just don't know how to do it, yet." Illiam scratched his chin.

Paine's brow furrowed. "Are those dress spheres."

Gippal looked up. "Hey, Dr. P. Yeah, since Leila and Rikku aren't using them. They're letting us borrow them to study them. Shinra's going to be along soon to try and explain how they work. Me. I think he just stumbled across something and made it work. Rikku's weapon sphere system is more controlled."

Paine crossed her arms. "She told you how to make the weapon spheres?"

Gippal grimaced and waved a hand. "Uh, no. Not an alchemist. She starts explaining and my eyes cross. She told me the basic items she used in order to create the specific spheres though."

Paine shook her head. "That doesn't make sense."

"No. It makes tons of sense. If you want to create a weapon that has the ability to absorb an enemies' health or mana, then you'll want to use items associated with it. But we've made classes with these different spells. Like, Lulu is a black mage. So, you use four items and a tetraguard and a few other things, she lost me there, to infuse into the petrified water that makes up the sphere. And when you go to use it, black mage." Gippal held up the black mage sphere. "Where this, according to Rikku, has the memories of an actual black magician."

Paine shook her head. "And what are you trying to do with this information?"

Gippal shrugged. "We want to be able to measure magic without having to physically cast a spell. So, we're studying to see if there is a way to do it basically. Shinra says what he did with the sphere oscillifinder might help too."

Paine touched her hair. "I see."

Gippal turned and leaned with his backside pressed into the edge of the desk. He held onto it. "A lot of machina out there use black magic. We're going to see if the basic idea is the same. I mean, if we can figure out how they do it and translate it into something more benign."

"Reading magic levels." Paine said dryly.

"Could be handy," Gippal shrugged. He looked over and down. His father was drawing.

"Where's your mother?"

"Oh, she's more interested in the air compression gun that one of the other teams is doing." Gippal grinned. "She's the one who taught me how to shoot. She's talking about making balls out of rubber or even paint. She's pretty enthused."

"Hard paint, that sounds dangerous."

"No. No. Like this thin skin on the outside and liquid on the inside. It'd be like a balloon, except instead of having air, you'd have paint. The air compression propels the projectile forward, in this case a paint ball at a rate of speed fast enough to pop a balloon but not too fast that, say if you used rubber bullets of the same size, it'd kill anyone."

"Potato gun," His father said offhandedly.

"Right, potato gun." Gippal said. "It'd still hurt like hell if you aren't in armor. But you won't die and as long as you wear goggles, you won't lose an eye either. Mother is full of ideas. She saw the chocobo gunner's gauntlet in Bikanel and she wants in."

Illiam snorted. "It won't remain unlethal for long."

"Yeah, yeah," Gippal shrugged. "Let her have her fun."

One of the twins wandered over to Gippal and held up a toy. Gippal took it and the twin burbled at him. He listened and nodded and the two fiddled with the toy until she wandered off again.

Illiam stopped drawing. "Hmm, I'm going to see what the dismantling team has come up with." He stepped out.

Gippal grinned. "It's great working with them again. Haven't done it much since I was in my early teens."

Paine shook her head. She looked him up and down. "You don't have to be so smug."

Gippal blinked. "Me. Smug?"

"Spy reports put the Celsius outside the tower late last night, but Anikki and Dachi were in Luca."

"You've been spying on the tower," Gippal said slowly. "Paine, Paine, Paine," he shook his head.

"Rikku is a fine person to talk about keeping secrets."

"Oh no." Gippal raised his hands. "You aren't in a snit about that. You're in a snit that Rikku and I are courting and last night, you think we made love, which we did, but that's not your business."

"I'm not old fashioned. It's your business."

"By saying you aren't old fashioned, you mean you are. And you're applying Yevonite rules to Al Bhed courting." Gippal shook his head. "Look, we're both consenting adults. What we do in private is our business."

"You're the one talking about hand fasting to her."

"Not until after Anikki gets married."

"And you act like there is a difference between this hand fasting and marriage thing." Paine waved her hand.

"Because there is." Gippal said slowly. "Rikku and I are a bit too important to go engaged and married. Hand fasting just reassures everyone that we can have kids together, that's all."

"So, you'll get her pregnant before you marry her."

"That's kind of the point of a hand fast, Paine." Gippal said, voice full of sarcasm. "Rikku and I start trying for kids. She gets pregnant. We get married before the baby goes to term."

"But you're trying already."

"No. You assumed that."

"You admitted it, Gippal."

Gippal sighed. "We've got meds in the Al Bhed to prevent it. I'm on mine. Rikku's on hers. Rikku has been on hers for years. It regulates her. I know about it because I'm just way too up in her business and am the one who got to fuss before we split up to fight Sin and Vegnagun." He stopped and snapped his mouth shut. He crossed his arms and glared at Paine. "Not what is bothering you?"

Paine gritted her teeth. "You never _talked_ about Rikku."

"Uh, why would I?"

"You had a girlfriend."

"Lover," Gippal interjected.

"And you never said a word." Paine tapped her foot.

"You know, oddly, that's one part of my life that I do prefer to keep private, except you're here making me feel all defensive about my perfectly normal relationship with my best friend since I was five. And you don't get to pull the whole, 'you can't date my friends' garbage because Rikku and I were together before you and I even met. Oh, and I can't tell if you're friends with Rikku in the first place."

"She's Rikku!" Paine blurted out.

"Uh huh and what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Gippal asked.

Paine raked her hand through her hair and turned away. "She's never going to grow up and you want her leading the Al Bhed."

"Wow, Paine," Gippal said. "Just, wow. Rikku's handling a great deal of responsibility ever since her mother died and you think she's being immature. She's led expeditions to ruins since she was twelve. She and Anikki were the ones to find the first airship. That's how Anikki knew how to find the second. He knew what to look for. They raised it out of the sea. They took it back to Home for repairs. Rikku's the one who came up with the idea to kidnap Summoners on pilgrimage. She fought for it. Then, she led the teams herself. When she found that sphere of Shuyin, she was the first one to jump in and go 'let's find out what's going on.'"

"That doesn't-"

Gippal overrode her. "And you used that so called immaturity to your advantage all through the Vegnagun crisis. Rikku and I thought you were even having a good time with some female friends. You have no idea how hurt she was when she figured out you only liked Yuna and not her. Wanted to know if it had to do with her being Al Bhed."

"She's-"

"Cheerful, enthusiastic, reckless, and obstinate and she never, ever, gives up on her friends or her family." Gippal interrupted again.

"That doesn't make her any more mature or serious." Paine exploded. "All these people who look up to her are going to be disappointed."

Gippal perked up. There was the root of the jealousy. He could almost smell it. "Who looks up to her, Paine?"

"You do."

"Oh no. I'm jumping into situations with her." Gippal said. "Like you did once upon a time. The Al Bhed don't count."

Paine turned away. "Tromell."

"Tromell's a decent guy. Come on, who else."

"Lucil made her a Chocobo Knight." Paine gritted out. "An officer no less."

Gippal shrugged. "She rides and fights on a chocobo, makes sense to me. Come on." He paused. "Nooj said something."

Paine turned and glared at him. "Nooj doesn't know what he's talking about."

Gippal sighed. "Can't have it both ways. You know Nooj and respect his opinion, including the one he holds about Rikku, or you don't."

"Nooj is wrong. Just because he sees her once a week or so, doesn't mean he knows her or has worked beside her for weeks at a time." Paine glared at Gippal.

"No. It means that Rikku is visiting the Youth League a lot, checking in, clearing fiends, offering advice and high fiving Elma about the latest Chocobo Knight triumph." Gippal shrugged.

"She's a sphere hunter."

"She's doing something. She's still out there, in the game, having adventures and getting into trouble." Gippal said. "Is Bevelle that boring? Or you just not like the idea that Rikku is doing something and it's garnering her attention?"

"She's not doing anything."

"Paine, on the risk of being brutally honest and risking our rather fragile friendship at the moment. True friends being straight with each other and all." Gippal tapped his foot. "Nooj, Baralai and I, we don't need you to be our go between. We can talk pretty well ourselves."

"I've seen the way you three talk." Paine scowled.

"Yeah, and that's kind of a guy thing." Gippal raked his hand through his hair. "Baralai and Nooj just need to get into a brawl, then it will be man hugs and beer all around. They're on the same side. They both want the same things. They just need to get past trying to be better or morally superior or even right."

Paine scowled.

"You know what Baralai needs? He needs a girlfriend. Someone to pay attention to and show off and helps him feel better about himself. He feels like shit over Vegnagun. That of the three of us, he was the one who ended up being possessed by Shuyin in the end and used to try and enact Shuyin's vengeance." Gippal tucked his chin down.

And Gippal couldn't help Baralai feel any better, not as Gippal and definitely not as Love. Baralai had communication issues. They'd all been looking for answers about Vegnagun. Baralai had had them. If he'd shared the information when he'd discovered it, instead of holding out then emotions wouldn't have gotten so charged between the three of them and Shuyin might never have woken up inside of Nooj to possess Baralai in the first place. It sucked being Love when one friend was angry and Love was frustrated. Baralai's self-righteous attitude hadn't helped.

Maybe Paine could help Baralai see the faults in himself and work with him to change. Because Gippal couldn't and wouldn't. He did not have the time. He also didn't have the desire. He was still annoyed at the man.

"That's," Paine started.

"And you," Gippal pointed at her. "Need to find something constructive to do."

Paine's eyes widened.

"Something that doesn't involve me, or Nooj or Baralai. Something that is completely and totally Paine." Gippal said. Then she'd have a lot less time to be stewing about Rikku. Which, jealousy that Rikku had a place in the scheme of things, even if Paine didn't like that place, was the root of her problems with Rikku.

Either that or she was jealous of the way Rikku could simply let loose and have fun. Gippal wasn't sure. But he was sure if Paine could get busy on her own project and earn a little respect for herself in her own way, then her feelings towards Rikku might wane.

"You act like she's so great." Paine said.

"To me?" Gippal pointed at his chest with his thumb. "She is great. I love her. End of story. I love her for her good qualities and her flaws. That's the way it works."

"Only because you keep getting lucky," Paine sneered in a last ditch attempt to push his buttons.

Gippal snorted and then burst into laughter.

Paine glowered at him and rolled her eyes.

"She is pretty lucky," Gippal said through his guffaws.

Paine sighed. "Fine, I'll think about what you said."

Gippal blew out. "Good."

"Good?"

"Because I'm busy. Lots of projects. So little time." Gippal waved his hands at her. "Little sisters to spoil."

"You do realize that your children and them will be able to play with each other?" Paine asked.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Gippal gloated.

Paine rolled her eyes and walked out. It wasn't until she was halfway down Mushroom Rock Road that it occurred to her that she hadn't asked Gippal what his magic meter project was actually for.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Gippal pounded on the large metal cover over the fayth hole in Djose Temple with his boot. "All right boys and girls, let's open this baby up."

Nooj shifted on his feet.

The Al Bhed knelt down with big tools that made lots of noise and set them to the bolts holding the slab of metal down. They set them and the machines whirred pulling the long bolts out of the metal and the rock in which they'd been anchored.

"I'm still not sure I see the point in this." Nooj murmured.

Rikku stood near the hole, her arms crossed and wearing her alchemist weapon sphere. She held a small gun loosely in one fist.

Gippal stood nearby with his gun ready and pointed at the hole.

Otherwise, Nooj considered it an eclectic group. Master Tromell Guado stood next to Rikku. Baralai had also come.

"The drop is so deep," Baralai murmured. "There's no way a fiend could climb out."

Gippal snorted. "We all got out."

The bolts came undone.

"Get her up." One of the Al Bhed shouted. They snapped hooks with ropes on them into handles on the edges, threw them over pulleys bolted into the ceiling. "Heave!"

The ropes groaned and creaked but the metal lid started to rise.

Pyreflies slipped out from revealed hole, moaning.

"The portal can't be more than a few feet down." Rikku said and knelt by the hole. "There are three stories of temple under this."

"Yeah, I was trying not to think about how it all worked." Gippal muttered.

"Tie them ropes off." The Al Bhed in charge ordered and the workers ran and tied the ropes off onto eye hooks sunk into the walls.

Rikku reached out and one of the female Al Bhed handed her a meter. She flicked it on and it started beeping immediately. She held it over the hole. "So, why did you make it one meter again?"

"Because Shinra is annoyingly competitive?" Gippal didn't look away from the hole. "All right, someone lower down a light."

Rikku's eyes narrowed as she read the display of the meter. "I could have warned you. I didn't realize you were going to bring him in."

Gippal shrugged. "I said spheres, he jumped. Rin's annoyed."

"That is Rin's state of being these days. I've been ignoring it and being dazzlingly polite." Rikku smirked.

The Al Bhed lowered lights down on more ropes.

The revealed rock walls for a few feet then, the lights swung free.

"Hold them there," Gippal said. "What do you think?"

Rikku grimaced. "I think that we were insane to jump into these."

Nooj came over and looked down. "So, you think that is an unstable portal."

"Ripped wide open by Vegnagun," Rikku nodded. She held the meter over towards Tromell so he could read it. "That's a count of the pyreflies coming out and here is the magic reading. See how it's fluctuating as the pyreflies cross the meter. And this was our base reading on the bottom floor." She pushed a button, showing a comparison. The magic rate around the opened fayth hole was significantly higher than the reading on the ground floor of the former temple.

"So, the pyreflies have magic." Tromell said.

"Of course, how do you think that the vengeful dead they form use magic?" Rikku said. "How do you think we use magic?"

Gippal heard the flapping of wings. "Yep, that's what I was afraid of." He muttered. "Lower the ropes!" He shouted.

The Al Bhed unhitched the ropes on the rings and the cover fell.

A few seconds later, something hit the other side with a huge clang, pushing the cover up. There was a roar of pain.

Rikku tossed the meter to the female Al Bhed. "That sounded like a Guardian Beast. Everyone out."

Gippal, Nooj and Baralai spread out around the hole, holding weapons on it.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "It's weak to all forms of elemental magic, boyos." She said and switched weapon spheres. Light fluttered around her, leaving her in a tube top with Y shaped belts in the front and a mini skirt with a belted overlay in another color. The thigh high boots had buckled spats up to and over her knees. Her arms, legs, chest, stomach and back were covered in blue, purple and aqua flame 'tattoos.' There were designs around her eyes. They were all much like Anikki's.

She summoned magic, a ring of orange light surrounding her.

The Guardian Beast tossed the cover into the air, roaring. They all dodged as it crashed down to the side and rolled.

Rikku cast a firaga spell. Fire engulfed the beast.

"The hole is too small for him." Gippal said and changed to a magical round and fired.

"Thank you for that scintillating observation." Nooj said.

Baralai swung his polearm around, smacking it in the head.

"That means, it will use magic." Rikku said starting to cast another spell.

Nooj shot at it. "Not if we take it down first."

Rikku didn't have time to roll her eyes or she would have. She concentrated on the magic.

The beast scrabbled at the edge of the hole looking for purchase. His wings glowing white and pale purples and blues.

Rikku cast another firaga spell.

The guardian beast turned his head towards her and lunged.

Rikku jumped backwards.

Gippal stepped closer and shot the beast in the head.

It slumped and fell, exploding into pyreflies.

"Well, that was fun." Rikku said and moved over to the edge of the hole.

"If the pyreflies can't get out of the Farplane, they're forming fiends in the Farplane." Gippal murmured. "How is that possible?"

"Can your little meter tell the difference between types of magic?" Rikku asked, hands on her hips.

"Can that outfit get any smaller?" Gippal asked.

She turned her head and looked down her nose at him. "Control yourself, muja."

Gippal pouted. He straightened his face. "No. It can't. We tried."

Rikku sighed. "You did more than I hoped you could."

The door opened and the Al Bhed looked before entering.

Rikku let the black mage weapon sphere go, switching back to the Alchemist.

"Awww," Gippal whined.

The Al Bhed woman handed Rikku the meter back. Rikku looked it over. "Well, it works." She said.

"I wouldn't give you something that didn't work." Gippal retorted. He looked down into the hole. "I'll be much happier if we can close this."

Tromell shook his head and looked at the hole sadly. "If pyreflies are forming fiends in the Farplane, they must believe it is Spira and the greater magic of Spira calls to them when the covers are removed."

"Or some of them can fly." Rikku told him. "It's really that simple." She reached into her pouch, pulled out a couple of grenades, twisted them together and hit a few buttons. She dropped it into the hole.

"Uh," Baralai said.

Rikku slipped her goggles on. "Wait for it."

The grenade hit the closest floating walkway down, rolled a few times and exploded. The walk way crumbled.

"Good thinking, let's not having any that can climb getting out." Gippal said. "Let's seal this back up."

The Al Bhed grunted and heaved the cover back in place, lining it up with the holes in the rock by driving a bolt through and using it to line it up. They screwed the cover back down.

Gippal nodded at Tromell. "We've made a good dozen of these meters. If your people aren't comfortable using them, I can lend you some of mine."

Tromell smiled. "The ban against machina is over. They seem simple enough. Someone to teach my teams how to use them should be sufficient."

"Hopefully this will help at least determine a rate of magical loss or however you want to call it." Gippal said. "Even if it isn't a solution."

Tromell sighed. "We seem to be short on solutions. But this will help, Leader Gippal. I will certainly help."

They all rode the lifts down to the ground floor together and exited Djose.

Commander Lucil and a couple of her riders sat astride their chocobos. One rider was off and checking their chocobo's feet and their leg armor.

Rikku smiled at her. She turned to Gippal, went up on tiptoes and kissed him. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the meter." She said brandishing it.

Gippal grabbed her. "Yeah, it's been long enough I think and I owe you one very romantic flower filled boat ride in Zanarkand."

Rikku grinned. "You're absolutely ridiculous. I love you."

Gippal kissed her. "You know you do." He whispered. "And, I want to see that Black Mage weapon sphere again sometime. You know, when there isn't an audience."

She poked his side and wiggled away from him. "I stand by my earlier comments."

"Love you," Gippal said.

Rikku shook her head and jogged over to Lucil. She stopped and turned. "At least, buy a damn boat!" She shouted at him.

He waved a hand at her and went back inside.

"Do I want to know?" Lucil asked.

"He's being himself," Rikku wrinkled her nose. "Um, Lucil, my Knights are being swamped."

Lucil blinked rapidly.

"And I mean swamped. Extreme bidding wars, fights." Rikku grimaced. "And then on the other hand, I've got more Al Bhed youth asking to become knights, begging their folks to let them try out the gauntlet."

Lucil wasn't a commander for nothing. She oriented herself. "How many?"

"A dozen, dozen and a half?" Rikku rubbed her neck. "We can rotate them half a dozen at a time to Clasko. But I know there are those in the Moonflow who have decided chocobo riding and fighting is to their liking as well."

"I don't think Clasko could handle more than half a dozen right now." Lucil said.

"I agree." Rikku sighed. "He's doing so much better."

Elma nudged her chocobo forward. "How about this? One month humans, one month Al Bhed."

"It might weed out some of them if they realize they'll have to wait for official training." Lucil rubbed the hilt of her sword.

Rikku snorted. "Or they'll try it by themselves without training. They're Al Bhed. Totally within the norm of predictable behavior."

Elma laughed.

"I think," Rikku looked up at Lucil. "And I don't know if you'll agree with me, that we need some low bar entrance requirements. Even if they are to stall for time."

Lucil nodded. "You're right."

Elma shifted on her seat. "Capture their own chocobo should be one."

"They need to be able to hit whatever they aim at from chocobo back." Rikku said. "No matter what type of weapon or magic they use."

Lucil nodded. "We'll need a gauntlet then that isn't as difficult as the one currently in the Calm Lands. Maybe some stationary targets they can run at or aim their magic at in lines."

"Beclem had a good gauntlet on Besaid for beginning gunners." Rikku said. "It's where Yuna, Paine and I practiced our aim."

"Could it be done chocobo back?"

"He uses fiends." Rikku said. "I'm sure it could."

"Hmm, Beclem though was with the Youth League," Lucil said. "I don't know if he'd approve of us using his course for training Chocobo Knights."

"I'll talk with him. Or even better, have Yuna talk with him." Rikku said. "I mean. The gauntlet does keep the fiend population down on Besaid. For him, it's about training and allowing him to boss people around. Besaid's a tiny place and the Aurochs aren't that enthusiastic about weapon training when they can blitz ball train with Tidus."

"Okay," Elma said. "Capture their own chocobo. Get it enough training that they can pass Beclem's gauntlet course."

"Maybe a sponsor?" Lucil said. "Must come recommended by another Chocobo Knight?"

"Have a letter of recommendation to show Clasko," Rikku said. "Like Gippal has when he interviews people and sends them to Bikanel."

"Then Clasko can have them wait until there is half a dozen ready to go through the course. So, first come, first serve," Elma brightened. "No one can argue with that. And there's plenty for them to do on the Calm Lands while they wait. It could even weed out troublemakers."

Lucil shifted on her chocobo. "Those should be enough. If your people are so enthusiastic about the Chocobo Knights, I'd like to see the conditions out on Bikanel myself."

Rikku nodded shortly. "I'll arrange for a ship captain then to meet you in Luca. The Knights would love for you to see what they do in Sanubia."

The rider came over and reported to Lucil about his chocobo. Lucil nodded. "We need to move out. Maevyn Nooj, would you care for an escort back to the entrance of Mushroom Rock?"

Nooj nodded. "Thank you, it'd be appreciated." He paused. "And, I'd like to talk."

Elma muttered. "Finally."

Lucil didn't smile. "Then I'd be willing to listen."

The group moved out.

Rikku shook her head and watched them go. The chocobo's walking to allow Nooj to keep up. She pulled out the meter and looked at it again. She grinned and looked quickly to either side. "And now, it is time for science!"


	25. Chapter 24

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Four

Leila carried a large trunk full of items through Baaj temple. Fortunately the hall was short. "Why am I here again?" She asked.

"Because, you're a mage." Rikku told her. She carried her own box. And there were still more at the opening of the temple.

"A black mage. Wouldn't Yuna be better for this?" Leila blew hair out of her face.

"Yes, let me think," Rikku said and made a face. "Probably not!" Yuna wouldn't understand the scientific method.

"I don't understand why we're all the way out here anyways." Leila looked around. "This place is creepy."

"It's where I met Tidus the first time." Rikku said. "And it is part of what is considered Al Bhed territory."

"Still, Rikku, creepy." Leila shuddered.

"We've been in worse." Rikku said. "No one is here. If we hurt the place, no one will care."

"Oh, that fills me with such dread. I'd still like to know what we're doing." Leila grunted.

They entered the fayth chamber and set their trunks down. Rikku reached into her pouch and set the meter down away from the edge of the hole. "There, we'll let that run while we get the rest of the supplies and get a base reading."

"Really, Rikku. What are we doing?"

"Experimenting." Rikku said. "Science. Al Bhed stuff."

"That's very vague." Leila stretched.

They headed back towards the entrance.

"I don't like the Yevonite method of 'let's just throw magic at it.'" Rikku said. "I have theories. I'd like some definitive proof that I'm right or wrong before." She stopped talking.

Leila turned. "Before what, Rikku?"

"Before I reveal all I've been working on to New Yevon, the Youth League and everyone else." Rikku grimaced.

"And what have you been working on?" Leila's eyes narrowed.

"The solution to our Farplane problem. What else is there to work on?" Rikku asked. She picked up another trunk. "This is the place where Seymour Guado hid the fayth of his mother, Anima or Pain."

Leila tapped her foot. "You're mixing me up in this. I think I should know what is going on."

"She allowed herself to be tortured for him. So that a small part of them would never be apart once she became a Summon and he opened his heart to her. He became obsessed with power. He became obsessed with becoming Sin." Rikku's voice twisted. "He was going to turn himself into an Aeon. Sacrifice his soul in order to become Yevon's next armor. He thought perhaps, that he could control Yevon."

"Twisted family dynamic." Leila murmured.

Rikku picked up a box and walked back through the small corridor of statues to the fayth chamber. "He used death magic to tie his mother to the Farplane. Every Aeon was tied to the Farplane through death magic. It created portals to it, links between the plane of the dead and the plane of the living. Links that Vegnagun exploited and ripped open in order to capture the fayth and twist them to its own purposes."

Leila crossed her arms. "And?"

"We're going to close them. We have to close them or Spira perishes." Rikku said.

"You can't know that."

"I'm an Alchemist, Leila. If there is something I understand, it's chain reactions and power drainage." Rikku snapped. "The Farplane is linked to Macalania Woods. The magic of the woods is draining into the plane of the dead. Life magic, water magic, wood magic. Once the magic of Macalania Woods is gone, the rest of the magic will begin to fade. Places like the Thunder Plains, Mt. Gagazet. They're already fading, not as rapidly as Macalania, but it is noticeable."

"And when the magic is gone." Leila watched Rikku walk back to the trunks.

"So are we, life will cease to exist. That is, if the Farplane doesn't explode or implode or whatever it will do when it is filled with too much life magic rather than death magic."

"Grim." Leila said. "Very grim."

"Are you going to help me? Or would you rather head back to the Celsius?"

"I'll help." Leila started towards the pile of trunks. "Even if I'm still not sure exactly what it is we're doing other than it involves meter readings and life magic."

Rikku put down the trunk in her hands. "Well, it depends on how you define life magic." She said. "Is life magic literally bringing people back to life with the say, a life spell or a phoenix down? Or, does life magic include other healing spells like Cure or Esuna?"

"Right," Leila said slowly.

"Or are we looking purely at life magic at all? Or do we need a combination of life and elemental magic, like a phoenix down is supposedly the downy feather of a phoenix." Rikku said and brandished one from her pouch.

"When it's really regular feathers imbued with life magic properties. Since, we don't know of any Phoenix still alive." Leila crossed her arms.

"And part of the process is to use fire magic to simulate the fire of the Phoenix." Rikku said. "See, tricky. Or is it time magic, turning back the clock in order to revive a person before they were knocked out."

Leila put a hand to her head. "This is getting complicated."

"Welcome to the world of the Alchemist." Rikku said. "Our job is to find out before we have to find a next to impossible way to use enough magic, whatever type of magic it ends up being, to close these portals." Rikku gestured at the hole.

"Is this going to be anything like you did with the egg?" Leila asked. She had to admit. She was a bit curious.

"Some." Rikku said. "Basic items are a dime a dozen." Rikku gestured at the trunks. "Thus, all the trunks."

"You know, you've had way too much time on your hands all alone." Leila said looking at them.

"Then this is a great time to clean house. I'll be using alchemy to amplify the items' powers as they mix and combine in the circle. Which I'll be drawing around that," Rikku pointed at the hole. "But obviously, to be able to do that. We're going to have to level off around this hole first."

Leila sighed. "When I was Leblanc, I had goons to do this."

"And you know how effective they were?" Rikku asked. "In the grand scheme of things?"

Leila laughed. "Not very. But that wasn't the point."

Rikku dusted off her hands and held up a grenade. "This is why we've invented budget grenades."

"I heard about the Guardian Beast," Leila looked down. "The sounds might attract something."

"And if it does, we can handle it." Rikku said. "Toss the blue trunk at it."

"What's in the blue trunk?"

Rikku gave her a dead pan look. "Nothing."

Leila raised an eyebrow. "Then why toss the blue trunk."

"It will give it something to chew on instead of us." Rikku primed and tossed the grenade across the hole. "Fire in the hole!" She shouted.

Leila swore and ran for the door.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Lucil looked around at Bikanel Port. Sand blew everywhere. In fact, there weren't even any streets laid out other than blank spaces of sand between buildings. The buildings were a hodge podge of metal and molded rock thick enough and rounded enough to withstand the heat and the wind.

Rikku had offered her and her people specific protective gear. Now she knew why. They got the edge of the port and the town just stopped and open desert began. Long bare stretches of rock with pebbles and drifts of sand dotted with cacti. It stretched on and on in front of them.

Rikku herself was wearing a weapon sphere with a face mask. Compared to her lancer and warrior weapon spheres, Rikku considered the knight weapon sphere rather plain. The weapon sphere was based more on some of the generic outfits of the male Al Bhed. (The generic outfits they wore around Spira and other places helped camouflage how many Al Bhed there really were to Yevonites who claimed they couldn't tell the Al Bhed apart.) It had a chest piece of stiffened leather that connected to a tunic. The sides and back of the tunic were longer than the front piece and from the hips down had been cut into strips edged with metal strips and ended in a diamond metal piece and rivets. The back of these pieces snapped into place on the ombre pants. Over the knee high boots were stiffened leather guards that laced up the front and buckled around the top. The rounded shoulder armor pieces were connected to a harness that went under her armpits and buckled across the back. Strapped to her side was a rather large sword.

"It's not all sand and dust." Rikku said from where she sat on Sookie. "There are wadis and oasis with a few palm trees. We get storms from time to time and the wadis fill up with water forming streams. The desert blooms and then fades away. There is life."

"You wouldn't think of it to look at it." Lucil said.

Rikku nodded. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Lucil.

Lucil took it and opened it. She frowned at it. "What's this?"

"The exact anatomy of a sand worm." Rikku said. "Don't ask."

Lucil studied it. She passed to Elma.

The chocobos trotted into the desert. It didn't take long for them to run across their first fight. It was fairly standard for a fight in Sanubia, a few of the desert wolves, a big plant that shot seeds at them, a Zu. But, it as Rikku feared, called a sandworm.

The Chocobo Knights milled around it, hacking and shooting and poking at it with their weapons.

The sand worm eventually burst into pyreflies, but not before they all needed medical attention.

Rikku switched to her alchemist dress sphere and mixed up a few Al Bhed potions, using them liberally on the entire group.

Lucil wiped her sword. "I see why you gave us the diagram."

"Sandworms are attracted to noise and vibrations of the ground. We've noticed an increase of them in the area since the port went in." Rikku said and then grimaced. "Or, it could just be an increase of pyreflies over all. This way."

They started out again.

Lucil seemed to be in thought.

They caught up with the Chocobo Knights escorting a caravan into the desert.

"Commander Lucil!" Captain Accalia saluted with a hand across her chest. "Major Rikku. Welcome to Sanubia."

"Thank you," Lucil said. "We're honored to be here in the land long protected by the Al Bhed."

"It may not be worth much to outsiders," Accalia flushed. "It is our home."

"Tell us your situation." Lucil said.

Accalia fell in beside them. "This is a family caravan. This one is specifically going to the area where Cid is putting the new town. They wish to settle there and have received approval from the Council to do so. This particular group is going to be one of the first to settle in that spot. They have the skills needed to start the building."

Lucil looked over them. "There are children."

"Yes, and one of the parents is an Al Bhed teacher." Accalia beamed. "Actually, it's my father. We're very proud that our family has one of the first chances to settle. Once this group settles, we'll be moving on to meet up with another group at one of the oasis. They're traders and need an escort to the Port. With them we'll bypass the town and bring them directly here through dune country."

A cry went up from the riders. Fiends had been spotted.

"Zu," Rikku grimaced. "They like to nest in the ruins and they have wide hunting territories. Gunners fan out! Protect the caravan."

Lucil blinked as Rikku's outfit changed yet again and she charged away from the caravan, shooting at the black dots of Zu in the sky.

Once the gunners brought the Zu down to the ground, the warriors and lancers were able to move in and help defeat them.

The caravan never slowed and the Chocobo Knights were forced to catch up.

Lucil frowned. "Why didn't they stop?"

"You don't halt in the open desert." Rikku said. "They also have weapons if the Zu are accompanied by ground fiends or machina. They can handle those on the ground while the Knights take care of the real threats. Don't forget to drink your water." Rikku said raising her voice. "The best place for water in the desert is inside of you. Your suits will hold it in your body better than keeping it in a water skin."

Rikku shifted back to her knight weapon sphere.

Lucil looked around. "I never thought a place could be so featureless."

Rikku nodded. "Because our home places don't have to be a secret anymore, Pops has insisted that each of them have a beacon. We've placed beacons at the oasis too. The biggest problems we've had so far is making sure each beacon has a unique frequency and that the fiends don't eat them. Otherwise, we must use the stars or our compasses to navigate."

Accalia spoke up. "We used to travel more by night than by day. It was cooler and with the stars as a guide it was easier too. The increasing number of fiends has made that impractical."

Rikku nodded. "If they must stop in the desert at night, a camp complete with lights out into the desert is set up so night fiends will be scared away by the light and noise." Her voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

"But that also attracts sandworms." Accalia said. "We are doing our best to make sure that the caravans can travel as far as possible in one day and risk less going between safe points."

"If I'd realized that the desert was so perilous, I would have assigned a more experienced crew and had you start training in Kilika."

Accalia blanched.

Rikku whipped her head about.

Elma choked. "Pardon me, Commander." She said. "But it seems to me the Al Bhed know more about the desert than we do. If you don't mind me saying that. I would be lost in a minute out here by myself."

Rikku agreed with Elma. "Lucil, the desert by itself is dangerous. It doesn't need to be populated with fiends to kill you." She said in a low voice. "Every Al Bhed you see over the age of four has had intensive survival and orienteering training in order to live here. It's why it is highly discouraged to move camps and posts without informing the Council and other leaders whether there is a sand storm or not. It's very easy to die of dehydration, hyperthermia, and sun exposure."

That's partially why Rikku highly disliked Nhadala. The woman ignored all Al Bhed protocol when it came to her camps. It irked Rikku intensely. The woman knew better. People could die if she kept at it.

Lucil nodded. "I stand corrected. I apologize. I didn't mean to insult your troops."

Accalia laughed. "We aren't insulted Commander. You're trying to protect us, keep us safe and make sure we're ready for whatever Spira can throw at us. You want us to live. That's a lot more than we can say for other people we've served under in the past. Not all Al Bhed are as virtuous as Rikku or as altruistic as Cid."

"Now, if you'd like some of your people to come out here and gain experience in the desert, then we'd be more than willing to welcome them. As long as they followed our protocols." Rikku said.

"I might," Lucil said. "I can see the advantage of training on every terrain."

Rikku nodded. "Then, we'll keep it in mind. Especially if it mixes Al Bhed and human crews together. I wouldn't recommend sending Guado out here due to the dryness and Kimhari complained constantly of the heat and sand in his fur. Well, as much as Kimhari complains about anything. If he mentions it once, you know it is important."

Lucil laughed. "He is a Ronso of few words."

"Sometimes, it's a relief. I can go to Mt. Gagazet, say hello to Kimhari, Lian and Ayde and then it's silence, blessed silence. I can hear myself think and not have Anikki constantly chattering in my ear." Rikku breathed.

"Hey, that's not nice," Anikki retorted through the radio. "You chatter a lot too."

"And he eavesdrops," Rikku said.

Dachi spoke up. "It's more entertaining than staring at the clouds."

Rikku smiled behind her mask. "Lucil, how did you enjoy Iola's performance? She and Dachi are a thing you know."

Dachi yelped and the radio squealed and turned off.

Lucil laughed. "I didn't know."

"I love being the little sister," Rikku sighed.

Accalia's eyes widened. "Dachi and Iola are a thing."

Rikku leaned over towards her. "Yeah, she got up the courage the night of the concert and jumped him."

"Oh drat," Accalia said. She reached into her pouch and passed Rikku some gil.

Rikku let it jingle in her hand. "Thank you." She said and put it away.

Accalia pouted. "Araxie warned me not to bet against you. Did I listen?"

"Araxie can be very wise."

"Yeah, but she's not your older sister." Accalia grimaced.

"Nah, she's just my friend." Rikku smirked behind her mask.

"Speaking of which." Accalia turned in her seat. "She wants a weapon sphere system. She is willing to pay almost anything. She's that jealous."

Rikku held up her hands. "I'll make her one! I'll make her one. And then charge her for it."

Accalia lifted her chin. "Thank you. She'll stop bugging me and stop complaining that I'm rubbing it in her face that I have a system and she doesn't and she's your friend and-"

"You're my friend too?" Rikku asked.

"I told her that! And I'm a chocobo knight. She's not listening. I am planning revenge. Sweet revenge."

Rikku moved Sookie away. "Yeah, that's the little sister coming out."

"I won't drag you into it."

"Thank you." Rikku breathed. She made a list of young Al Bhed women who were her friends in her head. "I think I better get busy before they mob me." She glared at Accalia. "You've been showing off deliberately."

"You deserve the business!" Accalia said. "You've got this wedding to plan with Gippal and you can stash some gil away for it. It's gonna have to be huge."

Rikku groaned. "Can we get through Anikki and Leila's wedding first before we start planning mine?"

"No. I have ideas. A long row of chocobo knights, a parade…" Accalia held her hand out. "Drummers."

Rikku winced. "I'm not listening."

"Oh, and the other girls have ideas too."

Rikku clapped her hands over her ears.

"Sen has appointed herself the wedding planner." Accalia shouted.

Rikku fell off Sookie.

Lucil looked back. "That sounds like quite an event." She said dryly.

Accalia giggled. "Oh, we're just getting started with the torment. Just getting started."

Rikku struggled to sit up, grabbing Sookie's reins. "I heard that, Accalia!"

Accalia rubbed her hands together in glee.


	26. Chapter 25

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _More time passes_

Rikku and Leila were in the middle of a conversation on chocobo back as they approached Beclem, Yuna and Tidus outside of Besaid Village.

Leila grimaced. "We've been out there every day for days. We aren't spending weeks camped out there at a time. I refuse."

"But, it's for science! I just have a couple more things."

"You did a couple more things and then a couple more things and a few more things after that. You have charts. You have graphs. You have measurements." Leila groaned. "I know. I've been recording them."

"Just a few more things, Leila." Rikku widened her eyes. "I think we're onto something."

"We? You. All you." Leila pointed at her.

Rikku sighed. "Hey Yunie, Tidus and Beclem."

Yuna smiled at her. "Rikku!"

Sookie stopped and pranced in place.

"Sir Beclem," Rikku nodded at him. "Leila and I have come to test your course as a chocobo's gunner gauntlet."

"Huh, how strange. Another young Al Bhed lady came through here a few days ago to do the same thing. She said she was going to the Calm Lands to become a chocobo trainer." Beclem crossed his arms.

Rikku and Leila looked at each other.

"A young lady?" Leila asked.

Rikku's brow furrowed. "Did she have a name?"

Beclem lowered his head and tapped his foot. "Tia?"

Rikku and Leila looked at each other again. "She did?" They said together.

"Oh boy," Rikku said.

"We, uh, better make some time to check in on her at the Calm Lands." Leila said.

Yuna frowned. "Who is Tia?"

"Oh," Rikku said. "Rin's youngest daughter. She's about Calli's age actually."

"Rin has daughters."

Rikku held up her fingers. "Three of them. Sen is the oldest and Tia is the youngest."

"Rin's baby." Leila said. "With everything that implies."

Tidus crossed his arms. "So, who is the middle daughter?"

"Dea." Rikku said. "She's all right."

Yuna wrinkled her nose. "You said that about Gippal."

"Yeah, she and Gippal are pretty similar in temperament." Rikku looked at her fingernails.

Leila waved a hand. "And thus, they hate each other."

"Hate is a strong word." Rikku said with a sigh.

"They don't get along." Leila said. "For those who like the understatement."

Beclem waved a hand. "You're more than welcome to use my course."

"All right!" Rikku grinned. "Thanks, Becs." She turned Sookie around, drew her gun and the two ran off down the course.

Beclem sighed. "My name isn't Becs." He grumbled.

"You're fighting a losing battle," Leila said. "So, Lady Yuna, I've two invitations for you. One is from me, I would like you to be part of my wedding."

Yuna gaped. "But, Leila, we barely know each other."

"And you're part of the Gullwings family." She switched to Al Bhed. "And part of Anikki's family, cousin." She switched back to Yevonite. "Anikki and I want you to be there."

Yuna stuttered. "I'm honored."

"And invitation number two is from Gippal's cousin and Rin's oldest daughter, Sen." Leila smirked. "She would like to get together in order to scheme about Rikku and Gippal's wedding. Apparently Sen thinks it's going to take more than two years to plan and she'd like your input on ways to torment and torture our far too happy and sappy couple."

Yuna gulped. "I don't know anything about Al Bhed weddings."

"They're mostly not too different from your Yevonite weddings. There is an officiant, in this case it will Sidda, Gippal's mother. The bride doesn't wear white but her clan color. Gippal is lucky and doesn't have to wear a shirt. There's a presenting of their weapons." Leila waved a hand. "And an exchange of vows and so on. That's not too difficult to manage and Leela and Halle should be old enough by that point to participate without incident."

"Leela and Halle?" Yuna asked.

"Gippal's twin little sisters. They're two." Leila said. "And absolutely adorable. Gippal is enthused." Leila sighed. "They'll be too young to participate in my wedding that is if Sidda would allow me to abscond with them."

"Gippal has little sisters!" Yuna's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it came as a shock to him too. If you go to Djose, I'm sure he'll introduce you. You won't be able to get away without him introducing you." Leila's voice was laden with irony. "He adores them. Thinks they are the best thing to happen to him since Rikku. This will change when he and Rikku have their own children."

Yuna giggled.

"But if you want in on any of this planning stage and to make sure Rikku's interests are kept in mind, I'd advise you to accept Sen's invitation." Leila said.

"I better," Yuna said and rubbed the bottom of toe of her boot against the ground. "I'm shocked she invited me."

"A bunch of Rikku's friends will be there." Leila said. She met Yuna's eyes. "Uh, yeah, fair warning. We don't do this, 'we meet you politely one at a time' in the Al Bhed culture. I think this is Sen trying to get your folding into the group done all at once. But, there will be food and plenty of drink."

Yuna swayed a little. "That sounds exciting."

Leila snorted. She shielded her eyes with her hand looking down the trail.

Rikku and Sookie came trotting back. "I think it's doable. You try it, Leila." She said and hopped off of Sookie.

Leila nodded and her chocobo exploded into action, dashing off.

Beclem grumbled but handed Rikku a reward. Rikku grinned at him. "I think it's easy enough that a beginner can complete it. But challenging enough that if they are completely green it may take them a few times. Plus, with the ruins, there are plenty of places for their chocobos and them to work together."

Beclem nodded. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Rikku reached into her pouch and passed him a wrapped packet. "Commander Lucil though insists that if you are to be a Chocobo Knight trainer and proctor then the Chocobo Knights will pay your for that task."

Beclem unwrapped it and blinked at the neatly stacked gil. "Uh, my thanks."

"Major, Beclem, as a Chocobo Knight, I'm a Major." Rikku said. "Let's not get into the whole Lady Major Dame nonsense again." She added in an undertone.

Beclem saluted her. "I will do my best for Commander Lucil."

Rikku grinned. "Who knows? You might even try and befriend your own chocobo."

Sookie trilled.

Beclem shifted on his feet. "I wouldn't go quite that far."

Rikku turned to Yuna and Tidus. "How goes the integration and training?" She asked.

Tidus scratched the back of his neck. "Eh."

"Good." Yuna said.

"Good if the Youth League soldiers think that New Yevon soldiers are being condescending just by the way they set up their camp." Tidus said.

"I thought there were old Crusaders in with the Youth League." Rikku frowned.

"But they set up their camps differently than the temple troops." Tidus shrugged.

"Oh boy," Rikku shook her head.

Yuna smiled. "It's small and petty things like that holding them back. I hope they can learn from each other."

Tidus shrugged. "That means they have to realize they both aren't wrong and they both aren't right either. And I really don't know anything about camping."

Rikku raised her hands. "Don't look at me. I'm a desert camper and that's different than both of those groups." She bit her lip. "So, uh, Yunie." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a thin flat weapon sphere box. It had a picture of Valefor on it. "I don't know if you'd like this."

Yuna's eyes widened. She reached out and snatched it. "Mine!" She said and ran away from them.

Tidus laughed.

Rikku blinked. "Okay, we're good then." She pulled out another box and held it out to Tidus. "I made this one for you."

It had the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes on the cover.

Tidus looked at it and slowly took it. "You know, I'm pretty happy as I am."

Rikku grinned and it was lop sided. "I figured as much."

"I also know how much work you put into these." Tidus tapped it. "So, as your friend, I accept this gift in the spirit that you're making the offer." He reached out and hugged her. "Thanks."

"The spheres turned pink!" Yuna said and trotted back with the box.

"It is your favorite color." Rikku teased her.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Rikku. Really."

Tidus lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "She's been wanting one pretty badly."

Yuna stomped her foot. "Oh! You didn't have to tell her that."

Rikku laughed. They were all laughing as Leila returned.

* * *

Clasko ran out of the Monster Arena and almost collapsed in front of Rikku and Leila. "Oh thank goodness you're here." He said, bending over with his hands on his knees and panting. "They are driving me crazy."

Rikku dismounted off of Sookie. "Clasko, are you okay?"

He shook his head and groaned putting his hands to his temples. "I thought they were finally getting along." He said.

Rikku put a hand on his back and led him away from the Arena. She jerked her head at the entrance.

Leila nodded and disappeared inside.

Rikku patted Clasko's back. "Why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

"Your Al Bhed friend, Tia, showed up. She said she wanted to be a chocobo trainer." Clasko said.

Rikku nodded her head. Tia was her friend, so she let that bit slide.

"But for some reason, this really made Calli angry." Clasko's eyes widened. "And she wanted Tia to prove she had what it took to be a chocobo trainer. It started off pretty normal. Tame a chocobo using greens. They had a contest about how many they could each tame in a time limit. They did a race. And then things started getting _dangerous._ "

Rikku bit the inside of her cheek. Calli liked Clasko. She'd had a very short lived, thankfully, crush on Anikki. But that had passed as soon as she'd joined Clasko training chocobos. "Dangerous?"

"First, they were jumping off the cliff and onto the main area of the Calm Lands. I mean, that wasn't so bad. Not until they got to the highest point and I said that it was too dangerous and they had to stop. But then, I caught them dodging Gels while running through Macalania Forest."

Rikku widened her eyes. "I see."

"And then, when I said they couldn't do that, they went to Mt. Gagazet and began jumping between the ramps."

Rikku cringed.

"When I said they couldn't do that anymore. And I had to get Elder Kimhari to back me up on that one." Clasko sounded anxious. "Then, they went out to the Thunder Plains, turned off the towers and started dodging lightning."

Rikku covered her eyes.

"I told them they had to stop. That Tia was more than qualified to be a chocobo trainer. And ordered them to fix the towers. They seemed to settle their differences."

"Okay, that's good," Rikku said slowly.

"I mean, we really do need the help. With a third trainer, Commander Lucil thinks we can increase our classes to nine riders per month." Clasko looked both pleased and terrified. "I'm honored in the trust she's putting in me."

Rikku patted his shoulder. "You'll do just fine as long as the three of you work together."

Clasko groaned and put his head in his hands and shook it. "But they want my opinions all the time about things that aren't chocobo related."

"Things?" Rikku asked.

"Tia and Calli are trying new clothes and styling their hair and giggling in the corners. It's driving me crazy." Clasko's eyes were quite wide.

"Oh, they're being girls." Rikku said and patted his back again. "I'm sorry, Clasko. There isn't much I can do about that."

"But why does my opinion matter so much? I don't care if they dye the chocobo's feathers colors or braid their hair. I don't know what color of nail polish brings out Calli's eyes or which outfit Calli should wear if we're going to go into town for dinner. And then Tia abandons us." Clasko rubbed his forehead. "I don't understand."

Rikku sighed and put an arm over his shoulder. "Clasko, I think you need a male friend."

Clasko groaned. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because that would be betraying the female gender." Rikku said solemnly. "We have our secrets."

"Braiding hair is not a secret." Clasko said.

"Nail polish isn't either." Rikku shrugged. "This is just a part of growing up."

"It will pass, won't it?"

"Some of it, and others you'll find you won't mind so much anymore if it's the right person." Rikku said.

Clasko sighed.

Tia burst out of the Arena door. "Rikku! Rikku! I befriended the white chocobo! You have to come meet him!"

"They, uh," Clasko rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Tia went on a hunt for the White Chocobo like you did. Except, she actually found him and he followed her back here."

Rikku giggled. "Wow, Clasko. You can boast a golden chocobo and a white chocobo!"

Clasko grinned. "He's really attached to Tia though."

A white chocobo stuck his head out of the door, cried out as he saw Tia slamming into Rikku. He ran after them.

Rikku laughed. "Hey, Tia. I missed you too." She hugged the younger girl.

"Isn't this place so awesome? Clasko is great, Calli is so much fun to hang with and the chocobos are so cool and why didn't you tell me of this sooner!" Tia babbled in Al Bhed.

The white chocobo stopped and lowered his head.

Rikku put her hand up, closed around a fistful of greens.

The chocobo chirped and put his beak under her hand. Rikku opened her fingers and the chocobo carefully took the greens. When he was done swallowing them, he reached out and preened Tia's hair.

"I didn't know you liked chocobos." Rikku said.

"I don't like chocobos." Tia stepped back. "I love chocobos! They're so cute! And we have so many of them and they all have different personalities. Your chocobos are amazing and so well trained."

Clasko's eyes were crossing trying to keep up with the Al Bhed.

Rikku held up her hands. "Slow down, Tia." She laughed. "I get it."

Tia jumped up and down. "I'm having so much fun. I know it's work, but it's fun too. And work should be fun!"

Rikku shook her head. "All right, why don't you introduce me to all your new chocobos?"

"We're keeping flocks of them in the Calm Lands now." Clasko said. "They're tame enough they don't run off."

"All the greens they can eat, and the scratches they can want," Rikku teased. "They're spoiled rotten. I wouldn't want to run away either."

She mounted Sookie. Clasko ran into the ranch.

Tia led the white chocobo back into the ranch. They all came out a few minutes later, mounted on chocobos. Tia was riding the white chocobo. She smiled and shrugged. "If I don't ride him, he'll follow me."

"You'll have to think of a name." Rikku told her.

"Naming him makes me feel like he's less of a wild creature." Tia said and scratched the chocobo's neck.

Rikku smiled. "Show me these chocobos."

They rode around the edges of the calm lands. There were two or three different flocks with at most six chocobos in them scraping around for greens and avoiding the areas of the games.

"We decided on making one of the crest and wing feathers red to mark them as different than wild chocobos. Hopefully people won't try to steal them." Calli made a face.

"You can see the red from a distance." Tia said. "It helps them stand out. This way we know which chocobos belong to the ranch and a candidate can't fool us by taking one of our chocobos and trying to pass it off as one they tamed."

Rikku nodded. "Good thinking."

Tia flushed. "It was Clasko's worry. Calli came up with the idea. I knew how to implement it."

"Still, good thinking all of you." Rikku said.

They swung around towards the town.

"Let us take you to lunch," Tia said. "Our treat."

Rikku glanced at her. "You have my approval to be here, Tia. You don't have to bribe me. Not that I don't like or take bribes."

Tia laughed. "It's not that at all. I promise."

"All right, I guess this once." Rikku said and winked at her.

"Whee!" Tia threw up her hands.

Rikku and Leila laughed.

Clasko just shook his head.

They approached the town waving at people they knew. People moved out of their way as they walked down the streets. Except one, one stepped deliberately into their path and forced them to stop.

Rin smiled at them, but it wasn't pleasant. "Lady Rikku."

"Lord Rin," Rikku said. "How are you on this fine day?"

"I am well." Rin said. "But I am not pleased."

"How distressing," Rikku said lightly. "Surely, there is something that can be done to remedy that."

Rin pointed at her. "You have gotten my daughter mixed up in this chocobo knight nonsense."

"Tytto!" Tia said, quite distressed.

"It is disgraceful and not befitting of an Al Bhed!" Rin's voice rose.

Tia jumped off of the chocobo and marched towards him. "You say that to my face!" She shouted at him in Al Bhed. "I dare you. You tell me that! Not Rikku!"

After that, Rikku couldn't understand either of them. As they tried to yell over each other. Tia yelled at her father. Rin yelled at Rikku.

A crowd gathered and murmured. The chocobos stirred restlessly.

Tia burst into tears. "You aren't even listening to me!" She screamed.

Rin ignored her. "I'm going to go before the Council and confront Cid about this nonsense you are pushing among the Al Bhed. With force if I must." He turned and stomped off.

Leila edged her chocobo forward. "Rikku." She said lowly. "Did Rin just say what I think he said?"

Rikku's face turned grim. "We have to warn vydran and the council. I need to contact Gippal. If Rin is making his move, then Nhadala will too. I'm sorry, Tia."

"He's wrong." Tia said and wiped at her eyes. "You're doing wonderful things for us."

"Tia, I'm going to need you on Bikanel. This will mean standing officially against your father." Rikku told her. "If you can't do that, I understand."

Tia shook her head. "No. I stand with you and my sister and Gippal. I don't know what has gotten into vydran. I may only be a chocobo trainer and not a chocobo knight, but I know this is important."

Rikku nodded. "Then, go back to the ranch and grab your things. Anikki! Rin is making a move. We need to get our people in place before he does." She barked in Al Bhed.

Tia grabbed the white chocobo's reins and swung into the saddle. The two ran across the plains towards the old arena.

"Copy!" Anikki said in Al Bhed. "We're coming in for a landing."

"Cred, cred, cred," Dachi muttered. "What has gotten into him?"

"He's pissed. He just exploded. I'm surprised we got a warning at all. I don't think he meant to give us a warning." Rikku said. She switched back to yevonite. "I'm sorry, Clasko and Calli. This means we're going to miss lunch."

Clasko shook his head. "This sounds a lot like politics or at least what little I understood of it."

"Quickly and quietly," Anikki muttered in Al Bhed. "As soon as you're on board, I'll move the ship so we can contact vydran."

The Celsius swung by overhead.

Tia came back, crouched low over the white chocobo's neck.

"That chocobo sure is fast." Leila said.

Rikku turned Sookie and they took off at a run towards the Celsius. Leila on her chocobo ran after her. The white chocobo caught up with them and they jumped onto the ramp. It closed behind them and the Celsius rose in the air, headed out to sea towards Bikanel Island.


	27. Chapter 26

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Six

If the Council had any advantages over Rin, they had the advantage of time. Rin didn't own an airship. All of his people would have to be gathered and if they were on mainland, transported to Bikanel by the use of ships. Rin himself would have to come by ship.

But word spread quickly among the Al Bhed that Rin had gathered those who supported him and was on his way to confront the council.

Rumor also said that Nhadala had abandoned the digging camp she was in charge of, gathered her people around her and was also on the way to the new town, dubbed Home, where the Council was overseeing the work.

Whether or not Rin knew the council was prepared for him was not known.

Rin marched into the forming town. At his back, men rode on machines and others marched with him holding weapons.

Cid and the council stood in the middle of town, seemingly unconcerned at Rin's show of force.

"Council," Rin said, voice smooth. His voice turned hard. "Cid."

"Rin," Cid said, his arms crossed.

"We see you, Lord Rin. We see your men. You have the right to address this body at any time. You don't need to bring armed forces into this." One of the council members said.

"It is to show the magnitude of my seriousness in this matter." Rin said. He pointed at Cid. "It is time for Cid's leadership to end. Cid must step down as Elder. He no longer holds the well-being of all our people in his heart."

Nhadala drove up in another machine. "And who will take his place? You Rin?" She held up a gun. "I think not."

More Al Bhed followed her, driving machines and marching, holding weapons.

The councilman turned to Nhadala. "You don't have the right to speak before us, not without petitioning."

Nhadala hefted her weapon. "Consider this my petition." She sneered.

"So," Cid turned his head to look at her. "You'd throw yourself into the ring as well."

"You've become an old fool, Cid." Nhadala said. "You can't see past your obsessions."

Gippal stood up and held a gun on her. "And you are over stepping your bounds, Nhadala. You've abandoned your post."

Nhadala stiffened. "Gippal."

His voice turned grim. "I don't deal with traitors. Put the gun down and kick it away."

She sneered. "Why should I listen to you, who barely leaves mainland anymore?"

"My responsibility is to all Al Bhed no matter where they live." Gippal said. "Count of three."

"You wouldn't."

"Three," Gippal said calmly and fired.

The bullet hit Nhadala's gun and shoved it out of her hands. It flipped through the air and landed in the sand.

"Round them up," Gippal said. His people streamed out of hiding. "I'll have no part of this mess. Council." He nodded at them.

"Rikku," Nhadala hissed as a couple of woman grabbed her. "Rikku warned you."

Gippal rested the barrel of his gun against his shoulder.

Rikku guided Sookie and her chocobo knights, including Tia around a building. "I did." She said. "It wasn't that difficult to see what you two would do. Hello again, Rin. There's someone here that wishes to talk to you." She moved Sookie to the side.

Rin's eldest daughter, Sen, stepped forward. "Vydran! Our people do not support this insubordination and treasonous acts against Elder Cid. He has put the Al Bhed first all of his life and is affording us many opportunities is the wider world of Spira. If you do this thing, you do this without the support of the Thunderbird Clan."

Rin stiffened. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't say this as your daughter. I say this as the first daughter of the Thunderbird." Sen waved her hand. "You do this alone. We _will_ back the Council."

"The Council," Rin scoffed. "Even with Gippal's people in support, who seem awfully busy to me and Rikku's paltry six chocobo knights. They are undefended and at my mercy."

"There are eight of us," Rikku said. "One for each clan. I find it oddly fitting."

Cid shook his head. "So, you would persist with this madness, Rin?"

"Madness? You are mad. I have barely started." Rin said and waved both of his hands out. "And you are a captive audience."

"Fool me once, shame on you," Gippal murmured. "Fool me twice, shame on me."

"Once is coincidence, twice is accident," Rikku murmured on her side. "Three times is enemy action."

Drum rolls sounded over the dunes. Horns rang out. Men and women marched out from behind and over the dunes, holding weapons. They surrounded the town and Rin and Nhadala's people.

The councilman stepped forward. "Lord Rin, the council has heard your arguments before over Elder Cid. We have listened. It is sad that yes, for a few years that Elder Cid lost his way. We have all been seeking a new direction in these turbulent yet hopeful times. We could not ask more of Cid when we felt as uncertain ourselves where the Al Bhed would be headed in this Eternal Calm." The councilman smiled. "Elder Cid has regained his feet and has shown to us that he can help lead us into a new future, where the Al Bhed may live in peace with the Yevonites and still remain Al Bhed."

Another one stepped forward, a woman. "Lord Rin, do you persist in your threats? Do you insist on coming before this council armed for war? Will you use force upon us?"

Rin's jaw bunched. "Yes. He is no longer worthy to be our leader."

"Even though you are outnumbered and your cause is hopeless?" The first councilman asked. "We have been friends for years, Rin."

"If I must shed blood to prove my point that we cannot live stuck in the past." Rin said. "Then I will do so."

The council looked at each other. "Elder Cid."

"I will abide by the will of this council." Cid said. "I made a bad choice during the last scourge of Sin. I destroyed something I shouldn't have. I thought it was to save us. It doesn't matter what I thought. I was wrong. I broke something. And yes, I became obsessed with trying to right that wrong. It was ill done of me. My daughter and my niece confronted me and set me straight. The Al Bhed can be one people without having to live in one place. I will do my best to use my skills as a civil engineer to make them the safest places possible to live! But never again will the Al Bhed have to live in the middle of the wastelands in fear!"

The Al Bhed cheered.

Cid raised his hands.

The Al Bhed quieted.

"Now, maybe I'm not a businessman. I'm not savvy with making money. I'm not an orator to be makin' speeches. I'm not sure I'm even all that diplomatic. But it seems to me the Yevonites are having more problems than we are being united."

There was some laughter.

"I'm not a soldier." Cid said. "That's why I've always relied on all of you to keep me straight and help us out. Together we built Home. Together we defended our lands. Together we can do it again. Together we can build new towns and new businesses and grow our families in peace and prosperity."

The crowd broke into another cheer.

Cid put his hand up. "I'm an old man. I won't be around forever. But I'll be honored to lead all of you as long as you'll have me. And I'll be more honored when you, our people, decide on a leader you can get behind and I can retire and hopefully enjoy my future grandbabies."

There was a bunch of laughter.

"Cid!" Someone shouted.

"Cid! Cid! Cid!" More picked it up until all those who had come to show their support for Cid and the council were chanting and brandishing their weapons or slapping their chests."

Cid turned to the council. "I leave it on you."

The woman stepped forward. "Lord Rin." She said.

The crowd quieted. A hush fell over the town.

"As you will not abide by the rule of this council, this council finds you no longer fit to be a leader of your Clan." The woman said. "You are hereby stripped of all titles and responsibility towards the Clan of the Thunderbird. Your businesses you may keep and may they bring you joy."

Rin gaped at her.

She raised her voice. "Those supporters of Rin who do not drop their weapons immediately will be exiled from the island of Bikanel. They may live wherever they like upon mainland or the islands but the sands of Sanubia will forever be closed to them."

Silence.

The first weapon dropped against the sand. The rest followed like rain. Rin's followers backed away from him, holding their hands up.

One of them stepped forward and pried the gun out of Rin's hands and tossed it away.

Rin looked around.

The councilman stepped forward. "The Clan of the Thunderbird must still have representation on this council. We have discussed it among ourselves and have agreed. Sen, daughter of Yvetta and Rin, and Gippal, son of Sidda and Illiam will be the new leaders of the Thunderbird and shall be known as Lady Sen and Lord Gippal."

A moment of silence, then the Al Bhed roared.

Gippal took a step back. "Now wait a minute," he muttered.

But he was shoved forward and forced, along with Sen, to join the council in the middle of the town.

"You didn't think you were going to get away without a title equal to Lady Rikku's, did you?" The councilwoman asked him good naturedly as she led him into the circle.

"Yes. Yes. I did. At least until," Gippal glowered at her and didn't finish. He'd hoped it would wait until they were married!

"I'm sorry. Rin forced our hand." The council woman didn't look sorry at all.

Cid grabbed Gippal's arm by the elbow and drew him in for a backslapping hug. "You'll do us proud, son. Proud." He turned and hugged Sen.

The councilman gestured for quiet.

Once again, the Al Bhed went still and silent.

"We have listened to you, the people, the Al Bhed near and far. We have heard what you've had to say and have talked among ourselves of our findings. There are two among us that have gained your favor. There are two among us that have shown without a doubt that they have the future of the Al Bhed in mind. Two of us who have gone beyond and made relationships with the Yevonites. Two of us who are doing great things for our people and for all peoples of Spira!" The councilman raised his hands. "And we of the council can no longer let you live in uncertainty of what our future holds."

The councilwoman stepped forward. "We have decided that upon Lady Rikku's and Lord Gippal's formal union, that they shall lead the Al Bhed together as the Elders and husband and wife."

Anything else that might have been said would have been drowned out by the rabid and exuberant cheers of the Al Bhed.

Rikku and Gippal looked at each other, stunned.

Rin fell to his knees.

"Let us celebrate the beginning of a new era for the Al Bhed!" The council woman shouted.

Gippal went over and helped Rikku dismount from Sookie.

"Oh my sands," she breathed.

"Yeah." He murmured.

The Celsius swooped overhead. "Party!" Anikki shouted. "Yah-yah-yah! Party!"

Gippal slumped against her, hiding his face in her hair. "At least someone's happy."

Rikku pushed him back. "You make me happy." She said and kissed him.

The Al Bhed whistled and cheered. Rikku and Gippal did their best to ignore them.

* * *

 _Within the Week_

Everything was ready. Rikku had charts. She had graphs. She'd researched everything she could. She knew what had to be done. She had to bring in all the leaders of Spira and show them the danger their world was in.

Now, if only she was ready.

"What am I going to wear?" Rikku fretted and rummaged through a trunk at the base of her bed.

Leila sat on the bed and watched as another outfit ended up being thrown next to her on the blankets.

"No. No." Rikku put her head in her hands.

"Rikku, all your dresses are fine." Leila said picking up an outfit and not sure why Rikku had decided it wasn't good enough. "I didn't know you had so many."

Rikku slammed the trunk shut and stood up. "I need them to look at me and see me as a grown up. I need them to respect me and listen to what I have to tell them." Rikku grabbed her braid and paced back and forth. "I can't be, Rikku, the High Summoner's tag along or Rikku the sphere hunter. I have to be Rikku, the next leader of the Al Bhed, respected Alchemist, Guardian, and Chocobo Knight."

Leila set the dress down. "Oh, in that case, I see the problem."

"Everything is about presentation. If I don't present this properly, they'll just dismiss it as the ravings of an insane teenager or a ditzy idiotic one. The building will do most the work on that side." Rikku pounded her forehead. "Idiot. Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. The building."

Leila got up and grabbed Rikku's hands. "Rikku! Calm down."

"The building. It needs to be cleared of fiends. I need to somehow fix the door and turn off the booby traps. And Yuna's busy with helping train the Youth League and New Yevon forces who really, really need one name, to be able to help."

Leila wanted to shake her. She didn't know what had gotten Rikku into such a panic. "You have other friends."

Rikku blinked. "I do." She said softly. "I do." The second time it was firmer. She shut her eyes, swayed and abruptly sat on the bed.

Leila sighed. "The announcement from the council has really thrown you if you forgot that."

Rikku shook her head and laughed. "No. I fell in the same trap everyone else does, wanting Yunie to be around to fix our problems. I can't do that as the next leader." She rubbed her eyes. "You're right. I have other friends."

Leila sat down next to her. "May I make a suggestion?"

"My brain is so frazzled, I'd welcome it." Rikku rubbed her forehead.

"You have been going and going for days." Leila agreed. "It's turning you into quite the little dullwing."

Rikku turned her head and glared at her.

Leila smirked. "Now that I have your attention. If this is your first formal presentation as the next potential leader of the Al Bhed, then I don't see any harm in going formal."

Rikku's attention turned inward, which had the side effect of making her look blank as she processed it.

"I don't think it'd hurt for the Yevonites to see we have our own traditions and our own levels of formal occasions and dignitaries." Leila examined the formed metal talon over her pointer finger. "I had to insist Nooj invite Cid and Gippal to his meetings multiple times. He liked to forget it felt like that the Al Bhed is a power. I couldn't be too outraged as Leblanc, but as Leila, I wanted to take his cane and smack him with it repeatedly."

Rikku shook her body and smiled at Leila. "That would have gotten his attention."

"Stubborn, obstinate man." Leila held her hand away from her and rotated it back and forth at the wrist.

Rikku laughed. "Right." She sighed. "So, I guess we need to go to Luca and swing by Bikanel."

"Luca?" Leila asked.

"Pick up Tia in the Calm Lands. If she misses out on this she won't ever forgive me."

Leila nudged her with her elbow. "Luca?"

Rikku sighed. "Yeah, I'll need to have a fitting for the formal dress they've been holding at the shop."

Leila looked down her nose at Rikku.

"It wasn't my idea! They said now that I've finished growing every way but sideways, it was time to have a dress."

Leila snorted then fell backwards and laughed.

Rikku crossed her arms and nudged Leila's ankle, pouting. If she was lucky, they wouldn't have started on her wedding dress without her input.

* * *

Rikku and a group of her friends stood at the base of the tower. It stretched above them hundreds of feet into the air. Water tumbled down the sides of it and trees grew out of different floors. It was a beautiful structure, round, with many windows and supported with pillars of different designs.

"Welcome to the tower," Rikku said brightly. "You said you wanted to train and well, this place needs clearing."

The girls craned their heads back.

"Wow." Iola breathed.

"This place is older than Bevelle and Zanarkand." Rikku sighed. "100 floors, all the fiends of Spira and hopefully no huge boss fiends. There are elevators, but they're big enough for one person. The goal is to clear it out and seal it away from the fiends influence so pyreflies can't gather and fiends form inside."

"Why don't you want fiends inside?" Sen gestured at it. "Come on, Rikku. This place is huge. It's going to take a ton of work to get it cleared and sealed."

"I'm bringing the leaders of Spira here." Rikku said. "I have something to show them inside the tower. I'd rather they didn't get eaten."

"Don't get eaten," Tia said. "Check." She had her hand on the white chocobo's neck.

"If you think the outside is impressive," Rikku said. "Wait until you see the inside."

"There's no way you could show them this somewhere else." One of the other girl's asked, it was Accalia's sister, Araxie. She had hundreds of tiny braids in her long hair, her skin dark like Dachi's.

Accalia glared at her. "If Rikku says it has to be here. It has to be here."

"No. I can't. It's not a treasure that can be moved." Rikku led them inside.

The girl's gasped.

"It's so pretty. Look at these floors and the patterns on the walls and all the colors."

They moved and looked at everything.

Another of the girl's cleared her throat. "Why am I here? I'm not a fighter or an alchemist that can seal this place off. I'm a linguist."

"I owe you an apology, Kessi." Rikku said. "And information," Rikku sighed. "I've already cracked the writing on the slabs you found in the Moonflow. But I had a head start and a lot more examples of it. I couldn't share it with you before."

Kessi stiffened and then relaxed. "Those statues could mean many things and change our world for good or for ill. I will trust your judgment."

"I didn't want to withhold this information." Rikku twisted her hands. "It was not a decision I made lightly."

Kessi grinned. "You? You who were the most outspoken and vocal about Sin and Yu Yevon? You aren't one to keep quiet about what you've learned unless there is good reason. We know that. Sometimes," She tapped her temple. "We have to remember that not all information should be shared as soon as we know it."

Rikku laughed. "Thank you for taking it so well."

Accalia put her hands on her hips. "All right ladies, there are a lot of us and only so many of them. Let's clear this place out."

"And seal it down so if any leaders go wandering, they won't wander into the jaws of a nasty fiend." Sen said.

"Hey, you're one of those leaders now." Araxie teased. "Lady Sen."

Sen flushed.

Iola jumped forward and started dancing. "Oh yeah, let's get this party started. These fiends won't be able to escape my jive."

The girls laughed and got to work.

* * *

Together the girls had cleared and sealed the tower of all fiends. On the same floor as the door to the Hall of Essences on the opposite side, they had unblocked a door to the outside that had a large hall like verandah and that led up some stairs to a platform that protruded from the building. The end had been rounded off and hanging on it was a beautiful statue of a female with wings.

The girls all agreed that this had to be an airship dock.

But the bottom of it was crumbling.

While they went and searched for other docks for clues on how they were supposed to look in order to repair it. Rikku tackled the great doors of the Hall of the Essentials, not letting anyone near it while the booby traps were still active. There was a lot of rock to clear from the doors.

They used chemicals and ice objects to weaken the debris, then broke it up with grenades so it'd be small enough to remove from the tower. Once the rock was removed, it revealed a panel behind some of it, one that had been dented. They pried it open and struggled with the controls. But they managed to get them to move and there were small thuds as the booby traps closed.

Rikku opened the doors and breathed a sigh of relief. No more spikes being flung at her. She shut the doors and listened. They definitely clicked shut.

She returned to the panel and tried to get it to the other setting. The mechanics grated against each other, but she wrestled it into position. She went back and opened the doors again.

This time, as she swung the doors inwards, she heard the rumble of the elevator being released but there were also clicks and hisses. She walked inside.

Where there had been an elevator big enough for a single person with a mechanical eye that opened and closed, now was a platform with a walkway protruding to the main floor with a set of stairs that spiraled around to the lower floors and a decorative railing on the larger side. The stairs hovered in midair. Rikku let out a gusty sigh.

One problem she hadn't even considered solved.

The girls entered the room behind her.

"That wasn't there before." Sen said.

"It was hidden behind an alchemical lock." Rikku smiled at her. "That's how I've been able to access it and keep things secret."

"As if the tower wouldn't do it." Sen shook her head.

Rikku led them below and in the room of the Elemental Essentials, the girls gasped and broke up to look at their own clan's totem.

The white chocobo chirped and carefully jumped down the stairs and disappeared into the lower room.

"Our clans," Iola said and picked up the metal horse.

"The story of the creation of the world," Kessi said examining the windows and walls. "This is a place of great wonder."

"Long have we kept faith," Araxie murmured, touching the rocks and bits of earth in the offering bowl to Earth. "Never have I thought," her voice broke off.

"We were right to keep to our traditions and the old ways, the ancient ways." Saffi said. She knelt by the bowl filled with water items. "A leviathan egg is in Bevelle and now this tower holds the memories of our clans."

Leila stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where did the white chocobo go?" Tia asked.

"There is another floor below." Rikku said.

Saffi looked at her. "You sound full of worry."

Rikku pressed her lips together. "This floor is dangerous enough. It may reaffirm the beliefs of the Al Bhed, that the elements and their powers watch over us and protect us if we keep them in our hearts. The room below is more dangerous still. There are things even we have forgotten."

"Then we should see them, and remember." Saffi said.

With trepidation, Rikku led them down the stairs to the lower hall. "These are the Ancients." She said softly. "They hold powers greater than the Elementals."

The white chocobo scratched around the base of the statue of time, cooing softly and looking up at the statue happily.

"He likes it down here." Tia giggled.

"That is Time. According to his slab, he is particularly fond of chocobos." Rikku said with a smile. "Maybe the chocobo senses that." She bit her lip. "Um, sorry about the mess of notes and everything. I've been busy." She went over and rustled through the papers and found a couple.

Rikku walked over to Kessi. "Here," she said. "The translation key you've been trying to figure out. It's not the best. I'm sure you'll get more out of it than I managed."

Kessi rifled through the pages and held them to her chest. "Thank you, Rikku."

"Do you know who they all are?" Araxie asked.

Rikki inhaled. "Yes. Time and Space, Light and Dark, Knowledge and Instinct, Luck and Love, and lastly, Life and Death."

The girls shivered.

"These would not be beings to honor lightly." Saffi murmured. "But honor them we must. I have studied all the abilities and magic. I can see how these beings are as important to our world as the Elementals."

"Then we will honor them." Araxie said.

Sen frowned. "Just, what is it you're trying to do here, Rikku?"

Rikku wrapped her arms around herself. "I am trying to prove to the Yevonites that these powers are real and that we must call upon them in order to save our world."

The girls went silent and turned to her.

Rikku gestured with one arm at the statues. "These are the powers of the old summons, before Sin, before the war. And we need them back."

Saffi stepped forward. "Then we will help you."

"Your notes need organizing," Kessi said. "There must be a story to tell. We'll help you find the proper words."

"I can draw pictures." Chaavi of the Wendigo clan nodded. Pale of skin, her white blonde hair was as short as Paine's but had been braided tightly to her head on the sides and styled into spikes like Anikki's in the middle.

"I can clean!" Tia waved her arms.

"We will make this place a fit space to welcome the leaders of Spira. When they come here, they will know that they are stepping into an important and revered but not sacred building." Saffi nodded.

Rikku sighed. "I was going to be formal."

"Banners," Sen said firmly. "We of the clans have many of them."

"After the presentation, we will have a feast laid out for them so they can rest their minds as they eat and digest what they have learned." Fariishta said. She was of the Wolf tribe, of Earth. Her skin was dark like Dachi's and her long blonde hair had been pulled back into a pony tail the base wrapped in braids.

"Of course a wolf would think of food." Sen teased.

"We will make them feel welcome and honored." Laaysa of the Dragon Tribe said. "We will greet them in our best, not as best as Rikku. We must not overshadow her."

"We chocobo knights can guard the doors." Accalia said.

Rikku felt tears well in her eyes. "You are the best friends. I've been running all over Spira and not spending time with you like I should and you're willing to drop everything to help me."

They all stopped what they were doing and came over and hugged her.

"You're our friend, and our future leader." Sen said.

"You've done so much for us without even realizing it." Tia exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Accalia pumped her fist in the air.

"Of course we'll help you."

"I think I understand what you've been trying to do now that I have seen this place." Leila said. "And you're right. The holes to the Farplane must be closed. The magic must be stopped draining into it. We must save the Leviathan egg." She clenched her hand over her heart.

Rikku wiped at her eyes. "Still, thank you."

The girls just hugged her again.


	28. Chapter 27

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The two great airships hovered next to each side of the dock. Their passengers slowly walked off looking around the great tower in wonder. Leila, in a tea length blue dress with the motif of waves done in metal and chains and a leviathan down the back to swirl around the hem in jagged edges led them down the stairs and towards the great doors.

Yuna held onto Tidus' arm. Her purple and pink dress embroidered with flowers on the hems and along the sleeves and Valefor spread his wings along the front as a chest piece. Tidus wore armor similar to the crusaders in his preferred colors of yellow, black, cream and blue with bits of red. She marveled at the tower as much as the others. "I can never quite believe how beautiful this place is," she murmured.

"Just how many people have been invited?" Tidus said glancing about. He could see the High Priestess of Bevelle and the Priest Mep. Baralai walked with Paine. Tidus was surprised to see Paine in a dress, black of course, but a dress. Baralai looked the same. Isaaru had come with his brother, Maroda. The two had reconciled. Nooj and Commander Lucil were together. Commander Lucil hadn't changed her clothes, though formal dress had been rumored to be the dress code.

Kimhari had come with a female Ronso that seemed to be his closest confident. Tromell Guado had come as well.

It was the number of Al Bhed that surprised Tidus the most. But he and Yuna had come on Anikki's airship and Cid had brought the Yevonites from Bevelle, Kimhari and all the Al Bhed. That had left Anikki to get Yuna and Tidus, Nooj and Lucil and Master Tromell since his airship was that much smaller.

But there was one person missing that bothered Tidus. Where was Gippal? Rumors had been flying for days about a change of power in the Al Bhed. And now, Gippal wasn't with the Al Bhed group, nor had he been on Anikki's airship. Rikku was nowhere to be seen either.

They gathered in front of the tall bronze doors. They were guarded to each side by two female chocobo knights.

Leila nodded at them.

The doors slowly opened. Tidus had his questions answered about exactly who had invited them here. Even though, these two looked nothing like the Rikku and Gippal he was familiar with.

Rikku and Gippal strode slowly through the doors.

Rikku wore a long red dress. It was shorter in the front than the back, the long train spread behind her. The neckline in the front plunged past her navel. And the front panel was covered in a layer of chains and small pieces of red gold metal formed into the shape of flames. Her long hair had been braided into hundreds of tiny braids no thicker than the width of her pinky. They were decorated with beads and ended with feathers. The beads rattled together while she walked. Across her forehead was a headpiece of more red gold, chains, and rubies. There were armlets around her upper arms and on her hands were rings connected to bracelets by chains, flame patterns rested against the back of her hands from these chains.

Gippal seemed to have gotten lucky. He wore pants and boots and not much else.

Rikku let Gippal's arm go and held out her hands towards her father. "Welcome Elder Cid. May the fires warm your heart."

Cid took her hands and squeezed them. "May the lightning light your path towards home." He replied and bowed his head.

Rikku curtseyed.

Gippal bowed his head. "Welcome members of the Council and Leaders of Spira. May a pleasant breeze be behind you."

The councilwoman stepped forward and held out her hands. "And may your cup overflow with love." She too wore a beautiful dress covered in metal and holding a depiction of her clan totem.

Rikku almost heard Gippal sigh, but he took the woman's hands and bowed over them.

"Welcome to the tower. Here, we hope that all the answers to our fears and problems may be found." Rikku said. "If you will follow us." She said and turned. The two headed phoenix decorated the back of her dress, its tail forming the long train.

Gippal turned and she put her arm in his again. They led them down the hallway towards the great doors of the Hall.

To either side of the hall way in niches stood the young women of the Al Bhed. Lady Sen, her long hair also braided in many braids stepped out and joined the Council. Her yellow dress had symbols of lightning and a great thunderbird on the back, but it wasn't as long in the back as Rikku's. She wore no head dress.

"Welcome." They murmured.

"Welcome."

"May the Earth nurture you." Faarishta said.

"May the Woods shelter you." One of the council men responded.

"Welcome."

"Welcome."

Paine edged towards Yuna. "These banners are new." She said and nodded.

Embroidered banners of the totems and of the elements hung on the walls.

"And where are the fiends?" Yuna asked in a whisper.

Two more female chocobo knights, Tia and Accalia, stood to either side of the doors.

Rikku let go of Gippal's arm and stepped forward.

"Wait," Paine barked.

Rikku pushed the doors open.

Nothing happened except the sounds of a machine working.

Rikku continued walking with Gippal and lightly rested her hand on the railing of the stairs, descended below. The train of her dress rippled behind her.

"No more traps," Paine murmured. They were among the last to walk down.

Rikku stood next to the statue of fire. On his knees before it was Cid. His eyes bright with tears. The chamber had been transformed more since Rikku had added her offerings. More offerings had been made. The statue of fire was surrounded with candles, lamps and floating lanterns. The statue of earth had been supplemented with beautiful formations of rocks and crystals. Metal had statues and even machines and yes, his own formations of metal. The statue of Wood had been flanked with two small saplings and surrounded with flowers. The statue of Water had two tall round tanks with fish in them, the water bubbling and the fish swimming up and down and around.

Carved ice sculptures surrounded the ice statue. Fantastical creatures, mountains and snowflakes. The Wind Statue had more kites and balloons and blown glass song birds.

Lightning had his own towers like water, but in these, lightning sparked.

Seeing that everyone was in the room, Rikku held up her hands.

"In the beginning, there were four elemental Essences, Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. Fire raged, stronger and more powerful than the others. They feared that she would burn the entire universe in her flames. So, Earth wrapped her in his arms, pulling his body around her and contained her fires. And the heat and the pressure gave birth to a male Essence, Metal. But Earth couldn't do more than contain her. The other two still feared she would destroy them all. Earth was hot and in pain. He cried out.

"Water heeded his cries and wrapped her long body around them, trying to cool the Earth. Steam spouted up above her and she bubbled in her own pain. It wasn't enough. Wind hearing their distress wrapped her own body around them as well, hugging them and at last, Earth cooled and Water stopped steaming.

The mixture of Earth and Water sparked life. Wood formed and she walked across the surface creating grasses and trees. Small animals formed and insects jumped and flew around her. Ice solidified in the upper reaches of the Earth where it jutted towards the heavens. He blew his mighty breath and snow fell. The movement of the air and water vapor across the sky scraped against the heavens. Lightning sparked, jumping from the clouds to the earth and opening holes to the heavens and to the fires trapped deep inside the earth.

"Praise be to the fires." Rikku said.

"For they give us warmth," The Al Bhed replied.

"Praise be to the earth."

"For he nurtures us."

"Praise be to the waters."

"For she sustains us."

"Praise be to the air."

"For she gives us life."

"Long have we kept faith." Rikku said. "Long has this story been told generation to generation of Al Bhed. Yet, this is not where it ends. If you will follow me, I will tell the rest of the story, the story that we have forgotten, Al Bhed and Yevonite alike."

She took Gippal's arm again and walked down the stairs to the room below.

The white chocobo trilled at the visitors from where he'd bedded down next to the Statue of Time.

This chamber had been decorated like the elementals.

Rikku stood in front of time and waited. When they had all gathered in front of her, she continued. "The power that the elementals used to contain Fire and thus create the beginnings of the world, it drew other powers to the area. Powers far greater than the Elementals themselves. The first to arrive were Time and Space. Time saw the world and he set it spinning. Space wrapped it in her arms giving it a sun and moon and the glittering stars for company.

"Light and Darkness came and divided the day and the night between them. Knowledge and Instinct came. Instinct was happy for there were many creatures great and small on the world who relied on nothing but their primal urges. Knowledge was upset for there was no one to share her gifts of logic and reason. There was no intelligence on this world. She was still lamenting this lack when Luck came.

"So the Essentials decided that they would create intelligent life. But they could not agree on what type of life to make. They created one life form but there were things about it they all liked but things about it that they didn't like. Earth wanted something strong and rugged. He created the Ronso. Water and Wood wanted a life form that would be graceful and lithe. Together, they created the Guado. Luck, Lightning and Metal all liked the main life form the most but wanted to change the details and give them affinities towards their essences. They created the Al Bhed. Time, who had an odd sense of humor, created the Hypello.

"Arguments broke out among the Essentials. They couldn't decide who they would populate their world. Who would be the intelligence that shaped it? But Time was pleased with all of their life forms and he decreed, being oldest and wisest and the strongest that all five would populate the world and work together to take care of it.

At last Life and Death came to this world. Life was pleased with all of his fellow essential's creations. He agreed to give them all life. Knowledge shared with them her wisdom. Instinct gave them primal urges and creativity. Luck held in her hand their fates and fortunes. She gave them chances for good or ill, an ability to shape their destinies. But what was Death to give, she who was the ender of all things? Death reached out her hand and created a place of peace for the souls of their creations to go when their time was done, when they met their fate. She created the Farplane.

And lastly came Love, he saw all the others created and with joy in his heart. He forged bonds between all the creatures, bonds of friendship, family and love. That was his gift." Rikku said.

She smiled. "So the spiral of life and death began. And for centuries all was well. The fate of Spira stretched on for eternity without mishap. The creatures grew, multiplied, and built cities. They loved. They laughed. They died and when their souls had rested, they were reborn anew."

Rikku's voice turned hard. "Then Bevelle, surrounded by machines, rejected the Essentials and relied more and more upon machina. The city of Zanarkand had not forgotten the Essentials and still believed that if they honored them and opened their hearts to them, that the Essentials would defend and protect them. They were a city of Summoners. They were powerful and secure in that power.

"The opposite of love is hate. It is anger and jealousy and obsession. Bevelle became jealous of Zanarkand's power and respect. They tried to create a machine powerful enough to destroy the magic of Zanarkand. But it failed because it required magic to work."

"Vegnagun," Tidus murmured.

Rikku's voice turned fervent. "Still, their jealousy grew. So, Bevelle went to war. The weapons of Bevelle were powerful and numerous. They focused on the Summoners, led by one almost revered for his power, Yu Yevon.

"In the last days of the war, Yu Yevon turned bitter and angry and his summons abandoned him. His heart had changed and they had no place in it. Furious and without anything to Summon and damning the Essentials for leaving him when he needed them most. Yu Yevon did the unthinkable. He slaughtered the people of Zanarkand to create a summon that would never leave him, one that he could control. It formed into an armor around him. He became Sin.

"As Sin, he crushed the soldiers of Bevelle. Terrified and not knowing what this new beast was or meant. With their weapons useless against it, Bevelle turned to what they once hated, Summoning. But they no longer understood the way of the Essentials. So, they turned to the way of Yu Yevon. Using death to create Summons, to create Aeons." Rikku took a deep breath.

She turned to the statue of Death. "For the Fayth were created through death. They were tied to Death. And the Farplane is Death's domain. Through their creation, they became tied to the Farplane for their power. Death became enraged. The souls of the passed on were hers to care for. They were to rest in the Farplane until they were ready to return. And so the souls of the dead, so connected to the Essential of Death also became angry and vengeful. They returned and became fiends to plague the people of Spira.

"In the centuries that followed, the leaders of Bevelle began to worship Yu Yevon and created more fayths. A woman, a powerful necromancer, realized that the leaders of Yu Yevon, those that everyone put their faith and trust in, were not passing on to the Farplane when they died. She spoke out. She went to Bevelle to try and sever their connection to the mortal world. They labelled her a heretic and made her a fayth."

Yuna gasped.

"But she was a powerful necromancer, one more powerful than Bevelle had ever dealt with before. She fought the transformation. She wasn't going to go quietly. Power radiated from her. In desperation, the Priests of Bevelle used the magic of Macalania Woods in order to stun her. The life magic of Macalania poured into her, neutralized her and she died, her soul chained to the fayth of Shiva. But the Priests did not realize or did not care what they had done. In order to keep her there, the power of Macalania Woods had to continuously flow through her and then back to the woods. So, Macalania Woods became tied to the fate of the fayth." Rikku said softly.

Rikku held out her hands. "A religion built on lies and on the deception of dead priests cannot live forever. Not all adhered to the tenants of Yevon. There were doubters. There were questioners. There were those who weren't indoctrinated. There were dreamers. Dreamers of a day that all on Spira could live peacefully without the threat of Sin. It took centuries, the lies were exposed. Sin was deposed. And Yu Yevon was sent on. The fayth lost their power and went to their rightful rest."

"But for Vegnagun," Gippal murmured.

"The secrets of Bevelle were not over. For deep inside the palace was the great machine they had created to try and destroy Zanarkand. In a cave in the Mushroom Rock was a tormented soul unable to rest seeking vengeance for the death of the Summoners and of his love." Rikku sighed and shook her head. "Such things could not be kept secret forever. Such a powerful soul would not stay resting in the cave if he could find a way out and to what he craved most, the power of Vegnagun.

Vegnagun, tied to the Farplane, created with death magic. Vegnagun used those around it to get what it wanted. It drove deep into the Farplane and set about trying to destroy those who had kept it imprisoned for over a thousand years. It sought out the fayth stones and dragged them down into the Farplane, capturing the Fayth, disrupting their rest and corrupting them."

"But we defeated it," Paine said.

"Yes, Vegnagun was defeated." Rikku nodded at her. "But the damage he has done to this world has not been corrected. The power of Macalania Woods pours into the Farplane. Life magic flows into the Farplane, disrupting it. Fiends form thinking they have returned to our mortal plane. The walls between the mortal plane and the Farplane have been torn apart."

Rikku drew herself. "Leaders of Spira, these holes must be closed. The balance of magic between the Farplane and the mortal plane restored. The vengeful dead must be silenced and the pyreflies sent. We need Summoners in Spira once again. These portals are getting bigger, more unstable and stronger over time. If the magic of Macalania Woods fades completely. Then the portal will seek more magic, the Thunder Plains, Mt. Gagazet and even the humble wood magic of Kilika or Besaid. Spira will lose all life and when the Farplane has no magic to feed it, it will explode or collapse."

Baralai shook his head. "There is nothing for Summoners to Summon. We have no need of them."

Donna stepped forward, one hand on her swollen stomach. She'd changed out of her tan dress that exposed most of her body, to a dress in a light blue off the shoulder with an empire waist. "Haven't you been listening?" She snapped. She gestured at the Statues. "These are the powers behind the Summons of Zanarkand. These are the powers that we must appeal to for aid. We can Summon, well, those of us not pregnant, can open our hearts to them and have summons again."

Isaaru shook his head. "I don't know, Donna. I wouldn't know the first thing about summoning these powers."

Yuna lifted her chin. "I'm willing to try."

Rikku smiled. "Thank you, High Summoner. Leaders, before we try to reach any of these powers, we must first agree that it is necessary and that we should try."

Tromell stepped forward. He held out his hands.

Rikku took them. "Master Tromell," she said gently.

His voice sounded strained. "You have done much for us, Lady Rikku. Your story of our creation has touched our heart. We have asked over and over and lamented the loss of our beloved woods. If this may save them, then we must try. If you are correct, this is not just the loss of Macalania Woods or the waters from Mt. Gagazet. This is a problem that will touch all of us from the tops of the Mountains, the islands of the south and to the great desert wastes of Bikanel. No one will escape if there is no magic to sustain us. We Guado support doing this thing. Let us try to call upon these ancient powers to our aid and hope they forgive our long lapse of worship."

"Honor and respect," Rikku said gently. "These powers desire not to be worshiped. They desire to share their love with us in our hearts. They appreciate gifts like any other creature, but worship." She shook her head. "They have limits, Master Guado. There is only so much that they can do."

Kimhari stared up at the nearest statue. He spoke up. "Like great mountain, Rikku's story has deep roots. Without roots, mountain fall. Without magic, Spira fall. We shall try to preserve magic like we preserve mountain. Ronso say we do this thing."

Rikku smiled. Kimhari was as short and eloquent as ever. "We thank Elder Kimhari for his kind and wise words."

Cid was examining the notes around Knowledge. He picked them up and passed them to the council members. They murmured over them and spoke quietly in Al Bhed among themselves.

"You discovered this information inside Bevelle," Baralai confused. "And only now have decided to share it?"

"I had to know if I was correct." Rikku said. "I had to be certain that this was the only way."

"And are you? Are you certain?" Nooj asked.

"Yes," Rikku sighed. "In my experiments, I was able to partially close the portal of the fayth of Anima and slow down the stream of pyreflies. But, it would take power of greater exponential, that's multiplied not add, beyond what I can do with alchemy and what those such as Yuna or Leila and Anikki can do with magic, to close the portals and seal them shut. That is the information the Al Bhed Elder and the council are examining. If you'd like to see the numbers for yourself, be my guest. There is even video if you're up for the tedious."

"I've watched it." Gippal said. "I verify that it's true. I designed the machines she used to record the numbers myself with my own father and Shinra."

"I can duplicate what I did as well." Rikku paused. "That is if you are willing to supply the resources."

Nooj nodded. "Gippal's word is enough for me. Though I'd like to see this data."

"Have at it," Cid said and thrust the papers in front of him.

"Thank you," Nooj said and took them.

Baralai hovered nearby. The two men looked at the data together.

The Priestess stared at all the statues. "They are all so very handsome and beautiful."

Mep sighed.

"They created us after themselves, in their image you could say," Rikku smiled.

"I'm curious to how you think you're going to manage to Summon them." Paine said and crossed her arms.

"Basic principles of Summoning," Donna said. "You believe. You open your heart. You welcome their power. But, Essentials are choosier than Aeons."

Rikku shook her head. "We need Life."

Yuna shivered.

Donna's brow furrowed. "Life withdrew after Death." She stopped speaking.

"I know," Rikku said quietly. "But we need him now."

Barthello put a hand on Donna's shoulder.

"And this is why I'm not a Summoner," Paine said. She pointed at Rikku. "She isn't a Summoner."

"The Essentials are the origins of all types of magic. The Elementals are black magic. Life is white magic. Light is Holy. Darkness is, well, Darkness. Time is time magic. Knowledge is blue magic. Instinct primal magic. Death is the dark arts."

"Luck, luck magic, love things like charm and to some extent green magic." Gippal rattled off.

"And she's none of those." Paine pointed out.

Rikku winced. She was Luck. She was a thief, a luck mage.

Gippal just gave Paine a long look.

"Here," Nooj said and passed Paine the papers.

Paine looked through them and frowned. Assuming the numbers were accurate, and Gippal vouched for them being accurate. There was no denying them. "All right." She grumbled and handed them back. "I accede to your point."

Cid nodded. "The Al Bhed have long believed in the totems and the Elements they represent. These are just a step beyond. We'll do our part."

Rikku whispered. "Oh good."

Nooj and Baralai looked at each other. "For once, we agree." Nooj said.

"If this is the answer, then we're willing to figure out how to do it." Baralai said.

Yuna lifted her chin. "I'm willing to try."

Rikku put a hand on her arm. "Yunie, look at me."

Yuna blinked and met her eyes. "Rikku?"

"Do you believe? Truly believe that these powers exist?" Rikku asked.

Yuna hesitated.

Rikku smiled. "You don't always have to save the world. That is not your fate."

Yuna shivered.

Rikku stepped away.

Gippal shivered. "You have no idea how terrified I am right now." He said in an undertone to Barthello.

"Fear, primal instinct, Love." Barthello said back.

Gippal jumped. "How?" He hissed.

"Boat ride filled with flowers where you steal the boat." Barthello rolled his eyes. "There is romance and then there is your level of ridiculous romance."

Rikku grimaced and spoke mostly to herself. "Me, on the other hand, will try to avert Spira's fate for a little while longer."


	29. Chapter 28

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Paine frowned. "Wait is,"

Rikku turned and put a hand on the statue of Life's leg. She shut her eyes and called on the power of Luck and the instructions and guide that Knowledge had given her. To the eyes of the other three Essentials, the mortal form of Rikku glowed about the edges with golden magic. Her form began to waver.

Donna stepped back. "She's unleashing all her power into the Essential's plane. It's too much. She might break apart and lose her hold on mortality."

"No." Gippal breathed. "No. Not when," he darted forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't going to lose her. Not when he'd just found her. "Use my power, muja."

Pink power joined the yellow.

"Really?" Donna breathed. "Really? Him! Of all people!"

Barthello grinned.

"It's not enough," Donna shook her head. "And I'm out for the count."

Barthello reached over and squeezed her hand. "I love you, Donna." He stepped forward and put a hand on Gippal's arm.

Red and black power braided with the others.

Donna put a hand over her belly. "And a three cord strand isn't easily broken." She whispered. "Come on, Life. Come on."

The room darkened. The walls faded from sight but the statues remained. The white chocobo glowed.

The people turned and murmured to themselves.

Life melted out of the darkness. He wasn't as tall as the statue. He was a broad man colored in greens and blues. His hair fell to the middle of his back. His loincloth was decorated in green triangles edged with silver. He also didn't look happy.

"Who calls me?" He rumbled, voice deep with anger. "Who summons me back to this cursed place?"

Rikku stumbled and fell back into Gippal's arms.

"Life!" Donna held out her hand.

Life held out his hand.

"No!" Barthello dodged in front of Donna, his arms spread out. He shifted to the red form of Primal.

"Life, Death is free!" Rikku cried out. She shoved Gippal away and moved toward him. "She is no longer bound."

Life turned his head and scowled at her.

"Her fate is her own again." Rikku said and golden power slid around her, revealing Luck.

"And I am here," Death said, her voice like a soft whisper as she stepped out of the darkness. She was in shades of purple and muted reds and blacks. Skulls and scythes hung from the ends of her hair.

Life stared at her. He turned reaching for her.

Death smiled at him and grabbed his hand, placing it against her face. "Luck has freed me." She said.

"Death," Life had tears in his eyes. He stepped closer and wrapped her in his arms.

Love shimmered into existence and wrapped his hand around Luck's hand.

Donna transformed into Knowledge. "Well, I tried, but she got ahead of me."

Yuna stared at Death and then gasped. "I know you."

"I should have known it was you," Knowledge murmured.

The other Essentials began to arrive. Eight drifted down from the room above. Fire in oranges, reds and whites so bright it was hard to look at her with strands of electric blue and green in her hair. Earth in cream, tans, browns and terracotta. Metal in greys and purples with bits of gold and bronze and copper pink. Wood in all shades of green. Water in aquas and blues. Ice was white with light blues and dark teals. Wind couldn't decide on a color and shifted between them all. Lightning was yellow, white and pink and purple.

Light seemed to brighten the room though the walls didn't come back into view. She was white, her features barely grey shadows. Darkness was the opposite, a deep black with white highlights to show where his features were. Space appeared, black with white jewels sparkling across her skin, deep blues and purples and sprays of red and gold. Lastly came Time, white and light yellow.

Luck sagged against Love. "We did it." She breathed.

The chocobo trilled and ran over to Time.

Time laughed and time stopped.

"So," Time said voice filled with amusement. "Luck and Love finally meet. Were there sparks? Explosions? Or was there true love?"

Love flushed turning a darker pink.

Luck lowered her head. "A little of all three, depending on the age."

Time threw his head back and roared. "Depending on the age." He chortled. "She made a time joke."

Space sighed. "I know dear."

Life stepped away from Death. He turned to Luck. "You called me. You summoned me here. Why?"

"Um, alphabetically or categorically or altruistically?" Luck asked.

Fire stepped forward. "This world is in pain."

"It cries," Earth shuddered. "It has long been neglected."

Love squeezed Luck's hand. "The curse brought upon by Yu Yevon is gone. Yevon didn't have the power to fix this world, only to destroy it. Only you have the power to heal what Yevon has done."

"You aren't that weak yourself." Ice crossed his arms. Fog drifted around him.

"I'm love. It gets around." Love retorted. "Not expressly a healer of ills."

Wind's skirt swirled around her in a breeze that touched no one else. "We have been far from this place for a long time. They do not remember or care for us."

"That's never why we did things." Love argued. "We did not do our works in the exchange for favors or as if it was a business. We weren't immortal credit collectors or lenders."

Lightning moved from place to place as if he was actually lightning. He showed up next to Cid and the Elders. Disappearing he appeared next to Kimhari and then Tromell. He examined Nooj. "The Al Bhed remember us, though these others have forgotten."

"Long have they kept faith." Luck said.

"No doubt you had a hand in that, Luck." Light said.

Luck shrugged. "Not as much as you would think."

"Oh yes," Lightning jumped over to her. "Because you were pressed with your own concerns. Freeing your mortal boy. Toorop was it?"

"And she succeeded, to her credit," Love said. "Buzz off." He reached out and flicked Lightning in the nose.

"And your avatar is one of mine," Lightning grumbled and disappeared to reappear beside Fire.

Time snickered.

Space sighed. "You and puns."

"He made two of them!" Time chortled.

Luck let Love's hand go. She held out her hands towards Life. "Life, will you help us?"

Life looked around and his shoulders sagged. "It is too much. I cannot do it alone." He met her eyes. "You have returned to me my love. I do not know why you did it and truly it does not matter. For that alone, for the freeing of Death, I owe you enough that if it was in my power, I would heal this broken world."

Death lifted her chin. "It is in our power to do it, together. All of us."

Luck trembled.

"The curse has been lifted. The fate of this world is no longer dire." Time said. "We will work through you Fate to change the destiny of this place we all love." He paused and smirked. "As Love loves you. Love will keep you safe."

He reached out and time started again. "Together, we essentials will heal this world and separate the planes of existence to their proper order."

Fire stepped forward. "Al Bhed, your faith will be rewarded."

Cid gulped. "Meaning?"

"With our return to this world," Lightning reached out and touched Fire's hand. "So, the creatures we love will return. Seek your totems again, Elder and you will find them."

Fire and Lightning faded away.

Cid crumpled to his knees. The council woman burst into tears.

"And the leviathan egg?" One of the council men asked.

"Will be safe and loved and more shall follow." Water said, voice liquid. She turned, smiled at Earth.

"Look for my wolves in the mountains." Earth said. The two faded.

"Listen for the pounding of hooves where you wouldn't normally go." Metal nodded.

Wood smiled. "Search for the green Coeurls in the deepest woods." They linked hands and left.

Wind and Ice looked at each other.

"Oh, they'll be around." Ice said. "Somewhere." His eyes sparkled. The two bowed their heads to Time and disappeared in a swirl of wind and snow.

The ancient essentials mostly had left without being noticed. Light and Dark retreating. Luck, Love, Knowledge and Primal had faded their mortal forms while the attention was on the Elementals.

Life met Rikku's eyes. "Thank you." He said.

Death reached out to Yuna. "Your soul is pure. We would not be a good match, but I am glad to have known you in one form. Fare thee well, High Summoner."

Yuna bowed. "I am glad to have known you too." She said. "Farewell, Death."

Death and Life joined hands and faded away.

That left Time and Space.

Time scratched the crest of the white chocobo. He reluctantly stopped. "Do not regret the turnings of the hourglass that led you to this point." He looked over all of them. "Time is precious and often short. Make the most of what you have. We will be near watching over you. Though our power is great, our influence is limited. We will do what we can."

Space shimmered, the gems on her skin glowing.

"Our time here is not yet done," Time said softly.

Space wrapped her arms around him and they disappeared.

The sun burst through the windows and hit the walls.

Everyone blinked.

Tidus rubbed his eyes. "That was-"

"Risky, dangerous." Paine supplied.

"I was going to say amazing." Tidus glared at her. "Wow. People all colors of the rainbow coming out of nowhere."

Gippal snickered. Of course, that is what Tidus would take from that.

Kimhari sniffed. "Kimhari smell food."

Rikku smiled. "We have prepared a feast for all of you above."

"And by we, Rikku means the Al Bhed." Gippal said. "Not her personally."

Rikku poked his side. "Or Gippal, since his cooking consists of roasting meat over an open fire and not much else."

"I can boil things."

"Boiling now? You've improved. Do you remember salt?" She wrinkled her nose at him.

Gippal lifted his chin. "I do. Sometimes."

The Al Bhed laughed.

The others mounted the stairs talking quietly over what they had seen.

Yuna turned to Rikku. "I feel like I've woken up from a dream and don't know if I should be happy or sad."

Rikku smiled at her. "It's difficult to say."

Gippal put his arm around her shoulders. "You know what I say? I say I'm hungry."

Rikku shook her head and laughed. "So am I, starving." She let him lead her away and up the stairs.

Yuna looked up and around at all the statues.

Tidus took her hand. "Come on, Yuna."

"I didn't realize what a hole there was in my heart without the Summons." Yuna said softly. "Now, I have hope. Here is someone to share my heart with again."

Tidus looked down at her. "I won't say I'm happy that you'll be doing the sendings again. It always took so much out of you."

"You'll support me though."

"Yeah, since there's no pilgrimage and no big scary monster of death at the end of it." Tidus said.

Yuna smiled at him. "Come on, we better get some food before it's all gone. I know she's short but Rikku can really pack it away." She tugged him towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Tidus cried out and laughed.

Yuna laughed and they ran up the stairs together.

* * *

Paine looked up into the sky. The sun had set and above her beyond the metal sculpture of the Leviathan and the twisting water fountains were the stars twinkling back at her. She heard footsteps on the stone and turned.

Rikku smiled at her. "I thought I'd find you up here. The breeze is so nice."

Paine glanced at her. The skirt of the dress was significantly shorter in the back. "What happened to your train?" She asked.

Rikku made a face. "It's detachable." She tugged at the hem of the dress. "The wedding dress will no doubt be more formal with a longer train than this one and an even more ridiculous head piece." She sighed. "I've already nixed half a dozen designs they created without my input."

Paine shook her head. She turned back to look out over Spira. "This place, I meant for it to bring us together as friends again."

Rikku came over and stood next to her. "It's a big world out there, Paine. Too big to be alone in it."

"I'm surprised you're willing to stand up here with me given last time." Paine crossed her arms.

"Well," Rikku smiled. "This time I'm prepared. And," she sighed. "Things are more official now."

Paine glanced over. "They did it, huh."

"Yes, they declared Gippal and I will be Elders together after our wedding." Rikku said softly. "Then we cornered Pops and wrangled a promise out of him not to retire early and force our wedding sooner."

"I didn't see Rin today." Paine looked up at the stars again.

"Rin is no longer a Lord." Rikku said. "He betrayed the Council and tried to take matters into his own hands. They don't take kindly to that. He was lucky they stripped him of his titles and let him go. Sen and Gippal hold his responsibilities now."

"Lord Gippal," Paine said slowly. "I bet he hates that."

"He's not expressly happy about it. Neither is Sen for that matter." Rikku shrugged.

"So, you are a Summoner." Paine mused.

Rikku sighed. "Anyone can be a Summoner, Paine. Open your heart to Knowledge, to Space, to Darkness and Metal and you could summon the spiritual energy of those Essentials."

Paine shifted on her feet. "I'm not sure that makes me comfortable."

"Then don't. It isn't required." Rikku said. "You could open your heart to Baralai though."

"You're terrible at teasing."

Rikku tilted her head and shrugged.

Paine frowned. "I misjudged you."

"You pushed me off a tower." Rikku leaned over towards her. "I call that active dislike."

"I'm sorry." Paine said.

Rikku raised her eyebrows. "Thanks. I think."

"I'm glad you didn't die."

"Better," Rikku muttered.

"Don't disappoint anyone." Paine pointed at Rikku's nose.

"Ohkay, well, that's harder. There is always someone who is going to be disappointed no matter what you do." Rikku pushed Paine's hand away. "The joy of being a leader."

"You were never this philosophical with the Gullwings." Paine said.

"Once again, apply force type of problem. I'm good with those. They don't require moralizing or preaching, just the occasional on the spot lying, which I'm not good at, and lots of punching which I'm great at." Rikku waved her hands. She stepped away and spun around with her arms out. "This, this is different." She stopped spinning. "This is magic and alchemy and a use my brain problem."

"Funny. I didn't think you had one." Paine hid a smile.

"I know. Surprise!" Rikku smirked.

Paine uncrossed her arms. "I did have fun. You know, as a Gullwing. You made it fun. It wasn't just Yuna."

"Paine?" Rikku stepped forward, pursed her lips and tilted her head narrowing her eyes. "Was it possible that you were a wee bit jealous?"

Paine looked away.

"Ah," Rikku said.

"You and Yuna already had this bond from the Pilgrimage." Paine said. "Then, you knew Gippal and were his lover no less. Nooj thinks highly of you. It became a final straw."

Rikku leaned back. "Nooj thinks highly of me? I did not see that coming. Um. Wow. Well. There's that, I guess."

Paine grimaced. "I never understood why you kept doing all those missions. Why you continued being a Gullwing on your own."

Golden light suffused the top of the tower. "I was looking for this for answers." Luck said softly.

Paine turned. "Ri-Luck?"

Luck smiled and the wind tugged at the scarf at her waist. "You won't remember much of this. Only the understanding of why Rikku kept going. The fate of Spira was still in danger after Sin, after Vegnagun, the world was still headed towards destruction. The answer was somewhere in the past. As long as I kept searching, I would find it. Being Fate, Luck and Fortune, I would stumble across it. Destiny would put it in my path."

"You're an Essential."

"An avatar of an Essential. I'm mortal. To use my full powers and make outcomes certain would mean giving up my mortality." Luck held her hands out and golden strings formed around them and spread out from her and away from the tower over Spira. "I can influence fate. I can tug on the strings and move them but a little. But it takes time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Paine stared at her.

The strings faded and Luck turned. She reached out and touched Paine's forehead. "You asked."

"If you can't make outcomes certain." Paine grumbled. What good was being an Avatar of Luck?

"What can I say? I'm fickle." Luck waved her hands. "Or else I wouldn't be luck! There is bad luck too."

"How did you know the answer was here?"

"I didn't. Not until you pushed me off this tower and I fell onto a room we hadn't tried accessing." Luck said. She shimmered and turned back into Rikku.

"You could have died." Paine said.

"You would have killed me, yes." Rikku said softly. "Answers are not an easy thing, Paine. If you had pushed me off the other side. Perhaps I would have hit the airship docks, perhaps not. I wouldn't have found that room. I wouldn't have seen that lock. I wouldn't have seen the Statues of the Essentials. Luck, Fate, Destiny had different plans. And you did and I did. If you hadn't. I wouldn't have come back here at all, thinking I had seen everything there was to see. Luck is fickle. Chance is slim. But here we are."

Paine looked up at the stars. "Don't you hate me?"

"Hate is a powerful emotion that I don't have the energy to waste upon anybody." Rikku said. "Not Yevon. Not Sin. Not you."

"Things are changing again and I'm the one being left behind." Paine looked over the land. "You're becoming a leader and are going to save the world."

Rikku snorted. "I'm getting bored with doing that. After this, I want a new challenge. Parenthood sounds good. Something normal. Practice on my new little sisters for a bit. Sidda and Illiam will be happy for the respite."

"Yuna and Tidus are merging the Youth League and New Yevon forces." Paine murmured.

Rikku shook her head and smiled. "Paine. I think you're missing that I've given Kessi, an Al Bhed linguist the beginnings of a translation key to ancient writing. You have an entire library to explore and things to learn. That's what brought you to the Gullwings, the search for knowledge."

Paine flushed. "I didn't know it was that obvious."

"In hindsight, yes." Rikku nodded. "With all those books filled with all that information and all those leads, who knows what you might find or where you might go."

Paine bit her lip. "I might need better training."

"A new set of weapons," Rikku said. "Some new clothes. You are worse than Gippal."

Paine looked down, flushed and messed with her hair. "That is, if you don't mind making me a set. I mean," Paine said. "I would like one if you'd consent to making me one, please."

"Since you're asking." Rikku's eyes sparkled. "I guess I can make you one."

"It's on the Celsius." Paine said.

"Yes. I had ones for you, Yuna and Tidus already made when you sent those silly letters. Just in case any of you wanted to come back. Then you two decided you wanted to use the dress spheres in this tower." Rikku waved her hands. "You could have just shown up at Luca and asked to join back up if you were that lonely."

"I didn't think you'd have me." Paine looked uncomfortable. "I'm not the easiest person to be around."

"Right. Which was why we were trying to get you to loosen up and have fun?" Rikku's voice rose.

"I did! I did have fun." Paine smiled. "We made a good team."

"We did." Rikku said. "So, do you want to know a secret?"

Paine's eyes widened. "Um."

"You might want to keep it from Yuna."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Leila wanted me to tell you because she thinks you'd appreciate it." Rikku fiddled with her jewelry.

"Fine. Out with it. You know I hate secrets."

Rikku grinned. "Leila was Leblanc." She bounced away and headed towards the elevator.

Paine gaped at her. "Wait, Leila is, Rikku!" She shouted and dashed after her.

* * *

Rikku lightly rested her hand on the rail and walked down the stairs of the Hall of Essences. Everyone had gone for the night and she wanted to be sure everything was in place before she closed the Hall.

Light glimmered at the base of the stairs.

Rikku's brow furrowed. She kept going down and turned around the last curve of the spiral.

There at the base of the stairs in the room of Ancient Essentials hovered a rod. She looked down before stepping off the last stair. At her feet were two metalwork gauntlets. She blinked.

The rod was taller than she was. Not that it was extraordinarily difficult for that to happen. She was short and she knew that. The top of the rod was metal work sculpture in red gold, gold and copper. The middle of it was a large flame. At the base of the flame was the two headed phoenix with her wings spread out. And the tail of the phoenix curved upwards, around and over the flame. Under the phoenix instead of tassels like the Yevonite Summoners like to put on their summoning rods were chains decorated with beads and ended with orange feathers.

The top of the rod was fancy, like someone had turned it on a lathe like a fancy table leg. But instead of being wood, it was gems of different sizes and lengths. Gems in the color of the rainbow. They met at a staff that was two metals, one dark and the other bronze twisted around each other. The dark metal had silver star bursts incised into it and the bronze had lightning bolts. The base of the staff was a decorated gear and then another round gem.

Rikku slowly reached out and wrapped her hand around it.

The staff thrummed and then stopped glowing, casting off a few sparkles.

Rikku stared at it. "Thanks," she said to the statues. "I think," she added in a mutter.

She knelt down and picked up the gauntlets. They looked delicate made of copper, bronze and yellow gold. There were forms of lightning, interlocking gears and the thunderbird worked into the designs.

"I don't think these are for me," she murmured. "Too big. They're really serious about Gippal being my defender and guardian." She stacked them in the crook of her arm

With a last check around the room and satisfied that the white chocobo was actually gone and not hiding. Rikku walked back up the stairs and shut the doors.


	30. Chapter 29

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Rikku flipped through every weapon sphere on her grid, all fifteen of them. "No. No. No." She muttered. "Argh!" She shut off the system, reverting to her thief outfit and flopped on her bed.

The Summon command wasn't showing up on any of her weapon spheres. Not even on the white mage sphere where it would be natural for it to appear. She knew she could do it. She could feel the links the other essentials had made with her, a small warm knot in her heart. Their friendship and trust resonated with her. She was certain she could summon them.

But not with her weapon spheres active.

And that just felt like a really, really bad idea to go into any of the temples and try to close the portals without her weapon spheres active.

Rikku sat up and sighed.

She rubbed her forehead under her circlet. Then rubbed her eyes. When she'd created the weapon spheres she had used different items to create the classes. But there really wasn't an item that she had access to at the time that would do the same effect as Summoning. There hadn't been anything to summon. She hadn't thought anything of it when she hadn't tried to include the ability in the white mage weapon sphere.

She got up and started to pace.

There weren't any items that duplicated summoning. Not in her recollection. Summoning was considered this innate ability like crossing your eyes or rolling your tongue. A bit more spiritual than physical, but the accepted thought was that only certain people could do it.

Accepted thought being wrong of course.

Rikku waved that out of the way.

The book that Mep had given her. It was a tome, a Summoning Lore.

But not the right lore. It was the lore of the Yevonite Aeons. Not the lore of the Essentials.

Rikku nodded. "Okay, back to the library."

* * *

Rikku rummaged through the stacks. "Anything?" She asked Kessi and Mep.

"Other than I'm getting better at this translating?" Kessi asked. "No. Though I'm not entirely sure what you're looking for."

"Anything to do with Summoning." Rikku said. "The Zanarkand version of Summoning. It would help if the catalog came with an index by topic or if there was a system that we understood." Rikku turned away from the shelf she was browsing.

"That would take more knowledge of the language than we currently possess." Mep told her.

Rikku sighed. "I know." She waved a hand.

Kessi looked around a bookshelf. "But I thought you knew everything you needed to know about Zanarkand style summoning. That given the show you put on for the leaders, you are a Summoner."

"I am," Rikku crossed her arms. "I know how to do it. But I need to take the knowledge that is up here and in here," Rikku pointed at her temple and her heart. "And somehow get it in here," she lifted out her weapon sphere system out of her pouch.

"Oh." Kessi said. "Huh. I think I see."

"Well, I don't." Mep said.

Kessi bit her lip. "It's an innate ability versus a learned ability problem. The weapon spheres are for the most part based on learned abilities. Summoning has been considered an innate ability. Not even the beast masters of the Guado really duplicated what they did. You can learn to be a beast master."

"Right, Tome of the Beast Master. Lore of the Beast Master." Rikku said. "Not easy to find, but doable." She paused. "And I used greens like the Chocobos favor. In a way, Clasko is a certain type of Beast Master. Instead of calling fiends, he calls a chocobo."

"I think the chocobo is scarier." Kessi said. "And more loyal."

"We of the Gullwings have been trapping and training fiends for years." Rikku shrugged. "Shinra came up with a system, again. So, we had all that information to hand for me to use in my Samurai Beast Master weapon sphere."

"But Summoning is different. It's considered completely innate. Sure, there are steps that you can take to put you into the right mind and heart set." Kessi paused. "So, is the general understanding because it's widely known that you priests had to study Summoning?"

"But if you can't summon, you just can't do it." Mep murmured.

"Exactly." Kessi nodded.

"And if there was a Lore or Tome of Summoning created by you and you have them, you have six books of them." Rikku made a face. "They won't work because it is the wrong type of Summoning."

"So you're hoping that there is something here in the library that will be the equivalent." Mep said.

"Yep." Rikku nodded. "I'm hoping I get lucky."

"You don't sound hopeful."

Rikku sighed. "I'm not. I think if Bevelle had a book about Zanarkand summoners that explained exactly how to do it. We wouldn't be here." She gestured around the library. "I would have come across it in my research already. There wouldn't have been a Zanarkand War."

"Then why are we looking?" Kessi put her hands on her hips.

"Because I want to be wrong for once in my life?" Rikku threw up her hands.

Kessi snickered.

"Let's just, keep looking." Rikku said.

* * *

She wasn't lucky, not today at least. And she'd been right. There hadn't been a book in the library. So, she was someplace she really didn't want to be and other people wouldn't want her to be. Other people, specifically, as in Yuna.

Rikku was searching Zanarkand.

She'd given in, gone to the top of the Celsius and thrown out a string of fortune to help her find the item or items she needed to add to her system to make Summoning possible on her weapon spheres.

If she didn't need anything, nothing would have happened.

A string, bright, golden and very thick had rolled away from her straight north towards the ruined city.

Rikku jumped to another ruin, scrambling for purchase and trying not to swear too loudly.

She hadn't dared bring Leila. Leila would want to know what they were looking for and how Rikku knew where to find it. That was the problem with being Luck. Sometimes, she just knew things and explaining it was not going to gain her any favors or fortune.

So, she'd had the Celsius drop her off at Mt. Gagazet ostensibly to speak with Kimhari. To make it true, she had gone and said hello to the big blue Ronso. Lian and Ayde were running around chasing the toys she'd designed. She'd told Kimhari where she was going into Zanarkand. Just in case something happened. That way he could contact the Celsius and send a search or rescue party if she didn't make it out of the ruins in a reasonable amount of time.

She left the concept of what was reasonable up to Kimhari.

And there were plenty of ruins to explore.

She wasn't anywhere near the temple. Not that she'd expected to end up near it. So the area wasn't safe and the paths weren't clear. Sweat filmed her skin. She made a jump to another ruin. This one at least had a 'road' of sorts in the direction she needed to go.

Of course, it also left spaces for fiends to form and rest.

Rikku mugged them and moved on.

A few more jumps, a half an hour of back tracking to find a viable path and finally hitching a ride on the legs of a Roc, she ended up at the entrance of a large domed building. The roof was crumbling. There weren't any lights inside.

But the string of fate went straight into the darkness.

"Right." Rikku said. "Big dark scary building with pyreflies streaming in and out of it." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a light. "Just an average day in the life of a treasure and sphere hunter." She flicked the light on and headed inside.

The glowing golden string went upwards.

Rikku shone the light around. The inside walls weren't as badly beaten as the roof. There were rows and rows of shelves. Books littered the floor. By some miracle, there were books still on the shelves too. "All right, library!" She paused. "I probably should stop talking to myself."

She leaned her head back and promptly started talking to herself again. "Up. Up it is."

Rikku played the light around and saw some stairs.

Something rustled in the dark, skittering across the floor.

Rikku reminded herself. "It never helps to try to shine your light at strange noises. Nope. Never." She started up the stairs. "It better just be monkeys."

She jumped spots where the stairs had crumbled away leaving gaps.

That set of stairs only led to the next level. That level was little more than a walk way flanked with book cases and cases of books forming a winding walkway, more like a mezzanine than a floor. She found another set of stairs on the other side.

Something ran past her ruffling her hair and the scarves of her dress.

Rikku spun around, claw at the ready.

She spun back. Nothing.

"It's not nice to toy with your food!" She shouted.

Nothing answered.

Not that she expected an answer.

She kept going upwards. The next floor was bigger and had walkways stretching over the middle. Whatever she needed was on this floor. Rikku jogged across one of the walkways. She followed the thread. If whatever was stalking her was like every other major fiend she'd run across in Spira, it'd let her at least get to what she was looking for before attacking.

They were moderately polite that way. Annoying. But polite.

The thread stopped. As Rikku suspected, there wasn't a sphere. There hadn't been any sphere waves. There was an artifact and a book. She swiped them and stuck them into her pouch.

A tail slapped her on the side, long, thin and whip like.

Rikku fell sideways.

The skittering noises moved away from her and stopped.

She got to her feet. She hadn't even seen her attacker. "A speed demon huh." She murmured. There was nowhere to fight up here.

She broke into a run, back the way she'd came. She flipped her weapon sphere as she ran. Her dress changed into a yellow top and skirt. The top was a deep u shaped neckline tank with a champagne yellow leather chest piece that buckled down the front around her neck and top of her chest. The shapes left a small oval open at her bust. The mini skirt was the same color as the top and had white gold plated diamond shaped metal plates at the hem that were studded with rivets. The plates had little yellow gold feathers embossed on them. She had thigh high boots and over them were knee high armor like the chocobos wore. And attached to the front of each boot like a chocobo's crest was a bunch of feathers. There was another feather piece in her hair.

The fiend screamed.

Rikku swore and jumped over the stair railing. She saw the fiend coming. She threw a bunch of cards in midair, spraying the area in front of her with them. A few hit, the fiend screamed again, lashing at her with its tail but didn't slow down. She landed on the staircase below and kept running.

The fiend jumped at her.

She skidded to a halt, slammed her body to the wall. She rifled the cards and tossed a bunch of them at the fiend. The fiend jumped upwards and over them grabbing onto the wall, hissing. Rikku ran straight across the stair and jumped. She landed on the top of a book case. It wobbled beneath her. She didn't have time to care. She jumped again and kept jumping, hopping across the book cases.

The fiend screamed again, closer.

Rikku swore and jumped from the book case to the bannister on the rail that was on the edge of the mezzanine. She saw the stairs ahead. She jumped, skidding down the stair bannister with her feet like it was a thick cable. She grabbed the finale on the curve of the stairs, used it as a pivot and jumped to the floor below.

She landed in a crouch.

Book shelves crashed as the fiend jumped after her.

Rikku ran for the opening.

She spun as she got out into the open. She reached down and grabbed the feathers from the calf armor and pulled the one out of her hair. She fitted them together and they clicked and formed a fan. Rikku called upon her magic and as the fiend ran out the door after her, she lowered the fan and cast slow on it.

The fiend shook its head. It was a huge reptile type fiend. Much larger than the other reptile types she'd fought. It had a long tail and a huge crest on its head. It hissed, waving its head back and forth.

"Oh, don't like that," Rikku murmured. She waved the fan again casting haste on herself. "Let's even up this fight a bit." She tucked the fan under her arm. She pulled out a pair of dice. "What's your lucky number?" She said and cast them.

The reptile darted at her.

Rikku dodged out of the way, swinging the fan down at its head.

The reptile screeched as it connected.

The dice stopped rolling.

"Oh, snake eyes. Bad luck!" Rikku shouted.

The reptile was hit rapidly by physical attacks out of seeming nowhere.

"Twelve hits, my bad!" Rikku giggled. She swung in and hit the fiend again with the side of her fan.

The fiend hissed, his head snaked out and he then stung her with his tail.

"Good try," Rikku said and jumped back. "I'm immune." She pulled out the cards and hit it again.

The reptile shook his head and lunged forward, seeking to bite her.

Rikku smacked the head with the fan. "Bad fiend, no biting. Bad."

The fiend yelped and swung around.

Rikku jumped over the tail. She pulled out the cards and flung them at the reptile at the top of her jump.

The cards hit.

The reptile exploded.

Rikku landed lightly on her toes. She stood and fanned herself. Slowly she turned. "Now, how am I going to get out of here?"

* * *

"You said you were visiting Kimhari!" Anikki shouted at her. "What were you doing in Zanarkand?"

"Oh yeah," Rikku said and walked over to Shinra's station. She brought up the sphere for Kimhari on Mt. Gagazet. "Hey, Kimhari. I made it out safe. I called in big brother."

"Kimhari hopes you found what you sought."

"Yep. Won't be going back there again for a long while."

"Many treasures remain hidden in Zanarkand. Kimhari wishes that they stay there." Kimhari nodded.

"Me too," Rikku said. "I'll send you an alert when we're ready to get started on Macalania."

"Kimhari will be there to support Rikku and friends." Kimhari said.

"Aww, thanks, Kimhari." Rikku beamed at him. "Until then." She shut off the sphere. She turned around. "There, now Kimhari is aware I'm safe and won't be calling you with a completely needless red alert."

Anikki waved his arms about. "What were you doing in Zanarkand? Zanarkand is dangerous!"

"Everywhere is dangerous!" Rikku shouted.

"You could have been upfront and just told us where you were going." Leila cocked her hip and put a hand on it.

Rikku sighed. "And answered Luca Twenty Questions?"

"We are a team." Anikki stomped his foot. "I am the leader." He pointed a thumb at his chest. "Me."

"Dachi?" Rikku asked. "Everyone else has chimed in."

Dachi leaned back in the navigator's seat and put his hands behind his head. "I'm sure you had your reasons."

Translation: Dachi wasn't going to take sides, as usual.

Rikku put a hand to her head. "Anikki, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. Okay. I was working off a hunch. You hate hunches."

"Then, you could have taken Leila."

"Into Zanarkand?" Rikku widened her eyes. "Yuna hates people in Zanarkand. I'm going to be in enough trouble if she finds out I went there. It won't matter if I had a good reason. And I'm one of her guardians." Rikku shook her head. "Sorry, Anikki. I know it's dangerous and risky. I had to do it."

Leila looked at her legs. "You're hurt."

"Oh, just a big nasty _fast_ reptile." Rikku scratched the leg. "I threw some potions at it. I'll be fine. Of course it managed to hit where I didn't have armor or boots."

Leila crossed her arms. "I hope it was worth it."

Rikku reached into her pouch and pulled out the book and the artifact. "I don't know. It depends on if you think a book about how the Zanarkands' did Summoning and this artifact are worth a little risk."

She smiled at them and walked out of the bridge.

Dachi whistled.

* * *

Leila stopped at the door of Rikku's workspace in the Celsius. It was hidden deep in the airship's middle and had alchemical magical wards and plenty of physical armor. Leila didn't think that Yuna or Paine knew it existed. Rikku had shown it to Leila as a safe place to practice low level black magic. The wards would absorb the magic spells and divert the power to the engines.

Rikku had created an alchemy circle on the floor. In the middle of it with the lines leading to it was her weapon sphere system. In other smaller circles around it was a beautiful rod with a phoenix theme, an ancient book and the artifact.

Leila shifted her weight and frowned. "I wasn't aware you could change them after imprinting."

"It's not easy but doable." Rikku said. "I don't recommend it."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Fiends in the Farplane." Rikku didn't look up.

Leila winced. There was knowledge on the floor and Rikku was going to use it to create a weapon sphere? "This will destroy that book. You should at least let us copy it first."

Rikku shook her head. "This circle isn't about destroying the items. It's taking any information or essence and transferring them into the weapon sphere system. It's a lot more open ended than what I do to create the weapon spheres and won't hurt any of the items. It's like making a magical photo and copy." She paused. "Photocopy! Except it's the essence, a taste of the magic that make up these objects."

"That sounds complicated."

"That is why I said it wasn't easy." Rikku said. "This is closer to how I make the Samurai Beast Master sphere than any of the other weapon spheres."

"Why not make a new sphere?"

"Because I don't need one." Rikku grunted. "See, Luca Twenty Questions."

"I only ask because you aren't being forthcoming." Leila snapped.

"Pardon me for not being forthcoming about everything." Rikku rolled her eyes.

"You've been doing more than your fair share of dissembling and withholding information lately." Leila frowned.

"I've had my reasons."

"And none of us want to see you killed."

Rikku sat up, resting her weight on her heels. She met Leila's eyes. "That is a real possibility."

Leila blew out. Trust Rikku to be obstinate about this.

Rikku closed the circle. Light filled the chalk. The book rose into the air, opened and the pages fluttered as if someone was rifling through them. The rod glowed and sparkled, spinning on the ball at its base. The center of the artifact depressed and representations of the Essences popped out one by one, like a round fan with two layers. The inner layer the 8 elementals and the outer layer the 10 ancients.

"Oh, that's what that does." Rikku tilted her head.

"You didn't know." Leila put a hand to her forehead.

"I think those are the forms of the summons." Rikku murmured. "Neat. I bet it was a way for the Summoners to choose who they were going to open their hearts to."

The weapon sphere box rose in the air, surrounded by light. It spun and spun and spun and then gently dropped back to the ground.

The artifact closed.

The rod stopped spinning.

The book shut.

The light of the chalk circle went out.

Rikku dusted an opening with her fingers and went in the circle. She picked up the weapon sphere system and started flipping through them. "No. No. Ahh, yes, figures." She switched to white mage.

The rod disappeared in a glowing ray of light and reappeared in Rikku's hand. Rikku rested her weight against it. She slipped her weapon sphere system back in her pouch.

"Figures?"

"Summoners tend to be white mages, healers." Rikku shrugged. "So, it figures that the Summoner power landed in the white mage sphere on my weapon sphere grid. It didn't have to." She dismissed the white mage and changed into her alchemist sphere. She examined the floor. "No. Better leave it like this until I do Gippal's."

Leila snorted. "Gippal, a Summoner."

Rikku picked up the artifact and depressed the center. She felt it warm under her finger. It fanned open, all of the images. "Interesting." She pressed the center again and it went cold, the images disappeared. She carefully walked out of the circle and passed it to Leila. "Here, you try it."

Leila frowned and pressed the center. The eight elementals popped out along with the ancients of Fortune and those associated with green magic.

"Huh." Rikku said. "Interesting."

Leila pressed the center again and they disappeared. "Interesting?" She handed it back to Rikku.

"Yeah, it tells you what Essentials you might be compatible with, interesting." Rikku said.

"You got all of them to open." Leila pointed out.

Rikku winced. "Well, yeah." They were friends in a manner of speaking. Love was her lover. She was Fortune. "This seems like it would be really helpful for starting Summoners. They wouldn't get discouraged by trying for an Essential completely against their nature." She pressed the center and watched all of them pop out. "I wonder how it works."

"Rikku," Leila said in a low voice.

"Oh, we can't try to duplicate it now!" Rikku said. "Maybe someone will find another one. I'm just curious. I can be curious." She walked back to the circle and put the artifact back into it. "Ask Dachi to swing by Djose and pick up Gippal would you?"

"And what if Lord Gippal is busy?"

"Then tell him I have a present." Rikku smiled at Leila.

Leila rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _A few hours and a round of sex later_

Gippal walked out from behind the bar adjusting one of the straps around his chest. "So," he said, "the Al Bhed and Ronso teams have found a way into Macalania Temple that doesn't involve certain death. They've even managed to stabilize it so it won't crumble under our feet."

Leila crossed her arms. "Really?" She asked, voice very dry.

Gippal blinked and looked down. Had he forgotten to zip something or was he missing his eyepatch. "What?"

"Rikku went to Zanarkand today, alone." Leila said.

"Well, that was wrong," Gippal said and very obviously didn't mean it. "It was very wrong of her."

Leila threw up her hands.

Gippal sat down on a stool and faced away from the bar. "I've come to realize a very long time ago that Rikku is going to do what she wants. No amount of kicking, screaming, begging or lecturing is going to change her mind if she's got something in her head. It is much easier to go along with it."

"That's just it. She didn't tell anyone until after she was calling us from deep within the ruins."

Gippal propped his elbows on the bar. "That's not like her."

"Okay, she told Kimhari."

"Dependable, Ronso of few words and good judgment who withholds judgment. I'd tell him too." Gippal tilted his head.

Rikku came out of the back holding Gippal's weapon sphere set. She handed it to him and kissed his cheek.

"Adjustments made." Gippal said.

"All done," Rikku tucked her body against him.

Gippal put it away and wrapped his arm around her. "So you went into Zanarkand by yourself. Find anything exciting?"

"A big reptile fiend I'd never fought before and a library. I think I might have messed it up a little. Well, the reptile did."

"Who knew learning could be so dangerous?" Gippal asked and leaned over to kiss her.

Rikku laughed.

Leila sighed.

"In the library was the artifacts needed to adjust the weapon spheres." Rikku smiled at him.

Gippal drawled. "So this was Rikku business and not Gullwing business."

"Exactly." Rikku beamed at him.

"See, Rikku business." Gippal said to Leila.

Leila sighed.

"Oh come on," Gippal tapped Rikku's hip with his fingers. "You'd be just as upset if Rikku had taken you out there and you found out that it wasn't really anything sphere hunter related but Rikku needing stuff for her own weapon spheres related."

"I," Leila bit her tongue. "Okay, point." She conceded. "Just, want a choice. Part of being a team!"

"You're part of the team." Rikku said. "We, the team, know you very well."

"You're part of a huge team. It's called 'smack the shit out of the Farplane' team." Gippal said.

"Everyone has started to gather." Rikku put her head on his shoulder.

"You know, just in case," Gippal said.

"No. To gawk, just in case is an excuse." She grumbled.

Gippal kissed her temple. "Hey, it's almost over."

Rikku shut her eyes and smiled and she reached over. Gippal's hand found hers and entwined their fingers.


	31. Chapter 30

Lady of Fortune

Chapter Thirty

Rikku stood near where the edge of the ice stopped and Macalania Lake began. Behind her paced Chocobo Knights walking along behind a row of lighted stakes. And behind them and on the shores stretching out to either side were groups of warriors. All the warriors of Spira had come. She could hear Tidus.

"Do not go beyond the stakes, people." He ordered. "The stakes are the last areas that the Al Bhed and the Ronso have agreed are stable and safe. There's no telling what could happen once Lady Rikku starts to close the Farplane. The remaining ice could collapse and we don't want to fish anyone from the lake. For one, I've been in it and it's very, very cold."

The troops laughed.

"Are we clear?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, Captain Tidus." They barked.

Tidus jogged out to Rikku. "You ready?"

She looked over at him. Her arms crossed, more hugging herself than trying to be closed off. "No."

"Remember, we're all here for you. No matter what happens." Tidus put his hand on her shoulder.

Rikku smiled tightly at him. "You remember to stay behind those stakes too."

Tidus nodded. "I wish I could go in there with you."

"Your troops need you, now that they're working together and everything. They look good." Rikku said. "And besides, I have plenty of company. Gippal and his ego is going to take up half the temple."

"Hey! I heard that!" Gippal shouted.

Rikku smiled at Tidus. "And I'll have Yuna. She's at least reliable."

Gippal shouted again. "I also heard that!"

"Then stop eavesdropping, mujan. Then I'll say something nice about you!" Rikku shouted back.

"It just seems odd." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck. "We used to protect Yuna. Now, here we are protecting you."

"I'm not going to my death." Rikku chided. "I hope."

"Still, odd," Tidus shrugged.

Yuna, Paine and Leila jogged up. "Okay, we're ready." Yuna said. "Bring it on."

"She's excited." Paine said and hefted her sword.

"Whatever it is," Leila nodded.

"And don't forget us." Sen stepped out, her long blonde hair was blunt cut straight across her back and her bangs just above her eyebrows. She kept it in place with a braid that started next to her ear and went over the crown of her head and then dangled freely on the other side. She hefted a weapon.

Behind six other of Rikku's friends, Iola, Fariishta, Saffi, Araxie, Chaavi and Laaysa stood. The girls that Rikku had given weapon spheres. Each wore the color of their clan.

Gippal sauntered over. "Is this the help? Did they remember to pick up the laundry and get dinner?"

"Gippal!" Rikku elbowed him.

"Welcome to the group, ladies. Cousin Sen," Gippal nodded at her.

"Gippal," Sen said knowing better than to take offense at anything Gippal said.

Rikku bit her lip. "Okay, but this is just a precaution." She said. "We don't think there is anything dangerous in there."

"Other than the usual fiends," Gippal said.

"No problems," Paine said and grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"The Al Bhed are ready for us." Gippal said.

Rikku took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Suddenly, from within the group of soldiers, there came the sound of happy music and Shinra singing. "Gullwings fight, la lah la lah la. Gullwings go, lah la lah la."

They all laughed and headed towards the Al Bhed.

"Lady Rikku," the Al Bhed said and curled his fist at his heart bowing. "The trail starts here as an ice climbing path. Once you go below, another team will be waiting to lead you to the zip line."

"Thank you." Rikku said.

"We have ropes ready." The Al Bhed said.

Rikku switched weapon spheres. This one had two shirts layered over each other. The under shirt was black with a high neckline and the other shirt was a charcoal grey. Green straps as a harness went over her shoulders and under her armpits buckling together in the front and the back. It was paired with black shorts and another green harness. This harness like the suit from the pilgrimage.

She jogged over to the ropes and clipped the correct hooks onto the harness. She grabbed the rope in her hands, checked to make sure it was tied off. Turning around so her back was facing the lake, she set her boots on the edge and jumped off.

Gippal shook his head, clipped the hooks onto his own harness and jumped down after her.

Rikku touched down on the ice ledge below and unclipped the ropes from the harness. She waved up at the top and they quickly hauled the rope back up. She turned. The ledge continued on the edge of the cliff and at the end was a set of ladders and more ropes that led to a place where the rock jutted out.

Rikku shivered. A cable had been attached to the cliff face and it headed downwards and into the middle of the lake where it grounded onto a great tower of ice.

Gippal put his arm over her shoulders.

"I forgot how far in the temple was," Rikku murmured.

"We'll make it."

"I know we will, but," Rikku looked up. Yuna and Paine had never done zip lining before. And she was sure there was going to be more climbing.

"Maybe we should have someone take video." Gippal said.

Rikku sniggered and elbowed him. "Come on." She walked off down the ledge.

Al Bhed waved at her.

Rikku went up the ladder briskly and waited on the top.

Paine and Yuna weren't too far behind Gippal.

Rikku gestured at the thin cable. "This is a zip line." She unslung one of her sai. "I'll demonstrate. You take your weapon, grab it on both sides, run and jump." She said and suited action to words, flying away down the cable.

"As you can see," Gippal said. "Gravity does the rest of the work. Careful, the end comes up faster than you think."

Paine's eyes widened. "Is that really safe?"

"As long as you don't let go." Gippal said.

One of the Al Bhed handed them a belt attached to a metal D ring. They clipped the ring to the cable.

"Hold on both hands." The Al Bhed said.

Gippal grinned. "I'll push you, Dr. P."

"Not necessary." Paine said and with a deep breath took a running start, holding onto the belt.

Yuna bit her lip and watched her go. "It doesn't look too bad." She said. She took the next belt and wrapped her hands around it. "Okay, here I go." She said and jumped off. "Wheeeeee!" She shouted.

Leila snickered. "Cue one convert."

"Ladies first," Gippal said.

Leila shook her head. "You go be with Rikku. You're the Guardian."

Gippal sighed. "So much for manners," he muttered, he switched to his own ninja sphere, slung the weapon over the cable and jumped off.

* * *

The inside of the temple was still filled with ice. And against the walls and in the middle of floors, mangled debris. Pedestals lay on their side. One was broken off near the top.

They walked through cautiously towards the fayth chamber. Pillars had broken off. They had to jump down between the floors where ice had melted and then climb back up to get to the chamber. Rikku grunted and dug her sai into the ice.

The doors to the fayth chamber opened.

The chamber of the fayth itself was mostly intact. The eerie blue light that radiated from below flickered on and off. Pyreflies streamed out of the hole where Vegnagun had gouged out the fayth stone. Debris piled around the edges.

Rikku glanced up. "At least there is plenty of room to call a summon." She murmured.

Roars and screeches and cries echoed from the Farplane.

"Cred." Gippal said and switched to his gunner sphere and aimed it at the hole.

Fiends exploded out of the hole. Ones that flew first, Zu, Rocs, insects and birds, guardian beasts pulled themselves out, wings scraping against the sides as they spread them open and took to the air.

"There's too many of them." Paine shouted.

The fiends swirled looking for a way out, saw the door and dove.

"Everyone out!" Rikku screamed.

The girls ran for the door and jumped.

The flying fiends dove after them.

The girls started fighting.

Yuna looked around. "Rikku and Gippal are still inside."

Behind the flying fiends came fiends that could run and walk.

"We've got no room to fight." Gippal shouted inside the chamber.

Rikku changed weapon spheres and to a high necked one piece romper with the phoenix designs sewn into the sides. "I'm not going without one!" She told him and punched the nearest fiend. She swung down and kicked with her feet.

"Then I'm with you." Gippal said and switched as well. His weapon sphere changed into a pair of loose fitting pants with lightning symbols and thunderbirds on the sides. He started kicking as well.

Fiends exploded into pyreflies.

Outside the chamber they jumped down onto the floor and met the other girls.

Rikku and Gippal could hear shooting and explosions.

"They aren't trying to fight us." Rikku shouted and ducked a swipe from a coeurl.

She and Gippal backed up until they were back to back.

Gippal tossed his head. "No. It's like they're," he stopped.

"Running away." Rikku exclaimed. "Over the sides."

They jumped off the sides of the fayth stone and grabbed the edges, hanging onto the edge.

The fiends ran past and ran.

Silence.

Something roared. Something big.

It exploded out of the hole, long and white with bands of pink and orange with a long snout and huge teeth. Horns came out of its head and down its back. Wings unfolded. It almost ran into the ceiling. It roared again. Its mouth opened, energy gathered.

Rikku's eyes widened. She scrambled out of the trench and jumped onto the fiend dragons back.

Gippal shouted. "Rikku!"

The dragon let go of the power in its mouth.

The roof of the fayth chamber exploded.

Gippal grabbed onto the fiend dragon's tail.

The fiend dragon didn't notice. It took to the air. A smack of its tail demolished the rest of the roof of the temple. It roared again at the sun and with deep strokes of its pink wings flapped skyward.

Far below, the troops saw it and pointed. Shouts went up.

Rikku got her balance and ran along the back of the fiend dragon. It'd taken an airship to kill the last dragon they'd faced. Rikku got close to the head and switched to the lancer. She rotated the lance and selected scan. She wasn't going to spend half the day trying to figure this thing out.

"Of course, half elemental damage, just like the real one." Rikku muttered. She dismissed the scan. She switched again to the knight weapon sphere and cast darkness on her blade. With a cry she drove it deep into the neck of the dragon.

The fiend dragon swung his head around. The eyes narrowed. The fiend dragon flipped over.

Rikku screeched. She fell through the air. She fumbled for her weapon spheres.

Gippal fell too, but angled his body to get close to Rikku.

She switched, white dress, white boots, the rod in her hand. She shut her eyes and hoped it would work.

A sphere of white light formed beneath her and then a rainbow burst out of it spreading across the sky.

A dragon, bigger, white and tinted with all colors of the rainbow appeared under her. It roared and caught her and used a tail to grab Gippal. It looked up, saw the fiend dragon, roared again and flew after it. The dragon rammed into the fiend, grappling with it. The two dragons scraped at each other's sides, biting at each other, wings flapping rapidly to keep them in the air as they spun around and around.

The tails tried to hit each other.

Gippal changed weapon spheres the gauntlets forming around his hands. He like Rikku wore white on white. A white pair of pants tucked into white boots. A white eyepatch over his eye and forehead. He wore no shirt, the gauntlets blended in with his tattoos.

He thrust his hands out and jumped.

A ball of lightning crackled into existence and a huge bird that was more lizard than birdlike flew out of it. It saw the dragons and strove towards them, Gippal balanced on its back.

Lightning crackled around the bird and jumped towards the fiend dragon, hitting it over and over leaving black spots.

The dragons lashed at each other.

Rikku could tell that her summon was weakening. She put a hand on its back and let it go.

Gippal on the thunderbird swooped over and caught her as the dragon disappeared in a swirl of light. Rikku swung the rod again.

Fire exploded in the air and a phoenix sang as it swooped upwards, tail fully expanded to show the colorful yellow, blue and green eyes.

Rikku walked down the wings of the Thunderbird and over to the Phoenix.

The two bird summons spiraled around the dragon, hitting it over and over with bursts of magic. The dragon roared and tried to hit them. Spewing gas at them and twisting around and around. The phoenix swooped in and hit the nose of the fiend dragon with curled talons, pounding the mouth shut. Quickly, behind it, the thunder bird stooped down and raked the head with its claws, snagging an eye.

The fiend dragon roared in pain.

The two birds pulled back, wings flapping. Energy gathered in front of them. A huge ball of lightning in front of the Thunderbird. And a growing fire in front of the Phoenix. The balls of lightning suddenly split and hit the fiend dragon over and over. The fire spewed forth and wrapped the fiend dragon in huge long arms.

The fiend dragon roared once and exploded into pyreflies. They flew across the sky in streams of rainbows and bits of lights, headed towards Macalania Woods.

The people watched on the ground, wondering what was coming next.

The phoenix flapped over to the thunderbird. Rikku stepped off of the Phoenix and took Gippal's hand.

The phoenix flew upwards, spun around in a barrel roll and exploded in a bunch of fireworks.

Rikku looked down at the temple below them. Pyreflies poured out of it. She bit her lip. She needed to get some of the magic out of the Farplane. Nodding, she made her decision and cast another Summon.

Words appeared in the sky. They formed a circle and filled with light. Another winged summon flew out of the portal. It had a long neck and was covered in feathers. The head had large binocular eyes over a huge beak. Behind two feather tufts on the top of its head were two long horns. The wings were huge and had soft feathers. It didn't make a sound as it flapped, hovering in the air. The tail had two long fleshy bits snaking out of it and in between and surrounding them were feathers. It was a dark blue shaded on the underbelly with softer blues. The horns a silvery steel.

Was it a long necked owl? Was it a dragon?

The summon looked down at the hole. It flapped its wings but the body stiffened, the tail pointing down at it. The summon arched its and a huge ball of pale blue light came out of the hole and slammed into it. It did this again and again. Light formed around the summon, crackling around the edges of its body. At last, it could hold no more. It turned its attention to Macalania Woods. It opened its mouth.

Magic spewed out of it and washed over Macalania Woods. Pyreflies exploded into the air.

The air of Macalania turned a darker blue, the trees brightened in color and the crystals all chimed creating a chorus of sound.

The mouth closed. The Summon looked at Rikku.

She held out her hand and the summon came forward, rested his forehead under it and faded away.

Gippal reached out and took her hand and squeezed.

Rikku smiled at him.

He wrapped his love around her.

They nodded at each other.

Rikku swung the rod again.

Green light formed. Vines grew out of it and upwards, they wrapped around each other and sprouted leaves. These leaves broke off in bursts and more vines sprouted and turned into branches. A man shape formed and solidified. A man made of leaves and branches.

Behind him, the sky darkened. Life walked into view as if the air was a pleasant garden path.

Life raised his arms as did the green man summon. Light formed around the hands of the green man. A stream a light came from Life and joined that light. It grew and grew, leaves forming around it, blossoms budding and bursting. The green man shimmered and pulsed.

He threw the green light down, down at the hole and he broke apart.

The light hit the hole and the area shuddered. It exploded, light going everywhere. People cried out covering their eyes. Air pushed away from it, pushing the thunderbird and Life back. Gippal grabbed onto Rikku as she swayed.

The light faded.

They held their breath and looked down.

The hole into the Farplane was gone.

Rikku sagged against Gippal.

Magic rolled away from the temple, it rushed through the forest and spread outwards.

They heard a huge snarling roar from the direction of the Thunder Plains.

Gippal turned the Thunderbird towards the sound. It sped off in that direction. At the edge of the plains he stopped. The clouds were breaking up.

Beneath them a huge coeurl, as large as a humbaba ran across the plains. Green with black stripes and white along the spine. As it feet hit the ground, grass sprung up and spread around it. Flowers grew and burst into bloom.

Clutching onto each other, Rikku and Gippal followed it across the plains. It stopped at the edge of Guadosalam, roared and disappeared.

The sky was clear and a brilliant blue.

But Rikku and Gippal still heard thunder.

They winged their way along the edge of the plain and looked down.

"Is that?" Rikku asked.

Below them, herds of animals grazed on the other side of the cliffs protecting the Thunder Plains. Towers similar to the ones in the plains marched off into the distance. The light reflected off the animals' metallic coats, silvery white, pewter, gold, bronze and copper. There was even a bold and brassy red. Four long legs ended in hooves. Delicate heads tossed long manes. Tails streamed out of their rumps.

A group of them headed towards the plateau like cliff that separated them.

"Horses," Gippal breathed. "You know, I would have never thought to look for them near here. They hate thunder."

Rikku turned her rod. "Well, better let them have a way in." She said.

A wolf appeared, threw his head back and howled. With a smash of his paw, he broke a hole in the plateau. He ran away and jumped into the air, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

Horses streamed into the Thunder Plains. Giving them a new reason to be called that or were they the ancient reason?

Gippal buried his face in her neck. "You did it."

Rikku threw her arms up and laughed.


	32. Chapter 31

Lady of Fortune

Epilogue

The closing of the rest of the portals wasn't as dramatic as the one in Macalania. In Besaid, a surly Beclem was forced to eat his words about Summoners and find a new source of targets for his gunner's gauntlet. As soon as the portals were closed, the former Summoners of Spira and all the soldiers scoured the land for as many of the vengeful dead, the fiends that they could find and returned their spirits to the Farplane.

The Farplane Viewer collapsed on its own.

In places that they could not reach but could see, there were whispers of a glowing purple woman with thick ropes for hair and a scythe in her hand. She walked among the fiends, putting a hand on them and they exploded and the pyreflies disappeared.

Death, people whispered. Death walked among them.

Spira became a much more pastoral and peaceful place. Summoners travelled to the Tower and studied the Essentials and chose whether or not they believed. Though it was hard to doubt the evidence of their eyes. Those who felt kindred to the Essentials came as well and opened their hearts becoming a new kind of Summoner.

When Green Couerls were seen in the forests of Kilika, the Al Bhed sought out the den and put a discreet guard on it. Ice retreated from the base of the mountains around Mt. Gagazet and on Mt. Gagazet itself. Forests sprang up and wolves, bigger than fiend wolves and with thicker fur trotted out of them in all shades of grey, brown, umbers and rusty reds.

In the peaks, true wendigo were seen, big ape like creatures of pure white with pale blue eyes.

And inside Mt. Gagazet, a dragon egg was found.

Elder Kimhari declared that Mt. Gagazet was still sacred as the home of the beloved creatures of the Essentials. Ronso would forever guard the sacred mountain so that these creatures could thrive.

Bit by bit, the skies above Zanarkand lightened.

Paine and Kessi joined forces and began to translate the books in Bevelle. With Yuna's permission, they went to Zanarkand and with the help of the Gullwings and other sphere hunters they tried to save as many treasures and books as possible. For Time was finishing his work and Zanarkand was crumbling into the sea.

In Bevelle, the leviathan egg rocked back and forth, a crack appeared in the top of it.

Rikku, Yuna and others were called to witness the hatching and make sure the leviathan didn't die once out of the egg.

They watched with bated breath. The egg rocket back and forth. Inside the baby leviathan rapped and rapped. The crack widened and a large section burst out. A beak like snout stuck out and the nostrils flared rapidly as the leviathan tried to catch air. There was a hardened calcium formation on the top of the snout.

"There, there," Rikku murmured to it. "You're doing fine."

The snout disappeared and more rapping could be heard.

The egg abruptly broke open and the leviathan squawked in shock. Like a dragon, it was long and eel like but had no legs. Dragons had rows of horns down their back and the leviathan had triangular fins with spines in the middle. It had long 'whiskers' coming from its cheeks. And the head had two large fin like ears. An air dragon's tail ended in a point, while a water dragon, the leviathan's tail ended in an asymmetrical fan like fin. But both had large mouths full of teeth. Partially down its back and attached to its sides were small fins that could be mistaken for wings. But they were for swimming and not for flying. The scales were all shades of blue and blue-green.

Rikku and Yuna dashed forwards to reassure the baby.

"You're okay. You're okay." Rikku said. "See, just the egg breaking." She murmured and carefully put her hands on the leviathan.

It snorted and thrashed.

"Get the egg shards away from it." One of the Al Bhed ordered.

The others moved in and dragged the egg away.

Slowly, the leviathan calmed. It closed its eyes and fell asleep, curling up into a circle with its head on Yuna and Rikku's lap.

Yuna and Rikku looked at each other over the head with mutual faces of awe.

* * *

They moved the leviathan to the Moonflow. The baby water dragon quickly found the underwater hall of the essentials and claimed the top floor for its own. It learned to fish for itself quickly but liked to come to the shallows for the care of the humans that could scratch its head and would play games with it. It figured out play was much more fun if they didn't eat the balls the two legged people tossed about. So, the leviathan grew up thinking that the Al Bhed, Yevonites, Guado, Hypello and Ronso were just some strange types of leviathans. Which was really for the best.

Donna and Barthello had a baby girl. They named her Miyako for her head of black hair and dark blue eyes.

A little less than a year after the portals to the Farplane were closed, Leila and Anikki were married on the deck of the Celsius, mostly family attended.

A few days later, in front of the Council and a few witnesses such as Yuna, Rikku and Gippal were formally hand fasted. And wedding preparations began in earnest.

Gippal discovered an airship. Rikku pronounced it a hunk of junk. She loved it. They named it the Kelvin in honor of keeping with family traditions.

* * *

The day of Rikku and Gippal's wedding the desert bloomed. A storm had gone through the night before and blossoms sprouted up out the sands. They filled the air with their perfume.

Rikku's red gown could not and would not hide her swollen pregnant belly. There was a parade through everyone that had been invited to attend and those who had just shown up (most of the Al Bhed.) Rikku was carried through the crowds on a cushioned litter with pulled back gauzy curtains. Guarded by chocobo knights and attended by her friends.

At the site of the ceremony, an oasis, she was let off to walk the rest of the way. The A line dress swept behind her, the train longer than the formal dress she'd worn to present the Hall of the Essences of All Things. Off the shoulder, the gauze sleeves of the dress also swept behind her like a train. Her hair had been put up in a fantastical arrangement of braids up and behind her head and was held in place with a jeweled headpiece trimmed with feathers. A chiffon veil covered her nose and mouth trimmed in more jeweled beads. There were rings on all of her fingers and some on her toes. She wore bracelets and a stacked necklace.

Fortunately for Rikku, most of the ridiculous elements of the dress were part of an overdress that could be removed.

Gippal was far luckier. Al Bhed formal dress for men tended to eschew shirts and go for pants and boots. Though he also wore plenty of jewelry.

Sidda beamed in a dress of golden yellow as she presided over the ceremony. Illiam and Cid stood off to the side as witnesses, both leaning on each other with tears in their eyes. Leela and Halle held onto their hands with wide eyes.

The crowd hushed.

There was a recitation of Rikku and Gippal's accomplishments, a presentation of weapons, the vows and a blessing. Then they were presented to the crowd. Cheers followed and thrown flowers as Gippal kissed Rikku.

It quickly devolved into a party. There was dancing. Rikku was able to divest herself of the outer dress into a much cooler, though in some ways just as fancy, under dress. They danced the slow songs but left the livelier and more complicated dances to the other couples. Al Bhed dances required close contact and much fancy footwork.

There was a feast and in the evening fireworks.

Nooj got suspicious about Leila being Leblanc when she handed him a plate of his favorite foods at the feast and told him shortly that Lucil said he wasn't eating enough.

The days that followed were like a festival filled with games and a tournament and chocobo races. The Al Bhed threw off their traditions of secrecy and flaunted their prowess in martial arts, using a style that Paine recognized from when Rikku used the Berserker dress sphere or her monk weapon sphere with many kicks and brutal punches. It was more like a dance than a fight style. Rikku's friends put on a demonstration of sai fighting, an art passed down to the first daughters of the clans.

There were also demonstration of Al Bhed formal dances. There was more of the close up couple dancing that without huge groups became mixed with gymnastics. Then there was group dancing. The young woman gyrated and spun and they held sticks with huge semicircles of fabric that when held up at their sides and behind them made them look like they had wings. Iola was thought to be especially accomplished at the art.

At the end of the festival, Cid formally stepped down as Elder passing the title to Rikku and Gippal. He wanted to prepare to spoil his grandchildren, both of them.

Leila was pregnant too.

* * *

Pain had become Rikku's reality. She could barely feel Gippal's hands holding her, his words in her ear encouraging her. She screamed and pushed, almost in a trance like state. There was nothing but the pain and the need to push, the need to get her child out of her.

She pushed again, the pain spiked.

A baby cried out. The trance broke.

"A boy!" Sidda cried out. "A healthy boy!"

Rikku panted and Gippal eased her back taking the weight off of her legs.

Sidda wiped the baby down and placed him on Rikku's chest.

Rikku felt her eyes warm with tears, the pain receding. She put a hand on her baby's back, stroking him, checking his fingers and toes to make sure they were all there. The baby opened his eyes, light green and swirled. He smiled.

Rikku smiled back.

Gippal's hand covered hers on his back.

Rikku looked up at him. "He's perfect."

Gippal grinned, leaned down and kissed her. "He'll be more perfect when he's not all red and angry old man looking." He murmured. "He looks like your pops."

Rikku giggled. She went back to examining the baby.

She was Rikku. But she was also Luck, Fortune, Fate and Destiny.

She reached out with her powers and checked his string of fate. It glowed a bright yellow in her hands no longer tied to her own fate she could see it, strong and clear.

But, she knew that string. She'd seen it before, felt the flavor of it. She knew the soul it belonged to.

Rikku's jaw dropped. She breathed. "Toorop."

* * *

In the plane of the Essentials, Time grew closer to Spira. New powers were stirring. Young powers of the like he'd never felt before.

He reached out his powers in order to see who had caught his attention. His face lit up.

In Kilika, a baby girl on a blanket struggled to roll over and reached for her shoopuf dolly. Her black hair fell across her furrowed forehead and her dark eyes turned darker in frustration. She cried out. Barthello rushed over and picked up the shoopuf, putting it in her grasping arms.

Donna shook her head but smiled.

Time brushed the little girl with his powers. Reality, Truth, Pessimism, Despair, his powers whispered back.

He stepped away and searched out the other.

Love and Luck held a baby boy in their arms in their mortal forms. The baby suckled at her breast and they whispered to each other in hushed tones. The soul of Luck's son, Toorop had returned to her. The soul long imprisoned as the fayth of the Aeon Bahamut.

Time brushed the baby's head with his powers. Dreams, Faith, Optimism, Hope, his powers whispered back.

Tears ran down Time's face.

Space stepped out of the trees. "Why are you crying?" She asked putting her arms around her husband.

He met her eyes and gestured below. "Because new life is so beautiful."


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Wait, wait! I forgot to tie up some loose ends. What, you think I take myself seriously after all these years? Err, no. Have gotten worse in that department really. So… about Paine…

Lady of Fortune

But what about Paine?

Chapter One

It'd been seven years since Sin's defeat. Five from the destruction of Vegnagun. Four since Rikku found the solution to the Ancient Summons and restored Spira to health. And almost two years since Rikku and Gippal became the Elders of the Al Bhed.

Paine walked down the hall of the tower where she'd played a small part in changing Spira's fate. She still felt a twinge of guilt from time to time. She'd let her jealousy get the better of her. Rikku had forgiven her. Paine had a harder time forgiving herself.

Ahead she heard squeals and happy laughter.

Gippal chased Toorop around the room before the huge doors of the Hall of the Essentials. The two year old waved his arms as he trundled about with a huge smile. He saw Paine, the smile got bigger and he dashed over to her.

Paine knelt down and grabbed him. "Hey there, Toorop!"

"Doc P, Doc P!" Toorop burbled.

Paine kissed his cheek and smiled.

Gippal stopped and stretched. "You caught him, Dr. P. Good job."

Paine rolled her eyes. "You weren't trying."

Gippal grinned and held his arms out.

Paine passed Toorop to him. "Rikku?"

"Down stairs meditating," Gippal said.

Paine reached up and touched her hair. It didn't stick up anymore, though the sides were still slicked back. No, the front of her hair slicked off to the side like a wing and had waves in it. The back of her hair was cut shorter and spiked upwards. "Anything wrong?"

"Nah." Gippal shook his head. "It's safe enough to go down."

Paine nodded. "Thanks."

Gippal raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Not asking." Paine said, headed through the doors and took the spiraling stair down to the bottom floor of the Hall of Essences.

Rikku knelt on a couple of cushions and faced half the statues. Paine couldn't tell what ones she was mediating on, her eyes closed. It gave Paine a moment to study her. Rikku wasn't in one of her weapon spheres. They wouldn't fit over the swell of her stomach. So, her dress was a lovely orange empire waist dress with small puffed sleeves on the top and a deep scoop neckline. The voluminous skirt was pressed against her belly. Her hair was down, though the braids and beads and thongs were still in it, but it was only held in place by the circlet that Gippal had given to her as a courting gift. She wore her upper arm bracelets but the bracers had been replaced with stacks of bracelets and there were rings on her fingers.

Rikku spoke without opening her eyes. "If this is about relationship advice, talk to Gippal he's better at it."

Paine snorted but smiled.

"If this is complaints about the Alchemist weapon sphere. I told you, it's a triple class sphere. You have to know your magic. You need to know your items. And you need to be able to aim. I have no control over the way your weapon sphere's look. They're imprinted to you. Not me. Those are your memories, thoughts, dreams and desires, not mine. So, if they don't look like my weapon spheres in style, that's because you aren't me."

"How do you know it's me?" Paine asked.

Rikku opened her eyes and glanced over. "You clatter," she smiled.

Paine glanced down. She had to admit that the Rikku had a point. She did have a lot of metal in this weapon sphere. The corset like top had a middle plate of her favored metal squares that went from her collar bone to her hips, excluding her breasts. Most of her weapon spheres were embellished with metal hardware in some fashion.

"Did I cover everything?" Rikku asked.

"Not why I'm here." Paine said. "Better question is why you are here."

Rikku looked down and grimaced. "The midwife went looking for a heartbeat."

"And." Paine raised an eyebrow.

Rikku sighed. "She found two."

Paine blinked.

"Which explains why I'm five months along and look eight." Rikku put her hands on her belly. "I'm blaming Gippal. Twins are in his family, not mine." Rikku looked around. "I just needed some reassurance."

"Understandable," Paine said dryly.

Rikku held out her hand. "Help me up."

Paine took it and helped pull Rikku to her feet. "I'm sure Gippal's happy."

Rikku blew out and put a hand to her back. "Gippal is over the moon."

"Still wants six kids, huh."

Rikku's look was rueful. "I've told him now that we think it is twins, that we'll discuss more once this set is out of diapers. Say, when they're three or four." She grabbed the rail and they slowly headed up the stairs. "See if we can handle three kids under the age of seven before we add more to that number."

"Gippal could invent a machine to be sure of the number." Paine said.

"He's trying." Rikku grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Something about sound waves."

"Anyone else know?"

"Outside of Gippal and the midwife, you're the first." Rikku smiled at her.

"I'm honored."

Rikku laughed.

Paine kept an eye on her as they headed upwards. The stairs were steep and she didn't want her friend to fall in any direction, not when she was pregnant with twins and completely defenseless.

Of course, Rikku wasn't about to stay quiet and not ask intrusive questions. It wasn't in her nature. But she'd scaled back over the years. "How's Baralai?"

"No idea."

Rikku nodded. "You've been saying that for six months."

"Yep." Paine said without changing her expression. Six months sounded about right, about the last time she and Baralai had a conversation even in passing. Not that they'd been talking in depth over anything for six months before that and to be fair things had been going downhill since Rikku had healed Spira and Paine had taken up Summoning herself and started using Rikku's weapon sphere system.

"If I want to know, I should ask Donna." Rikku said. "Though she doesn't care about him personally so she won't know if he's personally okay."

Paine gave her a look.

Rikku smiled and shrugged. "Thought I'd see if anything had changed."

"I could tell you."

"You could but sometimes you still won't." Rikku said and put a hand on her belly, stopping to rest a moment. "It's okay. I get it."

"Things are complicated."

"You tried," Rikku said softly. "We all know you did."

Paine shifted on her feet. She couldn't open her heart to a man who wouldn't open his heart to her, or talk to her for that matter.

Rikku started upwards again. "Enlighten me as to why you're actually here."

"Dario sent an SOS. He neglected to send a location with that cry for help. Anikki is clueless." Paine said. "I wondered if you knew."

"Which means it's not information Anikki has from his coordination efforts." Rikku said. They reached the top of the stairs.

"I don't remember giving him any information recently." Paine said. "But the SOS specifically asked for me."

"Dario trusts you. He knows that you'll fight the fiends and not touch anything until he's had a chance to record everything." Rikku panted. "And you aren't fond of blowing things up." They reached the top. "It's probably one of my old sites."

"Your old what?" Gippal asked.

"Sphere hunting sites," Rikku said. "Dario and his passion for ruins has gotten him in trouble again."

"Mama!" Toorop ran to Rikku and hugged her.

"Oh baby, I love you too." Rikku smiled at him and ruffled his white blonde fine baby hair. "I can't pick you up right now."

Toorop just smiled at her. He turned to Paine and held his arms up.

Paine shook her head but picked him up anyways.

Gippal scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, that sounds like Dario."

They walked across the tower to the airship dock where the Kelvin floated.

"I told Anikki he should have kept a copy." Rikku muttered.

Paine bounced Toorop as they walked. "He did. Leila couldn't find it."

"So it's lost in his 'filing system.'" Rikku rolled her eyes.

They entered the Kelvin and went to the bridge. Rikku went over to her computer and slowly sat down, sighing. She reached out and started pressing buttons.

Paine bounced Toorop and watched.

Gippal went over and sat down at the pilot station. The engines rumbled as they warmed up from hover mode into flight mode. The Kelvin lifted away from the tower gaining altitude and headed towards the Moonflow.

Rikku hummed and nodded. "Here is his last message to me." She murmured and read it. "Oh, I see." She brought up a map. "He's here." She pointed to the east of the Thunder Plains.

Paine leaned forward and furrowed her brow. "There are ruins there?"

"There are ruins everywhere." Rikku wrinkled her nose. She touched a few more buttons. "It doesn't look like he took a communication sphere with him or the one he has is off or a fiend ate it or he dropped down a ravine."

"Could be any of those three knowing him." Gippal said from the pilot's chair. "Where to?"

"Moonflow is fine. I'll need to pick up Hochi." Paine said off handedly. That's where she'd left her chocobo.

"Moonflow it is and where we were headed just in case Dario came to his senses," Gippal said.

"Unlikely," Rikku turned the chair. "We'll set a beacon for you when we get there."

"Thanks," Paine nodded.

It didn't take long to get to the Moonflow. It took longer to get away from Toorop who wanted to pet and spoil Hochi. But Paine was on her way soon enough running through the Moonflow, cutting through Guadosalam and out into the Thunder Plains.

People lived there now. The green grass stretched from one end to the other. Storms still happened, but it wasn't constant rain that churned the ground to mud and blocked out the sky so nothing could grow.

The magically induced weather had broken up like the ice over Lake Macalania. Spira had seasons now.

Paine remembered all too vividly the first winter. Snow from Guadosalam all the way to Gagazet and over Zanarkand. People literally had no idea what to do. Towns had shut down. People had travelled all the way from Besaid to see it.

It still amazed her all the small towns that had sprung up all over Spira. She followed the beacon through the opening between the plateaus and into an area of the Thunder Plains they were still exploring. An area where for the last one thousand years, horses had lived.

They were still so wild that they shied away from humans. No one had managed to tame one yet.

She saw the ruins from a distance. In order to get to them she had to thread through several switch back ravines. Rikku no doubt had probably jumped from the Celsius when she first came.

A group of Spiran Defense League soldiers were camped outside the ruins.

The Spiran Defense League, the combination of the Youth League and New Yevon. Years of hard work by Tidus and Maroda to coordinate the two groups of soldiers into one cohesive unit with one look and the best armor they could figure out. If the units were lucky, they'd have a healer who might also be a Summoner attached to their unit assigned to them by Yuna and Isaaru who had taken over the interests of the Summoners. Though, not all Summoners were healers now.

Donna took care of politics with Baralai, thus why Rikku said she'd ask Donna about him. Motherhood hadn't made Donna any less prickly or any less prone to talking to anything but business in Paine's experience. But her personality was a force that could stand up to Baralai's hard headedness about certain matters.

Paine slowed Hochi, stopped, then got off and walked into the camp. No one seemed to be in a panic.

Outside one of the tents, a group of men surrounded one of the soldiers. He had his armor and tunic off. His helmet sat beside him on a bench. His red brown hair fell to his muscular soldiers and hid his face.

"Don't know what the world is coming to," the man said who was looking at the man on the bench. "Having to heal the healer."

"Pardon me, I was summoning," the healer said with dignity.

"I thought we'd taught you to duck by now, Summoner." The teasing continued from another man, leaning up against a tent pole.

"We forgot dodging." Said the first man, poking at Isaaru's arm.

"I could always stop summoning and let the fiend have at you." The wounded man said, voice full of good humor.

"You threaten and you'll never follow through. My tender hide is safe from the fell beasties and from you."

Another teased. "Your own hide is what you need to be worried about."

"It's not that tender, I assure you." The wounded man turned his head.

Paine stopped as she finally recognized him. "Isaaru?" She asked.

Isaaru looked up and smiled at her. "Captain Paine."

Paine felt her face heat. Had Isaaru always been that handsome? She rarely saw him except at major meetings where his presence was required to represent the Summoners as Yuna's second in command. Then he treated it as a formal occasion and wore his Summoner robes from the pilgrimage he'd taken and had his hair back and away from his face. Here, it appeared he wore the same armor as his men and given the helmet, there wasn't a ponytail in sight.

It was like stripping all the fripperies away and being able to see exactly what the form of the object was underneath. In Paine's eyes, it was a vast improvement. She actually could see and appreciate his chiseled jaw and fit body without all the fabric and rope bows distracting her.

Paine clutched Hochi's reins and mentally shook herself. She was twenty-three, not eighteen anymore. She needed to get a grip. "I'm here to help. Dario sent a distress call and forgot to add the location."

The man finished prodding Isaaru's shoulder. "Doesn't look like there is anything nasty in it. You can heal it up with a spell or I can throw a potion at it."

"A bandage is fine," Isaaru said. "If you please." He turned his attention back to Paine. "Dario is still inside the ruins with a few of his people. However, they stirred up a rather larger fiend and it's between him and us."

"Oh, we managed to back it into a corner." The man against the tent said.

"But not take care of it," Isaaru looked vexed. "It ambushed us. I was able to call a Summon in order to get the men out."

Paine nodded. "Any idea on what type of fiend it is?"

"Big." One of the men said.

"Scary." Said another.

"Powerful." Said a third.

"Are there any other kinds?" Asked a fourth.

Paine decided not to answer the last question. It was probably for the best.

"Didn't get a good look at it." Isaaru said. "I hit it once and it scuttled."

Once the bandage was in place, Isaaru stood and reached for his gear, pulling a tunic on and then strapping armor over it.

Paine forced herself to look away and examine the ruins. Hochi lowered his head and chirped. She reached up and absentmindedly patted his neck. Hochi had his armor on, black and silver. A large skull on the breastplate with sun burst pattern behind it. There were more sunbursts on his helmet. His reins had circular metal wheels and studded leather. Skulls dangled off of them. She'd dyed some of his feathers black and red.

Isaaru came over and stood next to her. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I should probably tell your Captain I'm here."

"He knows," Isaaru said.

Paine looked over at him.

Isaaru grimaced. "I'm the acting Captain."

Paine blinked.

"Broken leg," One of the others said. "Of all the things."

"Tried to ride a horse." One of the men snorted.

"Daft bugger." Another called out.

"Him or the horse?" Was a fourth riposte.

The men laughed.

Isaaru shrugged. "He insisted I do it while he was healing up. A broken leg isn't something I can fix and call him combat ready with a few spells."

"Hah. He could, but he'd use all his magic doing it. Won't be able to summon or heal for a week without us tossing ethers down his throat." Said the man cleaning up the bandages. "He won't take the ethers."

"It isn't like we're close to civilization." Isaaru sounded testy.

"He's trying to prove he's just as manly as the rest of us." The man leaning against the tent said.

There was some digging of elbows into their fellows' sides and sniggering.

"As if he hasn't already." Came a cat call.

"Maybe it's that dippy ponytail he wears for special occasions. Undoes all the hard work."

Isaaru flushed.

Paine ignored the banter more for Isaaru's sake than her own. It was in her experience that men like those in the Defense League only picked on the officers they liked. "Those ruins look big enough I can take Hochi inside."

Isaaru didn't say anything.

Paine didn't look at him. "If you'll support me, we can get the drop on the fiend. I'll scan it and tell you what Summon to use."

Isaaru's eyebrows rose.

"That is if I haven't dealt with that type of fiend before." Paine kept her eyes on the ruin. "It won't get away from us this time."

"And if it isn't alone?" Isaaru asked.

Paine turned her head and met his eyes squarely. "Then it's not alone." She spun and swung up on Hochi drawing her lance from her back.

Isaaru twirled the helmet in his hands and put it on. "All right men, you heard Captain Paine. Let's scuttle that fiend."

"Aye, aye Captain!" A bunch shouted and jogged for their gear.

Paine lowered her voice. "Scuttle that fiend?"

"Hmm, not in water, wrong word choice. You're right." Isaaru stroked his chin.

Paine ducked her head to hide a smile.


	34. Chapter 33

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Two

Isaaru didn't like returning to Bevelle. There were too many memories, good and bad, attached to it. But that is where his unit was based out of and they'd been recalled from the Thunder Plain ruins in order to check in. It was probably for the best. Once they'd cleared the fiends for Dario, there wasn't much for them to do and the men tended to stupid things once they got bored.

But Bevelle was a hot bed of political maneuvering that Isaaru doubted that those that lived outside of Bevelle were even aware of. The noble families of Bevelle constantly tried to outwit and out maneuver each other in a political chess game for control of the city. His failed pilgrimage had given him more than his fill of political chess games and the thought of them made him ill.

He'd been a pawn and had to attack people he'd respected and admired for the sake of those political games. Never again.

It helped that his family wasn't considered a prominent family. Maroda was older than Isaaru by four years and the two looked nothing alike. Maroda's mother had died in an attack by Sin. Their father had remarried quickly, a little too quickly for the gossips in Bevelle. There were rumors of an extramarital affair. That his and Pacce's mother was his father's former mistress and now wife.

The fact there was a 12 year age gap between him and Pacce seemed almost like a weird miracle.

But due to the rather scandalous affair in society's eyes. His family wasn't considered the best or the most welcome at parties. Isaaru truly thought that the nobles believed that his father should have mourned Maroda's mother for the rest of his life instead of finding happiness with his own mother.

All in all the social stigma had bonded the brothers closer together than anything else could have done. Isaaru would gladly give his life for Maroda or Pacce and knew they'd do the same. Had almost done the same.

The consequences of what could have happened if he'd made it to the end of the pilgrimage before Yuna made him shiver. He'd been a devout Yevonite. But could he really have tortured and killed one of his brothers to make him an Aeon? He wasn't sure he could have done it. It had been nothing but a sick and twisted torturous game. Choose who you loved most that was to die all in the name of Yu Yevon. It felt all too familiar from his growing up years.

Lies. Manipulation. Shun them. Attack them. They aren't as good as you. They don't believe as you.

Secrets and lies, Bevelle was still full of secrets and lies.

Thankfully, most of them didn't have to do with Yu Yevon anymore.

So, despite the fact he didn't like returning to Bevelle, for once he didn't absolutely dread it.

It'd only been a few days since Paine had shown up at the ruins ready to do battle with a fiend and help out Dario. They'd worked well together. Shocked him to his core when her idea of gaining initiative was to have Hochi, her chocobo, charge in and cast meteor on the fiend. While the fiend was reeling, Paine had scanned it, barked out the information to him. He was able to summon the right summon this time and while the men kept it pinned, he had taken it out.

Turned out the fiend was guarding a treasure. Like most large fiends did in treasure and sphere hunter's experience.

Paine had let Dario come down and record everything he wanted about the treasure before claiming it to take back to Bevelle for research. She wanted to track down the sphere Rikku had found in the ruins and see if the two objects had anything to do with each other. She'd stayed long enough for Dario to make recordings of the writing on the walls to take back to Kessi for translation.

Meaning, she'd stayed long enough to have dinner and some light conversation.

She was such a contained person. It was difficult to read her. Isaaru knew that she also came from one of the families in Bevelle. And like most of the noble families, such as his own, she'd been tutored at home instead of going to school. But that night while talking to her, he'd felt something, a spark perhaps, the sense he'd met a kindred spirit.

He liked the woman he'd talked to next to the campfire.

And to put it bluntly, he found her down right beautiful. Red eyes were recessive and rare and hers were full of intelligence and repressed humor. The suit she wore, one of Rikku's weapon spheres no doubt, fit her like a glove. The large rolled over collar framed her long neck. The zipper of the suit had been open all the way past her breasts but didn't expose them. The piece over her stomach was covered in fish scale pieces of metal like armor. And the studded leather shoulder pieces stood out like wings with chains draped and connected in the back to help cement the illusion. There were studs on her pants and sure she wore a few more belts than necessary. Everything was in black with a few bits of red.

He truly didn't care. The black made her skin seem that much paler and prettier. Her ash blonde hair had been swept over to one side of her face and exposed one of her ears. She wore a sword earring that resembled her favorite sword dangling from a ruby stud. There was a skull stud next to it and that was connected by a chain to a barbed cross on the inside top of her ear, dangling from the barb wire chain was a smaller version of the pendant around her neck.

She looked tough, competent and still extremely female. She didn't try to look like anything but what she was, a female warrior. He liked that. He liked the honesty.

He hoped that he'd seen something in her eyes that she liked him too.

But, and there was always a but, there was one problem. He didn't know if she was single. His gossip was out of date. He'd stopped paying attention to relationships about the time he'd left Bevelle in disgust the second time. But at that point, rumor had it that Baralai and Paine were an item.

Sure, he could have asked Paine if that was still the case. So much had changed in Spira, maybe that had as well. But by the time it'd occurred to him, she'd left for Bevelle and he realized that one conversation did not make a close friendship. He'd be overstepping all bounds of propriety and politeness. There were better ways to find out if Baralai and Paine were still an item.

And they were all in Bevelle.

So before he asked the lady in question out to dinner. Dinner he could manage, coffee or tea not so much given his schedule. He wanted to be sure that the lady in question was available to accept such requests.

He had his sources.

Sources most people didn't realize he had.

And if he had to pay a visit to his parents and attend one of those atrocious soirees to get the latest gossip. He'd do it.

Paine was worth the proverbial pain.

Even Maroda had a girl now. Sure, she was 8 years his junior, but Elma was a nice young woman. Nooj and Lucil had an arrangement of sorts. No one was sure what it was but it worked for them. Nooj was a better and less obstinate man because of it. He laughed more anyways. Gippal, one of Paine's other male friends, was beyond happily married to his childhood sweetheart, Rikku, and they ruled the Al Bhed with a light hand. Happily because they had a two year old and another baby on the way.

Within the last few years, Tidus and Yuna had also gotten married in a very private ceremony of close friends and family on Besaid. Isaaru hadn't been invited and he didn't feel the least bit slighted about it. He'd attacked them after all. He'd offered his congratulations to Tidus and teased him about getting out of a big to do at Bevelle.

Tidus had in his joking manner that tended to cover up he was being deadly serious, reminded Isaaru that the last time Yuna had gotten married in a big affair at Bevelle. She'd ended up jumping off the top of the temple. Her 'husband' had been an unsent. And they'd ended up killing him again and sending him later. And no one wanted to go through that again.

They'd both ended up laughing about it.

And outside of that, Isaaru had no idea of Paine's dating pool.

He knocked on the High Priestess' door.

"Come in," the woman said.

Isaaru stuck his head inside. "Hello," he said with a smile.

Her face lit up with a smile and she got up. "Come here, trouble," she said and held her hands out to him. He had been one of her favorite students when he studied Summoning at the Temple.

Isaaru came inside and hugged her. Her hugs weren't as strong as they used to be, so he was careful not to squeeze too hard.

She insisted he sit down and they had tea, talking of normal things, his postings and temple gossip. He mentioned Paine's visit. She brought up Baralai's latest political maneuverings. They discussed the temple's transitions to places of learning and honoring the fallen Summoners.

He was very careful not to bring up Paine and Baralai together in front of her. The High Priestess was far too shrewd. But by the time the conversation was over, he had a good sense of what was going on in Bevelle both secularly and religiously. And because the High Priestess was one of the worst gossips in the city, he knew the social situation as well. For instance, Rikku and Gippal had stopped by and Rikku had visited and told the priestess she was carrying twins.

If Baralai and Paine had been in the same room together, the High Priestess would know it and say something. But, nothing about them in the same sentence had come up.

He'd left her office feeling a bit easier in his heart.

And that is the way it went as he made discreet inquiries. Mep knew nothing about Baralai and Paine. He'd just missed Paine. She was due back in a few hours.

His mother told him in confidence of course that Baralai was in exceptionally good standing with the nobles of the city. There were several mothers putting forth their daughters to make a match with him. Paine's parents weren't one of those sets. Paine had always been a bit of an outcast with the nobles anyways. Her parents had been extremely devout Yevonites. They didn't know how they'd raised a daughter who sought so strongly after the truth of things, and wore black almost exclusively.

As far as his mother knew, and his aunt (who was Maroda's mother's sister) Baralai was single and available as was Paine and they had nothing to do with each other socially. Paine never attended the noble parties and the nobles vied to get Baralai on their guest lists. He attended as many as his schedule allowed.

His captain was bored with his broken leg up on a table. He was full of Bevelle news and wanted to hear all about the action out on the field. He didn't know anything about Paine and Baralai being together even when Isaaru pressed about them being together after Vegnagun. The stock answer from his captain and the other officers present was if they had been an item, they weren't anymore.

They were safe enough to ask. Baralai had very little to do with the soldiers anymore since Nooj became General of the Spiran Defense League.

So, Isaaru was feeling quite hopeful when he tracked Paine down in the library.

She was in one of the rooms that had been sealed off with alchemy, leaning over a book.

He made a small bow to Primal behind her and then gently cleared his throat. He had a last second feeling of panic that maybe he should have gone to the tower and made an offering to Love before doing this, but it was too late. Paine turned.

And she smiled at him. "Isaaru."

"Lady Paine," Isaaru said and smiled back. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"If you cared, you wouldn't have interrupted."

"Okay, then yes, I am interrupting." Isaaru said. "And I won't be sorry about it either if that pleases you."

She crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

He restrained the urge to shuffle his feet. "I had a lovely time talking with you the other night and I do feel as we were interrupted since you had to return here so quickly. I would like to pick up where we left off. Would you care to go out to dinner?" He flushed. "As in a date," he tacked on hopefully.

Paine blinked at him. She looked over at the book. "I could use a break," she said slowly. It seemed to decide her. "I'd like that," she added with a smile.

"Say, in an hour?" Isaaru asked.

She nodded. "I have a house near the city entrance of the library." She gave him the address.

"Then, I'll meet you there. I count the minutes." Isaaru bowed at her and quickly left.

He could feel her eyes on him all the way out the door.

* * *

Paine pushed open her closet doors and stared at all the clothes she had hanging there.

A date.

A real, honest to goodness, go out to dinner and wear something nice date.

When was the last time she'd been on one of those? Had she ever been on one of those? Dates with Baralai, had they really been dates at all. There had been that formal affair when Rikku had revealed the Essentials, but that had been more business than pleasure.

Most of the time she'd been with Baralai it had been more business than pleasure.

Paine sighed.

She started going through the clothes. At least she had a wardrobe.

It was a side effect or perk of being friends with Rikku, Paine guessed. Rikku's friends became her and Yuna's friends almost by default. Until the whole Essentials affair, Paine hadn't even been aware Rikku had friends. The three of them that had made up the Gullwings had always felt to her like they were three kindred tomboys playing around with their hair and lip gloss.

Come to find out from Rikku's friends that Rikku was the one that had been keeping them all in lip gloss, hair products, make up, perfume and birth control since they'd hit puberty. And Al Bhed girls tended to hit puberty sooner than Yevonite girls.

Rikku only seemed like a tomboy because Al Bhed work clothes tended to be so practical. So much for the tomboys together theory. It was odd that out of all them, Rikku was really the most girly of the bunch and knew the most about makeup and hair and those traditionally girly things.

Yuna had been raised by a village in Besaid, somehow the basics of being a female had gotten covered but nothing about hair styles or fashion or manicures.

Paine found herself part of a group, along with Yuna, that got together for lunch, shopping and personal grooming on a regular basis. It was during one of these lunches that she'd found out the black dress she'd found in the cabin she'd been given on the Fahrenheit had come from Leila and not Rikku. Rikku had been far too distracted by her own worries and dress. Apparently it took hours and hours to do the tiny braided hairdo she'd sported to the reveal.

Al Bhed hair was also different than Yevonite hair and didn't have to be washed as much. Which was good since in the desert, water was at a premium and washing ones hair wasn't a priority over actually drinking it and bathing the parts that needed bathing.

But Paine had been shoved into a stylist chair for a trim and been told flatly by Leila that they were doing something about her hair style. She wasn't sixteen anymore. So, while the stylist trimmed and played with her hair, what color of nail polish did Paine want to wear that wasn't black, red or silver? How Leila had known that Paine had been sporting that style since before Sin's defeat. Paine didn't know. It'd been best to give in gracefully.

At least, she hadn't been alone. Yuna had been pushed into a chair next to her and the first thing to go was the long extension that formed a tail down her back. The Al Bhed stylist had not been complimentary about it.

Leila, once out of the syrupy guise of Leblanc, turned out to be a no nonsense and practical woman with a bit of a temper. Leila gave solid advice. Paine liked her and she'd become a good friend. All of Rikku's friends were interesting people in their own rights. And they'd guided her into choosing clothes that not only would flatter her shape, hair color and skin, but represented her as a person rather than an image someone else crafted for her.

She still preferred black. It brought out her eyes and didn't make her ash blonde hair seem dirty like so many other colors did.

She'd also been brought more into the secret world of Al Bhed fashion. It turned out what the Al Bhed wore in private was nothing like what they wore when walking around in public. There was a lot of netting, sheers and fancy metal designs that made up meshes and things that might as well be bathing suits. None of Rikku's weapons spheres reflected these clothes either. When Paine had asked why, she'd gotten wide eyed looks about how those clothes weren't the least bit armor like and that they were meant more for being comfortable in the desert heat or for tempting a lover. It fit in with the fact that the Al Bhed were a laid back but passionate people.

The result had been that Paine had a closet of clothes she barely wore, a vanity table full of makeup and a bathroom filled with all manner of skin care products and feminine fripperies like massage oils and bubble bath. She had jewelry that didn't feature skulls and barbed wire. And now, at last, she had someplace to wear them and someone to wear them for, a reason for them to exist.

She almost felt giddy.

She tried to ignore her pounding heart and pulled out a dress that Leila and Rikku swore up and down would fit in at any type of restaurant. She only had an hour.

She was applying her lip gloss when Isaaru knocked on the door.

Paine took a deep breath, ran her hands down the dress and hurried to answer it.

Isaaru held out a bouquet of red irises. "For a lovely lady," he said.

Paine took them slowly. "Thank you." She didn't know what else to say.

Isaaru looked down at his feet. He wasn't wearing his uniform or his fancy summoner outfit, but a more relaxed trouser and shirt outfit in his favorite blues and aquas. Seeing Paine in a lovely black dress made him relax a little and not feel like so much of a peacock. "I thought roses may be lovely but overdone and irises are unique and special, like you. I hoped you would appreciate them more."

Paine flushed. "They're really lovely, Isaaru. I'll put them in water and we can go." She said, turning.

Isaaru's hand darted out and he plucked one from the bouquet.

Paine's brow furrowed.

He snapped off the stem and tucked it behind her ear. "There, perfect."

Paine turned away quickly. Her face heated. She quickly walked into her small kitchen, pulled out a vase, filled it with water and arranged the flowers in it. She set it in her living room so she could admire them in the few minutes she had when she relaxed at home.

Isaaru offered his arm.

Paine bit the inside of her lip as she tucked her hand into his elbow.

He surprised her by picking up the conversation exactly where they'd left off in the Thunder Plains. It relaxed her and put her on more even footing. It also made her truly feel he meant what he said, that he wanted to talk with her more.

They talked all through dinner at a restaurant that was upscale but catered more to merchants than the nobility. It wasn't about being seen together. It was about enjoying each other's company. They talked about their work and she told him amusing stories about meeting up with Pacce and his Kinderguardians.

After dinner was over, Isaaru made another suggestion. There was a festival going on at the wharf and they were to set off fireworks. He would be happy to escort her if she'd like to go.

Paine had tried to keep from being too amused at his blatant attempts to prolong the evening. She'd agreed. She liked fireworks. She didn't really want to end the evening either.

He bought them ice cream while they were walking around and ruefully confessed he was horrible at festival games. Which was fine, she was good at them. So instead of him playing to win, she played to win. That made him laugh. She'd won them a stuffed animal a piece, a black cait sith for her and he'd chosen a blue cait sith to keep hers company he claimed.

So, she'd told him the real story about Yuna's concert. With Yuna running around handing out balloons in the Gullwing's prize dress sphere. He promised not to tease Yuna. Paine assured him that Yuna had fun. Probably not as much fun as they had confronting Leblanc on stage and getting into fights with security.

By the time they got to the fireworks, the ice cream was long gone.

The fireworks popped in the sky giving off sprays of gold, green and red.

Isaaru watched her more than he watched the fireworks. Finally, he gathered up his courage. "Paine, may I?" He asked and stopped as she turned to him, confused. "May I kiss you?"

Paine's heart pounded again. It wouldn't be a proper date without a kiss, she reasoned. But that wasn't why her heart was pounding.

But she'd waited too long to answer. "Unless, you and Baralai," Isaaru said and started to step back.

He looked about to apologize.

Paine stepped forward. "No. Not Baralai and I." Paine said. "Yes, yes, to a kiss, Isaaru."

His eyes lit up. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers, gently.

And there were sparks, oh, there were sparks. Her lips tingled and it went straight to her belly. Paine's hand tightened around the stupid stuffed animal in her hand. Her skin felt like electricity was being jolted against it where his hand slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It was sugar and ice cream flavors and the popping of fireworks and the smell of Sulphur in the air.

It was perfect.

* * *

A/N I am fully aware that I have the ages of Maroda and Isaaru backwards canonically. Honestly, their designs confused me as Maroda and Isaaru look nothing alike but Isaaru is supposed to be older? Isaaru and Pacce look similar enough to be siblings with the same parent at least! So, I switched them. 101 little nitpicky details that no one but me seems to care about!


	35. Chapter 34

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Three

They'd been dating almost a month and a half. A month and a half of dinners in off beat restaurants and going to small theatre houses and comedy clubs, weekends in Luca or in the Calm Lands. Close to a month and a half of fervent kisses and touching that bordered on inappropriate.

Paine wanted more.

She wanted inappropriate. She wanted skin and to be held all night and sex. She hungered for it, craved it. Isaaru had awoken something in her that she wasn't sure how to handle.

Being Rikku's friend after the Essentials had led to some very open and frank discussions about sex that at the time had shocked her that the girls would even speak of such things to each other. Talk about birth control and positions and first times and not regretting things in the morning. Not all of Rikku's friends were in permanent relationships. Paine had blurted out her shock at one point and been kindly reminded that they were all adults and adults should be able to talk about sex. If she wasn't ready to talk about sex and what she liked with a male, then she probably wasn't ready for sex.

It was a bit of wisdom that Paine had taken and thought about before deciding they were right. Sex wasn't this shameful thing. It was the reactions of others that were shameful.

Thus, why she had invited Isaaru to have dinner at her house. Not that she was cooking. No. She hadn't ever mastered what Rikku called basic home chemistry. (Ironically, Rikku was a better baker than a cook but she was miles ahead of Gippal. Yuna was the best cook out of the three of them but she'd been cooking since she was a child.) Cooking wasn't something that she'd learned as a daughter of a noble house. Cooking was something other people did for you.

She lit candles and plated food from take-out containers. That she could do.

So, when Isaaru knocked on her door, she was ready for him.

He had more flowers. Roses this time, but extremely dark burgundy.

"New variety," Isaaru said. "Shopkeeper desires your opinion."

Paine looked down her nose at him and let him in. She shut the door behind him, then pressed a hand against his chest, went up on her toes and kissed him. "Thank you for the flowers."

Isaaru rubbed his nose against hers. "I'll stop making excuses."

"I like your excuses," Paine murmured. They helped her save face even if it was just between the two of them. She didn't want it known that she liked receiving flowers. She stepped away and put them into several vases instead of one, setting them around the apartment as Isaaru divested himself of armor.

He sighed in pleasure as he saw the table. "I always meant to ask Cid for the recipe for this."

"There's a new place by the docks," Paine smiled. "They had it. You always order it in the Calm Lands." She paused. "How did you end up working for Cid anyways?"

Isaaru pulled out her chair for her and laughed ruefully. "Doesn't seem like me at all, does it?"

"A bit of an odd couple," Paine agreed.

Isaaru sat down and told her as they ate. "It was a way for me to finish my pilgrimage and really explore the place we held so sacred. I didn't precisely always stay in the temple. Cid didn't seem to mind. I tried not to get into too many jams. He seemed used to it though. Having met Rikku, I think I understand why."

"The scam didn't bother you." Paine said.

Isaaru shrugged. "He wasn't charging outrageous prices for his clues."

Paine remembered fondly. "Fifteen gil."

"He wasn't bringing in money hand over fist the way he could have," Isaaru said gently. "If he really wanted to rebuild Home there were a lot better ways to go about it than stocking chests with standard items and charging a pittance for a chance to earn a prize. That garment grid by the way was something special he had saved just in case the three of you came by. He really loves you all."

"He has an odd way of showing it sometimes."

"He couldn't just give it to you." Isaaru said. "Where's the fun in that?" He leaned forward to tease her.

"Yes, and I had a hard time not laughing when Yuna asked if it was you, monkey." Paine's eyes lit up in mischief.

Isaaru flushed. "I don't think Cid realized."

"That your name is a pun on the word for monkey. No wonder you sounded so strangled." Paine smiled.

"If I had a gil," Isaaru muttered.

Paine could guess pretty easily what he was talking about. "Don't monkey, monkey."

He put a hand over his eyes. "Yes." He grumbled.

Paine didn't say anything, but she was smiling and trying to repress it.

He lowered his hand. "Paine," he rumbled.

"Well, did you?"

He glowered at her. "I was a polite child."

"Uh huh," Paine said and ate a few bites of her meal deliberately.

"I just liked touching things. I grew out of it." He pretended to pout.

She lowered her lashes. "If you say so, monkey," she said layering the nickname with tones of affection.

Isaaru flushed, but smiled at her.

They finished their meal without any more teasing.

When they moved to the couch and as he leaned down to kiss her, Paine put a hand on his mouth. Isaaru blinked and leaned back.

"I want to talk about sex." Paine said bluntly.

He turned red and his brows rose.

"Because we're adults and we should be able to talk about it." She put her hand on his leg.

Isaaru ducked his head down and his hair fell forward to hide his face. "That's reasonable, if awkward."

"I can't think of a not awkward way to bring the subject up." Paine bit her lip. "I tried." She added softly.

"No. You're right. It's just not something we," Isaaru blew out and raked his hand through his hair. "I mean, in the families, we don't, we don't talk about it, ever." He turned red. "Other classes do."

"Got an education among the men," Paine said dryly.

Isaaru squirmed.

Paine gentled her voice. "I want. I want you. I want to be with you and to share a bed with you."

"And have sex," Isaaru said.

Paine flushed. "And have sex." She looked away at the table and seeing her glass of wine, she grabbed it and took a gulp.

Isaaru gently took the glass from her and put it back. He took her hand and put his other hand on her cheek, caressing her face. "I want you too. Leaving you at night, it's torture. I also don't want to rush you. I mean, if we think, together, we're going too fast, we can slow down. It's only been a month and a half."

"Do you think we're going to fast?" Paine leaned her cheek against his hand, closing her eyes.

"By the standards of the families that I no longer care about, yes. By the standards of the men I serve with, if they knew they'd be wondering why we were taking so long." Isaaru sighed. "I don't know what to think. I want what is right for us." His thumb ran along her cheekbone. "I want you, completely and whole heartedly. I know that."

She put a hand over his on her cheek. "Then, I want to stop torturing you. I want you to stay with me." She opened her eyes to meet his. "So we can be together longer."

Isaaru let out a breath. "All right."

Paine smiled at him and got up.

He frowned and watched her go into her bathroom. She came back with a bottle, sat down and handed it to him. He turned it over in his hands. The label was in Al Bhed.

"There's an Al Bhed shop in Luca, medicines and the like," Paine fidgeted. "It's their form of birth control. Rikku," Paine flushed. "Rikku put me on theirs after the Essentials. For health reasons, nothing else." Though the idea that she should try and seduce Baralai had been unsaid. Paine hadn't been ready at the time. In some ways, she was still coming to terms with the idea that sex was all right. "This is the male version. I know Gippal takes it when he and Rikku aren't trying to have kids."

Isaaru turned the bottle around and around in his hands. "I see."

"I, they, we," Paine trailed off. She looked down at her hands and they were clutched together so tight her knuckles were white. "We haven't discussed children and I mean, this isn't."

"Children should be wanted and planned for." Isaaru said. "It's what the Al Bhed believe."

"Yes," Paine flushed and felt her muscles relax. "I've had some thoughts about that and seeing Rikku and Gippal with Toorop and how much they love him and want him in their lives. On the other hand, their attitude about sex is more it being an act between two people for enjoyment, pleasure and even affection if they aren't madly passionately in love with the other person. I don't want us to have any regrets or do anything rash that we aren't ready for even if we want to have sex with each other."

Isaaru stopped fiddling with the bottle. "How long does it take?"

Paine looked up. "Take?"

"To kick in," Isaaru asked. "I'm not seeing it on the bottle."

"You read Al Bhed."

"I had to in order to work for Cid."

Paine nodded. She swallowed. "A few days. It's a lot faster than the one for females."

Isaaru set the bottle on the table and put his hand on hers. "Paine, thank you. I wouldn't have had the courage to go myself or know where to go or what to ask."

Paine met his eyes. "I want things to be right between us. I want us to be able to talk about things without judgment or fear."

Isaaru smiled and leaned in. "So, maybe over the next few days we can talk about what makes you feel good," he murmured and kissed her, his hands sliding up her thighs to grab her about the waist and pull her into his lap.

Paine sighed against his mouth. That sounded fine to her.

* * *

 _Two or Three days and Two Weeks Later_

Paine watched sleepily as Isaaru tried to get ready quietly. Putting on his armor and trying to find his boots. Every night they had a 'date,' he'd wear nice clothes out but bring his uniform and armor to change into for the morning. She kept finding his nice clothes on the floor. So, she just cleaned them and hung them in the closet next to hers. It didn't bother her, but rather amused her because now she was seeing clothes she hadn't before. He had to be buying new things.

She had a sinking suspicion that her lover was a tiny bit vain.

He leaned over the bed and kissed her. "I'll see you later." He rumbled.

Paine yawned at him. "Why don't you just move in already?" She asked.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

She pointed at the closet.

Isaaru eased away and opened the closet doors. He stared a moment and then unexpectedly laughed. "Okay, I get it. I'll bring my toothbrush to take up residence in your bathroom."

"Our bathroom," she murmured.

He came over and knelt on the bed. "Our bathroom," he agreed and kissed her again.

Paine snuggled into her covers and fell back asleep even before their front door closed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Two days after he brought his duffle of all the clothes and personal possessions he owned, his unit was posted outside of Bevelle to another ruin. Paine had kissed him good bye with the admonishment to listen to his troops about dodging and ducking and staying one piece.

"No doubt we'll see each other soon enough," Isaaru murmured and ran his fingers along the front of her hair. "Kessi will find something and you'll find some reason to come out and see this ruin."

Paine narrowed her eyes at him. "So, keep yourself in one piece until I get there, Summoner."

"I will, Warrior," he said voice husky and kissed her again.

She arrived to what looked like the middle of a ruminant stampede. The dog like fiends with two or three fleshy spikes on their back that breathed fire ran amok among the soldiers.

Isaaru had summoned a Light Summon to deal with them. The problem being that ruminants weren't weak to any of the elements and had a bad tendency to actually absorb fire more often than not. The men were doing just a fine of job against them with swords and guns as Isaaru's Summon. There were just so many of the damn things they were getting overwhelmed.

Paine switched into her White Mage Weapon Sphere and got to work healing them so they could keep fighting. The Holy attack of Isaaru's summon was taking out large groups at a time. It was a fight of attrition and as long as she could keep the men alive. They should win. It wasn't like the fiends had healers of their own.

The five to ten minute fight felt like over an hour.

She reached Isaaru's side as the last fiend fell.

His helmet had fallen off and he had a cut on his cheek.

"Is this how you keep yourself in one piece?" She asked him tartly and leaned on the long staff that came with the weapon sphere. It was topped with her barbed x shaped cross.

Isaaru turned to her and blinked several times as if reassuring himself she was really there. He tilted his head. "I believe, Lady Paine, this is the first time I've seen you in white."

Paine looked down. The white on white dress of the white mage was little more than a coat masquerading as a dress in her opinion. The thick stand up collar folded over and there were white ribbons laced up the front holding the whole thing together. The thick white belt at her waist had a row of pyramid studs and the buckle was a large x shaped white cross again. The embroidery of the dress was shaped like her pendant along the hems and there were more studs at the base of the embroidery on the bell sleeves.

The only saving graces of the entire outfit was the intricate pirate like boots with their lacing and buckles and dangling chains and the fact the skirt had a slit up the front over one thigh. "It's the white mage weapon sphere, thus," she paused. "White."

Isaaru grinned.

She looked up at him and saw in his eyes the same lustful emotion that she saw every time he started after one of her belt buckles in her Warrior weapon sphere or the zippers on her date dresses. She narrowed her eyes at him. Now was _not_ the time.

He smirked and winked at her turning his attention to his men. "Everyone alive?"

"Thanks to Lady Paine, Summoner." One of them shouted.

"Since you were too busy summoning!" Another teased.

Isaaru ignored the jab. It was Summoning or healing and the men knew it. His Summon had taken out more than all of them put together. They'd rather have the summon and take their chances with the fiends. "Will someone tell me where all of those fiends came from?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," Another saluted, waved at half a dozen men. They jogged off into the ruins.

Isaaru sighed. "A couple more months and I can put this Captain business behind me."

"There, there," Paine murmured.

Isaaru snorted.

Paine flipped into her Samurai weapon sphere, the red coat standing out against the green grass.

Isaaru sighed in disappointment.

Paine looked down her nose at him and swaggered into the ruins, loosening her katana from the back sheathe. "Coming, Captain?"

Isaaru looked up at the sky and shook his head. He looked around for his helmet, scooped it up and jogged after her. His men followed at his back.

* * *

A/N: The Japanese word for monkey is Saru. So, when Yuna is asking Isaaru if it is him, she's either intentionally or unintentionally making a pun on his name. Just, thought I'd throw that bit of silly trivia in with this very cracky ship.


	36. Chapter 35

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Four

 _Less than a month later_

Paine pulled her boots off and started tugging off her gloves. She heard the door open and shut behind her and barely managed quick glance before Isaaru's arms were around her and his mouth was on her neck. She threw the gloves onto the couch.

"I've missed you so much," he growled into her ear and kissed the spot between her ear lobe and her neck where it was the most sensitive.

Paine tilted her head to the side. "You saw me, a week ago, at the inn where I surprised you in the white mage weapon sphere."

He grinned, she could feel it. "It's not the same as being with you every night." His hands undid the buckles of her outfit and unhooked the wheel chains. They fell to the floor with a clatter.

Paine turned around and worked at the buckles of his armor. His helmet was already on the table beside the door. She set the chest pieces to the side and pulled his tunic over his head.

He picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, mouth covering hers. He dumped her on the bed and knelt over her, pulling the zipper of her top down.

The door opened again. "Paine?" Baralai called out.

Isaaru and Paine broke apart. Paine swore.

Isaaru grimaced. "I'll be in the shower," he murmured and kissed her quickly. He didn't want any part of a conversation with Baralai.

Paine half smiled as he headed towards their bathroom, shucking his boots and his pants. "Just a second, Baralai," she called out.

"Your door was partly open and unlocked." Baralai said.

Isaaru turned around and winced. 'Sorry,' he mouthed.

She waved her hands at him, shooing him towards the bathroom. It wasn't his fault any more than it was her fault. She worked at making sure her breasts were in the right place before she zipped up the front of her top. She didn't bother zipping it up all the way, just enough so Baralai wouldn't get a glimpse of a nipple by accident. The half circle cut outs over her breasts looked cool as long as the outfit was put together properly. If not, it was a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen.

She exited the bedroom and leaned against the door. "Baralai."

He ran his eyes up and down her figure. "I was worried there," he trailed off not sure how to articulate what he wanted to say and still be polite.

Paine raised her eyebrows and finished his sentence. "That someone came in and attacked me unawares?" She loaded her voice with irony. She'd had private lessons in martial arts when she was young. Monk may be a beginning weapon sphere, but it'd been simple enough to learn. She'd put off Bard as long as possible until she realized that she needed it to unlock Samurai.

Only because of both the indignity of dancing and singing and then there was the accompanying outfit.

The top was like her old trainer dress sphere with all the studded bands but instead of corset lacing and multicolored panels, it had draped chains coming from the middle and fish scale plates decorating the hem. That had been fine. The bard outfit had a box pleated skirt with a pyramid studded hem. She didn't wear pleated skirts. There were stockings and they had skulls worked into them. Stockings! Not leather leggings, stockings! She wanted to hate the outfit and couldn't or the long bladed nails that came with it as a weapon. Because when put together it looked hardcore and badass. So, to keep anyone from realizing she liked the damn thing, she'd complained long and loud to everyone she trained with, everyone being Rikku.

Rikku hadn't called her out on it thankfully.

It was actually better than the monk weapon sphere. She always felt she was running around with fish fins on the sides of her legs and over her hips from the leather ruffles that started halfway up her thighs and went over her hipbones.

Baralai fidgeted and smiled an apology at her.

The shower turned on.

Baralai's eyes narrowed and he took a second glance around the room.

"I just arrived home five minutes ago." Paine said. "The door must not have latched properly." She hoped to divert him from the fact her shower had turned on while she wasn't anywhere near it.

"There's someone else here." Baralai's voice lowered. He picked up the helmet and then set it down carefully. "Isaaru."

Paine crossed her arms. So, Baralai must have met Isaaru at one point while he was out with his unit and in his armor.

Baralai stepped forward. "What is Isaaru doing in your home, Paine?"

"It's our home," Paine said evenly. "He lives here with me."

"Lives with you," Baralai's voice went flat.

Paine's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"Why is he living with you? He has parents, an entire barrack." Baralai gestured broadly with his arm pointing off into greater Bevelle.

"That's none of your business," Paine said.

"None of my business," Baralai's jaw dropped. "We-"

Paine interrupted. "We? There is no we, Baralai."

"Of course there is a we," Baralai retorted.

"There can't be a we or an us when this is the first time you've spoken to me in close to a year." Paine spat out. " _We_ haven't had a conversation of substance in close to two. If there ever was a we, it's over."

"No," Baralai scowled. "It isn't. You can't just decide these things on your own."

"I would have talked to you about it if you were available physically and emotionally and socially to talk to." Paine said. "But it's complicated isn't it?" She lifted her hand off her arm and jerked it before setting it back down.

"It is, you know my position." Baralai's voice strained itself from holding back a shout. He was a political leader. Paine knew that. He had obligations and duties and responsibilities. She'd been part of that once.

Paine tossed her head. "What I know is that you pulled away and stopped talking to me. That you put your Bevelle social obligations before us. That your _mother_ has several young Bevelle ladies on the hook that come from richer and better families than I do and aren't troublesome truth seekers."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about you." Baralai's fists clenched.

"If you cared about me, you would be here." Paine glared at him. "You would be telling your mother you have a girl picked out for your future. You'd be willing to share your thoughts and have an actual conversation with me about my work."

"Yes, your work, that takes you all over Spira as if you were a sphere hunter again." Baralai glared at her. "Putting yourself at risk and in danger for scraps of our history. We don't need our history. We need to look to our future. Put our past behind us."

"If we don't learn from history we're doomed to repeat it," Paine said. "We need to know what happened and why Bevelle forgot the Essentials."

"The Essentials," Baralai sneered. "They might as well be the new religion."

"Whether you like it or not, they exist and Life saved us through Rikku by closing the portals to the Farplane."

"And do you summon Life?" He taunted. He knew she didn't. No. She summoned Death and Darkness among others.

"That's not how these Summons work. If you'd open your heart and your mind." Paine blew out. They were fighting over something that should have been put to rest over two years ago. She put a hand to her forehead. "Why are you here, Baralai?"

"I came to offer you an escort to the big meeting in Mushroom Rock tomorrow. But I see you won't need one," Baralai's lip curled. "You have Isaaru. Or are you escorting him? It's not like he can fight worth a damn without his Summons."

"Get out," Paine's voice turned rough.

Baralai bowed at her but it was a mockery of what it should have been. "As you wish." He said, spun and stalked out the door.

Paine went over, shut it gently and turned the lock. She blew out, turned and headed back to her bedroom, stripping the leather suit off as she went. There was a man in her shower that was there for her, listened to her, talked with her and respected her decisions. And she was going to show him just how much she appreciated it by wrapping her mouth around his cock until his knees turned to jelly and he couldn't stand up.

She was certain Isaaru would enjoy it.

* * *

Isaaru tried to keep his attention on Yuna as they went over the information for the meeting together. But it was hard not to keep an eye on Paine as she talked to Lucil. (Paine being a Captain of the Chocobo Auxiliary Knights, a group made up of all the sphere and treasure hunters that rode chocobos that could be called in to help the regular chocobo knights at any time.) She was wearing what she called her Knight Weapon Sphere and the top of it had a deep v-neck formed of belts that joined right under her breasts, but the inner sides of her breasts were also exposed. He'd been up close and personal with that part of her body last night and despite the fact the rest of her was decorously covered (the puffed leather sleeves of the top were slightly ridiculous in his opinion) he was having a hard time concentrating.

Maybe it was the clothes he was wearing. Paine had convinced him not to wear his old Summoner Robes. The clothes he was wearing were formal enough, but not as outlandish as that outfit. But it was a change and affecting his concentration. Maybe he should have insisted that she at least let him keep the coat.

"Isaaru?" Yuna asked him.

Isaaru flushed. "Sorry, distracted." He murmured.

Lady Yuna had also changed in the years following the closing of the Farplane. She'd grown her hair longer. It went past her shoulders now and it flipped under. She swept it over one shoulder, keeping it in place with the way the hair twisted on one side at the crown of her head, over her ear and down to the base of her skull and then there was a pretty jeweled pin of flowers on that side.

It was a very grown up and lady like look that suited her well.

"It's all right." Yuna smiled at him. "You know the information as well as I do. I'm just going over it for my own nerves."

Isaaru nodded. "I'm always happy to be your sounding board."

"I wish I was nervous about the meeting. It's more about Rikku." Yuna said and bit her lip. "Have you heard?"

Isaaru smiled. Yes, he had. "The High Priestess said she was having twins."

"Her midwife has ordered her to bed rest." Yuna lowered her voice. "She says it is normal with twins, but I still worry. Sidda is trying to be reassuring too."

"You and Gippal and her midwife will do everything you can to keep Rikku with us." Isaaru reassured her. "She's not going anywhere for a good long while."

Yuna smiled. "You always know just what to say. Thank you."

Baralai cleared his throat. "Summoner Isaaru, a moment of your time."

Isaaru made his face a mask of politeness. "Of course, Praetor." He said smoothly. He had a suspicion what this was going to be about. "High Summoner," he bowed to Yuna.

Yuna bowed back. "Summoner Isaaru."

Paine watched Baralai lead Isaaru out to one of the private balconies built into the Mushroom Rock Base.

She pressed her lips together. Damn Baralai, damn him. She couldn't follow the two of them without it looking suspicious. Not that Isaaru had signaled he needed her help but still, the two of them should be facing Baralai together now that Baralai knew about them.

Out on the balcony, Baralai put a hand on the rail and turned to Isaaru. "You should have come to me to ask about Paine?"

Isaaru felt his temper spike. "Pardon me, Baralai. We aren't _friends_. I had no reason to come to you. There was no indication that you and the lady were an item and when I asked her myself, she assured me she was single."

"Still, it would have been more polite for you to come to me."

"More polite? She's not your property." Isaaru spat. "I would have had more right to go to her father, if I believed in such things anymore. If Paine and I having an actual conversation to be a couple like two adults and being together offends you, I hope you can find it in you to keep your ire to yourself in polite company." If he was a lesser man, he'd rub into Baralai's face that he, Isaaru, had had the best night of sex with Paine since becoming her lover because Baralai had riled her temper.

"She was still my girl." Baralai insisted.

"Oh, so there was a formal claim?" Isaaru raised an eyebrow. "First I've heard of any such thing."

That rocked Baralai. "No. There wasn't." He admitted.

"Nobody can read minds." Isaaru waved a hand. "Not even the High Summoner or Elder Rikku and least of all, Lady Paine."

"Have you made a formal claim?"

"I've made claim enough." Isaaru lowered his voice. It wasn't Baralai's business that Isaaru took Paine out to dinner and brought her flowers or talked with her until late hours of the night after making love. "It's not as if our families are high ranked enough that making a formal claim would be remarked upon."

"You have some nerve," Baralai's voice turned deadly.

"Plenty to be sufficient. I serve on the field."

"You'll put her in danger every day if she thinks that you're in trouble." Baralai hissed. "She deserves better than that. And won't Maroda inherit everything from your father. Your mother's family are poor aren't they? There won't be anything left for you and, who was it again, Pacce. How are you going to support Paine? When there aren't any spheres left for her to hunt, treasures for her to find and research in the library stops panning out."

"Those would be our hurdles and our business." Isaaru's fist clenched. "Not yours."

"I can offer her a better life, a comfortable life."

"And put her in that cage of manners she worked so hard to get out of, so much that she joined the Crimson Squad where you met her in the first place." Isaaru hissed.

"She'll be safe."

"She'd die on the inside by inches and wouldn't be the woman I love anymore." Isaaru growled.

Baralai rocked backwards. "You can't love her. You barely know her."

Isaaru clenched his fists. "I know her better than you. Paine makes her own decisions. She didn't have to earn that right, but she did anyways. If she decides to leave me in the future, then she can go with my blessing. I won't hold her back from doing what she wants. That's not what people who love each other do. Good day, Praetor." Isaaru bowed stiffly and stalked from balcony.

His mind churned. How dare Baralai. How dare he?

He went over to Yuna. "Pardon me, High Summoner. I find I need some air. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Yuna's eyes widened. "Of course."

Gippal's brow furrowed. He stared after Isaaru. He started to get up.

Paine put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go. I know what's upset him." She said and squeezed. She followed after Isaaru.

He stood around the corner of the huge tent like structure and out of sight of the soldiers on patrol.

"Isaaru?" Paine put a hand on his arm. She peered into his eyes.

"He's a despicable prig." Isaaru said voice laden with venom. "Propriety and good manners prevent me from saying anything else." He met her eyes. "You want to know the strange thing. I'm not mad at him. I almost _expected_ this from him. The way he's been fawning over the Bevelle elite. I'm mad _for you._ "

Paine's jaw dropped. She had not expected that.

"You're your own person. You have every right to make the decisions on what you do for a living and who you choose to live with and give your heart to. If you're mercenary enough to disregard all that you hold dear for a simple roof over your head then so be it. But that's your choice, not his." Isaaru's words were clipped. "He doesn't get to make that decision for you."

Paine's heart melted.

A few years ago, she'd been the one trying to hang onto Gippal, Nooj and Baralai. So much, that she didn't want them to find happiness. She supposed she'd grown up a little and discovered that she couldn't begrudge them their independence if she wanted independence herself. Isaaru understood.

She stepped forward, put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently.

Isaaru sighed and relaxed, pulling her closer to him. "I told him I loved you." He murmured against her lips.

Paine's eyes widened. "You what?"

"It just came out of me." Isaaru rested his forehead against hers. "You should have been the first to hear it in some romantic way."

Paine's lips twitched. "You told Baralai you loved me in a fight. That's romantic enough for me."

"Oh, well, in that case," Isaaru smiled. "I love you, Paine." He murmured and kissed her again.

Paine melted against him. She lost track of the time the kiss lasted.

Gippal cleared his throat. "This is sweet and all, but we do have a big meeting."

Paine and Isaaru jumped.

Gippal crossed his arms and sniggered. "I promise not to tell anyone, unless the smeared lip gloss does it for me."

Paine put a hand to her mouth and ducked her head. She flushed.

"Really, congrats you two." Gippal said softly. "You deserve it."

Isaaru wiped at his mouth. "I understand congratulations are in order for you too. Twins is it?"

Paine quickly fixed her lip gloss.

"They do run in my family." Gippal smiled. He uncrossed his arms and jerked his head. They headed back inside. Gippal lowered his voice. "I mean, congrats as in, how the hell have you been hiding this from everyone? Because, really, way to go."

Paine glared at him. "You promised." She hissed.

"Do tell Rikku and Yuna yourself," Gippal murmured. "Please, before they accidentally walk in on what I did." Though, as the Avatar of Love, he'd been suspicious the moment Paine had put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from going after Isaaru. Not that Isaaru or Paine knew that about him.

Paine flushed but nodded.

"Thanks." Gippal said. "There will be ice cream in it for you once you do."

Paine rolled her eyes as they all separated to sit with their groups. She wasn't a pre-teen anymore. Isaaru sat down next to Yuna and smiled at her.

Yuna smiled back at him.

Paine stopped by Baralai and said something lowly into his ear. Whatever it was caused Baralai to flush. Paine sat down near Lucil and leaned back in her chair crossing her legs looking satisfied she'd made whatever point she needed to make.

They settled into the meeting.


	37. Chapter 36

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Five

The Celsius was hovering outside the cliff when they exited the meeting. Anikki and Leila chased their two year old daughter, Neela, around from canon to canon. She had a balloon and a huge smile on her face as she went up to every soldier and worker and talked to them. As soon as she saw Gippal, she lit up and flew over to him.

"Unc Gip! Unc Gip! Bawoon! Bawoon!"

Gippal scooped her up. "A balloon, huh? Has someone been to Luca?"

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and smiled at him.

Gippal kissed her cheek. "What brings you here?" He asked his siblings in law.

Anikki crossed his arms. "Someone didn't bring their airship to this meeting and left my sister in Djose. I came to give you a ride."

"Well, it's just as easy to take a hover," Gippal drawled. "But thank you. When I left my darling wife, Toorop had a stack of books and puzzles and they were snuggling up in bed together for mother son bonding time. They're probably taking a nap about now. Which actually sounds really good. I might join them when I get back."

Anikki shook his head.

Leila smiled. "And there are sphere waves we thought Paine should look into first."

"Sphere waves?" Paine asked. "Interesting. I'll take a look."

Elma looked around and sighed. "I hate to admit it. But I miss Leblanc." She said.

Maroda's brow rose as he looked over at his lover. "Leblanc?"

Leila looked baffled. When she'd been pretending to be Leblanc, she hadn't gone out of her way to make friends with anyone in Mushroom Rock. She'd never formed a close relationship with Elma of all people.

Gippal coughed and pretended to be very interested in his niece's balloon.

Paine was grateful she'd developed a decent poker face years ago.

Elma explained. "She always had really good _food._ " She brightened and looked at Anikki. "She was last seen on your airship."

Anikki shrugged. "I dropped her off at Luca and we never saw her again."

Elma pouted. "I'm doomed to never have those leaf wrapped rice things again."

If anything, Leila looked even more baffled.

"She was excellent at making everyone feel welcomed." Lucil admitted. "And her buffets were well stocked. I do find it odd that she hasn't resurfaced somewhere."

"A broken heart drove her out of the lime light." Paine said dead pan.

Nooj snorted and turned away to hide his expression.

"That doesn't seem like her." Elma said. "It's odd. I miss her a little."

"Missing her food and her parties isn't exactly the same thing as missing her as a person," Leila pointed out.

Elma threw up her hands. "But that's all we really knew of her as a person. And she just disappeared. It's like she never really existed."

Nooj put a hand over his face and smiled.

"Dropped off in Luca, never heard from her again." Anikki repeated.

Gippal walked towards the Celsius. "Hey, I need to get back to my wife before she starts to worry and come up with a to do list of everything we need to take to Bikanel."

Paine's brow furrowed. That didn't sound like Rikku. "Rikku doesn't do lists."

"Rikku the treasure hunter is rather a wing it person. Rikku the mother and alchemist has lists," Gippal said.

Paine gave Isaaru a look. She'd better go.

He winked at her and jerked his head at Maroda. He was going to tell his brother about them.

Paine nodded at him giving him permission, not that he needed it. She whistled for Hochi and headed after Gippal.

Anikki marched after Gippal talking after him in Al Bhed.

Yuna smiled. "I want to check in Rikku, if that's okay." She said to Leila.

"She'll be glad for some company." Leila wrinkled her nose. "She's been in bed less than a week and is taking the time to get caught up. But it's not like the bed is in a high traffic area. She misses people."

Tidus laughed and held Yuna's hand. "I'm surprised she hasn't ordered a couch to be placed out in an office for her."

"She might when they settle into Bikanel for the rest of the pregnancy." Leila widened her eyes and shrugged. "They were just waiting for this meeting to be done with to move."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yuna asked in a low voice as they stepped onto the ramp. It closed behind them.

Leila shook her head. "Not really. They like Djose and Kilika and Luca well enough. Bikanel is home. Besides, they need to be in one place so people can find them for a bit."

Yuna bit her lip. "Is that bad?"

"No. Nothing bad," Leila shook her head. "There's a lot of projects that have been started or proposed and the next steps require a lot of talk and cooperation between disciplines and clans. The council wants to be able to nail their feet to the floor for a little while to get things moving. Rikku's pregnancy is a good as an excuse as any. She won't be bored."

Yuna relaxed. "I guess I see."

"They could do it all through the sphere network they've got with the Kelvin. The council thinks things go smoother with them being there in person." Leila shook her head. "And it does, I'll admit."

The Celsius lowered. It took more time to take off and land the ship than it did to fly between Mushroom Rock and Djose.

Yuna blinked as Paine got off with them.

"Want to check in on Rikku," she said.

The three women headed behind Djose temple to the home that Gippal had carved out of a cliff for when Rikku and he stayed there more than a night.

Rikku was tucked up in bed with Toorop.

Toorop blinked sleepily at them.

Rikku ruffled his hair. "He just woke up."

Leila grinned. "Neela is here with Unc Nikki." She told him.

Toorop brightened, kissed his mother and crawled out of the bed trundling off to find his cousin, uncle and father.

Rikku laughed. "Well, now I know where I stand or lay." She looked at the bed and her belly ruefully.

Leila sat down next to her. "It won't be long until you're on Bikanel." She assured her.

Yuna sat down on the end of the bed.

Rikku sighed. "I know. Did the meeting go well?"

"For the most part," Yuna said. "Baralai and Isaaru had a bit of a blow up before it started. They managed to focus on business though. No idea what it was about though."

Paine flushed. "Us."

The other three just turned their heads and looked at her.

"Us?" Rikku asked.

"Um," Paine sighed. "Isaaru and I are seeing each other," she added in a mumble "if living together counts as seeing."

The three other women's eyes widened and they all looked at each other. Each of them had been completely clueless.

"Baralai isn't happy." Paine said. "Even though we haven't really talked to each other in over a year. I guess he felt we were still an item and decided to take it out on Isaaru before the meeting. I wanted to tell you before Baralai spit out something nasty."

"You and Isaaru?" Yuna said.

Paine heated. "He's nice, polite and has a decent sense of humor."

Rikku's eyes narrowed. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months," Paine fiddled with her fingers. "We were keeping it quiet."

The three women looked at each other.

"Quiet is a good word for it," Leila said.

"Sooo," Rikku drawled out. "If Baralai got in an argument with Isaaru before the meeting and we're just hearing about this, how did he find out?"

Paine winced. "The door to my house didn't latch properly. He almost caught us in bed together."

A huff of air passed Yuna's lips.

It sparked all of them into laughter.

Paine wiped at her eyes. "We can laugh about it now."

Leila nodded. "But I'm sure Baralai said some nasty things he doesn't think he meant."

"The truth comes out when you're angry," Yuna said softly.

Paine sobered. "I should have told you all sooner."

Rikku patted the bed. "At least you told us now. I want to hear about the meeting where you realized that Isaaru of all people was attractive and the first date and the silly things he does."

Paine gingerly sat down. She folded her hands on her lap and looked at them. "Well, he doesn't actually wear his Summoner robes while out in the field with his unit." Paine flushed. "Or his hair up in that silly pony tail. All of that was just so distracting, you don't really pay attention to him."

"Strip it all away," Rikku murmured.

Paine turned red. "I don't think that's polite to talk about."

"Ohh hoh," Leila said. "There is something to talk about."

Rikku reached over and poked her. "You have a husband, my brother."

"And he's very well endowed." Leila said.

Rikku cringed. "Ew. Ew. Did you miss where I said he was my brother?"

Yuna interrupted. "So, you saw him and actually saw him." She wanted to get back to the story.

"We ended up talking." Paine shrugged. "I had to get back to Bevelle. A couple of days later he shows up, asks me out to dinner, brings me flowers, takes me to the wharf to play stupid carnival games and watch the fireworks."

"And there were fireworks," Leila said, tone salacious.

"Okay, he's sweet." Rikku said.

Paine agreed with Rikku but didn't want to admit that a sweet man with flowers had won her over. "We've been doing things together ever since."

"Including sex," Leila added.

Yuna's eyes widened. "Leila!"

"Well! Ahem, he's the whole package and Baralai did almost catch them in bed." Leila pointed out.

Rikku's eyes were bright with mischief. "Worth every gil."

Paine flushed. "We talked about it like adults first."

"Good," Rikku said. "And you're happy."

Paine nodded. "Yeah. I am. He loves me. He, um, told Baralai during their fight."

Rikku smiled. "Then, we're happy for you. Congratulations, Paine."

Paine stood up. "I should get going. Sphere waves in a pretty dangerous area and I should get to them first before someone less experienced tries to take on something they aren't prepared for. If things were different."

"I wasn't as big as a shoopuf," Rikku sighed.

"I'd ask you all to come." Paine said.

Yuna smiled. "It's okay Paine. Before you go, um," she glanced about. "Tidus and I, we're, we're expecting."

Rikku squealed. "Come here so I can give you a hug!"

Paine smiled but shook her head. "Congrats."

Leila laughed and moved out of the way so Yuna could come and hug Rikku.

Paine edged to the door. "Um, thanks." She said.

Leila smiled at her and patted Yuna's back as Rikku babbled about play dates and Bikanel being the world's biggest sand box. "You're welcome." She paused. "Just, don't rush into the mommy club if you aren't ready for it."

Paine's eyes widened. "No pressure about that!" She said hastily and stepped out.

Leila laughed and let her go.

* * *

Maroda and Elma walked arm in arm. Elma leading her chocobo. Maroda had offered her an escort back to the main Chocobo Knight base in the Moonflow. Not that Elma needed it, but it was a way for the two of them to spend just a little more time together. Isaaru had asked to walk with them.

"We're headed in the same direction," Maroda said in a warm voice. "And it's never like you're intruding, brother."

Isaaru glanced over at him. "I know that, it's still polite to ask."

"We barely get to see you," Elma said.

"We should take more time to see each other," Isaaru said ruefully.

"You're stationed in Bevelle. I'm stationed here." Maroda said. "We'll have to work something out that we don't see each other just at meetings. I do miss you."

"And I miss you," Isaaru said.

Elma shook her head. "You two are so adorable."

"Welcome to our family," Maroda said.

Isaaru couldn't think of a better opening. "Speaking of family, brother."

Maroda's eyebrow rose. "Is there something wrong with mom and dad?" He always called Isaaru's mother, mom. She'd been his mother too since he was a small child.

"No. No. They're fine. For now." Isaaru paused. He hadn't told them about Paine yet or their living arrangements.

"Oh, that's good." Maroda said. "But ominous."

"It's nothing bad. I assure you. I'm not sure how you or they will take it." Isaaru hedged.

Elma leaned forward. "You're maddening, all this polite beating around the bushes. Spit it out."

"I'm hoping to add to the family." Isaaru said. "Eventually, if she'll have me."

"And now pronouns." Elma murmured.

"I'm with Elma, brother." Maroda said.

Isaaru flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Paine and I, we've been seeing each other, romantically."

Maroda stopped. He turned. "Paine?"

"Paine?" Elma's mouth gaped open.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my brother?" Maroda asked.

"It's not that much out of character is it?" Isaaru winced. "She's a really intelligent and beautiful woman."

"It's the brains," Elma said in an aside to Maroda. "It gets them all the time."

"Paine, the great Historian? The Paine who is now the last remaining active member of the Gullwings taking over from Rikku who is too busy being the Elder of the Al Bhed and a parent. Paine, Captain of the Chocobo Auxiliaries. Friend of Nooj, Gippal and Baralai, personal friend to the High Summoner. That Paine?" Maroda asked.

"You're the same," Isaaru pointed out. "Yuna is my friend as well as a peer."

"I want to be sure that we're talking about the same taciturn and quiet woman who nine times out of ten keeps her own counsel." Maroda crossed his arms as best as he could with Elma holding onto one.

"She's not that bad. She has a sense of humor. She likes relaxing." Isaaru protested. "She doesn't tolerate fools or fuss over much on outward appearances. She's really a lovely person."

"Ah, you're in love." Maroda said. "No need to get defensive with me."

"You do that on purpose," Isaaru grumbled.

"I did the same thing before the pilgrimage to make sure you were serious." Maroda reminded him.

Isaaru sighed. "I'm serious. You could have just asked."

Maroda grinned. "Then, I wouldn't be your over protective brother. Really, she could bend you in half with her pinky, one hand behind her back and her eyes closed."

"I know," Isaaru sighed in a 'isn't it wonderful' tone of voice.

Elma laughed and hid her face against Maroda's shoulder.

Isaaru shook himself. "I'm going to introduce her to mother and father."

"Hmm, then they'll want to have a big family dinner with all of us." Maroda said.

Elma looked down at herself. "Maybe I could borrow Paine and ask what to wear. Never been to a Bevelle family dinner before."

"Mom and dad found you fascinating." Maroda reassured her. "They love you and don't care what you wear as long as you wear something."

"We can have Pacce bring his friends and they'll be so entertained by the teenage sphere hunters they won't have time to badger us about weddings and children." Isaaru said voice light.

"Pacce to the rescue," Maroda agreed.

Elma laughed.

"Besides, I have on good authority that Rikku and her friends help Paine with her shopping." Isaaru said. "You'd be just as well off asking Leila or Lady Sen or even Iola."

"Spira's singing sensation. That's a bit out of my league." Elma widened her eyes.

Maroda and Isaaru looked at each other.

"Elma," Maroda said gently. "You regularly attend meetings with High Summoner Yuna, her famous Guardian and Spiran Defense League Commander Tidus, the Elders of the Al Bhed Rikku and Gippal, General Nooj himself and Praetor Baralai who all know you on first name basis. I don't think you are the one who is out of their league with Iola."

"Besides, Iola is Rikku, Yuna and Paine's friend. You can drop their names. She, by all reports, is a nice young lady if a bit exuberant. She'd no doubt be delighted to make your acquaintance." Isaaru said. "I'm surprised you two don't know each other already."

"I'm not really down with all that female frou frou ah." Elma said.

"Neither is Paine, but somehow she keeps getting roped into it." Isaaru said. "She comes back relaxed and happy full of mock complaints and I pretend not to notice that she actually enjoys herself."

Elma giggled.

Maroda looked over at his brother. "I am very intrigued on how this all came about."

"I can woo a woman you know." Isaaru tried to maintain his dignity.

"Uh huh. Details." Maroda said.

Isaaru half smiled and explained.


	38. Chapter 37

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Six

Paine handed Isaaru a piece of thick paper. "What do you think?" She asked and sat down next to him on their couch.

Isaaru looked at it. "Think of what?"

"I'm going to send that to my parents." Paine said.

"To Lord and Lady," Isaaru mumbled, and then came the name of her parents, "Lady Paine and Summoner Isaaru wish to cordially inform you that we have entered a romantic relationship. May this letter find you well." She'd added the names of their houses to their names in the letter. He read it again. "Very short, formal."

"Good," Paine took the note back.

Isaaru took her hand gently. "I didn't realize your relationship with your parents was that strained."

"It wasn't," Paine put her head on his shoulder. "Until Baralai distanced himself from me. Then I wasn't any of use to them anymore. I took exception that my only purpose was to be a political pawn in the great game of power that is meaningless to the rest of Spira. They took exception to my exception."

Isaaru shifted and put his arm around her shoulders. "The more fool them." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"They should still hear it from us rather than from Baralai or one of the society gossips." Paine sighed and set the note on the table. "I'll have it couriered over before we leave tonight."

Isaaru laughed lightly. "That will baffle your parents."

"I hope so." Paine smiled. She sat up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get ready." She got up and headed into the bedroom and the bathroom beyond.

Isaaru picked up the note and made a face. No permissions, blessings or commentary required. And no signature. He read it several more times and then set it down. They were her parents. If this as how she desired to inform them of their rather informal union, then that was her right. He closed his eyes and tried to relax using meditation techniques he'd learned as a Summoner of Yevon to try and keep the nerves at bay.

He had to remain calm for Paine's sake.

His internal clock told him it was time to get ready. He got up and stretched heading into the bedroom.

Wrapped in a towel, Paine stared into her closet. It was a sea of black with a bit of red here and there. His own clothes a burst of bright color to the side. He came up behind her and pulled a full length gown from the rack. "This one." He said.

Paine took it and held it up. The fishtail skirt had cut outs with a crisp light sheer black linen between them to form a more flowing shape. "Won't this scandalize your parents?"

"If you want to scandalize my parents, wear this one." Isaaru picked up another dress. This one had the same shape in the skirt, but it was leather and had corseting up her behind. He liked it, it gave her buttocks more shape.

"Then I'll wear that if we have dinner with my parents," Paine said, voice dry.

Isaaru grinned and set it back on the rod. He kissed her cheek, chose some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Paine lifted the dress Isaaru had chosen. She had to admit that he man had good taste and it was more than the fact he was dating her. The dress was off the shoulder with only slightly puffy sleeves, but the top and the heavier fabric of the skirt had geometric designs similar to other yevonite clothes in the same style, they were just black on black and done with embroidery instead of printed patterns. The cut of the dress even mocked the long panels of other similar garments without being a free hanging panel.

She let the towel drop and went in search of the right undergarment. She knew she had a bustier that was supposed to go with this dress. If she could find it then she'd be set. Plus, there were some other items in her underwear drawer that would make Isaaru happy when they got home even if the meeting with his parents didn't go well.

Paine was worried more for his sake than hers after all. He seemed to have good and close relationship with his parents. She wanted them to like her so he wouldn't have to choose between them. If they didn't like her, that was on them, not on her. But she didn't want Isaaru stuck in the middle.

* * *

Paine glanced at Isaaru as he prepared to knock on his parent's door. Her arm wrapped around his and their hands entwined so skin touched skin. She'd decided against gloves the last minute when he'd produced a ruby encrusted bangle that she wasn't asking where he'd acquired. She'd put it on and watched his face light up with happiness that she liked his gift.

Honest to the Essentials, she was beginning to feel like an actual girlfriend. He'd given her jewelry.

Isaaru took a deep breath. She squeezed his hand. He smiled at her. She wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself. Then he knocked on the door.

It flew open. His parents stood there with large smiles.

"Isaaru," his mother gushed and grabbed him into a hug. She let him go quickly. "And you must be Paine." She said holding her hands out. "Oh, you're so lovely and we've heard so much about you. Come in. Come in."

Paine gingerly took her hands and let Isaaru's mother lead him inside.

Isaaru's father put a hand on Isaaru's shoulder and then hugged him. He slapped Isaaru's back. "Welcome, welcome." He said. "We invited your Aunt. I hope you don't mind."

"No. That's fine." Isaaru said and they came inside.

His father shut the door.

Isaaru's aunt, (actually Maroda's mother's sister) stood just inside. Her face lit up. "Oh, you're so elegant." She said.

"Let me give you a tour of the house," his mother gushed and proceeded to give Paine a breezy tour with not so serious commentary about all the rooms.

Paine felt mildly bewildered. His parents were dressed in formal attire, but they acted like it was all a lark and they were just having an informal family dinner and greetings.

"And these are the boys' rooms," his mother was saying. "Not that they use them anymore of course. Not even Pacce. You'd think he was a grown man the way we never see him. You let them go on one little pilgrimage and suddenly they want to explore the world and have no time for mom and dad."

Her voice was so filled with affection and pride that Paine couldn't believe the complaint. "It's dreadful," she said, keeping her voice light.

"Absolutely," his mother smiled.

A bell rang.

"And that's dinner. So, you actually worked with High Summoner Yuna and Elder Rikku back when they were sphere hunters." His mother's voice was full of anticipation.

"Yes, I did. We were the Gullwings."

"That must have been so exciting. You must tell me all about it."

Paine widened her eyes. "There really isn't that much to tell."

"You discovered Vegnagun. Yuna had concerts! You travelled all over Spira on an airship. There must be plenty of stories about girls being girls." Her voice was eager.

Paine sat down and looked baffled. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Really darling, she's grown up." Isaaru's father said. "She probably would rather talk about the history she's digging up in the Great Library."

Isaaru picked up his napkin. "I have heard rumors about how you infiltrated Leblanc's chateau and stole a sphere from her."

"She stole from us first." Paine corrected.

Isaaru smiled at his plate.

Paine's eyes widened. She'd been well and truly trapped by her boyfriend. She turned to his mother. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes. Now you must tell the story." His mother leaned forward. "Infiltrating Chateau Leblanc."

Paine glared shortly at Isaaru who just smiled at her. She turned back to his mother. "Well, it all started when Leblanc stole Yuna's garment grid and decided to put on a huge concert as Yuna in Luca," she said.

His aunt rubbed her hands together. "Oh, this is going to be good." She whispered to Isaaru.

Isaaru smiled and let the magic that was his mother and aunt work on drawing Paine out into conversation.

* * *

Paine turned the envelope in her hands over and over, unsure of what to do with it. She set it down, picked it back up, opened it, read the card inside, put it away and started turning the envelope again.

The rustle of paper alerted Isaaru. He was laying on the couch and Paine sat near his feet. He opened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and passed it over to him. "We've received an invitation."

Isaaru took it, opened it and pulled out the card. It was a formal invitation to dine with Paine's parents a few weeks from now. He raised his eyebrows. "Lovely to see that they managed to clear a night in their busy schedule." He put the card away. "We can decline."

"I know," Paine fidgeted.

"It's not like they asked us if that would work into our schedules. They chose a date and from the wording expect us to be there." Isaaru reached out.

Paine took his hand and bit her lip. "It does set a bad precedent."

"But?"

"This is the first I've heard from them in months."

"You sent them a formal announcement that you were seeing someone. That's a rather shocking communication to them." He rubbed her fingers. "I know what you're thinking. You want to give them a chance to approve and give you their unconditional love."

Paine looked at their hands. "It's childish."

"It's human."

"So, what do we do?" Paine asked.

"They're your parents," Isaaru said gently. "If you want to try, then we go."

"But?" Paine asked this time.

"We can set boundaries. Talk about in advance what we will and will not accept from them in terms of behavior. If they cross those lines we feel are respectful and appropriate, then we leave. Tell them we're sorry and that we'll see them another time when they are insert whatever emotion they currently aren't. We don't let them dictate what we do or who we see."

Paine visibly relaxed. "I wish my parents were more like yours as overbearing as they were in a different way."

Isaaru grinned. "My parents find you as fascinating and as much of a mystery as Elma. I think my mother would have joined the Crusaders if she could have gotten away with it. Her father was a real dictator. It influenced the way she raised us."

"By not doing what he did."

"We would be polite and know our manners and understand our obligations and responsibilities but she wouldn't stop us from trying to live our own lives and do what we want even when that takes us away from Bevelle. Father adores her so much, he goes along with her, calls her wise."

"Your father is intelligent for a male."

Isaaru sighed. "If one of the three of us actually does end up having a head for what father does and wants to take over the business or has a plan for our business. Then, father will retire and no doubt take mother travelling and on adventures with nothing but a tent and their own two hands. Thankfully, they both know how to cook. Something about lessons and dating after they were already married for bonding away from us boys."

Paine laughed. "Like I said, intelligent."

"I'm rooting for Pacce at the moment." Isaaru made a slight face.

"You can't help but think this sphere hunter business is a cover for a more insidious plot." Paine's voice was dry. "Rikku did it. I wouldn't put it past Pacce."

"I don't know if my parents realize how many people Pacce has _met_ as a sphere hunter." Isaaru murmured.

Paine leaned over and then wiggled until she was on top of him. "You do meet all sorts of people." She agreed. "Go to interesting places. Kill fiends. Lots of fiends."

Isaaru wrapped an arm around her. "So, shall we go see your parents?"

Paine pressed her lips together. "I guess with clear and discussed boundaries between the two of us."

Isaaru caressed her cheek. "All right then."

Paine leaned down and kissed him. There were times she felt she could do anything with Isaaru behind her with his quiet words of advice and loving support. He'd told her that he loved her. It hadn't come up again. She thought she loved him, not the giddy love of songs and novels, but a deeper, steadier love.

She just wished she knew how to tell him without feeling like a total fool.

* * *

The reception couldn't have been more different. A butler opened the door, his face impassive and stern. But Isaaru hadn't read people for a living without being able to pick up on small facial cues. The skin around the butler's eyes was tight with worry and the look he gave Paine had a hint of pride in it.

"Welcome home, Lady Paine," he said stiffly.

Paine's smile was small, as if she was almost afraid to show the man any affection. "Thank you."

"Summoner Isaaru," the butler bowed at him. "Your parents are in the parlor." He told Paine.

Paine nodded and her hand tensed on Isaaru's arm.

"Thank you," Isaaru said gently.

The butler led them deeper into the house after shutting the door behind them. It wasn't lost on Isaaru that there were more than the usual number of servants hanging about trying to get a glimpse of Paine or him. He was betting it was Paine.

His heart ached for her. He knew she was an only child, tutored much like he was. No doubt she'd tried to form friendships with the only company she had, the servants. Then when she was reprimanded for such inappropriate conduct, she turned to the only source of companionship she had, her lessons and her books.

Her parents stood up as they entered the parlor, stiff and in the most formal of clothing in the warm pastel type colors preferred by the nobility. There was not going to be any hugs or kisses here.

Her mother's eyes narrowed as she looked Paine up and down.

Paine had followed his advice and worn the black leather strapless and sleeveless dress with the lacing up the buttocks. He'd been more than happy to add a necklace to match the bangle he'd given her.

The woman's sharp glance and pale lips thin and pursed with disapproval made him understand why Paine wore clothes that were more armor than actual clothes.

"Paine," her mother said shortly.

"Mother," Paine said, voice bland. She turned to the man. "Father. May I introduce you to my romantic partner, Summoner Isaaru?" There was no way she was using a casual term such as boyfriend around her strict and formal parents. They'd pounce on it right away and be more dismissive than they already were.

"Delighted," Isaaru said and bowed. It wasn't going to be the first lie he said tonight.

The feelings in the room were downright chilly.

Her father looked down his nose. "A Summoner, I suppose you work with the Spiran Defense League."

"You suppose correctly," Isaaru said with a smile.

"Isaaru is High Summoner Yuna's second in command." Paine said voice frosty. Her father should know that already.

Her parent's faces said clearly that they didn't think much about that.

The butler stepped into the room. "Dinner is served, my lady."

Paine's mother just nodded at him. Her father offered her his arm and they walked from the room.

"Yes," Isaaru murmured. "Let's not stand around all day pretending we care about each other."

Paine put her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Are you going to be able to behave?"

"I think we'd be happier eating in the kitchen and by the looks on their faces that's where we belong." Isaaru kept his voice down.

"That's not behaving," Paine said softly and in a sing song.

Isaaru grinned and quieted. He sat Paine in the overly formal dining room that felt cold even though it was the height of summer. It would have been cold in the depths of winter. The chill in the room had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the décor and the people seated at the table.

After they sat and placed napkins on their laps and were served the first soup course, something with far too many fish in it, Paine's father looked at Isaaru. "So, Summoner Isaaru, how do you, the middle son, plan on supporting my daughter?"

Paine's hand clenched around her spoon, the knuckles turning white.

Isaaru smiled blandly. "I believe your daughter is doing an excellent job supporting herself working with the temples, excuse me, schools, translating all the ancient books in the library to discover Spira's illustrious history before Sin."

"That won't last forever." Her mother sniffed.

Isaaru laced his voice with irony. "Nothing lasts forever."

Paine took a sip of soup off of her spoon. "The High Priestess has asked me to teach."

"Teach?" Her mother sounded scandalized. "Children?"

"No. Adults." Paine said. "There are many adults who are interested in learning more about Spira's history. When we have enough information about certain time periods, we can hold a series of classes using lectures and the artifacts we've discovered to teach them about that time period. She would pay me for my time of course since it would take away from my other work."

"Yes, your other work," her father said, voice dripping with ice.

"And I've written a couple small historical tomes already, mostly about the truth behind the Zanarkand and Bevelle war. That has provided me with a small income." Paine said.

"They are truly quite popular." Isaaru said. "People are curious about the truth."

"And yourself Summoner. Since you still Summon, I see you must have forsaken all faith in Yevon for these new Essentials." Her father sniffed.

"Seeing them does tend to make one a believer in their existence." Isaaru replied stiffly. "I was most fortunate to be invited by Elder Rikku to her revealing of the Hall of the Essences of All Things. It is an honor to be trusted that much by her that she gave us first chance at communing with the Essentials."

"Rikku knows that Isaaru has the trust and respect of the men he served." Paine told her father. "The Al Bhed value such things when it comes to their leaders."

At the mention of the Al Bhed both of her parents made almost imperceptible grimaces of distaste.

Her mother raised her chin. "Reports indicate that there are less and less fiends in Spira since the fayth holes were filled in. There won't be a need for soldiers and Summoners for long."

Isaaru gritted his teeth. Save him from fools who believed that fiends would just magically disappear. "I'm afraid not in our life time."

"There will always be a need for White Mage Summoners such as Isaaru. They do the sending." Paine said. "As a world, we have learned our lesson about the unsent and vengeful dead. The White Mage Summoners have a service fee now. They will always have work as long as the cycle of life and death remains uninterrupted."

"And Death is no longer angry. Life no longer feels that this world is cursed." Isaaru smiled at Paine. "It is a good time to be alive." The Essentials, Isaaru had learned from his own research and from his short interaction with them, were much like the people they had created. They felt emotions. They loved. They hated. They could be angry and bitter and sad. They could feel joy and gladness.

Her father snorted. "Being a Summoner used to be important, now anyone can become a summoner."

"If they desire to take the training, yes."

"Then what is the point. Your skills won't be needed forever if everyone can do them." Her father sneered.

Isaaru leaned back and looked between her parents. Something had just occurred to him. He put a hand on Paine's knee and hoped she trusted him. "Pardon me, but if I'm understanding the situation correctly. Paine is your only child and thus your heir. Whatever businesses and money you have would go to her and thus, if we decided to make our arrangement permanent, I would have a share in them. As long as we managed them correctly and I'm sure you understand that you and my family have given us the finest in educations gil can offer, that we would be supported for the rest of our lives quite comfortably. I'm not sure exactly where you're going with this line of inquiry if this is the case."

Paine dropped her spoon and stared at him. Oh, she knew that. She knew that intellectually. She just had never thought to use it as a weapon against her parents.

"We could leave it to someone else," her father said.

"Yes, but would you?" Isaaru lowered his voice. "Think of all the talk and scandal it would raise. Paine's reputation is that of an eccentric, not of one who is insane or stupid. There would be many questions raised among your peers if you changed your heir now. As the middle son, I am an ideal marriage candidate among the families. I received the same education as Maroda as the 'spare' of the household. My family is quite successful. Legally, Paine could protest any changes you made and most likely win if she could and would prove it was discrimination against her sex and choice of occupation rather than incompetence."

"There may be no scandal to your house," Her father said. "There's also no advantage to knowing you."

"Advantage among those in Bevelle, I'll grant you. Paine and I don't need such advantages. Our eyes go further than this city and we have friends among the leaders of the entire world. It is more to the families' advantage to know us, than for us to know them." Isaaru leaned back and raised his chin.

Paine put her hand on top of Isaaru's.

"I dislike the tone of your voice and your veiled threats." Her father glowered at him.

"What threats? I only point out the practical and political realities of the world we live in," Isaaru raised one hand. "There are practical, social and political advantages to Paine and I being together than neither we nor you have considered. It feels foolish to pass judgment without taking the time to think things through." His voice hardened. "The last thing your reputation leads me to believe is that you are a fool."

"I desire no man with my daughter who would use her to make his life easier, least of all a failed Summoner who couldn't do the one thing that was required of him." Her father sneered.

Paine paled and flushed. "What the temples required?" She said in a leaden voice. "The temples required for the Summoners to die. Is that what you wish to cling to father? The legacy of lies and death?"

"I want what is best for you," her father's voice turned cold. "I have always wanted what is best for you."

"As long as it aligns with what you believe is best for me." Paine raised her chin. "As long as I think the way you think and made the decisions you would make. Dress like you. Act like you. I have a mind, father. Maester Kinoc sent good men and women to die in a cave. Then he covered it up to save his precious reputation. And that is the religion and authority you want to cling to?"

"I want you to be safe." He glared at her. She'd become a recorder against his wishes.

"Locking me up in a room doesn't make me safe. Surrounding me with jewels and baubles and expensive gowns doesn't make me safe. It just makes me imprisoned!" Paine's voice broke. She steadied herself and let her voice turn level. "I have a mind to decide things for myself. One of those things was that I don't want or need to be alone. No one should be alone. All I ask is that you respect that."

"We'll see." Her father said.

Paine relaxed a little and leaned back in her chair, clinging to Isaaru's hand. That was the closest she'd ever gotten to acceptance out of her father.

The servants came and changed out the soup for the fish course. It wasn't until she went to pick up her fork to spear the bits of raw fresh fish bound to rice that she realized her hand was shaking.


	39. Chapter 38

Lady of Fortune

But What About Paine?

Chapter Seven

Gippal and Barthello sat down to each side of Isaaru in a Bevellian bar down by the docks. Gippal ordered them drinks and turned the stool to face Isaaru. "Okay, Paine and you, spill."

Isaaru looked between them. After dinner with Paine's parents the night before, he desperately needed a drink. He and Paine had shared several in a hot bath together before going to bed and making desperate love that night, clinging to each other. He needed one on his own to get his thoughts in order over the political shoopuf bullshit he'd pulled with her father. Paine also seemed to need some quiet time. He wondered if she was going to get in contact with the family solicitor.

But he had no idea what these two were doing in Bevelle or how they had found him. "I didn't realize you two were drinking buddies."

Gippal and Barthello shared a long look. It was an old friendship, an ancient friendship. One that every few lives they got together, swapped stories and complained about their spheres of influence. But it was hard to explain to someone who wasn't an Avatar. Gippal just smiled at Isaaru. "About Paine."

Isaaru kept his face bland. "I thought you'd be upset. Baralai is your friend and all."

"And I gave my advice to Baralai over and over for years, talk to Paine. He didn't seem to think that it was necessary and that they had an understanding that didn't need to be stated. Given my own recent and personal history, I know that's a load of shoopuf shit. I told him. He didn't listen. His loss. Your gain." Gippal waved a hand.

Barthello had the grace to wince. "Women like it when you talk to them."

"It hurt her when he pulled away." Gippal said softly. "I didn't like it. Told him I didn't like it and he still did it. She's my friend too. I want to see her happy. You're doing that."

Isaaru flushed and fiddled with the mug. "Thanks. But it's not like there is a great mystery."

"But she's Paine," Gippal said. "She's so quiet we think there has to be a great mystery."

"When she's simply quiet," Isaaru narrowed one eye and smirked.

"There may not be a great secret," Barthello leaned against the bar and looked over. "We want to hear it anyways."

Isaaru tried not to be baffled. "It's not difficult to appreciate a wonderful woman."

"Even when Baralai couldn't do it." Barthello prodded.

"Baralai," Isaaru snorted and relaxed. "Baralai is too busy trying to woo the nobles of Bevelle that the rest of Spira doesn't care about to woo a woman. What do the houses of Bevelle have to do with Spira?"

"Not much," Gippal muttered.

"What does Bevelle produce that is really so important? No one in Spira is talking about Baralai. They don't care about Baralai or Bevelle. Sure, he's helping refashion the laws that everyone is to live under so everyone has one code of conduct to adhere to. But who enforces those laws? The Spiran Defense League and General Nooj, who spend more time protecting the roads and caravans." Isaaru took a sip of his brew. "Those laws really don't affect their lives all that much. The people care more about when Iola's next music sphere is coming out or if there is a new history chronicle from Paine's research in the Great Library or if the Al Bhed have discovered a new technological marvel or improvement. They want to know if the treasures found in the ruins or from Zanarkand are ever going to be put on display. They don't see or care what Bevelle has to do with them."

Isaaru changed his voice to sound like a Besaid farmer. "Those lords and ladies in Bevelle, they don't work the earth, yah. They don't ply the seas and feel the thorny touch of the weather. They don't understand our lives. When have they faced real hardship? Sin. Sin didn't touch them as much as he touched the rest of us. We all know why dat is now. They're spoiled, yah. And if they don't like the way we do things, they don't have to eat our grain."

Gippal casually reached over and picked up Isaaru's mug, checking the contents and setting it away from Isaaru.

Isaaru changed his voice back. "They know that if they don't like what comes out of Bevelle, all they have to do is stop selling Bevelle food. The city would starve within a month. The children of the nobles are just as spoiled and have been sheltered all their lives. They wouldn't know what to do about it. And if Baralai," Isaaru laced his voice with sarcasm, "tried to force them to sell their food to the city. He'd be in for a shock. They won't do it. And who could Baralai get to try and enforce sales? General Nooj, he's not from Bevelle but won't say where he's from and has no great love of the nobles there. Commander Lucil is from _Kilika._ Yuna? Has more feelings for Besaid than Bevelle. Tidus will follow her. Maroda thinks that they're all fools. Elma is from Luca."

Isaaru snorted. "But what does Baralai do? He holes up in Bevelle, catering to old fools that don't have the pulse of the people because they won't leave their sheltered city. He ignores Paine, whose work has gained her the title of 'The Historian' and the people's respect. Right now a charismatic hypello could lead all of Spira better than Baralai."

Gippal winced. Isaaru had a point.

Barthello leaned forward. 'Oops,' he mouthed. He'd forgotten that when he and Gippal got together, the combination of people's primal emotions and relationships tended to make them talk more freely than they usually would. Plus, Barthello could feel that Isaaru was under a great deal of stress that was fairly recent.

Gippal shrugged at Barthello. What was done was done? Besides, this was actually kind of entertaining. Who knew that Isaaru was a good mimic? "So, you paid attention to Paine and thus won the girl."

"If you want to think of her as a prize," Isaaru grimaced. "I paid attention to her. I listened because I found her interesting and attractive. The fact she felt the same way was just as much a surprise to me as it is to all of you. Baralai is more concerned over how I'm going to support her or something."

Baralai had also forgotten that Paine was her parent's heir. Sucked to be Baralai, Isaaru supposed. Maybe that is what Paine had told him at the meeting. Isaaru wasn't about to ask.

"Yeah, given that you and Maroda are both paid by the military and in high ranking positions, not much of a problem." Gippal drawled.

Isaaru nodded. "Paine is being supported by the temple as they transition into being centers of learning and places to honor our fallen heroes rather than places of worship." He didn't feel it was right to bring up Paine's family situation. If Gippal didn't know about it, it wasn't Isaaru's place to tell him. "The High Priestess doesn't wish to turn them into Halls of the Essentials. She's worried it's too soon to introduce new Halls and the people may latch onto them as religious icons rather than beings to be honored. Let the ones we know of be tourist destinations."

Isaaru shrugged and leaned forward to grab his mug. "I'm safe enough to talk to. Most people don't know I'm from Bevelle. They know I'm a Summoner who went on pilgrimage and now protect them with the military. And in Bevelle, my family isn't prominent enough to matter even if they are more successful in business than most would realize." He smirked and took a drink. Wouldn't Paine's father and Baralai be surprised if they knew how deep his family's coffers actually ran?

Gippal tilted his head. "This is a nice analysis and all. But it really doesn't tell us how you romanced Paine."

"The same way you romance any other female. I took her out to dinner. I brought her flowers. I _listened_ to her and respected what I heard." Isaaru narrowed his eyes at Gippal. "This is basic fatherly advice. How did you end up married?"

Gippal scratched his chin. "Let's see, I kissed Rikku for the first time when I was six."

"He's a horrible person to ask." Barthello said. "Did you ever take Rikku on that flower ladened boat ride in Zanarkand?" He teased Gippal.

Gippal's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Yes. I did. And we didn't even steal the boat. That took half the fun out of it."

Barthello nudged Isaaru with his elbow. He could sense some of Isaaru's tension easing away. "So, what did you do?" He asked Gippal.

"I bought the boat." Gippal said. "I fixed it up. Painted it her favorite colors and then sold it for three times the amount I paid for it to a fisherman who wanted something fancy to relax in rather than a working boat."

Isaaru sputtered and laughed.

Barthello grinned.

* * *

 _Weeks Later_

The camp was in chaos. Fires burned. Men ran with buckets trying to put them out. Others carried their fellows, who bled and moaned. She heard gunfire and shouts and the roar of fiends.

Paine didn't see Isaaru or one of his Summons.

"Isaaru!" She called out as she ran through the camp.

Someone grabbed her arm and pointed. Paine broke into a sprint, jumping over fallen boxes and running around men. Her heart pounded. This wasn't the way towards the fight.

Isaaru lay on the ground, away from the fight and near one of the few tents that hadn't been knocked down or was on fire. His helmet was gone. Tunic torn open and chest armor discarded. Blood smeared on his chest, arms and hand. There were cuts on his face. His eyes were closed.

"Isaaru!" She cried out. She slid to a stop next to him, collapsed to her knees and pulled his head into her lap. She scrambled to pull off her gloves to see if she could touch him and find evidence that he was alive. Where was someone with a potion or a phoenix down, anything?

Her hands trembled as she carefully ran her fingers along his face. "Isaaru." She whispered. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't.

Not when he had had the courage to say that he loved her and she hadn't done the same. That's what she'd thrown in Baralai's face at the meeting. Isaaru had the courage to say that he loved her. They'd attended a few minor Bevelle society events together. Nothing that Baralai would attend. And the look in Isaaru's eyes and the pride in his face when he introduced her as his love had made every bit of those boring useless dances worth it.

Baralai had always introduced her as his colleague. Stabbing a knife in her heart with every event. It's why she'd stopped attending.

She and Isaaru hadn't gone down to the Families Clerk's office and filed a form of courtship. They'd talked about it briefly before throwing the idea out. That wasn't what their relationship was about.

He completed her. Complimented her darkness with his light. He was creativity and she was knowledge. She was metal. He was wood. She was Luck and he was Love. They fit together.

He couldn't be gone. He couldn't die before she told him how much he meant to her. "Isaaru, I love you so much." She whispered. Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks and dripped onto his forehead.

Isaaru's eyelids fluttered. Paine had her hands in his hair and she was babbling. He didn't think she realized how much she was babbling. It was really rather nice. He complimented her. He completed her. They fit together. She loved him.

His heart soared. He didn't want to move. Not when she was saying such lovely things. That and he knew moving would cause pain. Potions were only surface deep. But, he felt drops of water hit his head and the rest of him felt nothing but sunshine. Paine, his Paine, was crying.

He opened his eyes and carefully sat up.

Paine's eyes widened. "Isa-"

He grabbed her and kissed her.

Blood rushed to their heads. Paine's arms slid around his neck. Their mouths fused together. The pounding of their hearts in their ears drowned out the noise of cheers and cat calls and whistles.

They broke apart slowly, panting.

Paine's eyes narrowed, her hands slid down to curl against his chest. "I should hurt you." She growled. "I thought you were dead!"

Isaaru grinned. "I love you too." He knew how hard that had been for her to say. He hadn't pressed because he honestly hadn't needed her to say it. He could see it in her eyes and the way they cared for each other, did things for each other. She stood up for him to her family and to everyone they came in contact with. He knew in his bones that she loved him. But it had been nice to hear her say it.

She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and smiled. Isaaru kissed the top of her head.

"Go Isaaru!" One of the men shouted.

Isaaru ducked his head and grinned.

Paine reached out and took his hand, entwining their fingers. "What have I told you about keeping yourself in one piece, Summoner?"

"I'm doing my best, Warrior." Isaaru retorted.

Paine leaned her head back. Her eyes narrowed. "Must you always monkey, monkey." She said voice low and face full of affection.

Isaaru rolled his eyes and kissed her.


	40. Chapter 39

Lady of Fortune

Epilogue the Second, Part One

When Isaaru asked Paine to marry him, he'd given her a ring of black metal with formed skulls on each side, a ruby heart for a main gem and little diamonds that formed wings worked into the sides of the band. Paine had adored it and had no idea where he'd found such a thing. He'd solemnly informed her he went to the Al Bhed who would indulge him in making such a thing. Leila though had told Paine in no uncertain terms that she wasn't allowed to get married in black. Then the designer in Luca had spread out several white on white designs with enough hardware, corseting and belts to make both an Al Bhed and Paine happy.

Paine and Isaaru's wedding wasn't a large enough affair that they'd had it in the temple of Bevelle or small enough to have in one of their families' homes. They had it out in the Thunder Plains under a great tent.

The High Priestess had insisted on marrying them. Toorop, Neela, Miyako, Leela, and Halle had gotten to be part of the ceremony and Paine had asked Yuna, Rikku, Kessi and Leila to stand with her. Yuna's daughter, Ren, a green eyed girl with golden blonde hair had been too young to do more than be held by Tidus. Rikku and Gippal's twin girls, Tarra and Gaia were just beginning to learn to stand.

Baralai declined to come.

Paine missed him, but in the way one would miss a lost friend. She didn't know if Baralai's pride would ever allow him to admit he'd missed his chance with her.

Isaaru's parents were ecstatic over the wedding. Paine's parents had granted a grudging acceptance of the couple. And her father held Isaaru with a smidgen of respect for standing up to him on a regular basis.

So months after the wedding, when they welcomed a son into the world, Isaaru and Paine were very happy indeed. They named him Braska in honor of a man who sought knowledge and insisted on justice.

It'd felt right.

Baralai did eventually marry a lady of Bevelle and they were very happy together.

Rikku and Gippal did indeed have more than three children. Another son named Juddal came later. Though Gippal didn't get the six that he wanted. The other couples also provided siblings for their own children.

The children of the Gullwings and the Avatars grew up as friends and at times they bickered with each other as friends do. Ren liked to play jokes and tease the others, often coming up with elaborate pranks.

Toorop always was a bit of a dreamer. But he loved his grandfather Cid and learned from him and created plans for cities both practical and beautiful.

Miyako and Braska fell in love and got married. Though they were considered something of a solemn couple.

Cid went to the Farplane a happy man surrounded by his children, niece and all his grandchildren. And when their work was done, those who had changed Spira so much and started a new legacy passed on as well, leaving the mortal plane.

Except Baralai, he clung to life with all that was with him.

Their children mourned. Lived their lives, and soon it was their time to pass as well.


	41. Chapter 40

Lady of Fortune

Epilogue the Second, Part Two

It was as if he'd gone to sleep. Toorop had closed his eyes and he knew somehow life had left him. But when he'd 'woke up' and opened his eyes again. He wasn't in the Farplane. He'd rested in the Farplane. He knew what it looked like. And this was not the Farplane.

He'd woken standing on a path of fitted together stones along side a calm lake. The stones lit up when he stepped on them. To each side of this path were exotic flowers blooming under trees dripping with more blossoms. Small flower petals drifted on a perfumed breeze. Hanging paper lanterns glowed as they dangled from branches. More lanterns floated on the water along with lilies and other water blossoms.

In the distance, tiny bright green lights blinked on and off, maybe bugs, maybe something else. Toorop wasn't sure.

The sky was caught between the sun rising or the sun setting. It glowed with swaths of pinks and oranges, deep purples and the sprinkling of early or late stars.

He looked down at his hands and blinked. They were orange. His hair slipped over his shoulders from behind his back. It was also orange with strands of lavender and pink. It was twisted into thick ropes and bound with leather thongs. He wore very little, a loincloth and some jewelry around his upper and lower arms, bands around his ankles. He reached up and touched his hair, pushing it back.

Where was he?

What was he?

He took a step forward. "Hello?" He called out.

Was there anyone else in this place?

The stone underneath his foot lit up.

He stopped and put a foot forward pressing the next stone and pulling it back. It lit up too. Mystified, he walked forward again. The stones lighting up and showing where he'd walked. "Hello?" He asked. "Is there anyone here?"

Movement on the lake, he stopped to watch it.

It was a boat. As it drew nearer, he could see two people in it. They sat surrounded by flowers. It drifted to shore.

The man got out first, a long oval face that bordered on delicate. He was pink and purples. He helped out the woman in all shades of yellow with aqua and lavenders in her hair. Her hair had gil and it decorated her jewelry and her bikini and the scarf at her waist. Bound to her wrist was a pair of shears.

She saw him and her face lit up.

And Toorop knew her. He remembered her. "Luck?" He croaked. "Mom?"

"Toorop!" She ran over and hugged him. "My baby."

Toorop brought up his arms and hugged her back. He closed his eyes, his throat closed and he felt tears forming, tickling behind his eyes.

The man's hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

Toorop knew that touch. He lifted his head. "Dad?" He whispered looking at the man.

Love smiled at him and it was his father's smile.

Toorop stared, still clinging to Luck. "I don't understand."

A white man tinged with shades of pale yellow walked out of the trees. Hourglasses and yellow feathers hung in his twisted hair. He broke into a smile seeing the family. "Dream." He said. "You've come home."

Luck pulled back and touched Toorop's face. "You're an Essential now." She said softly.

Toorop swallowed hard. "Dream?"

"Yes, that is your name. Dream, Hope, Faith, Optimism." Time said gently. "That is your sphere of power and influence."

"Me?" Dream asked putting a hand to his chest. "But, how?"

Time plucked a flower and twirled it in his fingers. "In times of great power and change, when things are their crux, new Essentials can be born." He said. "We created the first four elements and they in turn created the next four with the creation of the world of Spira." He smiled at Dream and held out the flower. "And now, the destruction of Sin and the salvation of Spira has created you among others."

Dream slowly took the flower. "There are others."

"They will come here in time," Time said. "As all things must do as they run the full course of their fates and destinies." He smiled at Luck.

Luck half bowed to him, acknowledging her role in the powers.

Dream's brow furrowed and he turned to his parents. "But, but why haven't you returned to Spira?"

The two looked at each other with joy and love and affection and Luck took Love's hand.

"They don't need us right now." Love said.

"And we want to spend some time together now that we've met and found each other." Luck smiled.

Love winked at Dream. "And someone has to teach you what you'll be doing for the next few millennium."

Luck wrapped her arm around Dream. "Come, we'll find you a place to settle. There are many lovely places you can live here."

They walked down the path away from the boat and deeper into the plane of the Essentials.

Dream glanced over at his father. "Dad," he said. "You're pink."

Love laughed and wrapped an arm over Dream's shoulders. "That's what happens when you're the embodiment of love."

* * *

Dream didn't remain the only new Essential for long. Soon, his friends in life became his friends in the plane of the Essences. Ren came, the Essence of Mischief. Braska and Miyako came together. Braska the Essence of Justice. Miyako was Reality, Truth, Pessimism and Despair. And as in life, they didn't get along all of the time. They bickered. They fought and made up again.

Learning to use their powers was difficult and full of trial and error.

And Dream found himself drawn to Mischief. Mischief felt the same in turn. And they both didn't know what to do. For in life, they'd both had loved each other in a filial way. They'd been family, second cousins. They each had married others and had children. To feel that love change to attraction and romantic love was confusing. And they felt guilt for their past lives.

Love couldn't help but know. It was his job to know these things.

He led them to a beautiful glen that was away from the others and sat them down.

"So," he said.

The two didn't want to look at each other, but did and so stole glances at the other and jerked their heads away and down if they caught the other looking at them. Mischief's blue purple skin turning darker. There was yellow and lime in her purple hair. She wore orange and yellow and lime patterns in her bikini and scarf.

Love smiled. "It's all right to love each other." He said gently. "You're no longer mortal beings bound by the ties of family."

"But," Dream glanced at his father.

Love sighed and sat. "There is a harsh truth here." He brushed the flowers with the palms of his hands. "You won't be here in the plane of the Essentials forever. Yes. This is our home and we can do great things here. But it doesn't keep us connected to those we created. We are tied to the mortal plane and we will return to it to influence it and guide it. That's part of being what we are. Someday, you will find a chosen that resonates with you and you'll bond with a mortal child's soul to make a new bloodline of Avatars." He stopped talking and his eyes turned distant. "And you may not find each other in that life."

Mischief hugged herself. "What do you mean?"

"It took centuries for Luck and I to meet and find each other in the mortal plane. And most of the time we were both Al Bhed." Love shook his head. "Though I have more family lines that are Yevonite or Guado than she does. You may not find each other during your life as a mortal. And you'll likely fall in love with a mortal who isn't an Avatar, marry them and have children before passing back here to the plane of Essentials."

The two young Essentials looked at each other, confused and slightly upset. What was Love implying?

Love continued. "And that isn't a bad thing. It won't mean that I love Luck any less than I do. Dream, you won't love Mischief less. Mischief, it won't be a betrayal of Dream. You'll still love each other. You'll also love this other person. Love doesn't get divvied up or lessen with each different lover. It means you love them and appreciate them for different reasons. Because each new time you become an Avatar, you're a slightly different person. Every time you come back you'll have changed a little, becoming more experienced in your sphere of influence and in the ways of life and love."

Dream grimaced.

Mischief wrapped her arms around her knees.

"This being an Essential is hard." Dream said. "I don't know how to think like that."

"Dream, your mother and I have had many lovers over the millenniums." Love said gently.

"But you didn't know each other." Dream complained.

"The same can be said of Knowledge and Primal. They have each taken mortal lovers. It's logical and instinctual." Love said gently. "As mortals, they need love and sex and have the desire to pass on their traits to their children. You will feel the urge to marry and have children to create more possibilities for future Avatars."

Mischief scowled. "Well, I don't like it."

Love smiled. "Understandable." He stood up. "Time is too short to not love each other. Your time here is too short to wallow in guilt and misery. You don't love your former spouses any less now than you did when you were Toorop and Ren. But now, as Dream and Mischief, you love each other as well. Your spouses would want you to grab love and be happy. I know they would. And in your futures, you'll want each other to be happy as well."

He walked away, leaving them alone.

Dream pressed his lips together.

Mischief sighed. "He's right."

Dream looked over at her. "I know."

"I miss my husband still but I know he'd want me to be happy too. He'd be happy that it was you." Mischief bit her lip. "I felt things for you even when we lived." Things that she'd denied with all her being.

Dream flushed. "So did I."

"But it wouldn't have been right to act on it." Her hand drifted out.

"Not then," Dream agreed. His hand reached out and touched hers.

"We can now." Mischief whispered.

Their hands entwined. Dream smiled. "Yeah."

Mischief crawled onto his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned down and kissed him slowly. He responded, his hands stroking her skin of her back. He tugged at the top of the bikini she wore and things progressed naturally after that.

* * *

Yuki waited trembling in the Hall of the Essences of All Things. Her pale silver hair got in her eyes no matter what she did with it. It was a legacy of her grandfather, the Great Praetor Baralai. She clutched the rod in her hands with sweaty palms.

She took a deep breath and began the lessons that she'd learned by heart from the older Summoners. She'd been so pleased when she learned she had the ability to be a natural White Mage. The ancient Zanarkand artifact had opened up like a fan showing her that yes, she could commune with Life and Wood and Light.

She wanted to be a Summoner. She dreamed of being a Summoner.

She opened her heart and petitioned the Essentials to accept her.

The room darkened.

Yuki squeaked. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Um, hello?" A young male voice said from behind her.

Yuki spun, holding her rod close to her chest, her pale violet eyes wide.

The Essential smiled at her and ducked his head. "You summoned me?"

Yuki took a step back. "Who, who are you?"

He shuffled his feet and looked up at her, his own violet eyes rather sheepish. "I'm Dream. I, um, I'm new."

Yuki tried to calm her pounding heart. "New? I," she didn't understand.

"Yeah," Dream's orange skin turned a bit red. "Apparently, in times of great power and change, new Essentials can be born. And that's me, Dream."

"Why me?" Yuki wailed.

Dream lifted his head. "You're a dreamer. You're hopeful and optimistic. You have faith. I, I like that. I'm drawn to that. That's who I am. You're happy?"

Yuki squeaked. "You like me because I'm happy?"

Dream half-smiled. "Yeah. It kind of reminds me of my mother. She was happy too."

Yuki relaxed. Dream had a mom. That was interesting. He also didn't seem to want to hurt or scare her. "You have a mom?"

"Luck's my mother," he said and gestured at the statue of Luck. "And Love," he gestured to the other side. "Is my dad." He paused. "In a manner of speaking."

Yuki looked between the statues. "Wow." She said.

"So, um," Dream bit his lip. "Will you accept my power?"

Yuki shivered. "Ye-Yes." She nodded.

Dream held out his hand. "All right. Close your eyes, concentrate on your dreams." He said.

Yuki slowly reached forward and put her hand on his. His was warm. She shut her eyes. Magic swirled around them. It tingled and tickled.

Her ears popped.

There was a rustle of feathers and a whinnying bray.

Yuki's eyes opened and she jerked her head towards the sound. A large horse, white with light shining almost metallic pastel colors dappled on its coat, a long flowing mane and tail in the shades of the rainbow, huge wings with primary feathers in the colors of the rainbow and a thick crystalline long horn in the shape of hook. A clear diamond hung from the lower part of the hook, catching the light and casting off rainbows. Magic sparkled around it, colored fog formed around its feet.

Yuki couldn't hold back a squeal of delight.

Dream repressed a sigh. Of course, his first Summoner had to be a girl who loved horses. His father was going to laugh so hard.

Yuki let go of his hand, danced over and wrapped her arms around the winged horned horses head. "It's so beautiful! Like I always imagined." She beamed at Dream. "Thank you!"

Dream shook his head and smiled. "Sure, but, it was your dreams." He said. He coughed. "Time is going to let you remember this so you may tell others." He bowed to her. "Good luck and may your cup overflow with love." He said and disappeared leaving her alone with her new Summon.

Yuki petted the mane and stared at it in awe. The horse pawed the ground and lowered its head. She put a hand on its nose. "Yes, you may go. Thank you. Thank you for answering my call."

The horse huffed, shoved his nose into her chest and then cantered away, taking off into the air with huge wings and disappearing.

Yuki beamed. She spun around. "A new summon, a new Essential," she paused and slapped a hand to her head. "I should have asked him if there were others!" She said. "Oh, I'm so silly." She shook her head.

She dashed up the stairs of the top floor of the Hall to where her family and friends were waiting. "I did it!" She shouted. "I did it! I called a summon."

Her mother beamed at her. "Good job, Yuki." She held her arms out.

Yuki hugged her. "It's a new Summon. There's a new Essential. His name is Dream!" She beamed up at her mother.

Her mother looked startled.

Her grandfather, Baralai, harrumphed from his wheeled chair. "A new Essential." He scowled. "No such thing."

Yuki turned to him and tried to quell the uneasiness in her stomach. She didn't really like her grandfather. Oh, she loved him because he was her grandfather. They just weren't close. Her parents doted on him. But, there was something wrong with him. Something they couldn't sense. He had to be in his nineties. He was like bad wine in an old corked bottle, bitter and just waiting to pop.

Yuki didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. She avoided him and read books and drew things. Things like winged horned horses in colors of the rainbow.

Her Al Bhed friend, Jaylee, grabbed her hands and jumped up and down with her. Jaylee's skin was dark as she was the granddaughter of Dachi and Iola. "A new Essential. What did he look like? We're going to have to make a new statue!"

A teenage ronso female put her hands on top of their heads. "Yuki describe, Sini draw."

Baralai harrumphed again. "I tell you, there are no such things as new Essentials."

Yuki spun. "But Grandfather. I saw him. I met Dream. His parents are Love and Luck. He says that times of great change can create new Essentials. I forgot to ask if there were more."

Across the tower they heard yelling and the sound of hooves on metal decking. "Get off! Get off!"

There was a neigh and a winged horse with a crystalline straight horn on their head charged into the building. It was followed by several others. They weren't as big or as extreme as the Summon of Dream, but they were the same type of horse.

"It's a horse like my Summon!" Yuki squealed. "Dream must have made them! Aren't they so beautiful?"

A young male Al Bhed followed them. "Where did they come from? They're going to scratch up my deck something awful! You know grandpa Anikki wouldn't like scratches on his airship!" He complained.

"They're new creatures from Dream," Yuki beamed.

Jaylee pulled Yuki away. "Tell us about him!"

Yuki grinned. "Well, he's orange and he has a face kind of like Love's. He gave me part of an Al Bhed blessing. Maybe he was Al Bhed?"

Baralai scowled. "New Essentials," he muttered. "Bah."

The rest of the room faded away around him and darkness surrounded him. A purple woman stepped out of the dark, red violet in her hair, decorated with scythes and skulls. She knelt down next to Baralai. "Hello, Baralai."

He stared at her. He knew who she was, Death.

"It's time for you to go." Death said gently.

"I don't want to," he said, bitter and petulant.

Death shook her head. "Your time is up. Your fate is sealed. You must let go and return your essence to the Farplane. Your friends wait for you there."

"Then they can wait longer. I'm not done yet." Baralai shook his head.

Death sighed. She didn't want to drag him to the Farplane kicking and screaming. But, she'd been warned and come prepared. "Time and Fate have created a gift for you." She reached under her skirt and pulled out a sphere. It was dark purple and blue and a bit of yellow. It sparkled in her hands.

Baralai stared at it. "A gift?"

Death held it up to him. "Do you not want to see what they have to show you?"

Baralai reached out and took it, hand shaking.

Images exploded in his mind. He swooped over Spira. Beautiful cities formed on and below the water and on the land and were filled with people of all races going about their lives. Dragons flew high above them. Leviathans jumped between waves.

A summoner, that looked a lot like Yuki, but older, danced and spun on the bridge of Bevelle and summoned a huge monkey with a long tail and two feather like things coming out of its head. Rikku had shown them all Ghiki once. The summon reminded him of that. This was the summon of Mischief. She stood behind Yuki, a ghost of an image in purple, orange, yellow and lime dancing in time with his granddaughter.

Behind her like other ghosts were the other two new Summons. Valefor, once the great non elemental summon of Besaid was adopted by the new Essential of Justice. And there was a fox like summon with many tails, a Kitsune, that was the summon of Truth.

In the mountains in the lava pits, beautiful fiery birds hatched and raised eggs. In the Thunder Plains, more birds, this time with lightning crackling around them nested on top of the plateaus and soared lazily in between lightning strikes during the evening storms. A great wolf named Fenris strode among the smaller wolves on Gagazet, accepting their greetings and many wagging of tails. They howled together into the sky. Fenris was the Summon of Earth.

Deep in the forest of Macalania, a dragoon, the owl like feathered dragon, the creature of Knowledge, raised its head and lifted its wing to reveal a nest full of smaller dragoons.

He saw another Summoner wave their rod and a fantastical chocobo appear, the summon of Time. Beside them a third Summoner spun and out of the darkness came a creature with large ears out of a rabbit like head and many tails. It was bright green and aqua blues, like a nebula. It had a red gem in the middle of its forehead. This was Carbunkle, the summon of Space.

There were things that he once associated with Summons or Fiends that the sphere told him were the summons and creatures of Essentials. The great tortoise like adamants were the summons and creatures of Luck. Smaller ones came out of the Moonflow and the small ponds Macalania, ones no bigger than his forearm. The great purple Behemoths, creatures of Love. Ifrit, once a summon of fire, was the hellhound of Darkness. The Guardian Sacred Beast was beloved by Light. Revenants were the summon of Death.

Basilisks and Drakes returned, but smaller and without their deadly attacks. Dinofish, Cephalopods, Piranha and Haizhe returned to the water. They only attacked other fish and not humans or other thinking creatures unless provoked. Vermin, Hermits, Wasps, Arachnids and Reptiles became tiny. Plants and fungus became benign.

And some classes of fiends disappeared entirely. Gels and Flans melted away. Elementals broke apart and vanished. Evil Eyes shut, shuddered and disappeared. Bombs exploded never to be seen again. Marlboros wiggled apart. Iron Giants rusted and stopped moving. Armors simply fell over. Doomstones burst into pebbles. Spellspinners faded away. Ochus shriveled, turned black and died. Chimera tried to pull themselves apart and burst. Helms turned into rocks.

The world became peaceful and the people happy.

Oh there was still danger. Sahagin still infested caves. Machina ran amok. Mechs needed to be broken apart. Cactuar's still shot 1000 needles at people that disturbed them. Tonberries stuck people with their knives. Sand worms were still attracted to vibration and noise. Eaters still chased chocobos. And yes, there were people who attacked people.

But there were the forces of the Chocobo Knights, the Spiran Defense League and the Summoners all working together to keep Spira safe.

Spira thrived. He saw the images of his children and his children's children and their children, generation after generation each of them doing their part whether they were summoners or in the Spiran Defense League or teachers or businessmen or politicians. His family marched onwards.

The images faded. It was like his world, but wasn't. It was beautiful and magical. It was the future and Time and Fate had given him this gift to see it.

The sphere fell from his hand losing life and sparkle. Death caught it.

Baralai felt tears in his eyes. "They don't need me anymore. Do they?"

Death shook her head, her eyes sad for him.

Baralai lowered his head.

Death held her hand in front of him. "You have been greatly blessed, Baralai."

"I have," he murmured. Despite seeing them, despite the new Summons, he hadn't wanted to believe in the Essentials. He hadn't wanted to give up the feeling of control of his destiny that he'd had since Sin had died and Yevon had been revealed to be a fraud. "Did I do wrong?"

"It isn't my place to judge," Death said.

"I'm tired." Baralai murmured. "I should rest. Tell Yuki I'm proud of her for daring to dream greater than I ever could."

"I will," Death smiled at him. "Or I'll have Life do it. He's better at that sort of thing."

Baralai reached out and took her hand.

* * *

A/N And that is the end of the Lady of Fortune story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Once again, the art for this story is on my deviant art, user name prettygothgirl. All the fanon and head canons for this story (Universe of the Essentials) and for Desert Rose are available for anyone who wants to write stories with them. If you want to create your own weapon spheres, check out chapter 2 for guidelines.

In short, the Al Bhed are a nomadic desert people who value water. They're matriarchal with blood lines and clan affiliation descending through the mothers rather than the fathers, since mothers can be proven. There are 8 clans: Phoenix, Nightmare, Wolf, Coeurl, Leviathan, Wendigo, Dragon & Thunderbird. Their traditional martial arts are capoeira such as what Rikku uses in her berserker dress sphere. Their first daughters of the clans, the daughters of the clan leaders are taught how to use sai. The Al Bhed use tango as a traditional couples dance and for exhibitions of women alone, belly dance with an emphasis on Isis Wings as props. They are primarily engineers and mechanics and machinists and also study alchemy. (Their mages have mostly been wiped out due to Sin.) Their music emphasizes heavily electric guitar riffs and heavy drums leaning more towards techno that pop or metal. (I also use names that have either double consonants or vowels or are three letters long.)

Otherwise, feel free to have fun with it!

Until next time... whenever that may be.


End file.
